Back to the Start
by Minefuji
Summary: Une histoire qui m'est venue à l'esprit alors que j'écoutais la chanson "The Scientist de Coldplay"...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un

 _Université de Stanford septembre 1998._

Jim posa le dernier carton sur le bureau de la chambre de sa fille avant de se relever en posant ses mains dans son dos.

\- Bon sang Katie! Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ce carton?!

\- Fais voir? Oh, ce sont mes livres!

\- Tu es au courant qu'ils ont une bibliothèque ici?! Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas le temps de lire tous les livres qu'ils ont même si tu y restais encore cinq ans!

\- J'avais besoin de ces livres, répondit Kate avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et tes étagères sont déjà pleines! Où vas-tu mettre tout ça? Sur celles de ton amie?

\- Rahhh! Tu ne vas pas râler pour quelques bouquins, soupira la jeune fille. Et puis Carly n'utilise pas toutes ses étagères...

\- Quelques bouquins?! Il pèse une tonne ce carton! Et dire que je pensais que tu avais déjà ramené tous tes livres l'an dernier! Je me suis certainement fait un tour de reins en le portant jusqu'ici!

\- Arrête donc de te plaindre Jimmy, lança une douce voix derrière lui. Katie a besoin de ses livres, ça la rassure, c'est normal.

\- Elle n'avait pas besoin de se rassurer autant quand elle est allée à Kiev pendant un semestre!

\- Mais si voyons, répondit Johanna, seulement cette fois-là, ça n'était pas toi, qui portait les cartons pour la conduire à l'aéroport, mais Paul.

En entendant le prénom de son ex petit copain, Kate se figea, pourvu que la discussion "Paul" ne revienne pas sur le tapis!

\- De toute façon, tu es toujours de son côté, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ah, ça y est, voilà que ton père joue les victimes, rigola Johanna. Mais au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Paul? Je l'aime bien ce garçon!

Loupé! Revoilà Paul! Kate roula des yeux.

\- Tu parles, ce garçon ne valait pas un clou! Marmonna Jim.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Jim, de toute façon avec toi, personne n'est assez bien pour ta petite fille chérie! Paul est un noble français, tout de même! Il vaut cent fois mieux que le grunge qui sentait le chien mouillé.

\- Ah c'est sûr que celui-là, il méritait la palme! Étant donné la médiocrité de ses goûts en matière de garçons, je renouvelle ma proposition de l'enfermer dans un couvent!

\- Encore cette histoire de couvent ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je t'explique que notre fille a grandi et qu'on ne peut pas la mettre sous cloche !

\- J'ai besoin de la savoir en sécurité !

\- Et moi, j'ai besoin de la savoir heureuse ! Le monde est plein de dangers, mon chéri, c'est comme ça ! Mais rassure-toi elle est suffisamment bien armée pour affronter la vie !

Kate secoua la tête, exaspérée. Se rendaient-ils compte qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux ? Ils ne rataient jamais une occasion de se chamailler et elle était leur détonateur préféré. Ah… Si seulement elle avait eu un frère ou une sœur…

\- Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini, vous deux? Râla Kate. Maman, désolée de te l'annoncer, mais j'ai définitivement tourné la page avec Paul!

\- Excellente nouvelle! Se réjouit Jim.

\- Quant à toi papa, je te rappelle que je suis une grande fille, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire sur le choix de mes petits amis!

\- Tu es bien trop jeune! Protesta Jim.

\- Peut-être, mais d'après la loi je suis majeure! Rétorqua la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

\- Pas au Nebraska et encore moins dans le Mississipi!

\- Eh bah heureusement pour moi, Stanford est en Californie! Siffla la jeune fille.

\- Alors ça, parlons-en! rétorqua-t-il en sautant sur l'occasion de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Pourquoi as-tu choisi une université aussi loin de New York! J'aimais bien Columbia, moi!

\- Papa, soupira Kate, tu m'as déjà fait ce cinéma l'an dernier!

\- Mais Stanford est si loin de New York… geignit-il.

\- Jim, on en a déjà discuté, intervint Johanna, et puis Stanford, c'est quand même plus près que Kiev!

Kate remercia sa mère intérieurement. Elle savait combien il lui coûtait de voir sa fille unique faire ses études aussi loin de la maison, mais elle faisait bonne figure et tempérait la réaction de son père, qui lui, était désespéré de voir sa petite fille chérie s'installer loin de lui. Qui allait pouvoir surveiller les garçons qui ne manqueraient pas de lui tourner autour?

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? Demanda Johanna pour changer de conversation. Ton réfrigérateur est rempli?

\- Maman! Tu l'as rempli toi même! Soupira Kate. J'ai là-dedans de quoi nourrir tout l'étage pendant une semaine!

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Katie! Et puis je sais bien que si je ne m'en mêle pas, tu nous reviendras squelettique à Noël!

\- Maman! Je ne suis pas comme Lizzie! Je ne m'affame pas pour faire une carrière dans le mannequinat!

\- Il n'empêche que si je ne suis pas là pour veiller à ce que tu te nourrisses convenablement...

\- Je te promets faire attention et de manger trois fois par jour! Répliqua Kate pour rassurer sa mère.

Johanna sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Oh! Mon trésor! Tu me manques tellement quand tu n'es pas à la maison!

\- Toi aussi tu me manques, reconnut Kate.

\- Katie! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente que tu me dises ça! Se réjouit Johanna en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Dans ce cas, arrange-toi pour avoir deux semaines de vacances quand je reviendrai à Noël! Et quand je dis vacances, je veux dire pas de dossier à la maison, pas d'enquête pour préparer la défense d'un client et pas de rendez-vous avec qui que ce soit!

\- Katie... N'exagère pas, je ne passe pas mon temps à travailler!

\- Moi j'exagère?! Et qui a préparé sa plaidoirie pendant notre dernière virée à Cosney Island?! Et ne dis pas le contraire! Tu as fait des tâches de crème solaire sur une de tes fiches!

\- Mhmm...touchée. Tu as gagné Katie, je te promets de ne rien prévoir pour le travail au moment où tu seras à la maison.

Kate sourit.

\- Rien que des virées shopping entre filles et des ateliers cuisine?

\- Et un marathon Temptation Lane!

\- Et un marathon Temptation Lane, approuva Kate en riant.

\- Oh non! Pas ce soap ridicule! Geignit Jim.

\- Elle n'est pas si ringarde que ça, je trouve... marmonna Johann. Enfin si, elle est ringarde, mais elle reflète un peu la société dans laquelle on vit, par certains côtés...

\- Tu veux rire? Il n'y a pas un brin d'authenticité dans ce truc!

\- Bon d'accord, on est loin de la réalité, c'est vrai... Mais... C'est l'ambiance, qui est géniale! Se pelotonner dans le canapé avec tout un tas de trucs à grignoter!

\- Génial! Grinça Jim. Cette série va nous rendre stupides et obèses!

\- On ne t'oblige pas à participer, Papa, répondit Kate toujours blottie contre sa mère.

\- Ta fille a raison, approuva Johanna, tu n'auras qu'à t'occuper de tout ce qu'il y aura à faire pour le réveillon : les courses...

\- ... La cuisine... Ajouta Kate en redressant la tête.

\- ... La décoration de la maison...

\- ... Et le sapin! Tu pourrais même aller le couper en forêt pour que ça soit plus authentique!

\- Et je viens encore une fois de me faire avoir, soupira Jim. Vous êtes trop fortes pour moi les filles.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire général, qui leur fit oublier un instant la séparation à venir. Ça n'était pas la première année de Kate à Stanford, ça n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle quittait la maison, mais chaque été, elle redevenait la petite fille chérie de ses parents et ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus pendant trois mois, ce qui faisait qu'à chaque rentrée, ils avaient l'impression de se quitter pour la première fois.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises, dit Jim en étreignant sa fille avant de partir.

\- Papa... Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais, tu es majeure! Répondit Jim en levant les mains. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de me ramener un énième zigoto...

\- Elle s'amuse, Jim, elle est jeune, c'est normal.

\- Elle peut s'amuser sans tous ses énergumènes! Et puis, elle est à l'université pour étudier!

\- Alors ça, s'il y a bien un reproche que tu ne peux pas lui faire, c'est bien celui-là! Elle va finir major de sa promotion au train où elle va! Promets-moi de ne pas passer tout ton temps à travailler, dit Johanna en chuchotant la dernière phrase à l'oreille de sa fille.

Kate secoua la tête, ses parents étaient incorrigibles… Et adorables aussi. Ils étaient amoureux comme au premier jour et il y avait une telle complicité entre eux. Elle espérait trouver ce qu'ils avaient un jour...

Mais pour le moment, elle avait un objectif bien précis en tête et elle allait s'y consacrer pleinement !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux.

Ses parents partis, Kate s'installa à son bureau, bien décidée à mettre à profit le calme qui régnait dans la pièce avant le retour de sa compagne de chambre pour étudier un peu.

Mais ce moment studieux ne dura pas, il fut en effet perturbé environ une demi-heure par le retour de vacances de Carly.

\- Hey! Salut ma grande! Je suis contente de te revoir! Oh là là! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà remis le nez dans tes bouquins?! Ou plutôt dis-moi que tu n'as pas passé trois mois à lire et à étudier?! Non parce que je pensais t'avoir fait comprendre que les vacances ne servaient pas à ça! C'est le moment idéal pour sortir, faire bronzette et draguer des tas de beaux mecs!

Moulin à paroles, voilà les mots qui venaient à l'esprit de Kate à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de sa compagne de chambre. À croire que cette fille avait peur du silence et qu'elle passait son temps à combler les vides... Kate s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais apparemment sa réponse ne venait pas assez vite pour Carly, qui reprenait déjà son monologue.

\- Alors? Comment ce sont passées tes vacances?! Tu as fait des rencontres? Moi, j'ai rencontré un type extra! Il s'appelle John et il est en dernière année de fac de médecine. Il compte devenir neuro-chirurgien!

Et voilà, deuxième caractéristique de Carly, sa perpétuelle quête de la réussite sociale ou plutôt sa perpétuelle recherche de l'homme à la plus belle réussite sociale. À quoi bon travailler et réussir par soi-même, quand on peut se contenter de trouver un type brillant et profiter de son aura lumineuse?

\- J'ai croisé Lizzie et Ann en arrivant, continua Carly devant le manque de réactivité de son amie, on a décidé d'aller à l'Alembic pour fêter notre retour! J'ai dit que tu viendrais aussi, bien évidemment! On a rendez-vous en bas dans une heure, comme ça j'ai le temps de m'installer et de me faire une beauté.

\- Mais c'est à vingt minutes d'ici en taxi! Protesta Kate.

\- Roh! Fais pas ta rabat-joie! On est jeunes, il faut en profiter et puis, il y aura sûrement des gars!

Kate roula des yeux et fit une croix sur sa soirée studieuse. Elle s'étira longuement et se décida à se préparer, après tout, s'amuser un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Une heure plus tard, elles entraient toutes les quatre dans le bar bondé de monde. Elles parvinrent tout de même à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une table et passèrent commande. Lizzie et Ann étaient au moins aussi bavardes que Carly. Cela ne dérangeait pas Kate, qui n'était pas la plus grande des bavardes, surtout à propos de sa vie privée. Elle aimait garder pour elle ce qu'elle ressentait, aussi tant que ses amies se racontaient leurs vacances, elles ne s'intéressaient pas aux siennes, ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle les écoutait donc distraitement en sirotant son cocktail sans alcool à la paille.

Lizzie ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son nouveau petit ami, Tom. Tom suivait les mêmes cours qu'elle. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en septembre de l'année précédente. Leur amitié s'était développée au fur et à mesure de leur première année universitaire et c'est ensemble, qu'ils étaient partis en vacances. Apparemment ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés sous la tente.

Ann, quant à elle, elle était en couple avec son petit ami Stuart depuis le lycée. Ils avaient déjà projeté de se marier à la fin de leurs études. Kate était donc la seule célibataire du groupe et s'en réjouissait. Elle était ambitieuse et comptait bien devenir un jour la première femme à présider la cour Suprême. Autant dire que ses études étaient sa priorité et qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de s'embarrasser avec une histoire sérieuse.

\- Alors, Beck, et ces vacances? Demanda soudain Ann.

Les trois paires d'yeux de ses amies se tournèrent vers elle. Kate leva un regard étonné vers elles et cessa de siroter son cocktail sans pour autant lâcher sa paille.

\- …

\- Raconte-nous ! Appuya Lizzie. Tu as voyagé ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Nouveau silence rompu par le bruit d'aspiration de la paille de Kate, indiquant qu'elle était arrivée à la fin de son cocktail.

\- Alors ? Insistèrent ses trois amies. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai bricolé ma moto et j'ai bossé au cabinet de ma mère…

\- Tu as travaillé ?! Fit Ann d'un air effaré.

\- J'avais besoin de gagner de l'argent et puis ça m'a permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur le métier d'avocat.

\- … C'est tout ? Tu n'es pas partie en vacances ?

\- Oh si ! On a passé deux semaines dans la cabane de mes parents. Je suis allée à la pêche avec mon père, on a fait quelques randonnées…

\- Ma parole, tu décris mes vacances d'été quand j'avais dix ans ! Soupira Carly.

\- Je venais de passer un semestre à Kiev ! J'avais envie de passer du temps avec mes parents !

\- Tu es une grande fille, Kate, répliqua Carly. Tu devrais avoir envie de rencontrer un garçon et de faire des projets d'avenir !

\- J'ai des projets ! Se défendit Kate. Je vais devenir la première …

\- … femme à présider la Cour Suprême ! Continuèrent les trois autres d'une même voix.

\- Exactement ! Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer d'un petit ami!

\- T'encombrer?! Répéta Ann qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais c'est important d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, faire des projets de vie... Quelqu'un qui te soutienne, qui t'aime... Fonder une famille...

\- Ça, c'est un discours digne de l'oncle Sam, rétorqua Beckett. Écoutez les filles, je suis jeune et le célibat me convient parfaitement. Quant à fonder une famille, ça n'est vraiment pas dans mes priorités!

\- Mais...

\- Laisse tomber Ann, intervint Lizzie. Rebel Beck n'écoute personne.

\- Rebel Beck?

\- Rebel Beck est trop cool pour agir comme nous autres moutons, expliqua Carly en secouant la tête. Fais comme tu veux, miss la rebelle, mais statistiquement, on a le plus de chance de rencontrer l'âme sœur pendant nos études. Et quoi que tu en dises, ton horloge biologique a déjà commencé à tourner.

Kate manqua de s'étouffer en entendant son amie.

\- Mon horloge biologique?! J'ai dix-huit ans! J'ai encore largement le temps de vivre ma vie avant d'avoir ce genre de préoccupations! Je laisse ça aux vieilles!

\- Hé! Protesta Lizzie, c'est pas parce que tu es la plus jeune ici, que tu as le droit de nous traiter de vieilles!

\- Ok, je m'excuse les filles, mais par pitié, fichez-moi la paix avec ma vie privée!

Cette mise au point terminée, la conversation reprit entre les quatre amies, ou pour être plus exact entre les trois, la quatrième se contentant de nouveau d'écouter d'une oreille distraite. Elle s'interrompit cependant quelques minutes plus tard, quand un serveur vint déposer un autre cocktail devant Beckett.

\- Mais je n'ai pas commandé de... S'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Je sais, répondit le serveur, c'est de la part du jeune homme là bas au comptoir.

Kate tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par le serveur et aperçut un jeune homme, qui lui fit un petit signe charmeur en souriant.

\- Qui est ce? Demanda Carly intriguée.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Kate.

\- En tout cas, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, remarqua Lizzie.

\- Et si on allait sur la piste de danse, suggéra Ann, histoire de laisser la miss remercier son admirateur...

\- Quoi?! Non! Protesta Kate, tandis que ses amies se levaient déjà.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est juste pour quelques minutes, la rassura Carly avant de quitter la table.

\- Salut! Dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Euh... Salut... Marmonna Kate mal à l'aise.

\- J'm'appelle Rogan! Rogan O'Leary!

\- Salut Rogan-Rogan...

\- Quoi?!... Non, c'est juste Rogan!

Devant la mine décomposée du jeune homme, Kate éclata de rire.

\- ... Ah d'accord... Tu me fais marcher.

\- Beckett! Répondit-elle. Je m'appelle Kate Beckett.

\- Enchanté, sourit-il.

\- Alors, Rogan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? A part offrir des verres aux filles dans les bars, je veux dire!

\- Oh! Eh bien, je roule ma bosse de ci de là...

\- Un aventurier, mhm?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...

Un peu plus loin, Carly, Ann et Lizzie observaient leur amie et son nouvel admirateur. Sa conversation devait être plus intéressante que la leur, car elle semblait plus attentive. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il la faisait rire!

\- Eh bah tu vois, Ann! Toi qui avais peur que Kate finisse seule et triste...

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, Liz... Beck est... Du genre compliquée.

\- Ouais, l'an dernier, elle est sortie avec trois types, approuva Ann, et pas un n'a réussi l'exploit d'être avec elle plus de deux mois!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

Rick posa le dernier carton dans le bureau de son nouvel appartement puis se tourna vers la fenêtre en posant ses mains dans son dos. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû amener autant de livres... Après tout, cet emménagement n'était que temporaire. Il observa la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le ciel était dégagé et la baie de San Francisco s'étendait devant lui. Son nouveau logement se trouvait au sommet d'une colline, qui la surplombait. Magistral, le golden Gate Bridge enjambait le détroit, qui reliait la baie à l'océan Pacifique. Au loin, il parvenait même à apercevoir la prison d'Alcatraz en cherchant bien. Au moins la vue était agréable!

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux t'installer ici? Demanda Martha qui venait de terminer sa visite des lieux. Je croyais que tu aimais New York!

\- J'aime New York et mon loft là-bas! Mais Meredith est ici et Alexis aussi, par la force des choses. Si je veux voir Alexis plus souvent, il faut que je vive ici.

\- Meredith est à Los Angeles! Rétorqua Martha. Ça fait plus de cinq heures de route! Tu aurais pu trouver plus près!

\- À peine une heure en avion! Et puis... Ce n'est qu'une location, en attendant de trouver l'endroit idéal pour moi. Si j'ai envie de voir Alexis plus souvent, ça ne signifie pas que j'ai envie de voir sa mère plus souvent, répondit-il aigri.

\- Mais... Et ton travail?

\- Je peux écrire n'importe où. Et si je dois voir mon éditeur, je n'ai qu'à prendre l'avion.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tant d'efforts, après tout, c'est elle qui t'a trompé.

\- Si je fais tout ça, c'est pour Alexis! Je ne veux pas la perturber d'avantage avec cette histoire de divorce...

\- Parlons-en du divorce! Quand vas-tu signer les papiers et les lui envoyer?

\- Je réfléchis...

\- Mouais... Si tu veux mon avis...

\- Dois-je te signaler que je ne l'ai pas sollicité? Grinça-t-il.

\- Tu peux... Mais je vais te le donner quand même! Répondit Martha avec un grand geste comme pour balayer ce qu'il venait de dire. Je trouve étrange que Meredith ait demandé la garde de sa fille, elle n'est pas du genre maternelle...

\- Meredith aime Alexis.

\- Je sais... Mais tu reconnaîtras quand même que celle qu'elle préfère, c'est elle-même et que rien ne passe avant sa carrière.

\- ... De toute façon... Avec mes antécédents, elle n'a eu aucun mal à obtenir la garde temporaire le temps de la séparation... Et puis je ne souhaite pas entraîner Alexis dans nos querelles.

\- Je sais, c'est ce qui fait de toi un bon père, Kiddo, sourit Martha en lui caressant la joue.

Il se contenta de répondre par un petit sourire crispé. Un bon père ferait tout fait pour garder leur famille unie.

\- Et tes amis?

\- Quoi mes amis?

\- Ils sont à New York! Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer sans eux? Tu as toujours vécu à Manhattan, j'ai peur que le changement soit trop... Radical...

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de me faire des amis n'importe où! Et puis sache que j'ai trouvé un moyen de m'occuper agréablement ici!

\- Allons bon! Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé encore?

\- J'ai postulé auprès des universités du coin pour donner des cours d'écriture!

\- Tu vas...? Oh non!

\- Quoi "oh non"?

\- Richard! Tu as 27 ans! Tu as passé l'âge de jouer avec des gamins de 20 ans ou pire encore, des gamines de 20 ans!

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour faire les quatre cents coups avec des gamins de 20 ans et encore moins pour draguer les filles!

\- Et elles? Que crois-tu qu'elles feront?!

\- Euh... Bah comme toutes les autres, je présume, elle succomberont à mon charme ravageur... sourit-il en jouant des sourcils.

\- C'est ça, ris-en! Et ça risque de t'attirer des ennuis! Tu riras moins quand l'une d'entre elle te piègera!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là, mère? Ce sont des étudiantes! Des filles très sérieuses!

\- Mouais ça c'est ce que tu crois... On en reparlera, Kiddo! En attendant, je vais faire un petit tour! Tu m'accompagnes?

\- Euh non merci! Je préfère continuer de m'installer tranquillement et écrire un peu...

\- Comme tu voudras! A tout à l'heure! Chantonna-t-elle.

Rick secoua la tête, sa mère avait parfois de ces idées... Il avait hâte qu'elle décroche un nouveau rôle! ... Ou un nouveau mari! Quand elle n'avait pas de rôle, elle se rappelait soudainement qu'elle avait un fils et passait son temps à s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Alors que quand elle était occupée ailleurs, il pouvait faire les pires bêtises, elle ne le remarquait même pas! Pas étonnant qu'il ait été renvoyé de tous les établissements scolaires de New York ou presque!

Sa mère partie faire du shopping sur Union Square, il en profita pour s'installer sur l'immense terrasse de son nouveau chez lui et travailler sur son roman. Il écrivit pendant quelques heures profitant du climat agréable.

Dans la soirée, il fit livrer un repas et dîna en tête à tête avec sa mère. Martha avait décidé de rester avec lui quelques temps, histoire de s'assurer qu'il s'adaptait bien à sa nouvelle vie.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le canapé, devant un bon vieux film. Et tandis que devant lui les images défilaient, son esprit vagabonda vers sa chère petite citrouille. Encore une semaine et il pourrait aller la chercher et passer du temps avec elle. La garde partagée, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour lui, il aurait tellement préféré l'avoir toujours auprès de lui, mais c'était mieux que de rester à New York et ne la voir que pendant la moitié des vacances scolaires!

Jim ferma la porte de la maison et déposa la clé dans le vide poche. Johanna n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de l'avion. Pendant le vol déjà, elle avait passé un certain temps perdue dans ses pensées. Il la rejoignit dans le salon et la trouva comme il s'y attendait devant l'une des nombreuses photos de leur fille, qui trônait sur la cheminée. Il s'approcha d'elle, se colla dans son dos et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Quatre mois c'est si long, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je sais... Tu te moquais de moi quand nous étions là-bas, mais toi non plus, tu ne supportes pas de la savoir loin de nous. Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'interdise de faire ce qu'elle veut à cause de moi.

\- En attendant, c'est moi, qui dois supporter ta mélancolie et tes yeux de chien battu comme à chaque fois..

\- Ça passera... Comme toujours... La vie ne...

\- ... Nous donne rien que nous ne puissions supporter, termina-t-il, je sais, tu me le dis souvent...

\- Et c'est vrai.

\- Mhm...

\- Tu n'es pas convaincu?

\- Il y a tellement de drames chaque jour... Je me dis que s'il devait vous arriver malheur, à toi ou à Katie, je ne le supporterai pas...

\- Tu ferais comme tous ceux qui sont touchés par le malheur, répondit-elle doucement, tu pleurerais beaucoup... Tu serais en colère contre le monde entier, sans doute... Et puis un jour, tu trouverais la force de te relever et de continuer.

\- Oh non, je ne pense pas, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front...

\- Jimmy... Tu devrais commencer à comprendre que j'ai toujours raison, sourit-elle.

\- Même quand tu es certaine que notre nouveau sommier passe facilement dans les escaliers?

\- Mhm... C'était l'exception, qui confirmait la règle... répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Tu devrais l'appeler, Sourit-il, ça te ferait du bien.

\- Il est deux heures du matin pour elle! Je ne voudrais pas la réveiller.

\- Bon, alors dans ce cas, viens te reposer quelques heures et ensuite tu l'appelleras.

\- Mhm...

Elle le suivit jusque dans leur chambre et se glissa sous les draps après un rapide passage par la salle de bain.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi? Commença-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Katie... Elle ne reste jamais très longtemps avec ses petits amis...

\- A part le grunge qui puait le chien mouillé, tu veux dire? Elle est restée drôlement longtemps avec celui-là!

\- Oui, mais là, c'était de ta faute! Elle l'aurait quitté bien avant, si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlé.

\- Dis plutôt que ta fille est plus têtue qu'une mule! Marmonna Jim.

\- Ah ça ! Dès qu'il s'agit de son caractère, elle devient **ma** fille !

\- Que veux-tu, le fruit ne tombe jamais très loin de l'arbre…

\- Je ne suis pas têtue ! Bougonna Johanna en se tournant d'un mouvement vif ce qui fit beaucoup rire son mari.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Reprit-elle fâchée.

\- Je ne me le permettrais p.. Outch !

\- Tu l'as cherché! Arrête de te moquer!

\- D'accord, d'accord! Mais reconnais que tu es rigolote quand...

\- Jim chéri… l'interrompit-elle en se tournant de nouveau doucement vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a des fois où il faut savoir se taire, chuchota-t-elle en posant délicatement ses lèvres contre sa jugulaire.

\- … D'a… D'accord… Hmmm…

Quelques heures plus tard, la première chose que Johanna fit en se levant, fut de téléphoner à sa fille.

\- Hey ! Salut maman ! Dit Kate en entendant la voix de sa mère. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui, c'était très bien ! Tes amies sont arrivées ?

\- Oui, oui, peu après votre départ.

\- Tu as pris un petit déjeuner ?

\- Maman ! Soupira Kate, ne me dis pas que tu m'appelles juste pour savoir si j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner…

\- Non !… Enfin … Si ! ... Entre autres choses...

\- Maman… Et si tu me disais ce que tu voulais ?

\- Alors ta petite fille chérie va bien? Demanda Jim en s'approchant.

\- Oui, elle va bien, répondit Johanna.

\- Passe le bonjour à papa, dit Kate à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ta fille te dit bonjOuuhhh! Jimmy!

\- Maman?

\- C'est ton père, il m'a mis la main aux fesses en passant.

\- Eh ben! Il est de meilleure humeur qu'hier soir!

\- Oh! Oui, tu sais, une folle nuit d'amour et ça repart!

\- Maman! Râla Kate gênée.

\- Quoi?! C'est vrai! Et puis c'était vraiment mémorable! Il m'a...

\- MAMANNNNN! Ne me donne pas de détails, s'il te plait maman! S'écria Kate dont la voix grimpait dans les aigus.

\- Roh Katie! Tu dois bien te douter qu'avec ton père, on ne fait pas du tricot quand on se retrouve seuls tous les deux.

\- Oui et bien moi, je préfère vous imaginer faisant une partie de scrabble, donc s'il te plait, ne ruine pas mes images mentales!

\- On joue au Scrabble parfois, avoua Johanna, mais on a un peu modifié les règles...pour disons... Pimenter un peu le jeu...

\- Mamaaannn! Je te préviens, je vais raccrocher, si tu n'arrêtes pas!

Johanna éclata de rire, elle adorait taquiner sa fille et faire quelques sous-entendus au sujet de sa vie sexuelle avec son père, était un moyen imparable pour la gêner. Elles discutèrent encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Kate doive partir pour ses cours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

\- Wah! Quelle élégance! S'écria Martha en voyant son fils entrer dans la cuisine.

\- C'est mon premier jour! Il faut que je fasse bonne impression!

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu donnerais des cours, dit Martha. En tout cas, j'espère que tes élèves ne t'en feront pas autant voir ce que tu as toi-même fait quand tu étais élève.

\- C'est une université, mère. À cet âge, les étudiants sont plus évolués que les lycéens.

\- Tu as vingt-neuf ans et j'ai encore souvent l'impression d'avoir devant moi un collégien, alors je serais toi, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus! Rétorqua Martha.

\- Je doute qu'à Stanford les étudiants soient des gamins attardés, mais ne t'en fais pas, je saurai me montrer tolérant si j'en rencontre un.

\- Tu parles, je suis certaine que tu l'aideras à mettre au point ses coups tordus!

\- Je veux la garde de ma fille, rétorqua Castle, et pour cela, il faut que je sois sérieux. Alors ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferai pas de bêtises.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et attrapa son cartable et les clés de sa voiture.

\- Debout les filles! S'écria Ann en entrant dans la chambre de ses amies.

\- Rahhhhhh! Grogna Carly en s'enfonçant sous les couvertures.

\- Bah? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? S'étonna Ann.

\- Fais pas attention, dit Kate en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle est grincheuse ce matin.

\- La faute à qui?! Grogna Carly.

\- A qui?

\- Figure-toi ma chère Ann, que la mère de Becks a appelé à six heures ce matin!

\- Il était neuf heures chez elle! la défendit Kate. Et puis on a cours ce matin!

\- Je n'ai pas cours avant onze heures et demie! S'écria Carly. Non, ma vieille, il serait temps que ta mère coupe le cordon!

\- Moi je trouve ça mignon, dit Kate en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi aussi, je trouve ça mignon, renchérit Ann. Enfin, pas si c'était ma mère, elle a la sale manie de vouloir contrôler ma vie, mais la mère de Becks est super sympa!

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est cool, se radoucit Carly en repensant au super week end à New York qu'elles avaient passé l'année précédente grâce à la mère de leur amie.

\- Bon, les filles, il est temps pour moi de filer en cours, dit Kate en mettant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

\- Eh! Attends! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça! S'écria Ann.

\- Pardon?

\- On veut tout savoir! Approuva Carly, qui paraissait parfaitement réveillée et semblait lire dans les pensées d'Ann.

\- Ah? ça vous intéresse ? S'étonna Kate. C'est un cours de droit fédéral. Je ne connais pas le prof, il vient d'être engagé cette année, mais il paraît que c'est une pointure!

\- C'est pas de ça dont on te parle, andouille! S'écria Carly. On se fiche pas mal de tes cours!

\- De quoi vous parliez alors?

\- Du beau gosse d'hier soir, avec qui tu as discuté toute la soirée!

\- Passez une bonne journée les filles! Répondit Kate en quittant la pièce avec son sac sur l'épaule.

\- Rohhhh! Elle est vraiment pas causante! Souffla Anna.

\- Mouais... Approuva Carly en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller... Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait d'elle une super confidente!

\- Mhm! C'est vrai...

Kate sortit du bâtiment et s'étira longuement. Il faisait un temps superbe, rien de tel pour vous mettre de bonne humeur!

\- Hey! Kitkat! Salut!

\- Salut Rogan! Sourit-elle en apercevant le jeune homme avec qui elle avait passé une bonne soirée la veille.

Rogan courut pour arriver près d'elle.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

\- Excellente oui. Ma copine de chambrée n'a presque pas ronflé.

\- Tant mieux! Je suis content de te revoir! Je te paye un café? Proposa-t-il.

\- Non merci, j'ai cours dans moins de quinze minutes. Une autre fois peut être.

\- D'accord, je t'emmènerai déjeuner dans ce cas. Tu termines à quelle heure?

\- Midi.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'attendrai près de la fontaine à midi. À tout à l'heure, dit-il en lui piquant un baiser sur la joue.

\- ... À tout à l'heure,,, bafouilla-t-elle un peu gênée.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner vers son vieux pick up en faisant le pitre et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il était amusant et sympa. Il lui fit signe, elle lui répondit et se mit en chemin.

Nul doute que son père n'aimerait pas la savoir avec ce garçon, qui avait tout l'air de celui qui a arrêté le lycée avant de l'avoir terminé... Sa mère le trouverait sans doute mignon et plaiderait sa cause en disant que la longueur des études ne faisait pas la valeur d'une personne...

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, imaginant ses parents se disputer au sujet de ce garçon... Si seulement elle avait eu un frère ou une sœur... Elle ne serait pas leur unique centre d'attention!

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait parcouru une bonne partie du chemin et se trouvait désormais au milieu d' autres étudiants, qui comme elle se rendaient à leurs cours. Elle s'arrangea pour se mettre en retrait pour pouvoir continuer à rêvasser tranquillement.

Soudain un miaulement la sortit de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête plusieurs fois pour en découvrir la source et finit par apercevoir un jeune chaton perché dans un grand arbre.

\- Et bien alors?! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à toi?

Le chaton miaula de plus belle, ses griffes profondément enfoncées dans la branche sur laquelle il était perché.

\- Bouge pas! J'arrive! Dit-elle en posant son sac au pied de l'arbre.

Elle grimpa dans l'arbre et rapidement, avec une agilité toute féline, se retrouva auprès du chaton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon, toi! Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Ma parole, tu es mort de trouille! Rassure-toi, je vais te faire descendre de là.

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, analysant la situation. S'il lui avait été aisé de grimper jusque-là, il n'en serait pas de même pour redescendre avec un chaton dans les bras.

\- Ah bah bravo ma grande! Marmonna-t-elle. Te voilà bien avancé maintenant!

Il n'y avait plus personne sur le chemin désormais, aucun étudiant ne traînait dans les parages, ils étaient tous déjà assis dans leurs salles de cours à attendre leur professeur. Normal pour un jour de rentrée...

Elle s'imaginait déjà passer une bonne partie de la matinée là, perchée dans son arbre à attendre la sortie des étudiants, lorsqu'un bruit de pas lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle posa le chaton sur une branche solide et se laissa pendre par les jarrets pour apercevoir le retardataire.

Un jeune homme, approchant la trentaine, courrait comme un dératé, un cartable en cuir sous le bras et la cravate lui fouettant le visage.

\- Hey! Lanca-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, cherchant qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Ici! Appela-t-elle. Dans l'arbre!

Il se tourna et l'aperçut, qui lui faisait signe, la tête en bas. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, inclinant la tête pour tenter de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide? Vous êtes coincée? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas moi, non, répondit-elle en remontant sur sa branche.

\- Pourquoi m'appeler dans ce cas? Demanda-t-il en admirant son agilité.

Délicatement, elle se pendit une nouvelle fois par les jarrets et reparut devant lui, la tête en bas.

\- C'est lui, qui a besoin d'aide, dit-elle en montrant la boule de poils, qu'elle tenait précieusement dans ses bras. Vous voulez bien le prendre?

\- Euh... Oui! Bien sûr!

Il prit le chaton et elle descendit de l'arbre prestement.

\- Ah! Merci! Sourit-elle une fois de retour au sol. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer ma matinée!

Il lui rendit le chaton et son sourire.

\- Mais de rien!

\- À une prochaine fois peut-être, dit-elle avec un joli sourire avant de s'en aller.

\- ... Mhm... En voilà une, qui est sûre de ses atouts... Murmura-t-il pour lui même avant de jeter un œil à sa montre. Oh bon sang! Je vais être en retard!

Il vérifia le papier sur lequel il avait griffonné le numéro de sa salle de cours, observa les environs, puis haussa les épaules avant de se décider à aller droit devant lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq**

\- Il paraît que le prof de droit fédéral est un fou furieux, il accable ses élèves de boulot...

\- Je sais, il paraît qu'il a envoyé bon nombre de ses élèves en dépression dans son ancienne fac...

\- Pfff... C'est pas possible ces profs qui croient qu'on étudie une seule et unique matière!

\- Et attends! Le prof d'économie est du même acabit!

\- À croire qu'ils n'ont jamais été jeunes...

\- Si ils ont dû l'être, mais c'était le genre binoclard tellement pas cool, qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, que de rester le nez dans leurs bouquins!

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah! Je les plains... Euh non, en fait... Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

\- On fait une petite fête ce soir, histoire de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, ça nous permettra de jauger les petits nouveaux...

\- Tetra Kapa Bêta recrute!

\- Ouais, cette année, on ne sera plus les bizuts, ça va être chouette.

Installée non loin de là, Kate roula des yeux et soupira bruyamment.

\- Quoi? Demandèrent les deux types en se tournant vers elle.

\- Rien... Je viens juste de comprendre pourquoi vous vous plaigniez du rythme de travail à Stanford depuis dix minutes...

\- De quoi...?

\- Quand on perd son temps dans une fraternité, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

\- Dis-donc, princesse, et si tu nous accompagnais à cette soirée, au lieu de jouer les rabat-joie? Proposa l'un en passant en mode "drague".

\- C'est un immense privilège, ajouta le second.

Kate sourit et se pencha vers eux d'un air aguicheur. Ils répondirent à son sourire persuadés d'avoir réussi leur coup. C'est alors qu'elle changea d'attitude et prit un air sévère.

\- Premièrement : appelle-moi encore princesse et je te casse les deux jambes! Et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces idioties de fraternité, je ne suis pas un mouton, moi!

\- Hé! Commença à protester le premier.

\- Gaffe! Vla le prof! Alerta le second en le tirant par la manche.

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre ma jolie! Grinça le premier en s'asseyant.

\- C'est ça! Rétorqua Kate.

\- Bonjour à tous! Lança le prof. Wah! Un amphi! Diable, si je m'attendais… ! Je pensais qu'ils me donneraient un cours en T.D. pour commencer... Mon C.V. a dû les impressionner…

Kate fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix du professeur, qui venait d'entrer et tourna la tête vers l'estrade. Elle resta sans voix en découvrant le charmant jeune homme, qui l'avait aidée un peu plus tôt. Plein de confiance en lui, il lança négligemment son cartable en cuir sur le bureau et fit quelques pas en roulant des mécaniques avant de commencer son show. Oui, son show, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la situation.

\- Bonjour à tous, je me présente, Richard Castle! Mais peut être m'aviez-vous déjà reconnu... Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis assez célèbre...

Il se tourna vers le tableau, se saisit d'une craie et inscrivit fièrement son nom. Peu satisfait de la qualité de son « s », il attrapa la brosse pour l'effacer. Ce faisant, il la laissa échapper et la rattrapa maladroitement en la plaquant contre le tableau. Le nuage de poussière de craie qui résulta de l'opération lui arriva en plein visage et lui déclencha une quinte de toux.

Les étudiants restaient sans voix devant le spectacle. Kate se retint de rire. Elle le trouvait amusant.

Célèbre avait-il dit? Bizarre, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler... Elle prit note de son nom dans un coin de son cahier et se promit d'en parler à sa mère la prochaine fois qu'elle lui téléphonerait. Elle devait certainement le connaître, s'il était une sommité dans le domaine du droit...

\- Kof ! Kof ! L'écriture est un art, reprit Rick peu après, je vous en enseignerai les bases, mais le plus dur à faire, sera pour vous: trouver votre style! Ce n'est pas le tout de mettre des mots sur une feuille, il faut savoir envoûter votre lecteur... Faire en sorte qu'il reste avec vous jusqu'au bout de la nuit...

De quoi parlait-il? Des lecteurs? Mais qui était ce type? Les autres étudiants se regardaient avec des yeux ronds, personne n'osant intervenir. Kate vérifia son emploi du temps... Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée de salle...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gugusse, rigola l'un des étudiants devant elle.

\- Il s'est trompé de salle...

\- Laissons-le dans l'ignorance, on va bien rigoler.

\- Bande de guignols, siffla Kate en se levant bien décidée à venir en aide à son charmant sauveur.

Un autre homme entra à ce moment là dans la pièce. Plus âgé et d'un air strict, il avait l'air beaucoup moins sympathique.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites sur mon estrade?

\- Richard Castle, se présenta le jeune homme. Je donne mon premier cours d'écriture et de littérature !

L'autre homme regarda la main qu'il lui tendait sans la prendre. Castle la regarda à son tour, puis la frotta contre sa chemise pour enlever la craie dont elle était recouverte.

\- Et si vous alliez le faire dans votre salle de cours?

\- Ma salle? Pourquoi dites-vous cela? Je...

\- Ici vous êtes dans ma salle de cours! Droit fédéral!

\- Pourtant je suis bien dans la salle 47, bâtiment B...

\- Vous êtes dans la salle 47 du bâtiment D! Le bâtiment B est là-bas derrière, indiqua le professeur par la fenêtre.

\- Oh bon sang!

Le charmant jeune homme ramassa ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et quitta la salle sous les rires et les moqueries des étudiants.

\- Quel naze! Rit une fille en se tournant vers Kate. Il s'est planté de salle!

\- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, répondit Kate dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Il avait l'air si sûr et fier de lui qu'il en était ridicule! Rajouta la fille. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Non… Moi je l'ai plutôt trouvé amusant, répondit Kate en haussant les épaules.

Le professeur s'installa à son bureau et ramena rapidement le silence dans la salle. Il commença alors son cours d'un ton monocorde et l'ambiance redevint bien vite mortellement ennuyeuse.

A la fin de sa matinée de cours, Kate alla retrouver Rogan comme convenu, près de la fontaine. En chemin, elle aperçut le chaton qu'elle avait aidé quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre, quand elle s'accroupit.

\- T'es encore là toi ?

\- Miawwww ! fit-il en venant se frotter contre sa jambe.

\- Mhm ! Toi, tu sais t'y prendre pour te faire apprécier… Désolée, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi ! J'ai un rendez-vous et puis les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans mon dortoir…

\- Miaawwww !

\- …

\- Hey! Lança Rogan en la voyant arriver. Comment se sont passés tes cours?

\- Bien! On a déjà été assommé de travail par les profs, mais c'était très intéressant.

\- Miaaawww !

\- Je rêve ou ton sac est en train de miauler ?

\- Euh… ça dépend… Tu as bu de l'alcool ou consommé quelques substances louches?

\- … ?

\- Tire pas cette tête! Je blague ! C'est un chaton que j'ai aidé ce matin, expliqua-t-elle en désignant la boule de poils dont la tête sortait de son sac. Je l'avais laissé près du bâtiment où j'avais cours et quand j'en suis sortie, il était toujours là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il a l'air abandonné et affamé…

\- Tu es au courant que les animaux ne sont pas admis dans les dortoirs ?

\- Je me débrouillerai, répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Si tu le dis… Tu as faim?

\- En tous cas, j'en connais un qui meurt de faim !

\- Il y a une camionnette qui vend des tacos à la sortie du campus. C'est un de mes amis qui le tient, il fait les meilleurs tacos du monde. Alors, ça te dit?

\- Va pour des tacos alors, sourit-elle.

Il lui proposa son bras et l'entraîna avec galanterie à l'extérieur du campus. Ils passèrent commande auprès de l'ami de Rogan, qui ne manqua pas de la complimenter. Une fois servis, ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre pour déguster leur repas.

\- Alors et toi, Rogan? Ta matinée s'est bien passée?

\- Oh oui, ça baigne!

\- Et si tu me disais ce que tu fais dans la vie?

\- Je suis en fac de médecine.

\- ... Nan! Tu rigoles?

\- J'en a l'air? Tiens regarde, dit-il en lui tendant une carte d'étudiant.

\- Tu fais une drôle de tête sur cette photo...

\- Je sais... J'avais fait la fête la veille!

\- Ça, j'ai moins de mal à le croire, répondit-elle en lui rendant sa carte.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de sérieux !

\- C'est ça ! Et moi, je suis une greluche complètement naïve !

\- Bon d'accord, je reconnais que je ne suis pas le plus sérieux des étudiants de la fac de médecine, mais je t'assure que j'en suis un.

\- Je pensais que les étudiants en médecine étaient tellement pris par leurs études, qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de sortir…

\- Je pensais que les étudiantes en droit étaient tellement prises par leurs études qu'elles n'avaient pas le temps de sortir !

\- Mhm ! Touchée !

Ils passèrent un agréable moment tous les deux, puis se séparèrent en se promettant de se revoir.

\- Tu as croisé Richard Castle! S'écria Johanna si fort que Kate dut éloigner le combiné de son oreille.

\- Qui est ce? Demanda Kate quand sa mère se fut calmée.

\- C'est un auteur de romans policiers! J'adore ses bouquins! Il a un réel talent pour décrire la mort...

\- Il est célèbre?

\- C'est l'auteur en vogue du moment! J'ai lu tous ses livres! Dis, tu crois que tu pourras m'avoir une dédicace?

\- Je l'ai seulement croisé hier matin, je ne le connais pas et puis rien ne dit que je le croiserai de nouveau.

\- Ahhh... Dommage... J'aurais adoré frimer auprès de mes collègues avec une belle dédicace... Tu veux que je t'envoie un de ses livres?

\- Mhmm... Pourquoi pas...

\- Miaaaawww!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est le chaton que j'ai trouvé dans l'arbre hier matin... Il a passé la journée à traîner sur le campus, il avait l'air abandonné et avait faim...

\- Alors tu l'as recueilli, termina Johanna, qui connaissait bien sa fille.

\- Il est si mignon!

\- Je n'en doute pas... Mais tu as le droit de le garder avec toi?

\- Pas vraiment, mais... Le responsable du bâtiment est un ami...

\- Encore un qui te mange dans la main, rit Johanna.

\- Maman!

\- C'est la vérité, tu es très mignonne et tous les hommes tombent sous ton charme, au grand désespoir de ton père...

\- Maman! Bougonna de nouveau Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et sinon? Comment s'est passée ta journée?

\- Bien... On a déjà pas mal de travail, mais c'est intéressant.

\- Tant mieux. Tu as assez mangé? Quand reviens-tu à la maison?

\- Tu es impossible, tu le sais ça?

\- Katie...

\- Je mange à tous les repas et je reviendrai passer le week-end à New York dans trois semaines, ça te va?

\- C'est parfait, répondit Johanna avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Et toi alors? Quoi de neuf?

\- Ton père m'a emmenée dîner au restaurant "Chez Daniel" hier soir!

\- Wah! Mais il faut des mois pour y avoir une table!

\- Je sais, il est adorable! D'ailleurs, la nuit a été torride après ça !

\- Maman!

Johanna éclata de rire, un rire si pur et cristallin, qu'il apaisait aussitôt tous ceux qui l'entendaient. Kate n'échappait pas à cette règle.

\- Et sinon? Euh … Niveau boulot? Demanda Kate qui voulait absolument changer de sujet.

\- Oh! Euh... Rien de transcendant... La routine et sa paperasse... Oh! Si! J'oubliais, j'ai reçu une demande d'aide d'un prisonnier... Un certain...euh... Attends... Ah oui! Voilà! Joe Pulgatti! Il est en prison depuis 1992... Il dit qu'il est innocent.

\- Tu vas encore défendre la veuve et l'orphelin? Comprit Kate.

\- Tout le monde a le droit d'être défendu, Katie, une seule chose importe...

\- La vérité, termina Kate en même temps que sa mère.

\- Je dois le rencontrer bientôt, expliqua Johanna.

\- Tu me raconteras.

\- Katie...

\- Allez maman! J'ai adoré travailler avec toi cet été! J'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais...

\- D'accord, mais je veux une séance de Spa entre filles et une virée shopping!

\- A t'entendre je ne fais jamais rien avec toi!

\- Tu as beaucoup d'amis...

\- On a passé l'été ensemble, je te rappelle !

\- Et j'ai adoré ! Mais nos bons moments ensemble me manquent déjà !

\- A moi aussi, avoua Kate. Je te promets que nous passerons ce weekend toutes les deux! Répondit Kate avant d'embrasser sa mère et de raccrocher.

Puis elle s'étira, en souriant. Sa mère avait vraiment un don pour lui remonter le moral après une journée de cours longue et barbante. Elle se dirigea vers le petit placard près de son lit, en extirpa un paquet de ses cookies préférés, enfila ses écouteurs et s'installa à son bureau pour une longue soirée studieuse. Carly passait la soirée avec son futur neurochirurgien, autant profiter du calme pour avancer dans ses devoirs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

Debout devant son miroir en pied, Kate terminait d'ajuster sa tenue pour la soirée, quand Carly sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette vissée sur la tête.

\- Tu sors encore!? S'écria cette dernière.

\- Ouep!

\- Encore avec ce type-là? Rangoon?

\- Il s'appelle Rogan! Rectifia Kate. Il y a un concert de Pearl Jam en ville ce soir. Rogan a pu avoir des places.

\- Mais on a cours demain!

\- C'est juste une soirée...

\- KATHERINE BECKETT! OÙ SONT PASSÉS VOS GRANDS DISCOURS SUR LE SERIEUX NECESSAIRE POUR RÉUSSIR À STANFORD! S'écria Carly.

\- Il y a toujours des exceptions pour confirmer la règle. Et puis, je commence avec un cours d'histoire du droit des affaires, si je suis trop fatiguée, je pourrai piquer un roupillon, le prof ne s'en apercevra jamais, il reste assis à son bureau, à débiter son cours laconiquement. Je suis presque sûre que c'est un prototype de cyborg!

\- Un cyborg?

\- Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention et tu remarquerais qu'ils sont déjà parmi nous! Tu verras, un jour, nous serons cernés, ils surveilleront le moindre de nos faits et gestes! Expliqua Kate d'un air mystérieux.

\- Pffff! Toi et tes histoires farfelues! Tu lis trop de comics!

\- On croirait entendre mon père!

\- Tu ferais bien de m'écouter! Je te signale qu'on a un devoir à rendre demain!

\- Déjà fait.

\- Et un premier test vendredi!

\- Déjà révisé!

\- Quoi?! Quand? Tu es sortie tous les soirs cette semaine!

\- Je ne suis pas rentrée très tard à chaque fois, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon travail. Bon! J'y vais! Passe une bonne soirée!

\- C'est ça, toi aussi, répondit Carly.

\- Ah... Au fait! Ne laisse pas sortir Pièce à conviction! dit Kate en rouvrant la porte. Il se fait tard, il ne rentrera plus sinon!

\- T'es sérieuse? Tu as vraiment appelé ton chat "pièce à conviction"?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi?

\- C'est pas un nom! Un chat on l'appelle noirou ou Patoche ou Tigrou ou Simba ou encore Minou...

\- Et pourquoi je devrais lui donner un de ces noms enfantins que tout le monde donne à son chat?

\- Parce que tout le monde fait ça, répondit Carly comme si c'était évident.

\- Rebel Beck's ne fait rien comme tout le monde! Sache le! Allez à plus tard!

\- À plus tard, soupira Carly. Mince et moi qui comptait sur elle pour m'expliquer le cour de Masterson... J'espère qu'Ann a compris...

Kate sortait du bâtiment, lorsqu'elle fut interpellée.

\- Hey! KitKat! Par ici!

Elle sourit et se précipita vers la voiture de Rogan, dans laquelle elle s'engouffra.

\- Comment vas-tu? Demanda Rogan.

\- Aussi bien qu'hier. Et toi?

\- J'ai pas à me plaindre... Les affaires sont florissantes...

\- Les affaires? Je croyais que tu faisais des études de médecine...

\- Euh... C'est le cas! Bien sûr! Quand je dis les affaires, je veux dire que j'ai trouvé le lieu de mon prochain stage et... Bref, tout ce passe bien!

\- Ah...

Elle l'observa un moment, cherchant à percer le mystère de ce garçon si charmant de prime abord, mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à cerner la véritable personnalité.

\- C'est flippant! Lâcha-t-il.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Quand tu m'observes comme ça... J'ai l'impression que tu me passes aux rayons X...

\- C'est le cas.

\- Pardon?

\- J'essaye de lire en toi, comme les profilers.

\- Tu déconnes?

\- Pas du tout! C'est un super pouvoir qu'il faut que je développe, si je veux un jour présider la cour suprême.

\- Wah! On peut dire que tu as de l'ambition, toi! Et alors? Qu'est ce que ça donne?

\- Mhmmm... Il faut encore que j'étudie le sujet...

\- Ah! Je vois! Rigola-t-il soulagé. En tout cas, tu maîtrises déjà le regard flippant!

\- Tant mieux!

\- Alors? C'est lequel ton préféré chez Pearl Jam?

\- Eddie Vedder.

\- Evidemment… Ça te dirait qu'on essaye d'avoir un autographe après le concert ?

\- Mhmm… Bof… Un autographe, c'est banal…

\- Ah ! J'oubliais ! Rebel Beck déteste la banalité…

\- Exactement ! Je ne suis pas un mouton !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

\- Un truc beaucoup plus cool, répondit-elle mystérieusement avec un petit sourire!

\- Kitkat… On t'a déjà dit que tu étais géniale comme nana ? répéta une nouvelle fois Rogan en garant sa voiture devant le bâtiment des chambres d'étudiants.

\- Oui, toi ! Une bonne vingtaine de fois depuis que nous sommes remontés dans ton pick up !

\- Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un crocheter aussi facilement une serrure ! A croire que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

\- N'exagérons rien !

\- Sérieusement, pour quelqu'un qui veut présider un jour la cour suprême, piquer la veste en jeans d'Eddie Vedder…

\- C'est juste un emprunt, je le lui rendrai dans quelques jours…

\- T'es sérieuse ? Et comment tu vas faire ? Tu vas aller le retrouver et lui dire « hey ! Salut ! C'est moi, qui ait piqué votre veste, c'était une bonne blague, tenez la voilà, je vous le rends » ?

\- Je vais la lui renvoyer, la poste ça existe…

\- Et s'il appelle les flics, ils remonteront jusqu'à toi !

\- Ma mère est avocate, je connais les procédures des flics et je sais aussi envoyer un colis sans laisser de trace …

\- ...

\- Quoi?

\- Incroyable... La femme parfaite… Dit Rogan rêveur. Tu sais que je pourrais t'épouser ?

\- C'est ça, rit Kate en descendant du pick-up.

\- Je suis sérieux !

\- S'il y a bien une conclusion à laquelle mon profilage m'amenée, c'est que le qualificatif sérieux ne te convient pas, rit-elle. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment un type dans ton genre a pu flipper autant pendant que je crochetais la serrure du bus de tournée de Peal Jam! Allez bye Rogan !

\- Et perspicace en plus… Je passe te prendre demain soir ?

\- Je vais bosser demain soir.

\- J'ai des places pour le match des Giants!

\- Mais comment fais-tu pour avoir tous ces billets? le tournage d'Urgences, Pearl Jam, les Giants, le théâtre...énuméra Kate.

\- J'ai beaucoup de relations.

\- On va dire ça, répondit Kate en refermant la portière.

Elle lui adressa un dernier signe de la main, puis rentra discrètement dans le bâtiment. Tout aussi discrètement, elle pénétra dans sa chambre. Carly dormait à poings fermés. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil, qui affichait 4h12 du matin. Ouille, la nuit serait vraiment courte ! Elle alla se changer dans la salle de bains, puis s'installa confortablement dans son lit avec le livre que sa mère lui avait envoyé. Elle observa un moment la photo de son auteur et sourit. Comme elle le pensait, elle ne l'avait pas recroisé sur le campus. Dommage, il était plutôt sympathique...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept**

Le fond de l'air était doux et la chaleur enfin agréable. En ce début du mois d'octobre, il était désormais possible de flâner dans les espaces verts de Stanford sans avoir la sensation d'étouffer.

Comme d'autres étudiants, Kate s'était installée à l'ombre d'un arbre pour lire tranquillement.

Pièce à conviction dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux. Rien ne semblait devoir troubler ce moment studieux.

Ce fut alors, qu'un bruit de course tira Kate de sa lecture. Elle leva la tête et aperçut la silhouette d'un homme entrer dans le bosquet près de l'arbre sous lequel elle s'était installée.

\- Je vous en prie, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, chuchota l'homme sans sortir de sa cachette.

Bien qu'étonnée, elle retourna à sa lecture. Elle n'avait pas lu plus d'une page, quand elle fut de nouveau dérangée, par une bande de filles cette fois.

\- Hey! Tu n'aurais pas vu un homme passer en courant?

\- Bonjour, répondit Kate en les dévisageant d'un air sévère.

Elles étaient trois et tenaient chacune un carnet entre leurs mains. Trois victimes de la mode apparemment, certainement des filles qui aspiraient à devenir mannequins professionnels. Le genre de filles que Rebel Beck n'appréciait pas beaucoup.

\- Oui... Bonjour... Marmonnèrent-elles un peu confuses qu'on leur fasse remarquer leur impolitesse.

\- Je peux vous aider? Proposa Kate ravie de les avoir intimidées.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu un homme passer en courant il y a moins de cinq minutes?

\- Si...euh... Il se dirigeait vers le stade, répondit-elle en indiquant la direction avec le bras.

\- Merci! Cet homme est merveilleux!

\- Oh! Qu'il est mignon! S'écria l'une des trois en apercevant le chaton. Il est à toi?

\- Euh... Oui, je l'ai trouvé il y a deux semaines... Il avait l'air abandonné... Je l'ai recueilli.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- Pièce à conviction.

\- Pièce à...? Mais ce n'est pas un nom ça!

\- C'est son nom, rétorqua Kate en rattrapant le chaton, qui s'approchait dangereusement du buisson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? S'étonnait l'une des filles tandis que pièce à conviction miaulait en signe de protestation.

\- Il a dû apercevoir une souris.

\- Quelle horreur!

\- C'est la nature, répliqua Kate en haussant les épaules. Non Pièce à Conviction! C'est un être vivant... Elle a le droit de vivre, elle aussi!

\- Beaaaahhhh, grimacèrent les filles.

\- Vous devriez peut être vous dépêcher, si vous voulez rattraper votre type, suggéra Kate. Il va peut-être prendre le bus, il y a un arrêt près du stade.

\- Oh non! Elle a raison! S'écria la plus blonde des trois.

\- Dépêchons nous!

\- Merci pour le renseignement!

Kate répondit d'un vague signe de la main alors que les trois filles s'éloignaient en courant.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, annonça-t-elle après quelques minutes. Le danger est écarté.

\- Ouf! Merci beaucoup! Dit Rick en sortant la tête du buisson.

\- De rien.

\- ... On se connaît? Non? Dit Rick en détaillant sa sauveuse.

\- On s'est vu en cours, dit Kate en reconnaissant facilement Richard Castle.

\- En cours? Je pensais connaître tous mes étudiants, pourtant...

\- Droit fédéral.

\- Droit F… Je n'ai jamais donné de cours de droit...

\- Oh non, vous y avez seulement fait une apparition à la rentrée, rit Kate.

\- ... Ah! Oui... Un grand moment de solitude...

\- J'ai trouvé ça marrant...

\- Vous peut-être, mais...

\- Miaaaawwww!

\- Toi! Tu as bien failli dénoncer ma cachette! Dit-il en posant son regard sur le chaton. Hey! Mais je te connais toi aussi! Ça y est je me souviens! C'était vous dans l'arbre!

\- Je venais en aide à ce coquin, sourit Kate. Et vous m'êtes venu en aide...

\- Ce fut un plaisir! Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Pièce à conviction...

\- Pitié! Pas de commentaire sur son nom, s'il vous plait! Tout le monde m'en fait!

\- Non... Pièce à conviction c'est original... Je me serais plus attendu à Tarzan ou Cheetah étant donné l'endroit où il a été trouvé, mais... Pièce à conviction c'est mignon...

Kate lui sourit.

\- Et la mystérieuse jeune femme dans l'arbre a-t-elle un nom?

\- Kate. Je m'appelle Kate Beckett.

\- Enchanté! Moi je suis R...

\- Richard Castle! Le coupa-t-elle. Je sais, vous vous êtes présenté au cours de droit fédéral.

\- C'est ça...

\- Alors monsieur Castle, vous êtes une sorte de bourreau des cœurs que vous ayez besoin de vous cacher pour échapper à vos groupies?

\- Je suis écrivain. Et beau gosse aussi ! C'est ma croix. J'attire les femmes comme le miel attire les abeilles...

\- C'est ça! Je vais vous plaindre, rit Kate.

\- Vous devriez! Ces filles sont de vraies sangsues!

\- Il vous suffirait d'être ferme et d'imposer des limites à vos groupies.

\- Facile à dire...

\- Je vois!

\- Quoi? Vous voyez quoi? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet devant le ton employé.

\- Vous êtes ce genre d'homme...

\- QUOI?! S'exclama-t-il la voix partant dans les aigus. Quel genre d'homme?

\- Le genre qui a peur des femmes...

\- AH! Double AH! Je n'ai pas peur des femmes!

\- Non, bien sûr! Et vous n'avez pas non plus besoin de vous enfuir en courant et de vous cacher dans un buisson parce que vous ne savez pas leur dire non.

\- ... Touché...mais pour ma défense, elles étaient plus nombreuses que moi!

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles vous auraient fait?

\- Bah... Euh...

\- Vous voyez? Il suffisait de dire non.

\- ... C'est pas faux... Marmonna-t-il après une courte réflexion. Vous avez raison! Je vais tâcher d'apprendre à dire non aux jolies filles.

\- C'est une bonne résolution. Mais seulement les jolies?

\- Toutes les filles sont jolies.

\- Et beau parleur en plus! Rit-elle encore.

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour admirer ce magnifique sourire, alors oui je suis un beau parleur.

\- ...

Cette fois, Kate fut troublée et en perdit ses mots.

\- Là, c'est moi qui ai touché dans le mille! Alors mademoiselle? Comme ça on ne sait pas comment réagir quand on vous fait un compliment?

\- Oh fermez-la! Bougonna-t-elle.

Castle sourit. Elle était vraiment très mignonne, même quand elle boudait.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer!

\- D'accord, d'accord! En tout cas, je vous remercie! Vous m'avez sauvé de ces groupies! Ça vous dirait d'aller prendre un verre? Je vous invite!

\- Ça serait chouette...

\- Mais? Rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucun piège! C'est juste un verre!

\- Non! C'est pas ça!... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de pièce à conviction? Je ne peux pas le ramener dans ma chambre, ma colloc'... Enfin... Je lui ai promis de ne pas revenir avant deux heures!

\- Oh! Pas de soucis, on commandera une tasse de lait aussi! Répondit Rick comprenant le sous-entendu.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main. Elle le regarda un instant, semblant considérer sa proposition, puis la prit et se leva à son tour. Il lui sourit caressa le museau du chaton qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

Il l'emmena dans un bar branché de Palo Alto, où ils s'installèrent en terrasse pour profiter de la douceur du climat et où Pièce à conviction était admis.

\- Alors ? Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur moi, commença Castle.

\- Non, pas vraiment ! Ma mère en sait beaucoup sur vous, pas moi… Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous avant que nos chemins se croisent !

\- Ah ? Vous n'aimez pas les romans policiers ?

\- Disons que ces derniers temps, je lis surtout des pavés sur le droit…

\- Vous voulez être avocate ?

\- Je voudrais devenir la première femme à présider la cour suprême.

\- Wah ! Ambitieuse ! C'est bien ! Mais il ne faudrait pas oublier de vivre et de profiter de votre jeunesse.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je sais m'amuser, sourit-elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit**

\- Ma mère adore vos bouquins.

\- Oh! C'est une femme de goût alors! Sourit Castle.

\- Vous me dédicaceriez un de vos livres pour elle? Demanda Kate. Elle serait folle de joie.

\- Non.

-Non?

\- J'apprends à dire non aux femmes, je suis votre conseil!

\- Je ne parlais pas des autographes!

\- Ah non?

\- Bien sûr que non! Vous voulez vous mettre vos fans à dos?

\- Non, vous avez raison! Je vous apporterai votre exemplaire demain, on n'aura qu'à se retrouver sous notre arbre !

\- Notre arbre ?

\- Celui de notre rencontre, c'est le même que celui où vous vous étiez installée tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui ? Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Sûr et certain ! A chaque fois que je passe devant lui, je regarde dans ses branches pour voir si vous n'y êtes pas perchée !

\- Je ne passe pas mon temps dans les arbres, vous savez ?

\- Malheureusement. On se serait revu plus tôt dans le cas contraire.

\- …

\- Alors ? Dites-moi, comment s'appelle votre mère ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un petit carnet en molesquine de sa poche.

\- Elle s'appelle Johanna. Johanna Beckett.

\- C'est noté. Et vous?

\- Moi? Je vous ai déjà dit mon nom!

\- Oui, mais je parlais de l'autographe! Vous ne voulez pas un livre dédicacé pour vous?

\- Je ne connais même pas vos bouquins! Mentit-elle en repensant au livre qu'elle avait sur sa table de chevet.

\- Ce serait l'occasion de les découvrir...

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit-elle.

\- Alors je vous en ramènerai un également.

\- Merci, sourit-elle.

Ils terminèrent leurs boissons, puis quittèrent le bar. Castle la raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir.

\- J'ai passé une excellente après-midi, dit-il en stoppant la voiture.

\- C'était sympa, oui, sourit-elle.

\- A demain midi sous notre arbre ?

\- A demain, approuva-t-elle.

\- Miaaaawww !

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je ne te paierai pas une tasse de lait à chaque fois!

\- A bientôt Castle.

\- À bientôt Beckett.

Elle quitta la voiture et s'avança vers son bâtiment, puis se retourna et regarda la voiture de Castle s'éloigner. Elle avait passé un excellent moment en sa compagnie et se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de le revoir le lendemain.

\- Miaaaaawwww!

\- Je l'aime bien moi aussi. Allez, viens, j'ai du travail à rattraper, moi.

\- Salut Kate! Lança Carly lorsque son amie rentra dans la chambre. Et encore merci pour ta discrétion!

\- Mais de rien! Comment va John?

\- Il va très bien! Sourit Carly. Il est merveilleux!

Kate l'écouta d'une oreille très distraite raconter les mille et une qualités de ce cher John, tout en enfilant une tenue décontractée et en s'occupant de pièce à conviction. Puis elle se dirigea vers son lit, sur lequel elle découvrit un colis.

\- C'est arrivé en début d'après-midi, précisa Carly en cessant un instant son apologie de ce cher John. Encore un colis de ta mère! Tu n'en avais pas déjà reçu un en début de semaine?

\- Si, mais elle sait à quel point ma compagne de chambre est gourmande!

\- Oh t'es dure là! Je n'ai pas mangé tous tes cookies! Dis-moi qu'elle en a remis une boîte!

Kate examina le paquet et sourit. Il venait de sa mère. Elle attrapa un coupe papier et l'ouvrit.

\- Les fameux cookies de ma mère! Annonça Kate en sortant une boîte remplie des plus merveilleux cookies du monde.

\- J'adore ta mère! Dit Carly en attrapant un cookie dans la boîte que Kate lui tendait.

Kate examina le contenu du colis tout en grignotant un gâteau. Il était plein à craquer. Son père n'avait encore une fois pas pu tempérer sa mère. Elle imaginait aisément la scène. Jim lui rappelant qu'il y avait de la nourriture à Palo Alto et Johanna lui expliquant combien leur fille devait être prise par ses études et qu'il fallait bien qu'elle lui envoie de quoi se réconforter.

Au fond du carton, elle découvrit un autre roman de Richard Castle et une lettre de sa mère.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur son lit pour la lire et n'entendit que très vaguement Carly lui dire qu'elle allait chercher Ann et Lizzie pour une soirée entre filles.

\- Tu viens quand papa?

\- Très bientôt ma chérie, répondit Rick en masquant difficilement son émotion.

\- Tu me manques...

\- Je sais ma puce, mais tu verras, samedi arrivera très vite et je viendrai te chercher. On passera le weekend ensemble, je t'emmènerai à Disney World. On ira voir Mickey et la belle au bois dormant...

\- Vrai?

\- Vrai de vrai!

\- Youpiiiii!

Il entendit vaguement une conversation entre sa fille et Meredith, qui finalement prit le combiné.

\- Richard, chaton!

\- Meredith...

\- Richard, je suis désolée, mais tu ne pourras pas venir prendre Alexis samedi...

\- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?! Il s'agit de mon week-end!

\- Je sais, chaton! J'allais t'appeler à ce sujet justement! Tu m'en vois désolée, mais...

\- Mais quoi?! Alexis est ma fille, j'ai le droit de la voir!

\- Bien sûr chaton! Mais... Ne pourrait-on pas échanger nos weekends pour une fois?! J'ai l'occasion de l'emmener sur le tournage de son émission préférée! Elle va rencontrer Monky Bonky en vrai!

\- Monkey Bonky est une peluche! Tout ce qu'elle rencontrera, c'est un gars avec un déguisement de peluche géante!

\- Elle a tout juste cinq ans... C'est son idole! Je t'en prie chaton...

\- Je voulais l'emmener voir Mickey!

\- Et il sera encore là dans une semaine... Par contre, je ne pourrais plus l'emmener sur le tournage des amis de Monkey la semaine prochaine!

Lorsque Martha appela son fils quelques heures plus tard, elle le trouva fort déprimé. Sa fille lui manquait atrocement et devoir attendre une semaine de plus pour la voir était une véritable torture.

\- Elle le fait exprès! S'énerva Martha lorsqu'il lui eût expliqué la situation.

\- Mère... Elle veut seulement faire plaisir à Alexis...

\- Elle peut le faire à un autre moment que lors de tes jours de garde!

\- C'était une opportunité incroyable...

\- À d'autres! Ce gars déguisé en peluche passe à la télévision tous les jours, il doit être sur les plateaux de tournage régulièrement!

\- Mère...

\- Tu es trop gentil avec elle! Tu sais quel est ton problème? Tu ne sais pas dire non aux femmes!

\- Je sais... On me l'a déjà fait remarquer aujourd'hui...

\- Et qui donc?

\- Une étudiante... Elle s'entraîne à établir le portrait des gens qu'elle rencontre pour devenir profiler...

\- Eh bien elle est douée! Alors comme ça, une étudiante s'amuse à te profiler? Demanda Martha intéressée.

\- Oui... Euh... Je l'ai rencontrée un peu par hasard, on a discuté... J'ai passé un bon moment avec elle...

\- Oh! Et dis-moi, elle est jolie?

\- Très, euh... mais là n'est pas le sujet...

\- Et pourquoi pas?

\- C'est à peine si elle est majeure!

\- Ah ça... Tu devais t'y attendre en acceptant de travailler sur un campus. C'est une de tes élèves?

\- Non.

\- Alors il n'y a aucun problème...

\- On a dix ans de différence d'âge...

\- Et dans dix ans ça ne choquera plus personne, alors...

\- Mère...

\- D'accord! Ecoute trésor, je ne te demande pas de coucher avec elle, juste de te changer les idées... Tu as l'air d'avoir passé un bon moment avec elle...

\- En effet, c'était très agréable...

\- Alors où est le problème?

Lorsqu'il arriva près de leur arbre, elle n'était pas seule. Elle discutait avec un autre étudiant tout en lui adressant un sourire magnifique. Bizarrement, il ressentit aussitôt une aversion pour ce jeune homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il envie de se précipiter vers eux et de le bousculer pour prendre sa place? Elle rit et posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. Qu'elle était magnifique! Sa tunique fluide à fleurs et son bandeau fin dans les cheveux lui donnaient un air petit air baba cool. Diable, il adorerait la prendre par la main pour aller courir avec elle dans les prairies.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui fit la bise. Un sentiment de colère rugit en lui.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Castle? Se morigéna-t-il. C'est à peine si tu la connais! Et puis elle est trop jeune pour toi.

Soudain un projectile arriva vers eux et les trempa en explosant. Une bombe à eau. Visiblement, elle avait d'autres admirateurs secrets qui ne supportaient pas de la voir flirter avec ce bellâtre.

Elle releva la tête et regarda en direction d'une fenêtre ouverte au troisième étage. Deux garçons y riaient et se congratulaient d'avoir fait mouche.

Elle fit deux pas dans leur direction, mais fut arrêtée par le jeune homme avec qui elle parlait peu avant. Il tentait de la calmer, mais n'y arrivait pas visiblement. Elle se dégagea de son emprise facilement et se précipita vers le bâtiment.

Wah! Qu'elle était mignonne quand elle était en colère! Enfin, c'était amusant parce qu'elle était en colère contre quelqu'un d'autre bien sûr! Il n'était pas sûr que cela l'amuserait autant si cette colère était dirigée contre lui!

Il se passa un petit moment durant lequel il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle du troisième étage, d'autant qu'elle avait l'air vraiment furax!

Le jeune homme sembla avoir la même idée, puisqu'il s'avança vers le bâtiment en même temps que lui. Ce fut alors que les deux attardés qui s'amusaient encore à lancer des bombes à eau à vingt ans sortirent du bâtiment trempés jusqu'aux os et l'air piteux. Castle réprima un fou rire en imaginant ces deux colosses se prendre une raclée par ce petit bout de femme, qui devait à peine faire la moitié de leur poids.

Elle sortit à son tour du bâtiment comme si de rien était, dit quelques mots au jeune homme avant de le quitter, puis tomba nez à nez avec Castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuf**

\- Hey! Lança-t-il avec un petit signe de la main.

\- Hey!

\- Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

\- Oh oui! C'est juste un peu d'eau, dit-elle en désignant l'état de sa tunique.

\- J'ai aperçu ces gars...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ce sont seulement des crétins d'une fraternité, ils ne devraient pas recommencer...

\- J'en suis persuadé, étant donné la leçon que vous venez de leur donner...

\- Ils roulent des mécaniques, mais dès qu'on leur fait les gros yeux et qu'on lève un peu la voix, ils redeviennent comme des gamins de six ans, rit-elle.

\- En tout cas, je ne me fais aucun souci pour votre carrière de juge à la cour suprême! Vous les materez tous!

\- Je l'espère en tous cas, rit-elle.

\- Je vous ai apporté le livre pour votre maman! Dit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

\- Wah! Merci! Elle va être ravie!

\- Je l'espère! Je ne voudrais pas décevoir une de mes fans!

\- J'ai préparé un petit pique-nique, dit-elle en montrant le sac isotherme qu'elle transportait en plus de sa besace de cours. Ça vous dit?

\- Volontiers!

Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre de leur arbre. Elle avait tout prévu, jusqu'à la nappe à installer par terre.

\- J'espère que vous aimez les sandwiches au pastrami, dit-elle en lui en tendant un.

\- Comme tous les New yorkais! New yorkaise?

\- J'y ai grandi, en effet. Je dois d'ailleurs y retourner bientôt, mes parents ont un peu de mal à supporter la séparation.

\- Je les comprends, soupira Castle.

\- Vous dites ça à cause de votre divorce, demanda Kate devant son air triste.

\- ...?

\- La presse people, expliqua-t-elle. Ma colocataire en est très friande.

\- Ah... Oui et non... C'est... Ma fille est avec sa mère, je ne la vois pas souvent...

\- Oh...

\- Je n'ai pas été si étonné que ça par la demande de divorce, mais quand Meredith a demandé la garde de notre fille... Je pensais qu'elle serait ravie que je m'occupe d'Alexis... Qu'elle pourrait ainsi se consacrer à sa carrière...

\- Les mamans sont comme ça... Leurs enfants passent avant tout...

\- Les actrices ne sont pas des mères ordinaires, expliqua-t-il. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, ma mère en est une!

\- ...

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, ne sachant pas très bien s'il plaisantait ou non.

\- Pensez à votre fille, elle est sans doute contente de vivre auprès de sa maman...

\- Meredith tient plus de la tante cinglée que de la mère exemplaire! Si seulement mon casier judiciaire n'était pas aussi rempli...

\- '...'

\- Des bêtises sans importance, la rassura-t-il, vous savez ce que c'est que les mecs!

\- Ah ça, on peut dire qu'ils ne savent pas être discrets, rit-elle.

\- Quoi?

\- Les filles non plus ne sont pas des anges, mais au lieu de fanfaronner sur leurs bêtises, elles font en sorte qu'on ne l'apprenne pas.

\- Vous voulez dire que la future présidente de la Cour Suprême a déjà fait des bêtises répréhensibles par la justice?

\- Mhm-mhm, mais moi, je ne me suis pas fait prendre!

Ce fut à son tour de la regarder un instant sans rien dire. On lisait dans ses yeux un mélange de curiosité et d'admiration. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, elle le fascinait. Ah, si seulement elle n'était pas si jeune, si seulement il n'était pas un prof et elle une étudiante, si seulement il avait la garde de sa fille... Si seulement...

\- Hey! Ça va? Demanda-t-elle en agitant sa main devant lui.

\- Hein?! Ah euh...oui! Je pensais, c'est tout...

\- Une idée pour vos livres?

\- Euh... Oui... Enfin non...bafouilla-t-il.

\- Faudrait savoir!

\- Ça en sera peut-être une un jour, répondit-il évasif.

Elle sourit. Elle le trouvait amusant et attachant avec son côté maladroit et rêveur. Il lui faisait penser à un petit garçon un peu perdu. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un bon moment tout en terminant leur pique-nique improvisé, puis leurs chemins se séparèrent de nouveau.

 _Une semaine plus tard, dans la chambre de Kate et Carly_

\- C'est pas vrai?!

\- Siiiiii!

\- La vraie?

\- En chair et en os!

\- Oh la la! Les filles, vous savez ce que ça veut dire?

Beckett regardait ses amies, qui sautaient en rond en se tenant les mains. Et dire qu'elle avait eu la naïveté de croire qu'en venant à Stanford, elle n'assisterait plus jamais à ce genre de scène... Apparemment cette sorte d'hystérie collective n'avait rien à voir avec le niveau d'études... Ça devait être ancré dans les gènes... Si elle avait choisi les sciences, elle en aurait peut-être fait une thèse.

Ce fut alors que ce qu'elle redoutait depuis quelques minutes arriva: ses trois amies se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Elle les regarda avec une certaine appréhension, jusqu'à ce que Carly énonçât la phrase fatidique:

\- On a exactement trois mois pour être prêtes! Beck, on a besoin de toi!

Kate ferma les yeux.

\- Je t'en prie Beck! Mathilda King va venir faire passer des essais ici à Palo Alto dans trois mois! C'est une occasion unique!

\- Mais... Tenta de répondre Kate.

\- Je te promets qu'on sera sage! La coupa Carly.

\- Oui! On fera tout ce que tu nous diras! Ajouta Lizzie.

\- Sans râler! Précisa Ann.

\- Même sur les horaires?

\- Euh...

\- Je ne fais ça que le matin! Rappela Kate. Pas question de me faire changer mon emploi du temps!

\- D'accord... On ne râlera pas sur les horaires...

\- Dans ce cas... Lever demain matin à cinq heures, dit Kate.

\- Cinq heures?! S'étrangla Carly.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser. J'ai cours à huit heures.

\- Oui mais quand même... Cinq heures!

\- J'ai rendez-vous pour le petit déjeuner à sept heures.

\- Avec qui? Encore ce Reagan?

\- Rogan! Et non, ce n'est pas lui.

\- Katherine Beckett! S'offusqua Lizzie. On court deux lièvres à la fois?!

\- Je ne cours pas deux lièvres à la fois. Je ne sors qu'avec Rogan.

\- Tu devrais le plaquer, si tu veux mon avis, dit Lizzie. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- On croirait entendre mon père! Il n'a pas de mauvaise influence sur moi!

\- Ah oui? Et le blouson volé d'Eddie Vedder?! S'indigna Lizzie.

\- Un emprunt! Je le lui ai rendu. Et l'idée venait de moi!

\- Et le fait que tu sortes même la semaine? Demanda Ann. Toi le bourreau de travail!

\- Je ne le fais que quand je suis à jour dans mon travail! Quand je ne peux pas, je ne sors pas et Rogan le comprend parfaitement!

\- Et la partie de paintball improvisée dans le labo de chimie?

\- Ah... Ça c'était son idée... Mais reconnais que c'est super marrant! Et je l'ai aidé à améliorer son arme. Les œufs pourris sont plus redoutables que les bouchons en liège.

\- Et...

\- Lizzie... Soupira Kate. Cesse de t'inquiéter! Je ne vais pas épouser Rogan! Je ne sais même pas si nous serons encore ensemble le mois prochain!

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui? Demanda Ann dont le côté fleur bleu ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse sortir avec quelqu'un en songeant que ça ne durerait pas.

\- Il est marrant et mignon. Avec lui je passe de bons moment, pour l'instant c'est de ça, dont j'ai besoin. Je songerai peut être à me caser dans quelques années, quand les hommes se retourneront moins sur mon passage et que je n'aurais plus que cette solution pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui m'envoyer en l'air... Outch!

À la fin de sa tirade, Beckett avait reçu un oreiller en pleine figure. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était en présence de filles, qui avaient toutes quelques années de plus qu'elle.

\- Sois pas insolente! S'écria Carly, qui avait lancé l'oreiller.

\- Non mais écoutez-moi cette sale gamine! Ajouta Lizzie. Ça n'est pas parce que nous sommes un peu plus âgées que nous avons moins de succès que toi auprès des garçons!

\- Et si on rêve du grand amour ça n'est pas parce qu'on est trop vieilles pour draguer tout ce qui bouge! S'offusqua Ann.

\- D'accord, d'accord, répondit Kate en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je ne critiquerai plus votre recherche du grand amour... Mais vous, vous arrêterez de critiquer ma façon de vivre ma vie sentimentale!

\- ... D'accord... Ça me paraît honnête... Accorda Ann, qui était de loin la plus raisonnable des trois.

\- Ok, dit Lizzie à son tour, mais parle-nous de ton rendez-vous pour le petit déjeuner...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix**

\- Il n'y a rien à dire... Je le connais à peine...

\- A d'autres! On ne prend pas le petit déjeuner avec un type quelconque!

\- Qui a dit que c'était un type?

\- ...

\- Ok, c'est un type! Avoua Kate devant les regards de ses trois amies.

L'image de Richard Castle lui vint à l'esprit. Après leur pique-nique, ils ne s'étaient pas donné de nouveau rendez-vous et ne s'étaient pas revus pendant des jours. Elle avait amèrement regretté de ne pas avoir été plus entreprenante en lui proposant de se revoir. D'ailleurs sa mère l'avait pratiquement sermonnée quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ne le reverrait certainement pas.

\- Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec ton écrivain ? avait demandé Johanna lorsqu'elle l'avait appelée trois jours plus tôt.

\- Quel écrivain ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Katie !

\- Mais je ne joue à rien ! Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Arrête ! Ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien entre Richard Castle et toi ! Je ne te crois pas ! Pas après une telle dédicace !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette dédicace ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as lue !

\- Elle ne m'était pas destinée…

\- Mais qui t'a élevée toi ? Tu n'es pas curieuse ?!

\- Je respecte ta vie privée, répondit Kate comme une évidence. Certaines personnes devraient en prendre de la graine !

\- Ne remets pas ce sujet sur le tapis, s'il te plait ! C'était un accident !

\- Bon ! Et si tu me disais ce qu'elle a de particulier cette dédicace ? Demanda Kate, pour changer de sujet.

Ça n'était pas parce qu'elle était d'humeur maussade que sa mère devait en faire les frais.

\- Attends, je vais te la lire : « Pour Johanna Beckett, ma plus grande fans d'après sa merveilleuse fille, qui illumine la plus triste des journées d'un simple sourire. Richard Castle »

\- …

\- D'où ma question : Comment as-tu pu ne rien tenter avec cet homme merveilleux ? Demanda Johanna presque sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je…

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il ne te plait pas !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

\- Alors?!

\- Et...? Sourit Carly d'un air coquin.

\- Elle a bugué ! Constata Lizzie.

\- Katherine Beckett n'est peut-être pas si hermétique que ça aux histoires d'amour, plaisanta Ann.

\- Oh ça va ! Répondit Kate, en sortant de sa rêverie. On s'est vu deux ou trois fois… Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis plusieurs jours quand on s'est croisés en chemin hier, il m'a proposé un petit déjeuner, c'est tout !

Ce que Kate ne leur avoua pas, c'était qu'elle avait passé son après-midi de la veille à lire sous un arbre bien particulier jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant elle en sortant de son cours. Il s'était arrêté près d'elle et l'avait saluée, ravi de constater qu'elle lisait un de ses livres. Il s'était installé près d'elle et le lui avait gentiment dédicacé. Ils avaient encore passé un excellent moment ensemble. Et cette fois, elle avait osé lui proposer de se revoir. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois à se demander si elle le reverrait ou non.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous allez juste discuter en vous regardant dans le blanc des yeux! Dit Carly sidérée.

\- Etant donné la façon dont elle bugue toutes les trois secondes, je dirais que si, énonça Lizzie.

\- Ils pourraient même juste se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans discuter, se moqua gentiment Ann devant l'air rêveur de son amie.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Kate comme si on venait de la réveiller.

\- Je disais : « Ne me dis pas que vous allez juste discuter en vous regardant dans le blanc des yeux! » répéta Carly.

\- Eh bah si! On discute, c'est tout.

\- Il est moche? C'est ça? Intervint Lizzie.

\- Arrête, tu sais bien que ce genre de détail n'arrête pas notre Beck! Rappelle-toi le rat de bibliothèque de l'an dernier! Rétorqua Ann.

\- Beuahhhh...!

\- Hé! S'offusqua Kate. Shermann n'est pas moche!

\- Sérieusement Kate? Il aurait un troisième œil au milieu du front que l'on ne s'en rendrait même pas compte!

\- Wah t'es dure là! Dit Ann.

\- C'est juste une image, expliqua Carly. C'était pour démontrer que notre Beckett est complètement sur son petit nuage quand elle est amoureuse...

\- Oui et le retour sur Terre est plutôt douloureux! Approuva Lizzie.

\- Oh ça va! Marmonna Kate.

\- Ne le prend pas mal Beck! On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout...

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour vous! Demain matin lever cinq heures! Préparez-vous à en baver!

\- QUOI?! T'ES DURE!

\- Vous voulez être en pleine forme quand vous rencontrerez Mathilda King?

\- On veut surtout être en vie...

Kate sourit devant l'argument d'Ann. Si elle savait... Leurs concurrentes tueraient père et mère pour s'assurer d'être choisie par Mathilda. Si elles ne pouvaient pas survivre à ses petites séances de remise en forme, autant ne pas aller dans la fosse aux tigresses!

Le lendemain matin, Beckett réveilla ses amies aux aurores et les entraîna dans un footing matinal, suivi d'une bonne séance de Yoga. Elle savoura les grognements de ses dernières comme autant de petites vengeances personnelles pour l'avoir ennuyée au sujet de sa vie sentimentale. Puis elle prit une bonne douche, prépara ses affaires de cours et quitta sa chambre, pour se rendre sur le lieu de son rendez-vous.

Elle était la première. Elle s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre, commanda un jus d'orange et sortit un livre de son sac pour s'occuper en attendant. Elle releva la tête quelques temps plus tard, quand on déposa un beignet et un café devant elle.

\- J'espère que Vous aimez les beignets, dit Castle en prenant place sur la banquette en face.

\- J'adore les beignets!

\- Tant mieux alors, parce que nous sommes dans le restaurant qui sert les meilleurs beignets du coin!

\- Merci... Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Alors? Comment allez-vous?

\- On pourrait se tutoyer, non ?

\- D'accord. Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Depuis hier tu veux dire ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Je vais bien...

\- Mhm.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air satisfaite de ma réponse...

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air sincère.

\- Si! Je suis sincère! J'aime discuter avec toi! Alors comme je suis en ta compagnie, je me sens bien! D'ailleurs la semaine dernière fut bien terne sans toi !

\- Beau rattrapage, rit-elle en touillant machinalement son café.

\- Et toi? Dis-moi? Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien. Je suis à jour dans mon travail, j'arrive à suivre le rythme sans trop de soucis...

\- Et pièce à conviction?

\- Il va bien. Je lui ai acheté un joli panier très confortable, mais il continue de préférer mon lit.

\- Comment le blâmer?

\- ...

\- N'importe qui sain d'esprit préfèrerait ton lit!

\- ...

\- On dirait que je viens de te clouer le bec! Rit-il.

Elle lui jeta sa serviette à la figure en signe de protestation.

\- Ça va, je te taquinais! ... Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça pour ta maman, dit-il en sortant un exemplaire de son dernier roman. Je l'ai dédicacé.

\- Wah! Un autre roman dédicacé !

\- C'est le tout dernier en date! Il ne sortira officiellement que dans deux semaines!

\- Merci... C'est vraiment très gentil. Mais tu la gâtes trop, elle va être hystérique. Déjà l'autre jour, quand elle a reçu celui que je t'ai envoyé…

\- Tant mieux. J'aime faire plaisir à mes fans. Et puis rien n'est trop beau pour ta maman.

\- Tu ne la connais même pas!

\- Mais avec une fille telle que toi, elle ne peut être qu'extraordinaire.

Kate rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui le fit bien rire.

Ils discutèrent agréablement encore pendant une heure, tout en savourant leur petit déjeuner. Puis ils retournèrent sur le campus où ils se quittèrent pour chacun vaquer à leurs occupations, non sans se souhaiter une bonne journée et se donner rendez-vous le lendemain, pour un nouveau petit déjeuner en tête à tête.

Ils en firent un rituel. Leur rituel. Chaque matin, ils se retrouvaient là, dans ce petit café, leur petit café, à la même table et à la même heure. Ils parlaient musique, littérature et s'amusaient à refaire le monde.

Il aimait sa fraîcheur et son intelligence, il la trouvait magnifique et solaire. Elle avait un côté mystérieux également. Chaque jour, elle trouvait le moyen de l'étonner. Arriverait-il un jour à percer ce mystère? Il en doutait, mais aimait l'idée d'essayer.

Elle savait écouter. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Il lui confiait ses problèmes avec son ex-femme et son besoin d'être avec sa fille. Lui parler lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait ce don d'apaiser les tourments de l'âme. Il était heureux de la connaître, simplement.

Elle aimait sa vision du monde, sa façon de raconter les histoires et cette part d'ombre qu'elle décelait chez lui malgré son côté rigolo. Elle aimait se perdre dans l'océan de ses yeux et reprendre courage dans la chaleur de ses sourires. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes que quelqu'un et ne se sentait pas comme une extra-terrestre perdu au milieu d'humains tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres à ses yeux.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre onze**

En revenant dans leur chambre ce midi-là, Carly s'étonna de voir son amie se préparer devant le miroir en pied. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'était plus sortie pour s'amuser. Ce qui correspondait à peu près au jour où elle avait pris cette nouvelle habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner à l'extérieur du campus.

\- Tu sors? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouaip!

\- C'est qui? Ton drôle de gugusse ou le mystérieux ami du petit dej?

Kate se retourna et dévisagea Carly.

\- Rogan n'est pas un drôle de gugusse!

\- Je l'ai vu traverser le campus en courant avec un slip sur la tête l'autre jour !

\- Je sais. Cet idiot a essayé de rentrer dans une fraternité, c'était un bizutage…

\- Je pensais que tu ne le voyais plus.

\- Ah ?

\- Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que tu n'étais pas sortie avec lui…

\- J'avais du travail…

\- Et ton mystérieux ami du p'tit dej?

\- Mon mystérieux ami du p'tit dej? Répéta Beckett.

\- Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner avec lui chaque matin de la semaine, on ne sait rien de lui, c'est un mystérieux ami du petit dej'.

Kate se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se retourna vers le miroir pour terminer de mettre son mascara.

\- Il ne trouve rien à redire au fait que tu sortes avec l'autre ? Insista Carly.

\- Ce n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus, dit Kate.

\- Pourquoi prendrait-il son petit déjeuner avec toi chaque matin, s'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin ?

\- J'en sais rien, soupira Kate. Peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'il recherche.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Fit Carly.

\- Tu vois quoi ? Demanda Kate sans se retourner.

\- Je vois pourquoi le gugusse revient dans le paysage !

\- Il ne revient pas dans le paysage, soupira Kate. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et il est marrant.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Mhm... Mais oui, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu as tout compris!

\- Bon... Comme tu veux, soupira Carly. Et ton gugusse alors? Il a prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui?

\- Il m'emmène à Vegas, sourit Beckett. Réjouis-toi, demain, pas d'entraînement! Après une telle soirée et la longueur du chemin du retour je ne pense pas être en état de faire du sport demain soir...

\- Une telle soirée?

\- On va à Vegas! On va s'éclater ! Cette soirée ne peut être que mémorable!

\- Si tu le dis... Répondit Carly un peu inquiète.

\- Allez! À demain Carly! Lança Beckett en attrapant son sac et sa veste.

\- À demain! Ne fais pas de bêtise quand même! Pense à ton père!

Beckett quitta la chambre en secouant la tête. S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle elle se refusait de penser quand elle était avec un petit ami, c'était bien son père. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un gars comme Rogan ! Non, ce soir, elle ne penserait à rien ni personne ! Elle allait s'amuser !

Le Pick-up de Rogan l'attendait sur le parking. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre.

\- Salut Kitkat! Tu m'as manqué cette semaine!

\- Oui... J'avais énormément de travail...

\- Sérieuse. C'est bien!

\- Et toi, dis-moi?

\- Quoi moi?

\- Comment s'est passé ta semaine? Ton stage commence bientôt?

\- Mon stage?

\- Bah oui, ton stage, tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé l'affectation de ton prochain stage...

\- Quelle mémoire! Wah! Pas étonnant que tu fasses des études de droit Kit Kat!

\- ...

\- Quoi?

Kate le regardait fixement. Elle était vraiment flippante quand elle faisait ça! Il allait falloir qu'il soit vraiment très prudent avec elle. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'il la connaissait et il avait déjà l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert...

\- Mon stage ne démarrera que dans deux semaines, expliqua-t-il. Cette semaine, j'ai été tellement accaparé par mes cours, que je n'y pensais plus. C'est qu'ils nous bourrent le crâne dans cette branche!

\- Les profs ou ces crétins de la fraternité dans laquelle tu essayes d'entrer ?

\- Euh…

Elle sourit. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle ne remarquait pas qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce qu'il lui racontait ? Elle choisit de ne pas l'ennuyer plus longtemps avec ses questions. Ce soir, elle ne voulait surtout pas se prendre la tête.

\- T'en fais pas ! Je me fiche pas mal de tes petits mensonges ! Profitons de cette soirée pour nous vider la tête! Lança-t-elle soudain. Attention Vegas! Nous voilà!

\- Nous voilà! Cria à son tour Rogan tout sourire en appuyant sur le champignon.

Kate mît une cassette dans le vieil autoradio de Rogan, huit heures de route jusqu'à Vegas, il allait falloir tuer le temps...

Assis sur un tabouret devant le bar, Castle fixait le contenu de son verre sans y toucher.

\- Ça va Ricky ? Demanda le barman de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- …

\- Ricky ?

\- Hm ? Oh pardon, tu disais ?

\- Je me demandais comment tu allais, ça va faire une heure que tu fixes ton verre sans y toucher.

\- Ça va… Je réfléchissais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme ça, tu venais de te faire plaquer ! Alors ? Qui tourmente ton cœur ?

\- Personne… C'est moi le fautif cette fois, soupira Castle.

Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était produit la veille...

Le soleil inondait déjà la terrasse malgré l'heure matinale. Comme chaque matin, il l'avait retrouvée là, plongée dans un livre de droit. Comme chaque matin, il lui avait apporté son café et comme chaque matin, elle l'avait remercié avec un magnifique sourire. Il avait choisi une assiette de fruits frais pour accompagner le café cette fois-là. Ils les avaient dégustés en discutant comme chaque matin. Tout se passait pour le mieux, comme chaque jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parlât du week-end qui arrivait.

\- On pourrait se faire un bowling samedi soir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- …

\- Ou un cinéma ! avait-elle proposé aussitôt devant son regard étonné et son manque de réaction.

\- Ce week-end? ... Tu voudrais sortir ?

\- Oui… Euh… Je pensais que comme tu n'auras pas ta fille avec toi… Enfin… Je me suis dit que…

Elle s'était emmêlée dans ses mots, gênée à l'idée de s'être montrée trop entreprenante.

\- C'est que…

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, avait-elle dit en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Kate !

Il s'était levé à son tour et lui avait attrapé le poignet pour la retenir.

\- Il faut que j'aille en cours, avait-elle répondu en se défaisant de son emprise.

\- Ton cours ne commence que dans une heure !

\- Je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant !

\- Kate ! Je t'en prie, écoute-moi !

\- Pas la peine, j'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas fâchée !

\- Mais…

\- On se voit lundi matin ! Salut !

Et elle était partie. Il l'avait laissée partir. La rattraper n'était pas raisonnable. L'aimer n'était pas raisonnable. Un enseignant ne devait pas avoir de relation avec une étudiante. Même s'il se fichait pas mal de perdre ce job, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce genre d'histoire ne jouerait pas en sa faveur pour la garde d'Alexis. L'avocat de Meredith ne se gênerait pas pour s'emparer d'une telle information.

Il revoyait encore son magnifique sourire s'effacer et son regard se voiler de déception quand il n'avait pas réagi comme elle l'espérait à sa proposition. Evidemment qu'elle avait pensé qu'il souhaitait que leur relation évolue. On ne prenait pas son petit déjeuner chaque matin avec une personne sans espérer voir naître une relation plus intime. Il avait été idiot d'imaginer que ce petit rituel serait sans conséquences.

 _Las Vegas , Cesar's Palace, aux environs de 21 heures..._

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Kate observait la salle grouillante de monde. Elle n'était jamais venue dans un casino et pour une première, le César's Palace était vraiment impressionnant! Elle resserra sa poigne sur la pochette qu'elle tenait dans les mains, comme si ce simple geste pouvait la rassurer. Elle chercha Rogan du regard, apparemment, lui, était un habitué de ce genre d'endroit. Maudit Rogan! Il aurait pu éviter de la planter là alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'arriver!

\- Relax Kitkat! Tu es merveilleuse!

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui, il tenait deux flûtes de champagne dans les mains.

\- Rogan!

\- Tiens, bois ça, ça va te détendre, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle se saisit de la flûte qu'il lui tendait et l'avala d'un trait.

\- Une femme comme je les aime, se réjouit Rogan.

\- Si mon père savait où je suis, il pêterait les plombs et montrait dans le premier avion pour venir me chercher...

\- Heureusement il n'en sait rien!

\- Heureusement, oui, car dans le cas contraire, je finirais au couvent, répliqua-t-elle en lui prenant la seconde flûte des mains, pour la boire aussi vite que la première. Allez viens Rogan!

\- Où vas-tu?

\- À l'assaut des machines à sous!

\- Les machines à sous? Tu ne veux pas plutôt essayer le black Jack ou la roulette?

\- Y a pas écrit friquée là! Rétorqua-t-elle en désignant son front.

\- Allez... Sois pas p'tite joueuse! La provoqua-t-il.

\- T'as qu'à y aller toi!

\- Mais j'y vais!

\- Bien! Je te rejoindrai quand j'en aurai fini avec ces machines à sous.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Quand j'aurai vidé mon gobelet! Expliqua-t-elle en attrapant un gobelet et en y jetant quelques pièces.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et s'installa sur un tabouret devant une machine. Elle inséra une pièce et actionna le levier. Les rouleaux firent défiler les images rapidement, puis s'arrêtèrent tour à tour. Un signe dollar, puis un autre et enfin un troisième. Les lumières clignotèrent et la machine s'emballa bruyamment avant de faire tomber une jolie quantité de pièces dans le gobelet de Kate.

\- Ah ben là, ça va être plus long de finir le gobelet... Constata Rogan.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en lui mettant une poignée de pièces dans la main, soit mignon, va me chercher un cocktail... Des litres de cocktail!

\- Bien madame, sourit-il.

Deux heures plus tard, Rogan euphorique, misait une nouvelle fois à la roulette.

\- Alors dis-moi, Kitkat, quel numéro?!

\- Le 17 noir, affirma-t-elle tout sourire.

\- Vous avez entendu la dame? Dit-il au croupier.

\- Le 17 noir, confirma le croupier en actionnant la roue. Mesdames messieurs, les jeux sont faits!

La bille zigzagua quelques instants à travers les cases de la roue, qui tournait toujours, puis s'immobilisa dans une case sous le regard intrigué des clients qui s'étaient attroupés autour de la table. Kate avala son verre de cocktail d'un air distrait et le croupier annonça le 17 noir.

\- Incroyable...

\- Elle a encore gagné...

Rogan exulta et attrapa Kate par la taille pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Fiston, ne la lâche pas! Dit un client derrière eux. Cette jeune femme est une perle rare!

Kate éclata de rire et applaudit des deux mains tandis que le croupier poussait plusieurs piles de jetons vers eux.

\- Il a raison, approuva Rogan plus qu'éméché. Je ne vais plus te lâcher...

\- Ah oui? Fit Kate complètement partie.

\- Viens, on va se marier! Il y a une chapelle là-bas...

\- Ça pou...rrait être drôôôôllllllle! Approuva-t-elle... J'en ai un peu marre des jeux...

Il l'entraîna par la main, sous les applaudissements des autres clients. Titubant dangereusement, Kate se rattrapa à la manche du veston d'un client.

\- Exc... Usez...Mmm-moi... Bredouilla-t-elle hilare... Tennn... Tenez... C'esss... Pppooour vvvvous... Jjjj'ennn ai torr euh... trrrrrop... Deee ttttoutt ffffffassssssssoooonnn...

Elle lui plaça quelques jetons dans la main et la lui tapota amicalement le bras.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douze**

\- Kate?! S'écria Castle tandis qu'elle lui refermait la main sur les jetons.

\- Ooh Cassstle! Sssalllut!

\- Ma parole, mais tu es saoule!

\- Jjjjaiunpeubu... Cccc'est vrai...

\- Un peu?! Tu rigoles? Ton haleine pourrait désinfecter une plaie à elle toute seule!

\- Hey! Laisse ma femme tranquille! Avertit Rogan.

\- Votre femme?

\- On vasss s'amarrer! Eeuuhhhh ssssmarrrrrier Rigola Kate.

\- Vous marier?! S'étrangla-t-il.

\- Ouais ! C'est marrant nan?! Sourit-elle en levant mollement les bras.

Il fronça les sourcils. Combien de litres d'alcool avait-elle ingurgité pour être dans cet état?

\- Euh... Pas vraiment non... Kate, tu devrais rentrer avant de faire une bêtise!

\- RELAXXXX! On nétavegasss... Dit-elle en désignant vaguement les alentours d'un geste de la main.

\- Ecoute Kate... Je...

\- Toiossi tu veux tmmmmarier? Bahhh viens... Plus on nédefous..

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Kate ne fais pas ça! S'écria-t-il alors qu'elle venait de se coller à lui et commençait à le peloter dans des endroits stratégiques.

\- Wah! Tu l'as entendu crier? Tu devrais vérifier ses bijoux de famille, rigola Rogan avec son air ahuri.

\- Mes bijoux vont très bien! Rétorqua Castle agacé par cet énergumène. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Allez viens Kate, je te ramène.

\- Hey! Laisse-la on va s'marier! Protesta Rogan en posant une main sur l'épaule de Rick.

\- Tu le lui redemanderas quand elle sera lucide! C'est tout juste si elle n'est pas dans le coma là!

\- C'est pas toi qui dois décider pour elle! S'énerva Rogan en la prenant par le bras.

\- Lâchez-la! S'énerva Castle en la tirant par l'autre bras.

\- Héééé ! Vous battez pas… bredouilla Kate écartelée entre eux d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Lâche-la toi! Rétorqua Rogan.

\- Vous l'aurez voulu! Gronda Rick en le repoussant vigoureusement.

\- Wahhhh ! Fit Kate mi admirative, mi comateuse.

Rick fit signe à l'un des videurs du casino, qui vint aussitôt attraper Rogan.

\- Attenssssssion ! Le cassez pas ! Avertit Kate.

\- T'as entendu la dame ? Demanda Rogan en tournant la tête vers le videur qui l'avait empoigné par le col de la chemise.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit le videur en s'adressant à Kate, ce genre de mariole a la tête dure !

\- Allez viens, dit Rick en prenant Kate par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Elle fit à peine trois pas et chancela dangereusement. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Je vais te porter, dit-il.

\- J'peux marchhhh… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, c'est flagrant, ironisa-t-il en la faisant grimper sur son dos. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et cala sa tête contre son épaule. Elle adressa un petit signe de la main d'un air désolé à son compagnon de beuverie lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Rogan.

\- Byyyyeee Rog...an... Chuchota-t-elle dans un état second.

Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur. La fraîcheur de l'air eut le mérite de lui faire légèrement reprendre ses esprits.

\- Mais… Et Rogan… ?

\- T'en fais pas, le videur est un ami, il va seulement l'aider à dégriser. Tu retrouveras ton prince charmant dans quelques heures…

Elle pouffa.

\- Rogan n'est pas un prin…ce charm…mant…

\- Ah oui ? Tu allais l'épouser pourtant !

\- C'était juste pour rire…

\- Tu es certaine que ta mère est avocate ?

\- …

Elle semblait assoupie. Il secoua légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers son hôtel. Il n'était pas très loin, il était inutile de prendre un taxi. Non loin de là, au coin de la rue, plusieurs cliquetis légers, à peine audibles, retentirent.

\- Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? murmura-t-elle en chemin à moitié endormie.

\- Disons que je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi fine et peser le poids d'un bébé éléphant…

\- Hey ! Râla-t-elle en lui tirant l'oreille.

\- AHHHHHH ! POMME ! POMME ! POMME !

\- Pomme ?

\- C'est mon mot de secours ! Ça veut dire que tu vas trop loin !

\- Sado maso ? Sourit-elle. Dominant ou soumis ?

\- Et toi ?

\- …

\- Ouais, c'est pratique de piquer du nez quand on ne veut pas répondre…. En tout cas, ton père a des soucis à se faire !

Il arriva à son hôtel, récupéra la carte de sa suite à l'accueil, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? Demanda le groom en le voyant arriver avec Beckett sur le dos.

\- Non, je vous remercie, ça va bien.

\- Laissez-moi au moins vous accompagner pour appuyer sur les boutons de l'ascenseur et ouvrir la porte de votre chambre…

\- Ca serait pratique, en effet. Merci !

Une fois dans sa chambre, Castle déposa Kate sur son lit, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser, elle l'agrippa par le cou et l'attira contre elle.

\- Un bisouuuuuu ! Réclama-t-elle.

\- Kate ! Marmonna-t-il.

Il tenta de s'extraire de son emprise, mais elle avait une sacrée poigne, même dans cet état ! Il lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue, espérant qu'elle s'en satisferait.

\- Naaannnn ! Pas commmçççça… Un vraaiiii !

\- Kate, tu as trop bu !

\- Et twatépasmarrant…

\- Kate! Il est grand temps que tu dormes, dit-il en lui écartant les bras pour se dégager de son emprise.

\- Jveux un bisouuuuu!

\- On verra ça demain, quand tu seras consciente de tes actes...

\- Promis ?

Il la regarda un instant intrigué. Était-ce l'alcool qui parlait ou était-elle sérieuse?

\- ... Promis, chuchota-t-il en lui enlevant ses chaussures, pour l'installer plus confortablement dans le lit.

Elle sourit, puis enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller dans un soupir de satisfaction. Elle était tellement jolie, même ivre morte, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras. Depuis le premier jour, quand il l'avait aperçue perchée dans cet arbre, il ne pensait qu'à une chose chaque fois qu'il la voyait: l'enlacer tendrement et l'aimer. Mais elle était étudiante et lui enseignait. Même si elle n'était pas inscrite dans ses cours, il trouvait ça déplacé. Et puis elle était si jeune! Que ferait-elle avec un homme de dix ans son aîné et père d'une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans?

\- Je t'aimmm Casssstle... Marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil avant de se mettre à ronfler comme un sonneur.

Il se figea et resta un moment à l'admirer. Délicatement, il replaça correctement les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait devant le visage, puis il remonta doucement la couverture sur ses épaules.

\- ... Demain, je vais me mettre des baffes, marmonna-t-il tandis que Kate lâchait un nouveau soupir vraiment trop sensuel.

Il se rendit dans le salon de la suite à pas feutré et ferma discrètement la porte de la chambre. Puis il se servit un whisky et s'installa dans le canapé pour le savourer en regardant la télé. Et dire qu'il était venu à Vegas pour se changer les idées... Il avait prévu de jouer au poker et au black Jack durant toute la nuit pour éviter de penser à sa petite fille, qui lui manquait atrocement et au mal qu'il avait fait à Kate. Au lieu de ça, il allait la terminer sur le canapé de sa suite, à veiller sur le sommeil de sa jeune amie. En y repensant, il en vint à se réjouir du fait que Meredith lui ai refusé un échange de leurs week-ends de garde pour emmener Alexis voir son idole en concert, car sans cela, Kate serait mariée avec l'énergumène, qui l'avait accompagnée à Vegas!

Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver? Elle était belle, intelligente et d'excellente compagnie, elle pouvait très facilement se trouver un bien meilleur petit ami! Décidément, elle était un véritable mystère! Son esprit vagabonda jusque dans la chambre où elle dormait bruyamment. Diable! Même ses ronflements étaient sexy!

Il était irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Et il avait beau se sermonner en se disant qu'elle était trop jeune, qu'elle devrait avoir un petit ami de son âge, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Les images de la télé défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il y prête attention et c'est ainsi que le sommeil vint le surprendre peu de temps après...

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Rick commença par éteindre la télé, avant d'aller jeter un œil dans la chambre. Kate y dormait encore d'un sommeil de plomb. Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, puis retourna dans le salon, où il passa commande d'un copieux petit déjeuner au service d'étage.

Une heure plus tard, une délicieuse odeur de café tira Kate de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit doucement un œil, avant de le refermer aussitôt, éblouie par le soleil. Elle avait l'impression qu'un orchestre de percussions avait élu domicile sous son crâne. Difficilement, elle réessaya d'ouvrir à nouveau un œil. Où était-elle? Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Elle ouvrit son autre œil et balaya du regard, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il était clair qu'elle ne l'a reconnaissait pas. Elle se redressa brusquement. Trop brusquement, un tsunami nauséeux s'empara d'elle, elle n'eut que le temps de se précipiter vers la porte la plus proche, qui heureusement pour elle se trouvait être celle de la salle de bain et de s'agenouiller devant la cuvette des toilettes pour y vider le contenu de son estomac.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa et s'avança vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Elle avait une tête à faire peur... Heureusement, elle avait toujours ses vêtements sur elle, ce qui signifiait que l'alcool ne lui avait pas fait faire une trop grosse bêtise... Elle se rinça la bouche et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, avant de se décider à visiter les lieux, histoire de remplir l'énorme vide dans ses souvenirs de la veille.

Rick était en train de siroter sa deuxième tasse de café, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la chambre, puis dans la salle de bain. Il grimaça en imaginant la gueule de bois carabinée de son amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et elle apparut.

\- Salut jolie zombie, lança-t-il en souriant à la vue de l'allure de mort vivant de Kate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre treize**

Elle grimaça.

\- Castle?

\- Lui-même! Sourit-il. Bien dormi?

\- Pas trop fort! Chuchota-t-elle en portant une main à son front.

\- Ah ça! Ça doit faire du bruit là-dedans, dit-il en désignant son front. J'imagine la réaction de ta maman si elle venait à apprendre que sa fille a bu en une soirée une quantité d'alcool qui aurait pu la faire tomber dans le coma!

\- Mhmmm... Grogna-t-elle difficilement. Ça serait pire si c'était mon père.

\- Pauvre papa Beckett ! Je le plains !

\- … De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle la voix pâteuse.

\- Si un jour j'apprenais que ma fille a fait une virée à Vegas, bu comme un trou et manqué d'épouser un sombre idiot, je crois que je l'enfermerais dans un couvent !

Elle le regarda d'un air effaré.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Mon dieu Castle, tu ressembles à mon père !

\- Oh ! Ça doit être un type bien ! Et incroyablement beau également ! Sourit-il.

\- Oh bon sang ! Continua-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé sans prêter attention à ce qu'il disait. Mon père ?! Non, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?!

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Rick alors qu'elle se prenait la tête entre les mains.

\- … Nan! ça va pas! J'ai la gueule de bois et ... Oh bon sang! Mon père! C'est pas vrai! Freud aidez moi!

\- Relax! Je ne lui dirai rien!

Elle releva la tête vers lui et le regarda sans rien dire. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une allumée.

\- Café? Proposa-t-il dans un murmure en lui présentant une tasse. Je l'ai demandé hyper serré, il réveillerait un mort!

A sa vue, elle devint blanche, puis verte, et finalement grise. Elle repartit en courant en direction de la salle de bain.

\- Pas de café, donc, constata-t-il en reposant la tasse sur la table du petit déjeuner.

Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard. Il lui proposa un grand verre d'eau et deux aspirines.

\- Tiens. Ça devrait te soulager.

\- ... Merci.

Elle avala rapidement les comprimés et son verre d'eau, puis s'installa dans le fond du canapé en attendant que ça agisse.

Il lui amena une serviette, qu'elle plaça sur ses yeux pour se retrouver totalement dans le noir. Il la laissa tranquille et ne fit aucun bruit pour ne pas empirer son malaise.

On frappa à la porte, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se leva et alla ouvrir. Lorsqu'il revint près d'elle, il tenait un sac en papier et le lui tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant à l'entente de sa propre voix.

\- Quelques vêtements et des affaires de toilette. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais changer de vêtements après une bonne douche...

\- ... C'est gentil... Merci, murmura-t-elle en prenant le sac.

\- J'espère que c'est la bonne taille...

\- Ah... Euh... Ça devrait aller, je pense... En jetant un œil aux étiquettes, troublée en constatant qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Tant mieux... Pour le gel douche, je suis désolé, mais il n'y avait plus que cerise ou pistache... Ça doit être pour enfant... J'ai choisi cerise...

\- Ça ira! Ne t'en fais pas! J'aime beaucoup la cerise.

\- Tant mieux!

\- ... Bon... Euh... Je vais me doucher alors...

\- Oh! Euh... Oui! Vas-y! Je t'attends!

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et n'en ressortit qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ça va mieux. Cette douche fait des miracles.

\- L'aspirine aussi.

\- L'aspirine aussi, reconnut-elle.

Il se contenta de sourire. Elle avait fait fort la veille, mais il était inutile de l'accabler davantage avec ça, son mal de crâne la punissait déjà suffisamment.

\- Je peux garder le gel douche? Demanda-t-elle après un temps de silence. Il sent drôlement bon!

\- Sans problème, je doute que la cerise corresponde à mon image...

\- Ton image de Playboy?

\- Quoi?!

\- J'ai lu pas mal de choses sur toi, Richard Castle. Tu fais souvent la une de la presse people...

\- Tout ça... C'est pour amuser la galerie... se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Toutes ces femmes avec qui tu aimes t'amuser, ne me dis pas que tu te contentes de quelques photos pour les journaux !

\- Non... C'est vrai... Mais...

\- Alors pourquoi?

\- C'est compliqué... Ma vie privée est une succession de revers et de complications, alors je fais n'importe quoi...

\- Non! Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de moi? Demanda-t-elle en mettant les pieds dans le plat. Je ne suis pas assez bien?

\- Quoi? Non! Bien sûr que non! Tu es parfaite! Même ivre morte!

\- Alors pourquoi?

\- Mais parce que tu étais ivre morte! Tu aurais voulu que je profite de ta vulnérabilité?! Kate! Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars! Contrairement à ton gugusse, là...

\- Mon gugusse?

\- Celui qui t'accompagnait dans ta soirée de beuverie!

\- Rogan?

\- Bien sûr lui ! Ce type voulait profiter de ton état d'ébriété pour t'épouser à Vegas!

\- C'était pas sérieux, on rigolait c'est tout! Tout le monde sait que les mariages à Vegas sont bidons!

\- Tu es certaine que ta mère est avocate? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en haussant un peu le ton. Bien sûr que les mariages à Vegas sont légaux! Encore un peu et tu te serais retrouvée mariée à cet énergumène!

\- ... T'en es sûr?

\- Sûr et certain!

\- …

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle voulait parler, la referma ensuite, semblant se raviser, puis se laissa retomber dans le canapé.

\- … Si mon père apprend ça, il va ... Oh... Je vais être malade, soupira-t-elle...

\- Ouais... Enfin, on a évité la catastrophe... Heureusement que j'étais là!

\- ... Merci, chuchota-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, sourit-il.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Cet exercice semblait être extrêmement difficile dans son état.

\- Qu'est-ce ce que tu faisais là d'ailleurs? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

\- Ah oui? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir, que tu devais rester tranquillement chez toi!

\- Kate...

\- Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi! Je ne suis plus une petite fille!

\- Oh non! C'est vrai que tu t'es comportée en adulte hier soir! Siffla-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard, apparemment, elle lui en voulait.

\- Ecoute... Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine, soupira-t-il.

\- Te fatigues pas, j'ai compris, je suis une grande fille...

\- ... Compris quoi ?

\- C'est juste que… Je pensais que tu... C'est pas grave après tout... Soupira-t-elle. Je me suis fait des idées.

Il baissa la tête, conscient de sa responsabilité dans les tourments de sa jeune amie. Elle esquissa un petit sourire crispé et attrapa sa veste prête à partir.

\- Attends! L'arrêta-t-il. Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner, tu te sentiras mieux après.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine... Grimaça-t-elle à cause de son état nauséeux.

\- Il est hors de question que tu quittes cette chambre l'estomac vide! Mange au moins un petit peu !

Elle le défia du regard, il ne cilla pas.

\- Bon... Soupira-t-elle comprenant qu'il ne cèderait pas.

Elle s'assit à la table et grignota en silence quelques fruits et un toast. Il l'observait discrètement. Il lui devait des explications. Son comportement avec elle était ambigu, elle avait toutes les raisons d'être fâchée contre lui. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Étrangement, le fait de la savoir fâchée contre lui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour une femme.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, lâcha-t-il après avoir longuement cherché comment aborder le sujet.

\- Ouais. Eh ben c'est raté, rétorqua-t-elle amère.

\- Je peux t'expliquer?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de se tourner vers lui dans une position d'attente.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, commença-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pas certaine de comprendre ou d'apprécier le début de ses explications.

\- Mais? Grimaça-t-elle.

\- Mais je suis prof et tu es une élève...

\- La belle affaire! Je demande mon changement pour une autre fac et le problème est réglé! Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac démontrant ainsi qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question.

\- ... Tu ...? Bafouilla-t-il impressionné par ce qu'elle se sentait capable de faire pour lui.

\- Il y a plein d'autres universités excellentes, dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu changes d'université, répondit-il. De toute façon tu es trop jeune.

\- Tu sais bien que cet argument est bidon, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ecoute... Je me bats pour la garde de ma fille... Mon ex-femme... Enfin son avocat se frotterait les mains s'il venait à apprendre que j'ai une relation avec une étudiante de mon université...

\- Je peux...

\- Tu ne changeras pas de fac! La coupa-t-il. Cette affaire de divorce et de garde est assez sordide, je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlée à ça.

\- ... Ok... Soupira-t-elle... Je comprends.

\- ... Vraiment?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ?

\- A t'entendre on dirait que je me fiche pas mal de toi !

\- …

\- Je ne me fiche pas de toi ! S'écria-t-il. Je t'apprécie beaucoup ! Si ça n'était pas le cas, j'aurais pu me résoudre à ne plus te revoir !

Elle le fixait, sidérée par ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre quatorze**

\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi? Murmura-t-elle enfin.

Il ne répondit pas. Lui aussi était atterré par ce qu'il avait avoué sans le vouloir.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas être avec moi, continua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Euh... C'est ça, acquiesça-t-il penaud.

\- ... Donc, si je comprends bien, tu me fais souffrir parce que tu ne peux pas te résoudre à ne plus me voir?! Résuma-t-elle.

\- ...

\- T'es sacrément gonflé, tu sais ça?! S'énerva-t-elle soudain en se levant de sa chaise.

Il se leva à son tour, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Ils se firent face un long moment, chacun réalisant la portée du problème.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Manquerait plus que ça, répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.

\- … Que je ne comprenne pas ou que tu ne veuilles plus me voir? Demanda-t-il pointant l'ambivalence de sa répartie.

Elle ne répondit qu'avec un petit sourire énigmatique, le laisser mariner un peu serait sa vengeance.

\- Il est temps de rentrer, lança-t-elle en commençant à rassembler ses quelques affaires. La route est longue et j'ai cours demain.

\- Tu... Tu veux que je te ramène? Demanda-t-il incertain.

\- Oh... Je pourrais demander à Rogan de me ramener avec son pick-up, le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Je réserve deux billets d'avion! Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Il est hors de question que tu repartes avec lui!

Elle sourit et disparut dans la chambre satisfaite.

\- Non, mais elle se paie ma tête ma parole! Constata-t-il dans un murmure.

\- C'est de bonne guerre Castle, lança-t-elle depuis la chambre.

Wah! Et en plus elle avait une ouïe surdéveloppée! Ce petit bout de femme serait redoutable avec quelques années de plus!

Un peu plus tard, ils quittaient l'hôtel pour se rendre à l'aéroport, Rick ayant réussi à réserver des billets sur le prochain vol. Ils attendaient leur taxi sur le trottoir.

\- Et Rogan? Demanda soudain Kate.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui! Grinça-t-il agacé qu'elle songeât encore à lui.

\- Bah... Quand même... Il n'a rien fait de mal... Et puis, il doit me chercher partout...

\- Je vais appeler mon ami et lui dire de le prévenir que je te ramène, comme ça il ne te cherchera pas. Ça te va? Soupira-t-il visiblement mécontent de parler de lui.

\- Mhm-Mhm !

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu penses encore à le ménager après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Maronna-t-il.

\- Oh ça va… J'étais au moins aussi coupable que lui ! Je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant d'alcool !

\- Ça c'est certain ! Grinça-t-il. Mais rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas recommencer ce genre de soirée avec cet énergumène ?

\- Mais non ! J'ai compris la leçon, rassure-toi !

\- Tant mieux ! Parce que la prochaine fois, je ne serai peut-être pas au bon endroit au bon moment ! Et puis, entre nous, ce type n'est pas fait pour toi !

\- Merci, sourit-elle satisfaite de la pointe de jalousie qu'il montrait.

\- Arrête de faire ça!

\- Quoi donc?

\- Ton sourire!

\- Bah quoi? J'ai bien le droit de sourire, non?

\- Oui, mais là, ce n'est pas n'importe quel sourire!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sourire?

\- Ne joue pas les innocentes! Tu le sais très bien!

\- Pas du tout! S'offensa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui reproches!

\- Tu sais très bien qu'avec ce sourire tu peux faire craquer n'importe qui!

\- Quoi?!

\- C'est ton sourire aguicheur! Une arme de destruction massive! Tu veux me faire craquer avec ton joli minois !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup?!

\- Vas-y! Reproche-moi d'exister pendant que tu y es!

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'aguiche! Se défendit-il.

\- Et alors? Si j'ai envie de m'ajouter à la liste de tes conquêtes? Provoqua-t-elle agacée. Où est le problème?

\- Kate, soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi? Je ne suis plus ivre morte là! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Et puis on est loin du campus et de ton ex! Personne n'en saurait rien!

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est compliqué...

\- Ça n'a rien de compliqué!

\- Ah oui ? Je te rappelle qu'hier soir encore, tu faisais la fête avec un autre gars! Lança-t-il exaspéré.

\- C'est bas ça ! Il n'y a rien entre Rogan et moi! C'est un mythomane!

\- Tu es sortie avec!

\- On s'amusait bien oui! On est allé voir un concert, un match de baseball et même un spectacle de comiques, mais ça s'arrête là! Il n'y a rien entre nous.

\- Rien? Ne pût-il s'empêcher de répéter avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- C'est à peine si on s'est embrassés!

\- Ça n'empêche que tu es trop jeune pour moi!

\- Je suis majeure! Légalement et sexuellement!

\- Sex... Kate! S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Rohhhh ! Fais pas ton prude avec moi! J'ai lu la presse!

\- Oui eh bien ne m'envoie pas mes erreurs passées à la figure pour me pousser à en commettre une nouvelle! S'énerva-t-il.

Elle se figea à l'entente de sa réplique. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une sacrée gifle.

\- ... Parce que je suis une erreur... S'étrangla-t-elle les yeux brillants des larmes qui montaient et qu'elle tentait de contenir.

\- ... C'est... Excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas dire ça... Bafouilla-t-il réalisant le mal qu'il venait de lui faire.

\- Mais tu l'as dit, siffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Kate... Tenta-t-il en la rattrapant par la main.

\- Non! Cria-t-elle en se dégageant vivement de son emprise. Je te demandais juste de m'aimer! Ce n'était pas si compliqué! Mais apparemment c'est trop pour toi!

\- Kate !

\- Fiche-moi la paix !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'enfuit en courant. Il se lança à sa poursuite, mais elle était bien trop rapide pour lui. À bout de souffle, il finit par s'arrêter de courir et la regarda disparaître au loin.

\- Bon sang! Rugit-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Richard Castle tu es vraiment le dernier des crétins!

On klaxonna derrière lui. Il se retourna, un taxi l'attendait.

\- Vous avez demandé un taxi pour l'aéroport?

\- Euh... Oui.

Il soupira, ramassa son sac de voyage et le tendit au chauffeur, qui avait déjà ouvert le coffre.

\- On peut faire un petit détour avant? demanda-t-il.

\- Tant que vous payez, je vous emmène où vous voulez, répondit le chauffeur.

\- Merci!

Rick monta à l'arrière du véhicule et le chauffeur reprit sa place derrière le volant. Pensant qu'elle avait peut être choisi de rejoindre le guignol, Rick demanda à retourner au casino.

\- Eh! Mais c'est bijoux de famille! S'écria Rogan en le voyant entrer dans la pièce où le videur l'avait enfermé pour le laisser dégriser.

Rick tourna la tête vers son ami et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça! Il n'a pas eu une goutte d'alcool depuis... Euh... Il vérifia sa montre, une dizaine d'heures, il est sobre!

\- Ouais, eh ben on ne voit pas la différence, constata Castle.

\- Où est KitKat? Demanda Rogan en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Qui?

\- Ma petite amie! Eh! T'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui as trop bu hier soir?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous!

\- Les femmes... Tu sais ce que c'est, rigola Rogan. Elles ne sont pas à un petit mensonge près!

\- Je vois... Dit Rick d'une voix blanche avant de se retourner pour quitter les lieux.

\- Hé! Attends! Où est KitKat?! Cria Rogan.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à la chercher vous-même, répondit Rick, c'est votre petite amie après tout. Moi, j'en ai fini avec cette histoire !

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, Kate venait de prendre un billet et s'installait dans l'autocar qui devait la ramener à Stanford. Elle chassa d'un geste rapide de la main les larmes traîtresses qui envahissaient une nouvelle fois ses yeux. Son voyage durerait plusieurs heures, elle en profiterait pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Hééééé ! Ka... t... Arr... Fff... !

\- Tu... Vaaaaas... Nouuuuus... Tu...

\- Hééééééé! BECK! Hurla Carly en s'arrêtant.

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lizzie, qui la suivait de près, dû changer de direction brusquement pour éviter de la percuter et trébucha.

\- Ça... Va... Lizzie? Demanda Carly en venant au secours de son amie qui venait de s'aplatir lamentablement de tout son long sur l'asphalte.

\- Nan ça va paaaaaas! Je me suis écorché le genou! Gémit Lizzie en se redressant en position assise. Et mes mains! Ahhhh! Des heures de manucure ruinées!

\- Fais voir... Bon... Ça va. C'est superficiel!

\- Mais non ça ne va pas! Je vais avoir des cicatrices! Mathilda King ne me prendra jamais comme mannequin!

\- On passera à la pharmacie, ils font de très bonnes crèmes cicatrisantes, la consola Carly.

Ann, qui avait plusieurs longueurs de retard sur elles, les rejoignit à bout de souffle en traînant les pieds.

\- Mais ... qu'est ce ... qu'elle... a ... Beck's ...aujourd'...hui? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle entre chaque mot.

\- Elle était censée être fatiguée après son week-end en plus, gémit Lizzie. Ahhhhh! Je saigne super fort en plus!

\- N'exagère pas non plus... Soupira Carly.

\- Moi j'exagère?! Mes genoux sont défigurés! Ahhhh! Mes mains aussi! Bouhhhh !

\- Rangoon a dû faire une bêtise... Supposa Ann en ignorant les gémissements de son amie.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui le responsable... Répondit Carly.

\- Ah non? S'étonnèrent les deux autres.

\- Il n'y a rien de sérieux entre Beck et ce type, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'ils se soient embrassés ailleurs que sur la joue.

\- Ah bon? Mais je croyais que...

\- C'est exactement ce que Beck cherchait! Si on la croyait en couple avec Reagan, on lui fichait la paix sur sa vie sentimentale...

\- Il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre alors? s'étonna Ann.

\- Oui et visiblement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme elle l'espérait, dit Carly.

\- Ohhhh, soupirèrent les deux autres en penchant la tête sur le côté et en lâchant les épaules.

\- Faites ça devant Beck et elle vous casse les bras! Les avertit Carly.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Demanda Ann, on essaie de la rattraper?

\- Tu rigoles? S'écria Lizzie. Je ne vais pas faire un pas de plus derrière elle! On va plutôt retourner l'attendre dans votre chambre. Elle y reviendra quand elle sera calmée... Ou quand elle aura faim.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et l'aidèrent à se relever et à regagner le dortoir du campus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre quinze**

Ann replaça correctement le rideau de la fenêtre et se tourna en soupirant.

\- Personne en vue…

\- Beck est une grande fille, pas la peine de t'inquiéter... Répéta Carly pour la trentième fois au moins.

\- Je sais, mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude... Dit Ann. C'est tout juste si elle nous a adressé la parole ce matin !

\- C'est pas comme si elle était la reine des bavardes non plus! Fit remarquer Lizzie en grimaçant à la vue de l'état de ses genoux.

\- Oui, mais d'habitude elle nous écoute! Là, elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs, protesta Ann.

\- Elle a peut-être abusé de l'alcool tout simplement, supposa Carly dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et ses cours?! Insista Ann. Elle n'est pas du genre à sécher.

\- Son premier cours est dans une heure, techniquement, elle n'a pas encore séché, fit remarquer Lizzie.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Kate entra dans la pièce. Elle était trempée de sueur et avait l'air d'avoir couru jusqu'à l'épuisement.

\- Kate! Où étais-tu Passée? Demanda Carly.

\- Je courais, répondit-elle évasive.

\- Pendant deux heures?! S'écria Ann.

\- J'avais besoin de me défouler, répondit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Miaaaawwww!

Pièce à conviction vint se frotter contre ses jambes, réclamant sa dose de câlins. Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Puis elle vint s'asseoir sur son lit et le cajola un moment. Il ronronnait de bien-être. Elle esquissa un sourire et savoura le réconfort qu'il lui apportait.

\- Ça ne va pas? Demanda Ann.

\- Ça va très bien, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler d'avantage.

\- Tu es sûre?

Sans répondre, elle déposa le chaton sur son lit et se releva.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-elle.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant ses amies interdites.

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose, dit Ann.

\- C'est sûr, mais elle ne nous en parlera pas, rétorqua Carly.

\- Le mieux à faire, c'est d'agir comme si de rien était, dit Lizzie. Elle finira par se calmer!

\- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison, soupira Carly. Mais si d'ici quelques jours, elle ne remonte pas la pente, on appellera la cavalerie!

\- La cavalerie? Répétèrent les deux autres.

\- Maman Beckett bien sûr!

\- Ah! Okay!

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Carly décrocha.

\- Allô?

\- Bonjour Carly! C'est Johanna. Comment vas-tu?

\- Oh! Bonjour Johanna! Euh... Je vais plutôt bien.

\- Wah! S'étonna Ann à voix basse. Elle a des antennes ou quoi?

\- C'est la mère de Beck, répondit Lizzie blasée. Ça doit être dans les gènes.

\- Et les cours, continua Johanna au téléphone, pas trop difficile de suivre le rythme?

\- Ça n'est pas toujours facile, mais vos cookies faits maison sont un véritable réconfort!

\- Ah! Je vais vous renvoyer un colis bientôt alors! se réjouit Johanna.

\- Merci! Vous êtes adorable!

\- Répète ça à Katie s'il te plait, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle me trouve un peu trop envahissante!

\- Je ne l'ai jamais entendue dire autre chose que du bien de vous, elle vous adore, vous savez!

\- Oh! Ce que tu dis me fait plaisir, Carly.

\- C'est la vérité. Votre fille n'est pas une grande bavarde, mais soyez sûre qu'elle vous adore.

\- Elle n'est pas là pour que tu oses me dire ça? S'étonna Johanna.

\- Si, mais elle est sous la douche. Elle est allée courir ce matin avant les cours.

\- Ah! Je vois! Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle en fait un peu trop?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, sous ses airs hyperactifs, Kate sait se montrer pantouflarde!

\- Ah! Tu me rassures!

\- Oh! La voilà qui sort de la salle de bain! Je vous la passe.

\- Merci Carly !

Devant le regard interrogateur de Kate, Carly murmura qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Kate se saisit alors du combiné.

\- Salut maman!

\- Oh toi, tu as un souci! Lança aussitôt Johanna.

Non mais elle avait des pouvoirs de jedi ? se demanda Kate. Comment faisait-elle pour systématiquement deviner comment elle allait au son de sa voix ?

\- Non! Je t'assure, tout va bien! Mentit Kate se maudissant d'être aussi transparente pour sa mère.

\- Je connais ce ton Katie! Alors? Un souci avec les cours?

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien avec mes cours! Affirma Kate.

\- Un garçon alors? Tu sors avec quelqu'un?

\- Mais non! Il n'y a rien de sérieux, répondit Kate.

\- Mmh! Tu me caches quelque chose, dit Johanna sceptique.

\- Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu appelais? Soupira Kate qui ne voulait pas supporter l'interrogatoire de sa mère plus longtemps.

\- Depuis quand il me faut une raison pour t'appeler?

\- Maman! J'ai cours dans une demi-heure!

\- D'accord, je te laisse tranquille, capitula gentiment Johanna. Je voulais te remercier pour le colis! Tu remercieras Richard Castle chaleureusement! Et promis, je ne laisserai filtrer aucune information sur son nouveau livre!

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà lu! Tu as dû le recevoir i peine deux jours!

\- J'ai pris ma journée pour le lire hier, je n'ai pas réussi à le lâcher.

\- Eh ben! C'est du propre maître Beckett!

\- On ne vit qu'une fois ma fille, rit Johanna, tu devrais en prendre de la graine! Oh! Dans mon prochain colis, je mettrai un petit cadeau pour lui!

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine, rien ne dit que je le croiserai de nouveau...

\- Oh... Katie...

\- Quoi?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui...

\- Mais non! Se défendit un peu trop Kate pour paraître crédible.

\- Chérie...

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard! Bisou à plus!

\- Katie! Attends !

\- ...

Johanna resta bouche bée devant son téléphone. Jim arriva dans la pièce au même moment.

\- Ils annoncent un temps magnifique à Cosney Island ce week-end, ça te dirait une virée en amoureux...? Chérie? Tout va bien?

\- Notre fille vient de me raccrocher au nez...

\- Quand je te disais qu'elle avait **ton** fichu caractère...

\- Non, Jim... Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec elle...

\- Tu te fais des idées. Elle devait sans doute se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard en cours. L'appeler le matin n'est pas le meilleur horaire!

\- Mhmmm... Tu as peut-être raison, dit Johanna peu convaincue.

\- J'ai sûrement raison! Notre fille va très bien! Sa mère poule envahissante l'agace un peu, voilà tout...

\- Je ne suis pas envahissante! Bouda Johanna.

\- Wah! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais le portrait de ta fille quand tu boudais comme ça?

\- …

\- Allez, viens ! Je suis sûr que notre fille va très bien !

\- Tu disais ça aussi quand je la trouvais bizarre pendant son séjour à Kiev…

\- Et elle s'était fait voler son portefeuille en quittant l'aéroport, termina Jim sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

\- Elle était seule dans un pays étranger et sans argent, Jim ! Là aussi, elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait bien !

\- Oui, mais là c'est différent ! Elle est à Stanford, entourée de ses amies ! Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées, tout va bien pour elle !

\- Jim ! Tu es donc insensible aux problèmes de notre fille ? S'indigna Johanna.

\- Non, je suis au moins aussi inquiet que toi à son sujet ! Répondit-il. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire démolir par notre cher petit ange parce que je n'aurais pas su calmer sa chère maman si on débarque sur le campus demain matin !

\- Juste un aller-retour vite fait ! Supplia Johanna.

\- Tu es marrante toi ! Ce n'est pas toi que Katie va incendier !

\- Je lui dirai que c'est entièrement de ma faute et que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix !

\- Et elle me dira encore une fois que je cède à tous tes caprices et que mon rôle de père est de couper le cordon entre elle et toi !

\- Jimmy…

\- Ne me fais pas ses yeux là !

\- …

\- J'ai dit non !

\- …

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ou j'appelle Katie pour lui dire ce que tu veux faire !

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! S'offusqua Johanna.

\- Je vais me gêner ! On voit que tu n'as jamais eu à affronter le regard de tueuse de notre fille !

\- Tu exagères, je vais finir par croire qu'elle te fait peur !

\- Elle ferait peur à un ours brun de deux mètres cinquante quand elle est en colère !

\- Bon… Tu as gagné, soupira Johanna.

\- Sérieusement ? S'étonna Jim.

\- Oui, mais si une de ses amies appelle pour me dire qu'elle ne va pas bien, on saute dans le premier avion !

\- D'accord, accepta Jim. C'est un bon compromis.

Sa tasse de café à la main, Castle se tenait devant la fenêtre de son appartement de San Francisco, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du Golden Gate Bridge et de la baie qu'il enjambait. La veille, il était rentré directement et avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec une bouteille de whisky pour seule compagne. Il en payait désormais le prix avec un horrible mal de tête. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir comme ça ? Sa mère l'avait pourtant prévenu des risques auxquels il s'exposait en prenant ce job d'enseignant à la fac. Les étudiantes n'en restaient pas moins des gamines de dix-huit / vingt ans, avec la frivolité et l'insouciance liées à leur jeune âge. Encore un peu et il ruinait tous ses efforts pour avoir la garde de sa fille pour une gamine qui courait deux lièvres à la fois ! Ah ça, elle l'avait bien eu !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre seize**

À bout de souffle, Kate avait stoppé sa course, elle avait rattrapé son retard, elle pouvait continuer en marchant sans risquer d'être en retard.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la silhouette qui se tenait contre un des lampadaires de l'allée.

\- Hey! Kitkat!

\- ... Salut Rogan, soupira-t-elle.

\- Cache ta joie! marmonna-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle, je ne suis pas en super forme. Tu vas bien?

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude des lendemains de soirées un peu trop arrosées. Tu veux que je te donne un petit remontant?

\- Non merci, je préfère gérer mon mal de crâne. Ça me servira de leçon.

\- On croirait entendre un vieux!

\- Mon père n'est pas si vieux que ça et je trouve que là-dessus, il n'a pas tort.

\- Pourquoi avoir mal quand on peut se soulager rapidement?

\- Pour éviter de recommencer les mêmes bêtises! Encore un peu et je me retrouvais mariée avec toi! Tu savais que les mariages à Vegas étaient légaux?

\- Ah oui? Non, je l'ignorais, mentit-il avec aplomb. Mais ça ne m'aurait pas déplu d'avoir une jolie petite femme comme toi!

\- T'es pas sérieux! C'est à peine si on se connaît et puis on a nos études!

\- Et alors?

\- Et alors?! Pour épouser quelqu'un il faut de vrais sentiments profonds! Avoir la certitude d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne!

\- Wah! Comme tu y vas! De nos jours le mariage, c'est...

\- Pas une blague! Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Okay, okay, dit-il en levant les mains. Alors, dis-moi? On se fait une petite virée ce soir?

\- Non, répondit-elle d'un air désolé. ... Pas envie... Ecoute, il faut que j'y aille là, je vais être en retard et mon prof est une vraie peau de vache avec les retardataires! Allez salut!

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit en courant, le laissant seul au milieu de l'allée.

Les jours passèrent, les uns après les autres, sans que Kate eût de nouvelles de Rick.

Elle regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il était dans une situation compliquée, elle n'aurait pas dû le brusquer ainsi. Elle aurait pu se contenter de leur amitié après tout. Au lieu de ça, elle l'avait brusqué. Elle lui avait demandé plus que ce qu'il était prêt à lui donner et l'avait perdu.

Elle avait cherché à le revoir, elle était retournée prendre son petit déjeuner à la terrasse de leur café chaque matin. Elle s'installait pour lire à l'ombre de leur arbre dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, espérant secrètement qu'il aurait des regrets lui aussi et chercherait à la revoir. Mais il n'était pas revenu. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait, elle l'avait perdu. Elle s'était renseignée et était allée l'attendre à la sortie de ses cours, mais il n'avait même pas assuré ses cours de littérature cette semaine là!

Elle regrettait amèrement cette virée à Vegas. Elle s'était comportée comme une idiote et avait perdu leur amitié. Elle aurait tellement préféré que rien ne se soit passé, qu'il soit toujours son ami. Si seulement elle pouvait le revoir juste une fois pour lui dire à quel point elle était désolée et qu'elle donnerait tout pour avoir une chance de tout recommencer à zéro...

Une semaine! Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle errait comme un zombie entre sa chambre, la terrasse du café, leur arbre et les salles de cours. Elle malmenait tellement ses amies lors de leurs séances de remise en forme, qu'elles avaient vivement protesté et l'avaient menacée d'utiliser de la kryptonite contre elle, si elle ne faisait pas plus attention à elles et à leurs capacités. Au début, elle leur avait ri au nez, mais quand Lizzie avait précisé que leur kryptonite se trouvait à New York et s'appelait Johanna, elle avait capitulé et ralenti le rythme. Depuis, elle les entraînait pendant une heure, puis disparaissait pour se défouler seule pendant encore une heure.

Le week-end arrivait. Étendue sur son lit, les bras en croix, Kate observait le plafond en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire de tout ce temps libre. Ses devoirs étaient à jour, ses amies avaient des projets avec leurs petits amis respectifs et pas question de voir Rogan O' Leary pour se changer les idées! Cet imbécile serait bien capable de l'entraîner une nouvelle fois dans une virée désastreuse.

\- Miawwww!

Pièce à Conviction grimpa sur son visage comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était là et qu'il offrait des câlins gratuits. Elle sourit et le caressa tendrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce week-end? T'as une idée?

Il se roula en boule dans ses bras et se mît à ronronner comme un bienheureux.

\- Jamais je ne réussirai à dormir un week-end entier! Soupira-t-elle.

Le téléphone sonna. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa le combiné.

\- Allô!

\- Katie! C'est maman! Comment vas-tu chérie?

\- Salut maman ! Je vais bien.

\- Et tes peines de cœur ?

\- Je vais bien maman, répéta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce gros soupir.

\- Maman! Râla Kate.

\- Ah! On proteste! C'est bien ma chérie, tu ne te laisses pas abattre! Sourit Johanna.

\- Je suis une grande fille, maman. Je ne me laisse pas abattre aussi facilement.

\- Je sais. Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu sais?

\- Mhmm, fit Kate avec un sourire.

\- J'ai réservé ton billet d'avion pour le week-end prochain. J'ai tout prévu : SPA, séance de massage, virée shopping et un mois d'enregistrement de Temptation Lane!

\- Wah! C'est papa, qui va être ravi!

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour lui! J'ai appelé son copain Al! Ils vont aller voir un match de base-ball vendredi soir et passer le week-end à la cabane pour pêcher sur le lac! Il ne se rendra même pas compte qu'on fait un peu trop chauffer la carte bleue!

\- Quelle organisation! Tu es diabolique, tu sais ça?

\- Un petit peu seulement, rit Johanna.

\- Et ton travail? Tu vas réussir à ne pas y penser de tout le week-end?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Ça me fera un bien fou de ne pas y penser pendant deux jours!

\- Tu es sur une affaire difficile?

\- Si tu savais... C'est au sujet de ce prisonnier, Joe Pulgatti...

\- Tu le crois innocent?

\- Je vérifie encore son histoire, mais oui, tout n'est pas très clair dans cette affaire...

\- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider...

\- Non chérie. C'est notre week-end! Pas question que le travail en face partie! On a toutes les deux besoin de se changer les idées et de se ressourcer!

\- Merci maman, murmura Kate.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon...

\- Katie...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, maman. Ça va!

Elles discutèrent un long moment. Johanna avait bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre sa fille et l'écrivain et regrettait de l'avoir encouragée à le revoir. Kate avait beau lui assurer qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, que Castle n'avait rien fait de mal et qu'elle seule était responsable de son mal être, rien n'y faisait.

\- Maman, je vais bien, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre l'avion pour me voir ce week-end! Répéta Kate.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Mais oui!

\- Parce que je peux être là demain matin!

\- Je le sais très bien, sourit Kate. Mais crois-moi, ça va. Tu ferais mieux de passer du temps avec papa, il va finir par être jaloux sinon!

\- Tu manges correctement au moins?

\- Je ne me laisse pas dépérir, si c'est ta question!

\- Ça n'est pas ma question! Je demandais si tu te nourrissais correctement, pas si tu grignotais un biscuit de temps en temps!

\- Je fais trois repas par jour!

\- Promis?

\- Tu crois que je te mentirais alors que je sais très bien que tu as chargé Carly et Ann de me surveiller?

\- Elles te l'ont dit?!

\- Pas la peine, j'avais deviné et tu viens de confirmer mes soupçons!

\- ... Tu deviens redoutable, chérie! Tu sais ça?

\- J'ai eu un bon modèle.

Martha venait d'entrer dans l'appartement de San Francisco de Rick. Après avoir appelé son fils plusieurs fois sans succès, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas encore rentré. Elle déposa sa veste dans la penderie de l'entrée et son sac à main sur le guéridon, puis se servit un cocktail. Elle s'installa sur la terrasse avec une revue de mode pour attendre le retour de son fils.

\- Grand-mère! S'écria Alexis en arrivant une demi-heure plus tard avec des oreilles de Mickey sur la tête.

\- Trésor! Répondit Martha en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu t'es bien amusée?

\- Oui! On est allés se faire maquiller en princesses! J'étais Cendrillon et papa, la belle au bois dormant!

\- Ton père a réussi à se faire maquiller lui aussi?

\- La maquilleuse était une de ses fans.

\- Ah, d'accord.

\- Le plus dur, ça a été de trouver une robe à sa taille! Dit Alexis en éclatant de rire.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça!

\- Oh mais tu peux! On a emporté nos déguisements! Annonça Alexis en soulevant le sac en papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Je vais le ranger dans ma chambre!

Alexis s'en alla en sautillant, tandis que Rick arrivait sur la terrasse.

\- J'aime te voir avec le sourire, dit Martha.

\- Quand je suis avec ma fille, j'oublie tous mes soucis.

\- Tu parles de tes soucis avec Meredith ou de tes soucis avec Stanford?

\- Je n'ai pas de souci avec Stanford! Se défendit-il.

\- Ah non? Alors pourquoi n'y es-tu pas retourné depuis une semaine?

\- Comment es-tu...?

\- Je me suis liée avec la concierge de l'immeuble. Une femme charmante, qui suit ma carrière depuis mes débuts. Elle m'a dit que tu étais resté ici cette semaine.

\- J'avais des chapitres à terminer pour mon nouveau roman, expliqua-t-il.

\- À d'autre Richard! Tu as ce regard!

\- Quel regard?

\- Celui que tu as quand ton cœur te tourmente. Alors?

\- Je suis un grand garçon, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ça se voit! La politique de l'autruche a toujours été la preuve d'une grande maturité!

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fusiller du regard. Il détestait sa capacité à mettre le doigt sur ses erreurs.

\- Alors? Demanda Martha au bout d'un moment.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Raconte! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à Stanford? Une histoire avec une de tes étudiantes?

\- Ce n'est pas une de mes étudiantes, soupira-t-il. Mais c'est une étudiante...

\- Oh! Je vois! Et?

\- Et rien du tout! Je me suis fait avoir en beauté !

\- Raconte! Je pourrais peut être te donner un ou deux conseils non sollicités.

\- C'est sûr que tu es une experte! Grinça-t-il.

\- Et c'est pour cela que tu ne sollicites pas mes conseils, mais ils peuvent se révéler utiles parfois!

Connaissant sa mère et son entêtement lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mêler de sa vie privée, Rick lui raconta sa rencontre avec Kate, son attirance pour elle, ses tergiversations à cause de son âge, de son statut de prof, de la garde d'Alexis et finalement le week-end à Vegas. Leur dispute et la petite phrase assassine de Rogan.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Martha resta un instant silencieuse puis explosa:

\- Richard Castle! Je ne t'ai donc rien appris?!

\- Oh si! Grâce à toi, je savais parfaitement soigner la pire des gueules de bois avant onze ans! J'ai aussi appris à...

\- Je parlais de savoir à qui accorder ta confiance!

\- ...

\- Tu viens de m'expliquer pendant vingt minutes à quel point cette jeune femme était extraordinaire, qu'elle était intelligente, prévenante et qu'elle avait la tête sur les épaules!

\- Je me suis trompé.

\- Trompé au point de croire un bon à rien jaloux plutôt qu'elle?

Il se figea, réalisant la stupidité de sa réaction. Sa mère avait raison, il n'avait même pas laissé à Kate le bénéfice du doute et avait cru l'autre andouille, qui s'était moqué de lui ouvertement!

\- ...

\- Ah ah! Mon fils, excuse-moi du terme, mais quand tu es amoureux, tu deviens un gros balourd!

\- Amoureux?

\- Comme un gamin! Je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis Kyra!

\- ...

\- Eh oui! Te voilà dans de beaux draps! s'amusa Martha.


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et followers de suivre cette histoire. Merci également à ceux qui ont laissé un message, vos encouragements me motivent énormément!**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

Encore une belle journée malgré le fait qu'octobre touchait à sa fin. Le climat californien était décidément à part.

Kate s'était installée à l'ombre de son arbre pour travailler, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une plage de temps libre dans son emploi du temps. Elle avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture, son corps réclamait une dose de sommeil qu'elle lui refusait depuis des jours. Elle travaillait jusque tard dans la nuit et se levait tôt tous les matins, préférant ne pas laisser trop de place à ses rêves ces derniers temps. Elle arrêta un instant sa lecture, le temps de noter les quelques questions qu'elle se posait à son sujet. À ce rythme-là, elle aurait son diplôme en un temps record !

\- Hey! Kitkat!

Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de troubler son havre de paix.

\- Rogan? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Marmonna-t-elle.

Il sourit sans prêter attention à son manque d'enthousiasme et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture espérant secrètement qu'il comprendrait le message: elle voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix! Surtout lui d'ailleurs.

\- Je te cherchais, annonça-t-il, on m'a dit que tu passais ton temps libre à travailler tes cours sous cet arbre.

\- On t'a dit ça? Mais qui donc? Que je l'étripe? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Kitkat, Kitkat, sourit-il, tu es super mignonne! Tous les mecs du campus savent qui tu es! Ils te reluquent tous les jours!

\- Ils me...? S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- C'est la croix des jolies filles, elles sont reluquées en permanence. Et pas que par des beaux gosses, rigola-t-il.

\- Je devrais peut-être en choper un et lui refaire le portrait... Ça ferait un exemple...

\- Tu sais que la réaction normale des filles à qui on dit ce genre de choses, c'est d'être flattée?

\- Et alors? Je réagis comme je veux! bougonna-t-elle.

\- Choisis-en un maigrichon alors, ce serait dommage que tu te blesses dans la manœuvre!

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre! Qui te dit que je me blesserais? Demanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ma chérie, tu es ce qu'on appelle un poids plume, rétorqua-t-il. Et malgré tes airs de tigresse, tu n'impressionnes pas grand monde!

\- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu me cherchais! Soupira-t-elle en espérant qu'il s'en aille vite.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut une raison?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée qu'il n'ait pas encore compris que sa présence l'ennuyait.

\- Les premiers partiels ont lieu bientôt, fit-elle remarquer. Tu n'as pas des cours à réviser?

\- Toi, tu es bien trop sérieuse!

\- Étant donné que je suis ici grâce à l'argent de mes parents, j'ai plutôt intérêt à être sérieuse.

\- Ah ! Moi, je suis boursier, je n'ai pas ce genre de dilemme!

\- Tu es boursier, toi? Comment tu as fait pour obtenir une bourse? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça te paraît si improbable? S'indigna-t-il.

\- On donne des bourses aux étudiants méritants ou aux grands sportifs! Excuse-moi, mais... Je ne te placerais dans aucune de ces deux catégories!

\- Quoi?!

\- Tu es nul en sport! À part peut-être la course à pieds, quand il s'agit de te barrer après un de tes coups tordus! Et encore! La fois où tu as balancé des pétards dans les toilettes du dortoir des filles, c'est Ann, qui t'a attrapé! Et elle est loin d'être la meilleure sprinteuse du campus!

\- J'avais oublié de faire mon lacet. Je m'étais déjà vautré dans l'escalier quand elle m'a eue.

\- Et tu n'es pas non plus ce qu'on appelle un étudiant méritant, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Mon génie ne s'exprime pas de façon traditionnelle, c'est tout.

\- Non! T'as pas fait ça!

\- Fait quoi?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as obtenu ta bourse en trichant!

\- Euh... D'accord… Je ne te le dis pas!

\- C'est officiel, tu es un cas désespéré! Soupira-t-elle avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

\- Laisse tomber les cours, Kitkat, j'ai de meilleurs projets!

\- Allons bon! Tu as encore un super plan en tête?

\- Un plan qui va nous rapporter un max de blé!

\- **Nous**? Il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne Rogan! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un casier judiciaire!

\- Relax! C'est un super plan sans danger!

\- Comme la fois où tu as essayé de piquer les sujets du partiel de bio? Tu as bien failli te faire renvoyer sur ce coup-là!

\- Il fallait que je m'assure d'avoir une bonne note!

\- Il y a une nouvelle tendance sur le campus, ça s'appelle le travail, tu devrais essayer pour une fois.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des fois où tu es nettement moins drôle?

\- Je grandis, **moi**!

\- Tu as tout le temps pour ça! Allez! Tu as quoi? Dix-huit ans?

\- Bientôt dix-neuf!

\- Ouais et ben à dix-neuf ans, il faut s'amuser! On deviendra sérieux quand on sera des vieux!

\- Sois gentil, arrête de m'inclure dans tes projets de vie, soupira Kate.

\- Si seulement on était allé au bout à Vegas... Aouutchhh! Eh pourquoi tu m'as tapé?!

\- Pour que tu arrêtes de dire des âneries!

\- D'abord, c'est super intelligent un âne! Le bonnet d'âne, c'était justement pour que son intelligence pénètre dans l'esprit du gamin à qui on le faisait porter...

\- Tu as l'air drôlement calé sur le sujet, dis-moi ? Aurait-on essayé de faire pénétrer l'intelligence de l'âne dans ton esprit ?

\- A chaque remise de bulletin !

\- Ouais et bien ça ne marche pas !

\- Wah t'es dure là!

\- Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre des choses utiles, comme tes cours, par exemple...

\- Oh non! Ça c'est pour les moutons ! J'ai trouvé bien mieux à faire! Se réjouit-il.

\- Et c'est reparti, marmonna Kate en roulant des yeux.

\- Attends, je t'explique! J'ai fait quelques recherches...

\- Des recherches? Toi?

\- Oui, moi! Quand c'est utile, je sais faire quelques recherches. Alors voilà: tu te souviens de bijoux de famille?

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Se crispa-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Ouais et ben en fait, ce gars-là est plein aux asssss!Héééééé!

Kate s'était brusquement précipitée sur lui et l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? S'étonna-t-il devant son coup de sang.

\- Quelle que soit l'idée saugrenue qui ait pu germer à son sujet dans ta cervelle tordue, oublie!

\- Wah! Tu en pinces pour bijoux de famille, ma parole?!

\- Laisse-le tranquille! Grogna-t-elle en le secouant légèrement.

\- Kitkat... Sourit-il, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne vais pas renoncer à un paquet de blé pour tes beaux yeux!

\- Ah non?

\- Non. Alors, soit tu es avec moi et je t'en donnerai… disons vingt pour cent… Soit tu ne participes pas et c'est cent pour cent pour moi !

\- Ouais, eh bien tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois!

\- Sinon?

\- Sinon je te promets que **tes** bijoux de famille ne seront plus qu'un souvenir pour toi.

\- Wah! Tu ferais presque peur, rit-il.

\- Rogan! Grogna-t-elle.

\- Quoi?! Mais c'est que j'ai besoin de ce fric moi!

\- Eh bah t'as qu'à bosser pour changer! Lança-t-elle en le relâchant brusquement.

\- Impossible, j'suis allergique... Annonça-t-il en redonnant forme à son col de chemise. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas?

\- J'avais compris que tu étais un menteur... Là, je découvre qu'en plus tu es un abruti fini. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

\- J'ai quelques photos...

\- Des photos?

\- De toi et Bijoux de famille... À Vegas...

\- Comment tu pourrais avoir ça? Tu étais coincé avec le videur!

\- J'ai... Disons rencontré un paparazzi qui le suivait... Le pauv' gars, il ne s'est rendu de rien quand je lui ai piqué sa sacoche! J'ai pu tirer un beau petit paquet de fric en mettant son appareil au clou!

\- Rogan... Grogna-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Ce n'est pas très bien vu pour un prof de flirter avec une élève...

\- Il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Peut-être... Mais vous êtes suffisamment proches sur ces clichés pour semer le doute...

Elle eut une nouvelle pulsion de colère et le plaqua au sol, son bras appuyant sur sa trachée.

\- ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!

\- Donne-moi ces clichés!

\- Arggghhh!

Il tentait de se débattre, mais son visage prenait une dangereuse couleur pourpre. Elle desserra légèrement sa prise.

\- ... Tu… es… folle ? Bredouilla-t-il le souffle coupé.

Elle appuya un peu fort de nouveau.

\- ARRRRGHHH !

\- Donne-moi ces photos ! Gronda-t-elle.

\- Tu ... rigoles...? Dit-il en cherchant sa respiration. J'peux... en tirer ... un bon prix!

\- Ah ouais? Que dis-tu de cette offre? Tu me donnes les photos et les négatifs et en échange, je ne te tue pas!

Elle avait vraiment l'air furax et dangereux.

\- Tu plaisantes? Tu ne...

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter? demanda-t-elle en serrant de nouveau sa prise.

\- Wah! Kof! Kof! ARRRGGGHHHH! Ecoute... Si tu laissais...Kof! Kof! Un peu d'air pénétrer dans mes... Kof! Kof! Pou...mons...?

\- Les photos d'abord.

\- Il ouvrit les deux mains pour signifier qu'il se rendait.

Elle le relâcha mais le gardait à l'œil.

\- Alors? J'attends!

\- Kof! Kof!... Kof! Kof!... C'est que... Ecoute ... Kitkat...Kof! Kof! Je voudrais bien t'aider... Mais...

\- Mais quoi?!

\- ... J'ai ... genre...des petits ennuis...Kof! Kof!

\- C'est sûr, tu as des ennuis! C'est moi, ton principal problème.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser... J'aimerais bien que ça soit le cas... Mais j'ai d'autres ennuis bien plus gros!

\- Quel genre d'ennuis? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Avec Rogan, il fallait s'attendre au pire. Il était capable d'avoir emprunté de l'argent à une bande de bikers armés jusqu'aux dents, ou encore d'avoir tenté de faire chanter le plus dangereux des mafieux du coin !

\- Genre super baraqués, armés et dénués de tous sens moral...J'dois du fric à des types pas nets... Et à d'autres aussi, plus nets, mais aussi beaucoup plus puissants.

Wah ! Il avait énervé les bikers et les mafieux ! Mais ce type était une calamité ambulante ! Se dit Kate.

\- Et alors? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

\- Alors... Si tu veux que je laisse ton copain tranquille... Il faudrait que tu m'aides...

Elle le relâcha et s'écarta un peu de lui.

\- ... Combien?

\- Dix mille...

\- Dix mille dollars! Mais t'es malade?! Comment voudrais tu que j'aie autant de fric? Même en bossant comme serveuse ou en donnant des cours, ça me prendrait un temps fou pour amasser autant d'argent!

\- Bah... Il y aurait bien une autre solution...

Elle soupira bruyamment. La suite n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire.

\- Laquelle?

\- ...

Il sourit. Cette nana était vraiment épatante. Qu'il était dommage qu'elle préfère Bijoux de famille…


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah! Ah! Je vois qu'il vous plait le Rogan!^^ Et ce n'est pas fini! ;) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit**

\- J'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe, le jour où je t'ai rencontré! Marmonna Kate les yeux rivés sur l'immeuble aux allures de poulailler miteux en face d'eux.

\- J'fais cet effet-là à beaucoup de gens, sourit Rogan.

\- Et tu en es fier? Grinça-t-elle.

\- Bah, il faut de tout pour faire un monde... Des filles super sérieuses pour devenir juges et des types dans mon genre pour qu'elles aient quelques affaires à juger...

\- Ouais et ben si un jour je deviens juge, prie pour ne pas te retrouver dans mon tribunal, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Quoi? Tu ne serais pas indulgente avec ton ex fiancé?

\- On n'a jamais été fiancés! S'emporta-t-elle. Et je peux te dire que tu m'as vaccinée contre les soirées trop alcoolisées!

\- Dommage... T'es rigolote, quand tu as un petit coup dans le nez.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'immeuble pour analyser la situation.

\- Tu es certain qu'il n'y a personne? Demanda-t-elle.

\- À cette heure-ci, ils écoulent leur stock de marchandise. Ils ne seront pas de retour avant des heures.

\- Et rappelle-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas y aller toi-même?

\- Euh... Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a l'appartement d'une nana, qui manie hyper bien la carabine et qui a juré de me faire sauter la cervelle si elle venait à me croiser de nouveau dans le coin...

\- C'est pas vrai? S'écria Kate. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à elle?

\- Euh... Trois fois rien... Je sortais avec elle l'an dernier et... J'aurais comme qui dirait euh... Vendu ses affaires.

\- Ses affaires? Quelles affaires? On ne menace pas de faire sauter la cervelle de quelqu'un pour quelques objets!

\- Ben... Elle avait créé une petite entreprise d'informatique, quand on était ensemble... Ça marchait pas mal... Et je l'ai comme qui dirait...vendue.

\- Tu as vendu son entreprise?! Non, mais tu es un grand malade! Tu le sais ça?

\- On était ensemble... C'est le régime de la communauté...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as épousée à Vegas après une soirée bien arrosée!

\- Nan! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là?

\- Le régime de la communauté, c'est pour des couples mariés! Abruti! Tu n'avais aucun droit de vendre son affaire!

\- En tout cas, le gars à qui je l'ai vendue n'a pas rechigné avec tes histoires de légal ou pas...

\- C'est du vol, Rogan! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit prête à t'éclater la cervelle!

\- Elle est intelligente, elle s'en remettra...

\- Ouais... En attendant, elle vit dans un immeuble minable à cause de toi!

\- ... Mhmm... Tu as raison... Ecoute, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je la rembourserai dès que je trouverai cent mille dollars.

\- Cent mille dollars?! S'étrangla Kate. Tu as vendu son affaire cent mille dollars?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tout cet argent?

\- Euh... J'ai fait quelques mauvais placements...

Kate ferma les yeux un instant en secouant la tête. Et dire qu'à un moment, elle trouvait Rogan marrant et sympa...

\- Bon alors? Qu'est-ce que je dois trouver? Soupira-t-elle.

\- Une montre.

\- Une montre? répéta-t-elle incrédule.

\- C'est la montre ou dix mille dollars.

\- Elle est en or cette montre?

\- C'est une Nautilus 3800... Elle vaut son pesant de cacahuètes! C'est celle du président de la fraternité. Je l'ai perdue en jouant au poker... Soit je la lui rends, soit je la lui rembourse. Elle vaut dix mille dollars.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de discuter avec lui... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le fils d'un mafieux. Il pourrait échelonner les remboursements...

\- J'ai essayé, mais il ne me fait pas confiance!

\- Ouais… Qui l'en blâmerait?

\- En attendant, son père est plein aux as... Et super puissant aussi! Il a promis de m'envoyer en taule pour trente ans, si je ne la récupère pas.

\- On ne va pas en taule aussi longtemps pour un vol de montre... dit-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

\- Si... Si c'est ta troisième condamnation...

\- Troisième?! Mais quel genre de type es-tu?

\- Euh... Ben... Euh...

\- Laisse tomber... Soupira Kate. Comment tu as pu te faire avoir par ces types?

\- J'perds un peu la notion de la réalité, quand je m'amuse...

\- Quand tu picoles, tu veux dire!

\- C'est pareil, non?

\- Pas dans mon monde. Franchement il faut être débile pour se faire plumer au poker et jouer la montre que le président de la fraternité t'avait confiée...

\- Je la lui avais plutôt empruntée sans qu'il le sache...

\- Tu la lui as volée?! S'étrangla-t-elle. Il t'arrive de faire des trucs légaux parfois?!

\- Dit celle qui a emprunté le blouson d'Eddie Vedder...

\- Et je le lui ai rendu aussitôt! Se défendit-elle. Et excuse-moi, mais ce blouson ne valait pas dix-mille dollars!

\- Voler un œuf ou un bœuf...

\- Ce n'est pas pareil! Ne t'avise pas de dire le contraire! Alors, cette montre, où est-elle? Demanda Kate espérant se débarrasser de lui au plus vite.

\- Je sais pas trop... Dans un tiroir ou une armoire... Va falloir que tu fouilles un peu...

\- Ok. Bon ! On est bien d'accord? Je récupère la montre et tu détruis ces photos et les négatifs que tu as piqués à ce paparazzi?

\- Oui! Promis! Dit-il en dessinant une croix sur son cœur.

\- Et tu oublies jusqu'à l'existence de Castle!

\- Et j'oublie l'existence de bijoux de famAOUTCHHH!

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça! Bon fais le gué. S'ils se pointent, mets la musique à fond.

\- Ouais... Mais… Euh tu es sûre pour le choix du morceau?...

Elle se contenta de lui jeter son regard le plus noir.

\- À fond! C'est compris ? Précisa-t-elle. Il faut que j'aie le temps de sortir!

\- Ça va je ne suis pas si débile! Protesta-t-il.

\- ...

\- C'est pas vrai tu penses que je suis aussi débile que ça?!

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était éloquent. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se sentit minable.

\- Oh! J'allais oublier! Dit-elle en rouvrant la portière du pick-up. Après ça, tu oublies aussi mon existence! C'est clair?

\- ... Très clair, murmura-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Elle quitta le pick-up et se rendit discrètement jusqu'à l'appartement des dealers avec qui Rogan avait joué au Poker. Elle parvint sans difficulté à y pénétrer grâce à une de ses pinces à cheveux et commença à fouiller méthodiquement. Une montre à dix mille dollars, ça ne devait pas être trop difficile à reconnaître...

Kate fouillait l'appartement depuis vingt minutes, quand elle mît enfin la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle la fourra aussitôt dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte. Inutile de rester là plus longtemps. Elle allait poser la main sur la poignée, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit de l'extérieur. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux types aux allures peu commodes.

\- Tiens, tiens... Qu'est-ce qu'on a là? Lança le premier.

Elle recula de quelques pas en maudissant intérieurement Rogan. Décidément, ce type ne valait pas grand-chose... Même faire le gué en restant planqué, il en était incapable!

\- Alors ma jolie? C'n'est pas bien d'entrer chez les gens comme ça...

\- Ouais, t'es une très vilaine fille, ajouta l'autre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux vilaines filles?

Plus elle reculait, plus ils s'approchaient avec leurs airs menaçants. Elle était piégée. Bientôt, le mur derrière elle allait l'empêcher de reculer davantage et elle serait à leur merci! La porte de l'appartement n'était à quelques mètres devant elle, derrière les deux malabars. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune autre échappatoire, elle cessa de reculer. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle se lança tête baissée et leur asséna un coup de pied dans le bas ventre pour l'un et un violent coup de poing dans le nez pour l'autre et se précipita vers la porte.

Elle allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle se croyait sauvée, à la course à pied elle était imbattable, mais celui dont elle avait sans doute cassé le nez était un dur à cuire. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la réexpédia brutalement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa tête et son dos percutèrent le mur si violemment qu'elle en fut sonnée. Elle ne bougeait plus. Le colosse s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire mauvais.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche d'elle, elle réagit vivement en lui fracassant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main dans la figure et retenta de gagner la sortie.

Elle fut arrêtée par le deuxième gars, qui la gifla si violemment qu'elle en tomba au sol.

Deux contre une, c'était beaucoup trop. Elle n'était pas de taille...

Rogan de son côté, faisait nerveusement les cents pas sur le trottoir en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il avait paniqué. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu la voiture des deux gars au bout de la rue, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait enclenché la première et avait fui dans la direction opposée. Ils connaissaient son pick-up, ils ne seraient pas passés devant sans le remarquer et n'auraient pas manqué une occasion de lui démolir le portrait. Alors il avait cédé à la panique et avait fui.

Il avait bien parcouru quatre ou cinq pâtés de maisons avant de se sentir hors de danger et de se garer. Et maintenant, il regrettait sa couardise.

Il avait abandonné son amie. Elle avait de la ressource, mais ne ferait pas le poids face à eux! Pourquoi était-il aussi couard et si peu fiable?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il choisisse les coups foireux et l'argent "facile" au lieu de l'honnêteté et du travail? Kitkat avait raison de vouloir l'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait raison quand elle disait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui... Elle était une chic fille, le genre de personne, qui n'hésite pas à aider ses amis au risque de se prendre un mauvais coup.

Elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Elle n'avait pas mérité d'être abandonnée par lui. Elle avait raison, elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais le rencontrer. À cause de lui, elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et en grand danger. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là!

Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une cabine téléphonique. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais c'était la seule solution...


	19. Chapter 19

**Je savais que Rogan allait vous plaire! ^^ Merci à tous (lecteurs et reviewers) de suivre cette histoire! Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf**

Lorsqu'elle termina son vol plané sur la table basse du salon, qui se brisa sous l'impact, Kate comprit que c'était fini. Elle s'était défendue vaillamment, mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus, ils étaient trop fort. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal. Elle était à bout de force.

Elle eut une pensée pour sa mère et son père, à qui elle allait causer une peine immense. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils seraient suffisamment forts à deux pour s'en remettre.

Elle songea à Castle. Elle aurait aimé le revoir une dernière fois... Elle espérait que Rogan aurait la décence de ne pas mettre son plan tordu à exécution et qu'il le laisserait tranquille...

Ses bourreaux s'avancèrent vers elle en boitant. Au moins, elle les avait bien amochés. Elle les regarda droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, elle ne leur laisserait pas le plaisir lire de la peur dans ses yeux.

La porte de l'appartement vola à ce moment-là.

\- POLICE DE PALO ALTO! LES MAINS EN L'AIR! Hurlèrent des policiers en braquant leurs armes sur les occupants de l'appartement.

Elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Sa dernière heure n'était pas venue finalement. Les policiers arrêtèrent les deux trafiquants manu militari. Elle tentait de se remettre debout, quand un policier braqua son arme vers elle et lui ordonna de se mettre à terre avec les mains sur la tête.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face contre le sol avec un policier lui menottant les mains dans le dos, elle ferma les yeux en se disant que finalement ça seraient ses parents, qui allaient la tuer.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre _,_ tirant Carly du sommeil. Celle-ci jeta un œil à son réveil et fut étonnée de constater qu'il était plus de huit heures. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers le lit de Kate. Il ne semblait même pas avoir été défait.

Nouveaux coups frappés contre la porte.

\- Voilà! Voilà! J'arrive...

Elle enfila un peignoir et alla ouvrir. Lizzie et Ann se tenaient sur le palier.

\- Ben alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Lizzie sans préambule.

\- Euh... Apparemment, notre bourreau a découché, annonça Carly en baillant.

\- Beck? S'étonna Ann. Mais ça ne lui est jamais arrivé de ne pas rentrer sans sous prévenir!

\- Elle n'est même pas rentrée après ses cours hier, dit Carly. Je pensais qu'elle était allée boire un verre avec des amis...

\- Nous sommes ses amies! Rappela Ann.

\- Elle a sans doute d'autres amis... Ou alors elle a rencontré un garçon...

\- En tous cas, c'est cool! Ça laissera à mes courbatures le temps de disparaître, se réjouit Lizzie. Elle a fait fort cette semaine quand même!

\- Ouais, j'espère seulement qu'il ne s'agit pas encore de son drôle de gugusse, répliqua Ann.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Carly, il a essayé de l'appeler toute la semaine, elle me demandait toujours de répondre qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle a tiré un trait dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Demanda Lizzie. On va courir quand même?

\- Tu rigoles? Café crème et beignets! Le chat n'est pas là, les souris vont danser!

\- Miaaaww!

\- Toi, ne t'avise pas de lui raconter! Menaça Ann en donnant une caresse à Pièce à Conviction.

Les murs de la pièce étaient jaunâtres. La peinture s'écaillait par endroit. Le regard de Kate était posé sur la fissure dans le mur en face d'elle depuis si longtemps, qu'elle en connaissait chaque sinuosité. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Après avoir passé une nuit difficile et une bonne partie de la matinée sur une banquette plus qu'inconfortable dans une cellule, elle avait été conduite là par un policier, qui était ressorti presqu'aussi vite, la laissant seule dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, meublée d'une simple table et de quatre chaises.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle avait un mal de crâne épouvantable et chaque mouvement lui faisait mal à hurler !

Maudit Rogan. Elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle qu'il n'était qu'un beau parleur et qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Elle n'aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde et le laisser entrer dans sa vie... À cause de cette soirée calamiteuse à Vegas, Castle risquait d'avoir des ennuis avec l'université ainsi que pour la garde de sa fille. Tout ça à cause d'elle. Il l'avait aidée et allait se retrouver avec un maître chanteur sur le dos.

Quant à elle... Son père allait la tuer! Et sa mère... Lire la déception dans son regard serait la pire chose que Kate subirait. Johanna avait toujours été si fière d'elle! Elle n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'elle pourrait devenir tout ce qu'elle voudrait, qu'elle pourrait changer les choses... Quand elle apprendrait cette histoire, Kate descendrait certainement du piédestal sur lequel Johanna l'avait placée depuis sa naissance...

Elle soupira et se leva en grimaçant pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce. La bagarre n'avait pas été sans conséquences ! Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir sans tain et observa son reflet. Elle avait un coquard au niveau de l'œil gauche, il restait des traces de sang séché sous son nez et sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée. Lizzie grimacerait en la voyant ainsi... Ils auraient pu la laisser se nettoyer un peu !

Y avait-il quelqu'un là derrière? Sans doute, oui.

\- Hey! Vous allez me laisser là longtemps? Cria-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la vitre.

Mal lui en prit, crier lui fit tellement mal qu'elle en eut la respiration coupée et la douleur qui irradia dans son poignet aussitôt, lui indiqua qu'il avait dû prendre un mauvais coup dans l'appartement.

Elle tourna le dos au miroir et se laissa glisser doucement jusqu'au sol. Dans quel bourbier s'était-elle fourrée?

Elle avait bien évidemment réclamé l'aide d'un avocat dès qu'on lui avait passé les menottes, mais le policier qui s'était occupé d'elle avait rigolé en la traitant de junkie et en disant qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire, que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire pourrait être retenu contre elle, bla bla bla...

Un autre avait rigolé en disant qu'ils allaient la mettre en cellule jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de planer.

Elle avait eu envie de protester, bien entendu, mais la bagarre avec les dealers lui avait laissé un tel mal de crâne, qu'elle avait préféré se taire.

Elle avait encore mal d'ailleurs et chaque inspiration était douloureuse. Elle observa son poignet. Il était légèrement enflé... Ils auraient pu lui envoyer un médecin...

Mais que faisaient-ils donc? Combien de temps allaient-ils la laisser attendre?

Un policier entra enfin dans la pièce et lui intima de retourner s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Elle obtempéra en silence. Il déposa un dossier sur la table avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Inculpez-moi ou laissez-moi sortir, lança-t-elle sans préambule.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, rétorqua-t-il, on a de quoi faire.

\- Je veux appeler mon avocat, annonça-t-elle alors clairement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est ça. Nom et prénom?

\- Je veux mon avocat, s'entêta Kate. Je ne parlerai qu'en sa présence !

\- Ecoute ma p'tite, on verra ça après. Nom et prénom?

Elle croisa les bras et le défia du regard. Elle connaissait ses droits et ne se laisserait pas intimider.

\- ...

\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors tu ferais bien de répondre.

\- Je sais que j'ai droit à l'aide d'un avocat et à un coup de fil ! rétorqua-t-elle butée.

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes flic? Le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Non mais dis donc sale gamine!

\- Vous êtes en train de violer mes droits, le coupa Kate. Continuez comme ça et je n'aurais même pas besoin d'un avocat!

\- Ne fais pas la maligne! L'avertit le policier piqué au vif.

\- Je ne fais que souligner le fait que j'ai demandé un avocat à plusieurs reprises déjà.

\- Ah oui? Pas entendu.

Elle le défia du regard, se pencha vers le micro au milieu de la table et s'écria:

\- Et là? Vous entendez? Enregistrez bien surtout! JE VEUX UN AVOCAT!

Le flic soupira bruyamment, se leva et quitta la pièce. Kate tourna la tête vers le miroir sans tain et sourit à la personne qu'elle devinait derrière avec un air de défi.

Le flic revint avec un téléphone qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Une minute, annonça-t-il. Appel local uniquement.

Kate lui adressa son regard le plus noir et se saisit du combiné.

Elle composa un numéro et attendit qu'on décroche.

\- Mhmmm... Ouais... Allô...?

\- Carly! C'est Kate! Il faut que tu m'aides!

\- Mhmmm ! Kate?... Où tu … étais passée?... On commençait à s'inquiéter!

\- Tu manges les cookies de ma mère !?

\- Mhm ! Non… Pas du tout ! répondit Carly en avalant ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer! Il faut que tu appelles ma mère!

\- ... T'as des ennuis?

\- Ouais et pas qu'un peu! Tu as de quoi noter?

\- Euh... Ouais!

\- Bien! Alors prends des notes!

Kate expliqua rapidement à son amie ce qu'elle attendait d'elle et raccrocha. Le policier récupéra le téléphone et le rapporta là où il l'avait pris. Puis il revint s'installer en face d'elle.

Il se saisit de son stylo et la regarda, attendant qu'elle se mette à parler.

\- Je parlerai lorsque mon avocat sera là, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Le policier soupira, récupéra son carnet et son stylo, puis quitta la pièce. Cette gamine était plus buttée que le plus coriace des suspects qu'il avait rencontré dans sa carrière!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre vingt**

Rick avançait sur le parvis de l'université. Il se sentait un peu anxieux, mais sa mère avait raison, la politique de l'autruche n'était jamais la bonne solution. Et puis Kate méritait sa confiance bien plus que l'autre bon à rien!

Elle lui manquait. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il s'excuse pour son comportement. Elle n'avait pas mérité ce qu'il lui avait infligé. Il espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerait.

Il tourna la tête vers le bord du chemin alors qu'il approchait de leur arbre. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle serait là. Mais il n'y trouva personne.

Il regarda sa montre, il n'était pas encore midi, elle était sûrement encore en cours.

\- Fais un effort Ricky, marmonna-t-il en se creusant la cervelle, elle a bien dû mentionner son emploi du temps pendant nos discussions...

Quels cours avait-elle le lundi? Soudain il eut une illumination! Droit Fédéral! Salle 47 bâtiment D! Comment oublier? Il se précipita vers le bâtiment, s'installa sur un banc en face de lui et attendit que les étudiants sortent. Ce qu'ils firent moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Il se leva et guetta la sortie de sa jeune amie. Étirant son cou au maximum et hissé sur la pointe des pieds, il passa en revue chaque visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la manque!

Malheureusement elle n'était pas là. Il attendit encore un moment après que le dernier étudiant soit sorti. Elle avait peut-être des questions à poser au professeur... Se souvenant de la tête de son collègue de droit fédéral, il se rassura en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir le béguin pour lui. Il était vieux, revêche et vraiment pas marrant!

Lorsque le professeur quitta le bâtiment à son tour, il dût se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas venue en cours.

Voulait-elle seulement le revoir? Il comprendrait que non. Mais si elle l'aimait comme elle l'avait laissé entendre, elle avait dû essayer de le revoir!

Cela faisait une semaine... Elle l'avait peut-être fait... Et s'était simplement lassée de l'attendre...

Il regarda sa montre. Il devait donner un cours moins de dix minutes plus tard. Il allait être en retard. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, pour y donner son cours, déçu de ne pas l'avoir revue aussi vite qu'il l'espérait.

Deux heures plus tard, il revint sous leur arbre et s'y installa. Il sortit son carnet de notes et commença à noter les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour son prochain roman.

Il levait la tête à chaque bruit de pas approchant de lui, mais à chaque fois, il constatait déçu que ce n'était pas Kate.

Lorsque la lumière du soleil ne fut plus suffisante, il se résigna à quitter les lieux. Le lendemain, il se rendrait à leur café. Peut-être y serait-elle.

Il se releva en grimaçant. Ses jambes étaient totalement engourdies à force d'être resté dans la même position pendant des heures.

Il repartit vers le parking où il avait garé sa voiture en boitillant et en se promettant de s'installer plus confortablement le lendemain.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il s'arrêta devant le dortoir où il l'avait déjà déposée un soir et attendit une bonne heure dans l'espoir de la voir rentrer. En vain.

Johanna ouvrit la porte de chez elle. Encore une longue journée, qui prenait fin. Elle jeta ses clés dans le vide-poche, accrocha son manteau dans la penderie et se déchaussa. Jim n'était pas encore rentré. Il lui avait dit de ne pas l'attendre, il avait une réunion importante et rentrerait tard.

Elle ouvrit son frigo, choisit le reste de tarte aux poireaux, qu'elle se fit réchauffer au micro-onde. Son dîner avalé, elle se prépara une tisane et sortit ses dossiers. Jim n'étant pas là, autant travailler !

Elle venait à peine de se mettre au travail, quand son téléphone sonna. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le numéro, Katie pensait à elle.

\- Allô?

\- Madame Beckett! C'est Carly!

\- Hey! Bonjour Carly! Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ma grande! Comment vas-tu?

\- Moi je vais bien, c'est Kate, qui a des ennuis!

\- Katie? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi elle s'est fourrée, mais ça a l'air grave. Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de vous appeler!

\- J'étais en rendez-vous avec un client, répondit Johanna... Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe avec Katie?

\- Elle m'a appelée ce midi... Elle est au commissariat, elle a été arrêtée hier soir!

\- Arrêtée? Mais pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas pu me parler longtemps... Apparemment, elle s'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...

\- J'arrive! Répondit aussitôt Johanna.

\- Euh... Vous ne devriez pas plutôt appeler un avocat que vous connaîtriez par ici?

\- Je saute dans le premier avion et j'arrive. Dis à Katie que j'arrive!

\- Euh... D'accord...

\- Merci Carly !

Johanna avait raccroché. Carly resta un instant silencieuse.

\- La mère de Beck arrive annonça-t-elle à ses amies.

\- Wah, telle mère, telle fille, remarqua Carly.

\- Elle ne sera pas là avant demain matin au mieux, dit Ann en regardant sa montre.

\- On devrait aller voir comment va Beck... Suggéra Carly.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront la voir?

\- J'en sais rien, mais il faut essayer...

\- Dépêchons nous, il est presque dix-sept heures!

De son côté, Johanna s'était précipitée dans sa chambre. Elle avait appelé l'aéroport pour réserver une place sur le prochain vol pour Palo Alto. Elle avait ensuite préparé un sac de voyage et avait écrit un mot pour Jim, lui promettant de l'appeler dès son arrivée là-bas.

\- Alors? Tu vas parler? Demanda le policier une nouvelle fois en arrivant dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- J'attends mon avocat, répliqua Beckett en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Il est plutôt du genre lent!

\- Normal, son cabinet est à Manhattan...

\- ... Manhattan?! T'as pas trouvé plus près?!

\- Si vous m'aviez laissée téléphoner tout de suite aussi... Elle serait déjà là depuis longtemps!

\- Ne sois pas insolente! Rétorqua sèchement le policier. Ecoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors il va falloir que tu te décides à parler.

Kate se renfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras en évitant de malmener son poignet, sans rien dire de plus. Le policier, qui commençait à comprendre à quel genre de tête de mule il avait affaire, secoua la tête, prit son dossier et quitta la pièce.

Peu de temps après, elle fut ramenée en cellule. Elle se cala dans un coin de la banquette, dans la position la moins inconfortable qu'elle pût trouver et s'autorisa à somnoler un peu. Sa mère ne serait pas là avant le lendemain matin au mieux, autant essayer de se reposer un peu!

\- Dites-nous au moins ce qu'il se passe! Insista Carly devant le policier qui tenait l'accueil.

\- Votre amie est en garde à vue, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus et vous ne pouvez pas la voir à moins d'être son avocat, répéta patiemment le policier.

\- Mais... Protesta Carly.

\- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, la coupa-t-il, le poste va bientôt fermer ses portes.

Les trois amies de Kate soupirèrent et quittèrent le poste de police.

\- Quand est-ce que Johanna va arriver? Demanda Ann.

\- Vers 6 heures demain matin, expliqua Carly.

\- Je le savais que ce Ragin était un bon à rien.

\- Qui dit qu'elle était avec lui?

\- Qui d'autre pourrait lui causer autant d'ennuis? Demanda Ann.

\- Mhmm... Approuva Carly. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore avec lui?

\- Elle allait mal, il était là... Répondit Ann en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pensais qu'elle était plus maligne que ça, soupira Lizzie.

\- Ouais… On devrait peut-être essayer de le trouver, suggéra Carly. Il doit savoir quelque chose.

\- En tout cas, s'il est mêlé à cette histoire et qu'il a laissé Beck se faire embarquer par les flics sans rien faire, je lui refais le portrait ! S'énerva Lizzie.

\- Pff ! Tu n'oserais même pas ! Pouffa Ann. Tu aurais bien trop peur de te casser un ongle !

\- Je me casserais chacun de mes ongles pour Beck ! J'adore cette fille.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je l'adore, dit Ann.

\- Bon ! Par où on commence ? Demanda Carly.

\- On n'a qu'à retourner dans ce bar où on l'a rencontré, suggéra Lizzie. Ce genre de gars traîne toujours aux mêmes endroits.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le bar, il était bondé. Elles tentèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir.

\- Tu le vois ? Demanda Ann à Lizzie.

\- Pourquoi je le verrais mieux que toi ?

\- Tu es grande et tu as un grand cou. Tu peux regarder par-dessus la foule !

\- Oui et bien je ne suis quand même pas une girafe !

\- Là ! S'écria Carly en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait la cible du jeu de fléchettes.

\- Hey ! Rangoon ! Cria Ann.

\- Il s'appelle Rogan ! Rectifia Carly.

\- Hey Rogan ! Lança Ann.

Celui-ci se tourna puis se précipita aussitôt vers la sortie à l'arrière du bar.

\- Non ! Attends ! On voudrait te parler ! Cria Ann.

Elles se frayèrent un chemin tant bien que mal vers l'endroit par où il avait fui. Quand elles arrivèrent sur le parking, elles ne purent qu'apercevoir les feux-arrières du Pick-up de Rogan, qui s'éloignait du bar.

\- NON MAIS QUEL GROS NUL ! S'écria Carly en tapant du pied.

\- Ouais, celui-là, il mérite la médaille d'or dans la catégorie des enfoirés ! Approuva Lizzie.

\- En tous cas, si on doutait de son implication dans les ennuis de Beckett, là on a la preuve qu'il est mouillé jusqu'au cou ! Dit Ann.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Carly.

\- On rentre, soupira Ann. Il n'y a rien d'autre que nous puissions faire pour le moment.

Elles regagnèrent leurs chambres d'étudiantes et se mirent au lit rapidement. Le lendemain, elles se lèveraient tôt pour aller chercher Johanna à l'aéroport. Si une personne pouvait aider Kate, c'était bien sa mère.

Une fois dans son lit, Carly s'endormit en pensant à son amie. Elle espérait qu'elle réussirait à dormir un peu dans sa cellule.

Johanna venait d'embarquer. Elle s'installa près du hublot et boucla sa ceinture. Elle tenta de trouver une position suffisamment confortable pour s'endormir. Katie avait besoin d'elle, il fallait qu'elle soit en forme. Katie... Qu'avait-elle encore bien pu inventer ? Elle pensait que sa période rebelle s'était terminée avec son entrée dans l'âge adulte, qu'elle avait pris du plomb dans la tête. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas ! Pour une avocate, devoir sortir de prison sa fille étudiante en droit, c'était un comble ! Elle avait peut-être été trop compréhensive avec elle… Quand Jim apprendrait ça, il allait avoir une attaque !

Seul dans son appartement de San Francisco, Rick n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait à Kate. Il avait cru qu'il la trouverait rapidement, il avait été trop optimiste. La retrouver ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait prévu, mais il persévèrerait. Il fallait qu'il s'explique avec elle !

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, tard ce soir-là, Jim découvrit le message de sa femme. Sa fille avait été arrêtée par la police ! In n'en revenait pas. Elle lui en avait déjà fait voir, mais jamais encore il n'avait dû aller la chercher en prison ! Cette fois c'était décidé, il allait la ramener à New-York et la garder à l'œil jour et nuit !

Il appela l'aéroport et apprit que le vol pour Palo Alto était déjà bouclé et allait bientôt décoller. Il se coucha inquiet et furieux en pensant à sa fille. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour se retrouver en garde à vue ? Décidément, elle le ferait mourir avant l'heure ! Qu'il était loin le temps où les seules inquiétudes qu'elle lui causait étaient dues à une forte fièvre ou à une chute à vélo !


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre vingt et un**

Malgré l'inconfort de sa cellule, Kate avait quand même réussi à dormir un peu. Difficilement, mais ça n'était pas le pire. Elle redoutait le moment où elle se retrouverait face à sa mère. Et si son père l'accompagnait, la confrontation serait pire encore ! Aurait-elle la force d'affronter leurs regards ? Ils avaient toujours été si fiers d'elle, même quand elle avait fait quelques bêtises pendant sa période rebelle, qu'elle n'avait pas encore quitté d'ailleurs! Mais jamais encore elle n'avait été arrêtée par la police. Là, elle avait franchi un palier dans le degré de gravité de ses bêtises ! Ils allaient être furieux, mais pire que tout, ils seraient déçus et ça, ça serait le plus difficile à supporter pour elle. A cette pensée, elle sentit la nausée l'envahir.

\- Beckett! Ton avocate est arrivée! Annonça un policier d'une voix forte.

Elle sursauta, mît quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait et se leva pour suivre docilement le policier qui était venu la chercher. Elle était épuisée et ses douleurs n'avaient pas disparu, au contraire. Il la fit entrer dans une pièce sans fenêtre, où sa mère l'attendait, le nez dans un dossier.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Johanna leva la tête et retira ses lunettes. Elle avait l'air en colère. Ça s'annonçait mal ! Machinalement, Kate baissa la tête comme une petite fille qui s'attend à se faire gronder. Le policier les laissa seules et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Un silence pesant et glacial. Kate aurait préféré une explosion de colère et de reproches. Tout sauf ce silence !

\- Alors ? Demanda Johanna au bout d'un long moment. Tu peux m'expliquer, Katherine ?

Katherine, pas Katie. Et le ton qu'elle avait employé ! Jamais sa mère ne lui avait parlé avec ce ton froid et distant. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge de Kate.

\- Ne rien dire ne t'aidera pas, au contraire ! Ajouta Johanna toujours aussi sévère.

\- …

Kate ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le bout de ses chaussures comme si elle pouvait y trouver la solution à ses ennuis. Sa boule d'angoisse grossissait encore, elle sentait que si elle parlait, elle éclaterait en sanglots et rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Une fois les vannes ouvertes, ça serait le déluge !

Cette attitude de sa fille intrigua Johanna. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue ainsi. D'ordinaire, elle se serait défendue, elle serait montée sur ses grands chevaux et lui reprocherait de l'infantiliser. Elle ne se serait jamais contentée de baisser les yeux en attendant que l'orage passe. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lentement, Johanna s'approcha de sa fille, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, honteuse de se retrouver dans une telle situation.

\- Katie... Murmura Johanna en lui relevant délicatement la tête pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle ne semblait plus fâchée, au contraire. Elle avait l'air triste et inquiet. Ce constat augmenta le mal-être de Kate. Sa plus grande crainte avait toujours été de décevoir sa mère ou de lui causer du souci et là, elle faisait un double strike !

\- Qui t'a fait ça Katie? Demanda Johanna en désignant l'énorme coquard autour de son œil et sa lèvre gonflée.

\- ... Deux types... Ils m'ont surprise dans leur planque... Ils m'ont fait passer un sale quart d'heure...

\- Quelqu'un t'a examinée?

Kate hocha la tête négativement. Johanna s'éloigna brusquement et tambourina à la porte. Le policier chargé de garder la pièce ouvrit et se fit littéralement incendier par maman Beckett.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver mis à pied dans l'heure pour maltraitance, vous allez me faire venir un médecin ici illico presto afin d'examiner ma cliente! Et je vous conseille de prier pour qu'elle n'ait rien de grave!

\- Euh… Il faut que j'en parle à mon supérieur… Bafouilla le policier.

\- Faites donc ça ! Mais je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas plus de de dix minutes avant que je ne m'occupe personnellement de votre cas !

Elle referma la porte et se tourna de nouveau vers sa fille.

\- Merci… dit Kate d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, jeune fille ! Je compte bien régler ton compte dès que je serai sûre que tu vas bien !

À bout de force et les nerfs à fleur de peau, Kate enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère et éclata en sanglots.

\- Je suis désolée maman, chuchota-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

La détresse de sa fille désarçonna Johanna. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi désemparée. Etait-ce sa garde à vue qui l'avait autant mise à mal?

\- Shhhh... Ça va aller, la réconforta sa mère en lui caressant délicatement le dos. Ça va aller... Je suis là...

\- J... J'voulais... J'voulais juste...

\- Calme-toi d'abord. Tu me raconteras tout ensuite.

Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée au cours des dernières heures se relâcha et les pleurs de Kate redoublèrent. Johanna lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, tout en la berçant, la calmant comme seule une maman savait faire avec son enfant.

Au bout d'un long moment, les larmes se tarirent et le silence revint dans la pièce. Seuls quelques hoquets le perturbaient encore de temps en temps. Johanna relâcha son étreinte. Kate, reprenait ses esprits doucement. Johanna lui écarta délicatement les quelques mèches de cheveux, qui lui barraient le visage, grimaçant devant l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Tu vas tout me raconter, dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Qu'elle était impressionnante, quand elle la regardait ainsi ! Kate avait du mal à soutenir son regard.

\- ... C'est compliqué, souffla Kate d'une petite voix.

\- C'est ta situation, qui est compliquée, ma fille! Rétorqua Johanna. Alors, tu vas tout me raconter dans les moindres détails!

Kate poussa un long soupire, qui la fit grimacer.

\- Je peux tout entendre, Katie, je suis ta mère et ton avocate ! C'est encore mieux que le confessionnal.

Kate prit une inspiration aussi profonde que son état le lui permettait et se lança :

\- … Il y a une semaine... J'ai fait une virée à Vegas...

\- À Vegas? L'interrompit sa mère. Katie, ne me dis pas que tu as joué au casino!

Ça commençait bien, si rien que l'idée qu'elle soit allée jouer au casino la faisait bondir... Elle aurait peut-être dû prendre un avocat commis d'office après tout. Au moins, elle s'en serait sortie en vie…

\- Seulement aux machines à sous! Tempéra-t-elle. Et j'ai gagné deux cents dollars!

\- Peu importe, Katie! Les jeux d'argents n'apportent jamais rien de bon! La sermonna Johanna. C'est un engrenage! Tu mets un doigt dedans et tu y perds un bras au minimum!

\- Maman! Je n'ai pas le vice du jeu! La coupa Kate en se retenant de rouler des yeux, ce qui aurait signé son arrêt de mort à coup sûr !

\- ... D'accord. Je t'écoute. Continue. Mais ne rêve pas, tu auras droit au sermon contre les jeux d'argent en long en large et en travers, quand cette histoire sera terminée. Et compte sur ton père pour en rajouter une couche! L'avertit Johanna.

\- Papa? Il est au courant ?! Il vient aussi? Blêmit Kate.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ma fille? Là, tu as sérieusement dérapé!

\- Je vais être malade, gémit Kate.

\- Après m'avoir tout raconté, s'il te plait! Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Vegas?

\- ... J'ai un peu trop bu... Dit Kate en se sentant rapetisser à mesure que sa mère enregistrait les informations qu'elle lui donnait. Et je sais, j'aurais aussi droit au sermon sur les méfaits de l'alcool... Donc... J'avais trop bu et j'ai failli faire un de ces mariages bidons...

\- Mais enfin ! Katie! Les mariages à Vegas sont légaux! S'écria Johanna.

\- Je t'en prie, grimaça Kate. J'ai super mal à la tête!

\- Ça, il fallait y penser avant, jeune fille! Gronda Johanna si fort, que Kate porta les mains à sa tête.

\- Katie? L'appela Johanna d'une voix beaucoup plus douce et surtout inquiète.

\- ... Mhm ?...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet? S'affola Johanna en découvrant le gonflement anormal de celui-ci.

\- ... C'est rien... Grogna Kate.

\- Ah! Non, ça, c'est tout sauf rien!

On frappa à la porte au même instant et un policier entra pour annoncer l'arrivée du médecin.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Soupira Johanna en sortant pour laisser le médecin s'occuper de Kate. Surtout ne l'écoutez pas et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, si elle ne se laisse pas faire!

\- Votre avocate est... Redoutable! Dit le médecin en déposant sa sacoche sur la table. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire plier le lieutenant Phelps aussi rapidement! Je ne me fais pas de souci pour votre défense!

\- Vous avez raison, marmonna Kate. Je m'en fais plutôt pour le moment où elle passera du côté de l'accusation...

\- ...?

Rick arriva au café de bonne heure, ce matin-là, pour attendre question de risquer de la manquer. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse et fut déçu de constater qu'elle n'y était pas.

\- Elle est venue tous les jours, dit une voix derrière lui.

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-il un peu perdu en se tournant pour faire face au serveur, qui s'était souvent occupé de leurs commandes.

\- Votre amie! Elle est venue tous les jours. Elle attendait là pendant une heure, parfois un peu plus, en sirotant un latté à la vanille...

Rick esquissa un petit sourire. Elle était venue tous les jours pour l'attendre. Elle voulait le revoir!

\- Je vais l'attendre, annonça-t-il en montrant leur table à la terrasse.

\- Mais hier, elle n'est pas venue! Ajouta le serveur.

\- Elle n'est pas venue? Répéta-t-il inquiet qu'elle se soit lassée de l'attendre finalement.

\- Elle a peut-être eu un empêchement... Un autre type la cherchait cette semaine.

\- Un autre type?

\- Brun, mal rasé, les cheveux en bataille... Plutôt beau gosse, mais l'air un peu débile...

\- ... Je vois, soupira Rick en reconnaissant tout à fait le portrait de Rogan.

\- Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner?

\- Un café ça sera suffisant pour le moment, merci.

\- Ça marche!

Il s'installa à leur table et attendit. Ainsi Rogan la cherchait... Était-ce une bonne nouvelle? Il ne saurait le dire. Soit elle le voyait toujours et là, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer, elle ne méritait pas sa confiance. Soit elle avait coupé les ponts avec lui et sa mère aurait raison: elle n'avait vraiment pas mérité ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

Il attendit une heure et même un peu plus... Elle ne vint pas. Soudain, il eut une idée et se précipita vers le téléphone mural du café et composa un numéro.

\- Allô?

\- Salut Peter, c'est Rick!

\- Salut Ricky, tu veux organiser la soirée poker que tu nous as promise en salle des profs?

\- Heu... Non... Pas ce soir... Ecoute je voulais te demander quelque chose...

\- Oui? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Heu... Voilà, l'autre jour, tu me parlais d'une brillante étudiante qui suit tes cours...

\- Katherine Beckett, oui. Elle ira loin cette petite!

\- Est ce que tu l'as en cours aujourd'hui? J'ai un livre dédicacé à lui donner, mais je ne parviens pas à la trouver...

\- Elle doit suivre mon cours dans une heure, mais si c'est comme hier, elle ne viendra pas. Elle doit être malade, elle n'avait pas l'air en forme cette semaine.

\- Elle est malade?

\- Elle avait les traits tirés et semblait ailleurs, elle devait couver quelque chose...

-Oh ! Il a lieu dans quelle salle ton cours ?

\- Salle 205, dans le bâtiment A.

\- Merci Peter, répondit Rick avant de raccrocher.

Rick se sentait mal. Kate avait passé une mauvaise semaine à cause de lui. Elle avait espéré qu'il reviendrait et s'était finalement lassée de l'attendre. Il irait l'attendre à la sortie du cours donné par Peter. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas retournée à New-York, car là-bas, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin!

Il soupira, paya ses consommations et sortit. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière...


	22. Chapter 22

**Je ne peux pas répondre par MP aux guests, mais je tenais à vous dire, que j'adore lire vos commentaires! Encore merci à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux**

Pendant que le médecin examinait sa fille, Johanna avait quitté le mode maman et était repassée en mode avocate. Elle examinait le dossier qu'on lui avait remis et n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle lisait. Comment sa fille pouvait se retrouver mêlée à une affaire de trafic de drogue?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lieutenant Phelps, qui était chargé de l'affaire.

\- Comment se fait-il que ma cliente ait attendu tout ce temps pour demander l'aide d'un avocat? Demanda-t-elle en lui mettant sous le nez le document mentionnant la demande de sa fille.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête!

\- Vous lui avez bien dit ses droits, n'est-ce pas?

\- Mais pour qui nous prenez-vous? Bien sûr!

\- Je dois vous avouer que j'hésite entre deux catégories, celle des incompétents et celle des ripoux, je vous ferai signe quand je me serai décidée ! Siffla l'avocate.

\- NON MAIS VOUS SAVEZ A QUI VOUS VOUS ADRESSEZ ?! S'énerva le lieutenant.

\- Tout doux ! Colombo ! Si je ne me trompe pas et je me trompe rarement, mon mari et ma fille en savent quelque chose, je vais avoir de quoi vous faire renvoyer de votre job ! Menaça Johanna d'un ton sec et froid.

\- Je vous assure qu'on lui a dit ses droits, bafouilla le policier d'un ton beaucoup plus posé.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas demandé l'aide d'un avocat dès son arrestation!

\- Vous savez ce que c'est les junkies! Il faut le temps qu'ils arrêtent de planer pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs esprits.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle était droguée?! Blêmit Johanna.

\- Elle était chez des dealers! À part des junkies, aucune personne sensée n'y mettrait les pieds.

\- Avez-vous fait des analyses pour vérifier votre théorie?

\- Je ne gaspille pas l'argent du contribuable!

\- C'est à se demander comment vous êtes devenu policier! S'énerva-t-elle. Je pense plutôt que vous avez ignoré sa demande, comme elle le laissait entendre quand elle a demandé l'aide d'un avocat pendant son interrogatoire. Oui, j'ai pris la liberté d'écouter les enregistrements!

\- ...

\- En tous cas, je vous remercie, grâce à votre incompétence, je n'aurais aucun mal à la faire libérer! Claqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la pièce où le médecin examinait sa fille. Préparez-vos cartons ! Vous serez au minimum muté dans le bled le plus paumé de tout l'ouest des Etats Unis !

Le lieutenant Phelps déglutit difficilement en la regardant avancer d'un pas déterminé vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Il aurait peut-être dû se montrer plus conciliant avec la gamine, la colère de sa mère ne se serait pas tournée vers lui… Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière…

Johanna frappa et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Kate était allongée sur le sol, le médecin lui bandait le poignet.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda-t-elle en remarquant la pâleur de sa fille.

\- Hypoglycémie. Cette jeune fille n'a rien mangé depuis hier matin. Ajoutez à cela un manque évident de sommeil et une séance de catch avec deux malabars... C'est à se demander comment elle tenait encore debout.

\- Ça va ! Râla Kate. C'est juste un léger étourdissement ! On ne va pas en faire une affaire d'Etat !

Johanna s'approcha d'eux. Elle ne quittait pas Kate des yeux. Celle-ci comprit aussitôt que sa mère était fâchée. Qu'avaient bien pu lui raconter ces flics pour la mettre aussi en colère? Car il était évident qu'elle était vraiment furieuse, plus encore que quand elle avait quitté la pièce.

\- Tu te drogues? Demanda sans détours Johanna à sa fille.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non! Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors que faisais-tu chez des dealers?

\- ... C'est... Compliqué... Souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu venais leur acheter de la drogue?

\- Ils sont peut-être débiles, mais ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt de tabasser leurs clients, siffla-t-elle.

\- Évite ce ton là avec moi jeune fille.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé! Se défendit Kate

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelques traces qui laissent à penser que cette jeune fille se drogue? Demanda Johanna au médecin.

\- Non, mais je peux faire une prise de sang et quelques analyses...

\- Faites-les, dit l'avocate.

Kate abasourdie, se redressa vivement pour protester et grimaça sous la douleur.

\- COMMENT PEUX-TU CROIRE UN SEUL INSTANT...?!

\- Ne crie pas Katherine, rétorqua sèchement Johanna. Je ne te reconnais pas ! Tu as fait plus de bêtises en une semaine que depuis ta venue au monde !

\- JE NE ME DROGUE PAS! S'indigna Kate en se levant pour lui faire face.

Cet effort lui causa une vive douleur dans l'abdomen, qui la fit se plier en deux.

\- Katie! S'inquiéta aussitôt Johanna.

\- Mademoiselle Beckett, veuillez rester tranquille, demanda le médecin. Il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire quelques examens complémentaires...

\- À l'hôpital?! Répéta Johanna dont l'inquiétude venait de prendre le pas sur sa colère.

\- Elle doit passer des radios et un scanner. Elle a un vilain hématome au niveau de l'abdomen.

\- C'est grave?

\- Ça va, grogna Kate agacée que sa mère et le médecin parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Ce sont juste quelques bleus...

\- C'est plus que de simples bleus! Et puis, il y a toujours un risque important lors de traumatismes à l'abdomen, expliqua le médecin à Johanna. Nous devons vérifier que la rate n'a pas été touchée.

\- Rohhh! Ça va! Si j'avais dû faire une hémorragie, je serai morte depuis longtemps! Bougonna Kate. Ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je suis ici!

\- Détrompez-vous! Parfois la rate a un hématome sous capsulaire, qui peut rompre à tout moment dans un laps de temps pouvant aller jusqu'à dix jours! Ce qui peut être fatal!

\- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la faire transférer à l'hôpital alors?! S'écria Johanna.

\- Vous avez gagné, soupira Kate, vous me l'avez mise en mode panique!

La pièce se mît à tourner autour d'elle et un bourdonnement de plus en plus fort résonna dans ses oreilles.

\- Katie, allonge-toi, lui ordonna Johanna. Je vais aller chercher un jus de fruits.

\- Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle mange ni boive, intervint le médecin.

\- Mais elle fait une grosse hypoglycémie! Protesta Johanna.

\- Et si on doit l'opérer elle devra être à jeun!

\- Ça va je vous dis! Marmonna Kate exaspérée d'être traitée comme une enfant.

\- Katie allonge-toi! Lui ordonna Johanna.

Le ton était sans appel. Kate obéit de mauvaise grâce, mais sans protester. Quand sa mère était dans cet état, elle savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux être docile. Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas la force de se rebeller. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée? Ah si seulement, elle pouvait revenir en arrière et tout recommencer...

Lorsque les ambulanciers passèrent devant le lieutenant Phelps et ses collègues en poussant le brancard sur lequel ils avaient allongée Kate, ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air très rassuré. Johanna, qui les suivait avec le médecin, s'arrêta devant eux :

\- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne lui arrive rien, car dans le cas contraire, ce ne sont pas uniquement vos carrières que je mettrai en pièces !

Rick vint s'assit sur un banc en soupirant. Son dernier espoir venait de partir en fumée.

\- Je suis désolé Rick, elle n'est pas venue en cours ce matin non plus, lui annonça Peter en le rejoignant sur le banc.

\- Et personne ne s'inquiète de savoir où elle est ni comment elle va? S'énerva Rick.

\- Ça arrive que les étudiants soient malades et manquent les cours pendant quelques jours, on ne déclenche pas un avis de recherche pour une ou deux absences!

\- Et si c'était grave?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Ricky? S'étonna Peter. Ne me dis pas que tu as d'autres rapports avec cette jeune fille que ceux induits par ton job!

\- Non! Bien sûr que non! J'ai seulement promis à ses parents de veiller sur elle! Mentit-il.

\- Oh! C'est vrai. Vous êtes tous les deux des New-yorkais, se rappela Peter au grand soulagement de Rick. Ecoute, si ça peut te rassurer, je vais appeler le responsable de son dortoir pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Tu peux faire ça?

\- Bien sûr! Je suis son prof ! Ça fait partie de mes missions ! Et puis, je l'aime bien moi aussi cette petite!

\- Merci Pete, répondit Rick un peu jaloux à l'idée que son ami trouvât lui aussi que Kate était une fille épatante.

\- Je t'appelle dès que j'ai de ses nouvelles ! Dit Peter en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant de se lever.

\- Merci Peter, sourit Rick. Je te revaudrais ça.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à éviter de trop me plumer pendant notre partie de poker !

\- Promis !

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Rick se leva, réajusta sa veste et quitta le campus. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Kate. Etait-elle malade ? Etait-elle avec Rogan ? Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle ait pu retourner avec cet imbécile, même par dépit !

Une fois sur le trottoir devant l'entrée de l'université, le regard de Castle fut attiré par un vieux pick-up de l'autre côté de la rue. Il scruta les alentours et finalement aperçut une silhouette malheureusement familière.

\- Hey! Cria-t-il à Rogan, qui s'avançait de l'autre côté de la rue vers le pick-up.

Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut, le dévisagea une fraction de seconde et partit en courant dans l'autre sens.

\- Hey! Attends! Non mais prendre la fuite, c'est le sport national à Stanford? Maugréa l'écrivain avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Rogan courait comme un dératé, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier si Rick le suivait toujours.

Attraper Rogan étant sa seule chance de trouver Kate, Rick courait lui aussi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Soudain, Rogan jaillit sur la chaussée pour traverser. L'automobiliste, qui arrivait freina, mais trop tard. Percuté par la voiture, Rogan roula sur le capot et atterrit sur le sol, inconscient.

Rick, qui avait vu toute la scène se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- C'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à cet andouille?!

Le chauffeur de la voiture sortit du véhicule, il était blanc comme un linge.

\- Il... Il... Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver... Il a jaillit devant ma voiture... Je n'ai pas eu le temps...

\- Je sais! J'ai tout vu, dit Rick en se précipitant auprès de Rogan. Il faut appeler les secours!

Il reposa son regard sur Rogan, toujours inconscient, qui émettait quelques grognements, tandis que le chauffeur de la voiture appelait les secours.

\- Tu as intérêt à t'accrocher, toi, marmonna Rick.

Les secours arrivèrent sur place moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Ils donnèrent les premiers soins à Rogan avant de l'emmener dans l'ambulance. Se sentant responsable, Rick monta avec lui dans l'ambulance.

L'avion de Jim venait d'atterrir. Il s'étirait en attendant son bagage. Diable que son voisin dans l'avion prenait de la place! Il avait des courbatures partout. Si Johanna avait occupé le siège près du sien comme elle le faisait d'habitude, il n'aurait pas eu ce genre de désagrément! Encore un reproche à faire à sa fille. Ah ça! Elle allait l'entendre! Et dire qu'il pensait qu'elle avait mûri et que ce genre de mésaventure faisait maintenant partie du passé! Il devait y avoir un garçon là-dessous! Il en aurait mis sa main à couper! Elle perdait tout son bon sens dès qu'elle avait le béguin pour quelqu'un. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tomber amoureuse d'un garçon raisonnable ? Un de ses amis lui avait dit un jour que les filles tombaient souvent amoureuse d'un homme ressemblant à leur père. Il avait eu tout faux !

Il regardait passer devant lui les bagages des passagers depuis un bon moment déjà. La plupart des autres voyageurs avaient déjà récupéré le leur. Il ne manquerait plus que sa valise soit perdue, tiens! La journée serait complète!

Toujours la même valise noire... Et pas de trace de la sienne... D'ailleurs elle lui ressemblait beaucoup... C'était la même marque. Si la sienne n'avait pas un petit bonhomme en perles fabriqué par sa fille quand elle était enfant, il aurait pu les confondre...

\- C'est pas vrai! Jura-t-il en attrapant la valise pour se diriger vers le service des réclamations. Comme si j'avais le temps de m'amuser avec eux pour déclarer une perte de bagage!

C'est donc plus qu'agacé et énervé, que Jim décrocha son téléphone sans faire attention à l'identité de celui qui l'appelait.

\- Beckett!

\- Jim!?

\- Jo!? Ça va? Se calma-t-il aussitôt en devinant l'angoisse de sa femme.

\- C'est Katie...

\- Je sais, j'ai lu ton message. J'arrive, je suis à l'aéroport.

\- On n'est pas au commissariat, on est à l'hôpital !

\- A l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est Katie, elle est blessée !

\- Je croyais qu'elle avait été arrêtée par la police, dit Jim en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne me parle pas de cette bande d'incompétents, pesta-t-elle.

\- Elle a été victime de violences policières ?

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

\- Attends, explique-moi calmement ce qu'il se passe !

Johanna lui expliqué les derniers évènements de la journée, il avait un peu de mal à suivre, tant elle était agitée.

\- Je saute dans un taxi et j'arrive! Annonça-t-il quand elle eut fini.

\- Merci mon chéri.

\- Ça va aller, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Elle est solide.

\- Elle a été frappée par deux colosses, Jim!

\- Tu l'as vue, tu lui as parlé, lui rappela-t-il. Et puis tu m'as dit qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital. Si elle râle, c'est que ça va!

\- Le médecin a dit que son hématome à l'abdomen pouvait être grave! Chéri! Je me suis fâchée contre elle!

\- Et j'en aurais fait autant! Rétorqua Jim. Elle a sérieusement dérapé là!

\- Elle était à bout, épuisée et blessée! Je n'aurais jamais dû la sermonner. J'aurais dû attendre qu'elle aille mieux!

\- Tu es humaine, Jo. Ta réaction est humaine. Je m'occupe des réservations d'hôtel et j'arrive.

\- Merci Jim.

\- Essaye de te reposer un peu.

\- Tu en as de bonnes, toi! Soupira-t-elle.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

Après avoir raccroché, Johanna retourna s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Elle avait emporté la copie du dossier de Kate, que lui avaient donné les policiers. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pris à sa fille. Elle avait été une adolescente un peu agitée, mais jamais elle n'avait touché à la drogue, ni fréquenté ce genre d'individus. De plus, depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle deviendrait la première femme à présider la cour suprême, elle s'était bien calmée. Elle savait qu'avoir un casier judiciaire l'empêcherait de réaliser son objectif. Non, la drogue n'était certainement pas l'explication. Elle connaissait sa fille, c'était impossible. D'ailleurs, elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé entendre qu'elle en doutait. Mais ces tests étaient la seule façon de la laver de tout soupçon... Son coeur se serra au souvenir du regard de Kate quand elle avait feint de ne pas la croire. Elle faisait son travail d'avocate, Katie avait d'abord besoin d'être défendue.

Alors pourquoi? Se demanda-t-elle une fois de plus. Un chagrin d'amour aussi dévastateur soit-il, ne l'aurait jamais amenée à saboter tous ses efforts. Elle était ambitieuse. Même dévastée par un échec amoureux, elle aurait continué à poursuivre son rêve. Non, décidément elle ne s'expliquait pas l'attitude de sa fille.

\- Madame Beckett?

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un médecin.

\- Oui?

\- Nous avons fini d'examiner votre fille.

\- Et? Comment va-t-elle?

\- Elle a plusieurs côtes cassées ainsi qu'une fracture au poignet gauche.

\- Des fractures ?! Mais… Elle avait mal, mais…

\- Oui, on a été étonné nous aussi. Votre fille est une sacrée dure à cuire !

\- … Comment ai-je pu manquer ça ? murmura Johanna.

\- Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon face à la douleur… Elle a également beaucoup d'hématomes un peu partout sur le corps... Pour la plupart, ils ne révèlent rien de grave.

\- Pour la plupart ?! Répéta Johanna blêmissant encore un peu plus.

\- Oui... Celui qu'elle a à l'abdomen est préoccupant, expliqua le médecin. Sa rate a un hématome sous capsulaire, qui peut rompre à tout moment.

\- Vous allez devoir l'opérer? S'inquiéta Johanna.

\- Non. Pas pour le moment et peut-être même pas du tout, si tout se passe bien, répondit le médecin. Nous allons la garder sous surveillance et lui imposer un repos strict au lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se résorbe.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Une dizaine de jours…

\- Tant que ça ? Ça va la rendre insupportable, soupira Johanna.

\- Avec trois côtes cassées, je doute qu'elle puisse trop nous en faire voir, rit le médecin.

\- Vous feriez- bien de ne pas la sous-estimer ! lui conseilla-t-elle. Quand pourrais-je la voir?

\- Tout de suite, si vous le voulez, une infirmière va vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Merci docteur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, Johanna trouva sa fille endormie et menottée au lit.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que les menottes étaient nécessaires? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Demandez ça aux policiers, répondit l'infirmière. Nous avons protesté, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre.

\- Eux, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre… Grommela-t-elle.

Johanna s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle avait une perfusion le bras. Et une machine prenait sa tension régulièrement.

\- Elle va dormir pendant un moment, nous lui avons une bonne dose d'antidouleurs, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Elle était épuisée, dit l'infirmière.

Johanna acquiesça doucement et essuya une larme. Elle aurait dû venir dès qu'elle avait décelé le mal-être de sa fille. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil près du lit. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière...

De son côté, Rick faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente des urgences de l'hôpital. Une équipe de médecins et d'infirmiers avaient emmené Rogan dans un box et s'occupaient de lui depuis plus de deux heures maintenant.

Quel abruti ce Rogan! Il allait vraiment l'ennuyer jusqu'au bout celui-là! Son seul lien avec Kate était en soins intensifs et ne se réveillerait peut-être pas.

Kate... Où pouvait-elle être? Il l'avait attendue sous leur arbre, à la terrasse de leur café, à la sortie des cours… Il avait même passé quelques heures dans sa voiture garée devant l'immeuble des chambres universitaires et il ne l'avait vue nulle part.

Il attendit encore une demi-heure dans la salle d'attente, puis une infirmière vint lui annoncer que son "ami" allait s'en sortir.

\- Dieu merci, soupira-t-il.

\- On l'a installé dans une chambre, il va devoir rester un peu en observation. Si tout va bien, il pourra sortir dans quelques jours.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir? Demanda l'écrivain.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais il est endormi pour le moment. Il est revenu à lui pendant qu'on lui faisait passer des radios et a aussitôt essayé de s'en aller. Nous avons dû lui donner un sédatif pour qu'il reste tranquille!

\- Ouais, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, soupira-t-il, prendre la fuite est son seul talent…

L'infirmière le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Rogan. Malgré la violence du choc, il n'avait rien de grave et s'en sortait avec seulement quelques blessures légères : une côte fêlée et un bras cassé pour les plus importantes. Décidément, se dit Rick, cette andouille avait non seulement la tête dure, mais aussi une chance phénoménale!

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil près du lit où Rogan dormait comme un bébé. Pas question de le laisser filer une fois de plus! Non, cette fois, il allait rester là, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et lui demanderait des explications.

Jim arriva dans la chambre de Kate une heure plus tard.

\- Je nous ai pris une chambre dans l'hôtel le plus proche, chuchota-t-il. On pourra faire l'aller-retour en moins de dix minutes.

Johanna lui sourit doucement, puis reposa son regard sur leur fille.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Elle a plusieurs fractures, chuchota Johanna. Le poignet et quelques côtes…

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave alors ! Se réjouit-il.

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Jo ?

\- Elle a un hématome sur la rate… Ça peut être grave ! Le médecin a prescrit un repos strict au lit pendant une dizaine de jours…

\- Wow ! Et c'est pour ça les menottes ? Tu l'as briffé ou il l'a déjà bien cernée ?

\- Non, ça ce sont ces imbéciles de flics, soupira-t-elle.

\- En parlant d'eux… Tu as eu le temps d'examiner son dossier ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, demain, j'aurais réglé cette histoire.

\- Tu l'as dit à Katie ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je vais la laisser mariner un peu. Il faut que ça lui serve de leçon…

\- Elle aura un casier ?

\- Ça… Il va falloir qu'elle ait une bonne explication au sujet de sa présence dans ce taudis…

\- Il doit y avoir un garçon dans l'affaire. Je ne vois qu'une histoire de cœur pour lui faire perdre tout bon sens !

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en mettrais ma main à couper ! Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non, tu la connais… Soupira Johanna en repensant à la peine de cœur qu'elle avait devinée quand elle l'avait appelée quelques jours avant.

\- Elle va s'en remettre, dit-il pour la rassurer. Elle va rester au lit comme l'a prescrit le médecin et elle s'en remettra. Elle est entre de bonnes mains, de toute façon !

\- Tu connais le docteur Pratt ?

\- Non, mais toi, je te connais, sourit-il. Tu vas rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que tout risque soit écarté.

\- Mhm ! Tu as raison, sourit-elle à son tour.

\- De toute façon, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse, qui soit capable de réussir l'exploit de lui faire garder le lit pendant dix jours !

C'est courbaturé et ankylosé à cause de l'inconfort du fauteuil sur lequel il avait passé la nuit, que Rick se réveilla le lendemain matin. Rogan dormait toujours.

Une infirmière passa vérifier l'état du patient. L'écrivain se leva, s'étira en grimaçant et lui demanda de ne surtout pas quitter la chambre le temps qu'il aille se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bains.

\- Que craignez-vous? Demanda-t-elle. Il dort!

\- C'est le champion, quand il s'agit de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je vous en prie ne le quittez pas des yeux!

\- C'est que j'ai ma tournée à faire, moi! Protesta-t-elle.

\- Je n'en ai que pour deux minutes! Imaginez que votre malade s'en aille sans autorisation de sortie! Ou pire, sans passer par le service comptabilité pour payer les frais de son hospitalisation!

\- ... D'accord, mais faites vite, soupira l'infirmière.

Rick lui fit son sourire charmeur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Oh! Tout bien réfléchi... Vous ne pourriez pas l'attacher au lit? Je vous promets que vous n'aurez aucun ennui! Suggéra-t-il en repassant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle éclata de rire puis s'arrêta voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Vous êtes sérieux?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux! Ne lui faites surtout pas confiance! Répondit-il. Et puis, j'aimerais bien aller me chercher un café au distributeur, alors...

\- ... Je n'aurais pas d'ennui?

\- J'en prends l'entière responsabilité! Assura-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas... Oh ! … Euh… Je pourrais avoir un roman dédicacé? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant. Je suis fan!

\- Bien entendu, sourit-il charmeur.

\- Merci monsieur Patterson ! Jubila-t-elle en sautillant. Oh ! Quand mes copines vont savoir ça !

\- … Non… Mais… Euh… Bafouilla-t-il en se décomposant.

\- Je plaisantais monsieur Castle ! Rit l'infirmière. Cet article dans la presse disait vrai, vous avez un côté très naïf !

\- Quoi ?! … Quel article ?! … Hey ! Arrêtez de rigoler !

Dans la salle d'attente, où se trouvaient les machines à café, plusieurs personnes somnolaient sur des chaises ou des banquettes, dans des positions plus ou moins confortables. Rick s'approcha des machines à café et se figea devant la silhouette de la personne qui se tenait devant l'une d'elle.

\- Kate?! Souffla-t-il trop doucement pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Elle se tenait de dos et se débattait visiblement avec la machine à café.

\- Fichue machine! S'écria-t-elle en la frappant du plat de la main. Rends-moi ma pièce!

Sa voix était légèrement différente et à bien y regarder, ses cheveux étaient plus foncés. Il s'approcha doucement. Elle avait quelques cheveux blancs. Non, ce n'était pas Kate.

Elle frappa de nouveau la machine, puis à bout de nerfs, posa son front contre la machine en poussant un profond soupir.

Il alla à l'autre machine, inséra une pièce et poussa quelques boutons. Lorsque le gobelet fut prêt, il le lui tendit.

\- Tenez, dit-il gentiment.

Elle tourna la tête vers le gobelet qu'elle observa un instant, puis leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se figèrent instantanément. Elle reconnaissant son écrivain favori, lui devant ses yeux à mi-chemin entre le vert et le marron, tellement semblables à ceux de Kate que ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

\- Ces machines sont souvent capricieuses, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Tenez, c'est pour vous.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en prenant le gobelet.

Il se tourna et se commanda un autre café, quand il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

\- ...

\- Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il.

\- Richard Castle... Murmura-t-elle.

\- Lui-même! Et vous? Vous êtes la maman de Kate? Johanna? Demanda-t-il persuadé qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, tant la ressemblance était frappante.

\- ... Euh... Oui… Et je dois vous remercier pour vos livres...

\- Oh, vous savez, c'est trois fois rien, sourit-il avant de s'inquiéter et de froncer les sourcils. Kate va bien?

La figure fatiguée de Johanna et ses yeux humides l'inquiétèrent.

\- Elle est malade? Demanda-t-il alors que son cœur venait de rater quelques battements.

\- Elle a eu des ennuis. De gros ennuis même, répondit Johanna. Des voyous l'ont battue.

\- ... battue?... Comment?... C'est grave?

\- Les médecins disent qu'elle s'en remettra. Elle est au repos strict au lit.

\- Ouh... Ça va être difficile, dit-il. Elle est plutôt du genre hyperactif...

\- Vous la connaissez bien, on dirait, sourit Johanna.

\- Oui... Euh... Je la cherche partout depuis hier, avoua-t-il.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile.

\- Je ne m'imaginais pas une seule seconde qu'elle puisse être à l'hôpital...

\- Pour tout vous dire, hier elle était en garde à vue. Ces imbéciles de flics ont consenti à la faire admettre aux urgences, quand je les ai menacés de mettre leurs carrières en pièces!

\- Et ils vous ont crue?! Rit-il.

\- ...

\- Vous... Vous êtes sérieuse?

\- Je vais me gêner, après tout ce qu'ils ont fait à mon bébé!

\- Eh bien! Je vois d'où vient le regard de tueuse de Kate...

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Demanda soudain Johanna.

\- Oh! Euh... Quelqu'un que je connais a eu un accident...

\- Un de vos amis? S'enquit Johanna.

Son inquiétude le toucha. Sa fille était hospitalisée et elle parvenait encore à se soucier des autres.

\- Pas vraiment... Et les médecins ont dit qu'il allait s'en sortir. Et Kate ? Est-ce que je peux la voir?

\- Bien sûr!


	24. Chapter 24

**Désolée pour ce week-end, je n'ai pas pu poster, le réseau était plus qu'archaïque. ^^ Merci pour vos messages et votre intérêt pour cette histoire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre**

Rick suivit Johanna jusqu'à la chambre de Kate. Celle-ci était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Johanna ouvrit légèrement le volet roulant afin de laisser rentrer un peu de lumière extérieure.

Le cœur de Rick se serra lorsqu'il vit Kate. Son poignet était plâtré et son magnifique visage portait les stigmates de sa bagarre avec les voyous. Il valait mieux qu'il ne se retrouve jamais face à eux, parce qu'il ressentait une telle rage envers eux qu'il les massacrerait certainement.

\- Menottée au lit?! S'indigna-t-il à voix basse.

\- Oui, grinça Johanna. Je vais aller m'occuper de cette histoire avec la police dès que mon mari prendra le relais auprès d'elle.

\- Votre mari est là aussi?

\- Oui, il est allé se reposer un peu à l'hôtel.

\- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda-t-il en prenant délicatement la main de Kate.

\- Elle a un hématome sur la rate, qui peut se rompre à tout moment. C'est pourquoi, elle doit rester strictement alitée pendant une dizaine de jours, expliqua Johanna.

Castle resta un instant silencieux, encaissant la nouvelle.

\- ... Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il.

\- Elle était en train de se battre avec deux dealers dans un appartement miteux quand les policiers sont arrivés.

\- Des dealers? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec des dealers?

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle ne m'a pas encore tout expliqué... Elle a parlé d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée à Vegas...

\- À Vegas!? Blêmit Rick en repensant à la façon désastreuse dont elle l'avait quitté là-bas.

\- Ah ça, elle va nous entendre là-dessus. Elle a même failli s'y marier!

\- Oui, soupira-t-il, avec un parfait imbécile...

\- Vous... Vous êtes au courant?

\- J'étais là-bas... Je l'y ai croisée... Je l'ai empêchée... Bafouilla-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

\- Vous l'avez empêchée de se marier?

\- Je l'ai ramenée jusqu'à mon hôtel... Elle a dormi comme une souche... Le lendemain matin, elle est repartie... Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis. J'aurais dû la ramener sur le campus, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien…

\- Rien de tout cela n'est votre faute, le rassura Johanna. Sans vous, elle aurait fait une bêtise encore plus grosse ! Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est en quoi cette histoire l'a conduite à un repaire de dealers!

\- Moi non plus… Mais je pense savoir qui est derrière tout ça! Répondit Rick en s'éloignant vers la porte.

\- Où allez-vous? Demanda Johanna.

\- Faire la lumière sur cette histoire! Ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrai avec des réponses!

Un peu surprise par la réaction de l'écrivain, Johanna resta d'abord sans voix, puis sourit. Décidément, Richard Castle était charmant. Il semblait très attaché à sa fille et cette certitude lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle avait deviné les sentiments de sa fille pour lui et se réjouissait à l'idée qu'ils soient partagés.

Elle se rapprocha du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit, ce qui la rassurait un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Katie? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Mhmm... Grogna légèrement Kate en se réveillant.

\- Hey! Sourit-elle. Comment tu te sens?

Kate fronça les sourcils en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Mal... Grogna-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Tu as mal?! J'appelle une infirmière.

\- Non!... Je n'ai pas mal... Je me sens mal...

\- Ah ça, tu l'as bien cherché! Rétorqua Johanna reprenant un ton de reproche.

\- Je le sais bien! Souffla-t-elle.

Elle leva le bras gauche et fronça les sourcils en le découvrant plâtré.

\- Ton poignet est cassé, expliqua Johanna. Tu as eu de la chance, c'est une simple fracture sans déplacement.

Kate tenta de lever le bras droit et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant qu'il était menotté au lit.

\- Oui, grogna Johanna, je vais m'occuper de ça, dès que ton père sera là.

\- Papa est venu lui aussi?! Blêmit Kate.

\- Tu croyais peut-être qu'il resterait à New-York ? Désolée de te l'annoncer chérie, mais tu vas avoir droit à un tête à tête avec lui!

Kate poussa un long soupir ennuyé. Affronter sa mère était une chose, mais son père... Il allait en faire une affaire d'état et remettrait ses menaces de l'enfermer au couvent sur le tapis!

\- Et si tu me disais ce qu'il t'a pris? Se radoucit Johanna ne voulant pas augmenter le mal-être de sa fille.

\- ...

\- Ça a un lien avec un certain écrivain?

\- Comment...?! Demanda Kate en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Katie, sourit Johanna. Je te connais.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu crois toujours que je me drogue? Reprocha Kate. Tu as eu les résultats de tes tests?

\- ... Pas encore, mais je doute qu'ils soient positifs, je te demande pardon, chérie. Je me suis emportée... souffla Johanna au bord des larmes.

\- Ça va, soupira Kate. J'ai sérieusement déconné là...

\- Alors? Tu m'expliques? Ça a un rapport ta rencontre avec Richard Castle à Vegas.

\- Comment... Comment tu sais que je l'ai rencontré à Vegas? Demanda Kate en se redressant.

\- Reste tranquille, tu n'as peut-être plus mal grâce aux antidouleurs, mais tu dois rester strictement allongée.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu...

\- Il était ici il y a quelques minutes

\- Qui? Rick était ici?

\- Calme-toi, il va revenir.

\- Je dois lui parler! Dit Kate en tentant de se lever. Je dois le prévenir! Rogan... Il...

\- Calme-toi, tu vas aggraver tes blessures!

\- Mais, il faut que je le prévienne! Protesta Kate.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète autant demanda Johanna? C'est à cause de lui cette histoire?

\- Non! Il n'y est pour rien! Tout est de ma faute!

\- Katie, arrête de t'agiter et raconte-moi tout.

\- ... À Vegas, Rick m'a empêchée de faire une bêtise...

\- A part celle que tu avais déjà faite en buvant de l'alcool ?

\- Oui... J'avais beaucoup trop bu, j'allais épouser le roi des abrutis et des menteurs, reprit-elle, je pensais que c'était bidon...

\- Katie...

\- C'est bon, j'ai bien compris! Au lieu de me fier à ce qui se dit, dorénavant je vérifierai tout par moi-même, dit-elle pour faire comprendre à sa mère qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

\- Et donc, tu as croisé Richard Castle, qui t'a empêchée de le faire et t'a emmenée jusqu'à son hôtel pour que tu puisses te reposer, compléta Johanna.

\- ...?

\- Il me l'a raconté, expliqua l'avocate.

\- C'est ça. Le lendemain, je suis rentrée à Stanford. J'ai essayé de revoir Rick, pour euh... Le remercier, mentit-elle. Mais il n'est pas revenu.

\- Et comment cette soirée à Vegas a pu te conduire à ces deux dealers?

\- ... J'y viens... Ce soir-là, un paparazzi nous avait pris en photo, Rick et moi... Ces photos pouvaient laisser supposer qu'on avait une liaison... L'abruti que j'avais failli épouser est venu me voir... Il avait besoin d'argent et avait récupéré les photos du paparazzi. Il voulait faire chanter Rick...

\- Oh... Katie...

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ! Se justifia Kate. A cause de moi, Rick perdrait son emploi de prof et peut-être même la garde de sa fille !

\- Et pour cela, tu as accepté d'aller chercher de la drogue chez des dealers ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça n'a rien à voir avec de la drogue… Je ne savais même pas qu'ils en vendaient…

Johanna ne répondit pas, écoutant le récit de sa fille. Elle comprenait ses motivations, elle aussi se sentait capable de déplacer des montagnes par amour.

Un vacarme fracassant d'objets métalliques s'écrasant au sol réveilla Rogan O'Leary en sursaut.

\- Oups! Pardon vieux, je t'ai réveillé? Demanda Rick d'un air faussement ennuyé.

\- ... Bijoux de famille... Soupira Rogan.

\- Déplaisir partagé, répliqua l'écrivain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors? Grogna Rogan.

\- Notre amie commune est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, expliqua Rick. Et je ne connais qu'un seul crétin capable de l'avoir mise dans un tel pétrin.

\- Notre amie commune ? Kitkat? Elle va bien?!

\- A part le fait qu'elle a subi un passage à tabac par deux dealers violents tu veux dire? Gronda Rick.

\- Les flics sont arrivés à temps?

\- Parlons-en de ceux-là! Ils l'ont enfoncée au lieu de l'aider. Donc, tu es bien dans l'affaire, conclut Rick.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Rogan avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Okay, gronda Rick, alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter ton cinéma et tout me raconter, sinon...!

\- Sinon?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez vite, éluda Rick. Alors? Dis-moi tout sur cette affaire!

\- L'affaire... Tout de suite les grands moAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

\- Oups! Pardon! Je n'avais pas vu ton bras! C'est douloureux!

-ÇA VA PAS? T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE! BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST DOULOUREUX! ILS NE L'ONT PAS PLÂTRÉ POUR RIEN! ARRRRGGGHHHH!

\- Reoups! Pas fait exprès!

\- MAIS QU'EST CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI, BIJOUX DE FAMILLE?

\- Je vais te dire, ce qui ne va pas, dit Castle avec une colère froide dans la voix. Ce qui ne va pas, c'est qu'une fille adorable soit clouée sur un lit d'hôpital par ta faute!

\- ... Kitkat? Mais si elle en est là, c'est par ta faute, pas la mienne! Ricana Rogan.

\- Ma faute? C'est toi qui l'a fichue dans cette situation!

\- Nan! Cette nana est intelligente! Jamais elle n'aurait suivi un plan aussi foireux pour moi!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- Mais parce qu'elle a fait tout ça pour toi! Lâcha Rogan en le pointant du doigt.

\- Pour moi?Répéta Rick incrédule.

\- Eh ouais, elle en pince sacrément pour toi! Bien que je ne vois pas ce qu'elle te trouve, je suis bien plus beau gosse que toi!

\- Mais de quoi tu parles?

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, il va falloir payer, vieux...

\- Payer?

\- La vérité a un prix, sourit Rogan. Alors, combien tu es prêt à mettrrrraaaaaahhhhhh!

\- Écoute moi bien espèce de déchet de l'humanité, menaça Rick, tu vas tout me dire, si tu ne veux pas avoir plus de problèmes...

\- Quel problèmmmmmaaaaaahhhhhhrrrrgggghhhh!

\- Pour l'instant, ton seul problème, c'est moi, rétorqua Rick le regard haineux en appuyant sur les blessures de Rogan. Alors? Tu vas parler?


	25. Chapter 25

**Qu'entends-je? Quelqu'un s'impatiente?** **Voilà! Voilà! ça vient! ^^ Merci à tous, je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise autant!**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq**

Les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur et incapable de parler, Rogan hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Rick relâcha sa prise et s'écarta très légèrement pour le laisser parler. Il lui laissa le temps de se remettre un peu, il n'y était pas allé de main morte après tout.

\- D'accord, je vais tout te dire... Bredouilla Rogan.

Rick écouta Rogan lui déballer toute l'histoire. Les photos, son plan pour le faire chanter dont il s'était finalement servi pour la faire chanter elle, la montre qu'elle avait dû aller récupérer chez les dealers et finalement l'arrivée de ces derniers, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie de leur planque. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Rick sentit son cœur se serrer, ému par tout ce que Kate avait fait pour lui.

\- Et j'ai appelé les flics pour la sortir de là, termina Rogan. Tu vois? Quand je te disais que tout était de ta fauttttttAAAAAAHHHHH! Non, mais t'es un grand malade! Ça fait hyper mal!

\- C'était pour l'avoir envoyée là-dedans toute seule! Gronda Rick.

\- Tu rigoles? Elle est plus forte que mouaaaaaaahhhhrrrrgggg!

\- Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de faire l'imbécile et tu vas réparer tes conneries.

\- Réparer?

\- Par ta faute, Kate risque d'avoir un casier judiciaire, ce qui ruinerait ses espoirs de devenir juge à la cour suprême, alors, tu vas aller voir les flics et endosser tes responsabilités. Si elle a fait tout ça, c'est parce que tu l'as fait chanter!

\- Rêve pas, vieux. Tu peux continuer à me bousiller les côtes, si tu veux, je n'irais pas voir les flics...

\- Ouais... Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction de ta part, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté d'enregistrer ton récit, dit Rick en sortant un dictaphone de sa poche.

\- Quoi?! Hey! C'est pas légal ton truc! Protesta Rogan.

\- Je connais une avocate, qui t'affirmera le contraire, sourit l'écrivain. D'ailleurs, je m'en vais de ce pas lui apporter l'enregistrement!

\- C'est ça, vas-y. J'en profiterai pour me faire la malle! Grommela Rogan.

\- Ça aussi, je l'ai prévu, dit Rick en ouvrant la porte à un policier en uniforme. Laisse-moi te présenter l'officier Portman, qui va se faire un devoir de te garder à l'œil, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne officiellement t'arrêter.

\- Sale petit... Marmonna Rogan.

\- Oh! Une dernière chose, ajouta Rick en lui adressant un regard si noir que Rogan eut l'impression qu'il allait se prendre un direct en pleine figure, si tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle, je te le ferai amèrement regretter!

\- Les photos vont être envoyées à la presse...

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque totalement!

\- Tu vas perdre ton boulot!

\- Ça aussi, je m'en moque totalement… D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà démissionné! Rétorqua Castle avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Rogan soupira, soulagé qu'il soit parti. L'officier Portman s'était installé sur le fauteuil en face de son lit.

\- Hey vieux ! Portman, c'est ça ? Lança Rogan en prenant un air sûr de lui.

\- …

\- Si tu me laisses filer, je te donne cent dollars ! Dit Rogan d'un air complice.

\- Monsieur ! Vous insultez mon intégrité ! S'offusqua Portman.

\- D'accord, je veux bien aller jusqu'à cinq cents dollars, sourit Rogan. Ça arrondirait pas mal ta fin de mois !

\- Essayez encore une fois de m'acheter et je demande à monsieur Castle le numéro de téléphone de cette avocate, répondit Froidement l'officier.

\- PFFFFFFF!

Carly ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à ses deux amies.

\- Eh bien ! Vous êtes matinales aujourd'hui ! Constata-t-elle.

\- Des nouvelles de Kate ? Demanda Ann en entrant dans la chambre sans se préoccuper de la réaction de Carly.

\- Mais je vous en prie les filles, entrez ! Dit Carly faussement outrée.

\- Rohhh ! Ça va ! Dit Lizzie. Alors ? Madame Beckett a réussi à la sortir de là ?

\- Elle vient d'appeler justement, répondit Carly renonçant à torturer ses amies plus longtemps.

\- Et ? Demandèrent ses amies de concert.

\- Elle n'est plus en prison…

\- Cool ! s'écrièrent-elles soulagées.

\- … Elle est à l'hôpital ! Compléta Carly.

\- Quoi ?! Coassèrent Lizzie et Ann.

\- Vous devriez faire un duo comique, dit Carly. Vous auriez votre petit succès.

\- Ne te moque pas de nous! Répliqua Lizzie. Qu'est-ce que Beck fait à l'hôpital?

\- C'est grave? S'inquiéta Ann.

\- Suffisamment pour qu'ils la gardent dix jours, expliqua Carly. Mais Johanna a dit qu'avec du repos elle devrait se rétablir sans souci.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Ann.

\- On peut aller la voir? Demanda Lizzie.

\- Oui, mais pas avant ce soir. Elle doit se reposer.

\- Vous croyez que ce sont les flics qui lui ont fait ça?

\- Si c'est le cas, ils peuvent déjà aller pointer au chômage! Maman Beckett va les détruire! Dit Carly.

\- Ils peuvent plutôt prier pour que l'orange leur aille au teint ! Corrigea Lizzie. Ils vont prendre plusieurs années !

\- Et Beck aussi, rigola Ann.

\- Oui, au couvent! Approuvèrent les deux autres mortes de rire.

Kate, assommée par ses blessures et par les antidouleurs s'était rendormie. Jim était arrivé dans la chambre pour prendre le relais dans le rôle du garde-malade et Johanna partait pour le commissariat après avoir pris une bonne douche réparatrice.

En quittant la chambre de sa fille, elle avait croisé Rick, qui revenait de son entrevue avec Rogan O'Leary.

\- Vous vous rendez au commissariat? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, Katie m'a tout raconté, il est temps d'aller régler cette affaire. Même si ce ne sera pas facile sans preuve.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, sourit-il en sortant le petit dictaphone de sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- La preuve qu'il vous manque!

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre.

\- Il se trouve que le type, que j'ai accompagné ici, est celui qui a poussé votre fille à agir comme elle l'a fait. Il a tout avoué et j'ai ses aveux là-dessus! Répondit-il avec un air triomphal.

\- C'est pas vrai?! S'écria Johanna estomaquée.

\- Pourquoi mentirais-je?

\- Oh! Richard vous êtes un amour! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

\- ...

\- Oui... Euh... Excusez-moi, bafouilla-t-elle en lâchant son cou, je m'emporte...

\- Attendez d'avoir écouté cet enregistrement, au moins... répondit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit suffisant.

\- Vous avez raison...Euh... Katie s'est rendormie. Vous voulez m'accompagner? Proposa-t-elle ravie à l'idée de faire un peu plus ample connaissance avec son auteur favori.

\- Je ne peux rien refuser à la maman de Kate, répondit-il charmeur.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle de ça aussi! Annonça Johanna en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner sur le chemin de la sortie.

\- ... De quoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De vous et Katie!

\- ... Kate et moi?... Mais... Euh... Bafouilla-t-il en déglutissant difficilement, se sentant soudain dans la peau d'un collégien.

\- Voyons Richard! Katie est peut-être spontanée et du genre à foncer tête baissée dans les problèmes, mais elle n'est pas stupide. Si elle a fait ça, c'est par amour!

\- ... Par amour? Répéta-t-il un sourire idiot fleurissant sur son visage.

\- Oui, et je dois vous avertir! En tant que maman, je vais avoir deux ou trois petites choses à mettre au clair avec vous!

Rick avala sa salive gêné, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à affronter ce genre de situation, qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait à la hauteur. Johanna éclata de rire devant la mine décomposée qu'il affichait.

\- Rassurez-vous, affronter Jim sera bien pire que notre petite discussion!

\- Ça y est, je vais me sentir mal...

Le rire de Johanna redoubla d'intensité. Un rire aussi pur et cristallin que celui de Kate. Décidément, la mère et la fille se ressemblaient énormément.

Jim regardait sa fille partagé entre son inquiétude de père et un sentiment de colère. Sa petite fille allongée là, sur ce lit, blessée et menottée... Cette vision lui était insupportable.

Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour approcher ce genre de voyous?! Il croyait pourtant avoir élevé quelqu'un de raisonnable et qui avait plus qu'un pois chiche à la place du cerveau!

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant qu'il attendait son réveil pour pouvoir la confronter, mais elle s'entêtait à garder les yeux fermés. Johanna lui avait fait promettre avant de partir de ne pas la réveiller pour l'accabler de reproches. Il avait d'abord protesté, affirmant qu'elle avait bien mérité les reproches qu'il allait lui faire, mais Johanna lui avait expliqué à quel point elle regrettait d'avoir été aussi dure avec leur fille alors qu'elle souffrait énormément de ses blessures. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente lui aussi coupable. Katie se ferait bien remonter les bretelles, mais seulement quand elle aurait suffisamment récupéré!

Il soupira, Jo avait raison, comme toujours.

Kate dormant à poings fermés, il s'autorisa à quitter sa chambre pour se rendre à la machine à café. Il s'était dépêché de quitter l'hôtel ce matin-là et n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il n'en aurait que pour dix minutes tout au plus, que pourrait-il se passer en aussi peu de temps?

Il prit quelques pièces dans son portefeuille et quitta la chambre.

Il avait à peine refermé la porte derrière lui, que Kate ouvrait les yeux et se redressait dans son lit. Ce n'était pas trop tôt! Elle commençait à se demander si elle allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution! Elle attrapa une des pinces à cheveux de sa mère, qu'elle avait repérée sur la table près de son lit.

Elle examina la paire de menottes qui l'entravait, il s'agissait d'un vieux modèle. Elle remercia secrètement la mairie de Palo Alto de ne pas avoir investi dans du matériel dernier cri pour équiper ses policiers et entreprit de se libérer de ses chaînes. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, son père ne tarderait pas à revenir et les membres de l'équipe médicale passaient régulièrement vérifier ses constantes.

Une fois libérée, elle débrancha sa perfusion, puis fouilla le sac de vêtements de sa mère et en sortit un pantalon léger et une tunique. Ne trouvant pas de chaussures, elle sortit de sa chambre à pieds nus.

Lorsqu'il revint un quart d'heure plus tard, Jim en lâcha sa tasse de café, dont le contenu se rependit sur le sol, éclaboussant au passage le bas de son pantalon et ses chaussures. Reprenant ses esprits, il jeta un œil dans la salle de bains, espérant que ce ne soit qu'une envie pressante, qui ait tiré sa fille du lit, mais non. Il fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence: l'oiseau s'était envolé.

\- KATHERINE HOUGHTON BECKETT TU VAS ME RENDRE CHÈVRE! Grommela-t-il exaspéré.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre vingt-six**

\- ELLE A QUOI?! S'écria Johanna le téléphone portable collé à son oreille au milieu de la salle de repos que les policiers avaient mise à sa disposition le temps qu'ils fassent leur paperasse. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FICHU? TU ÉTAIS CENSÉ RESTER AUPRÈS D'ELLE!

\- Je suis allé me chercher un café! Elle dormait! Se défendit Jim. Et puis je te rappelle qu'elle était menottée au lit avec un poignet et trois côtés cassées!

\- Tu as raison, se radoucit Johanna. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Elle est en pyjama et pieds nus.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu enlever ses menottes?

\- Certainement de la même façon qu'elle est entrée chez ces dealers...

\- On a été beaucoup trop cool avec elle! Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû la mettre dans une école privée catholique! Grogna-t-il.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose? Notre fille est débrouillarde est têtue, ce n'est pas une école privée qui aurait changé ça!

\- Mouais...

\- Écoute, cherche la, je te rejoins au plus vite.

\- D'accord, mais fais vite, grogna Jim excédé de s'être fait avoir par sa fille, parce que là, elle va m'entendre!

\- Ne sois pas trop dur tout de même, elle est convalescente! Lui rappela Johanna avant de raccrocher.

\- Un problème avec Kate? Demanda Rick qui revenait avec deux cafés.

\- À part le fait qu'elle se soit sauvée de l'hôpital? Souffla Johanna en réfléchissant déjà à la façon dont elle étriperait elle-même sa fille. Et dire que les filles sont censées être plus sages que les garçons...

\- Je ne comprends pas, elle ne devrait pas être clouée au lit à cause de ses blessures?

\- Si et menottée aussi! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris encore?! souffla Johanna.

\- ... Elle ne sait pas que nous avons eu les aveux de Rogan, rappela Rick. Elle essaye peut être d'aller chercher les photos chez Rogan...

\- Elle est en pyjama d'hôpital! Celui qui est ouvert dans le dos! Rétorqua Johanna. Et sans chaussures! Elle n'a pas dû pouvoir quitter l'hôpital.

\- Elle n'était pas censée pouvoir se défaire de ses menottes non plus!

\- En tout cas, la voilà fugitive, maintenant... Soupira Johanna. Elle a décidé de me compliquer la tâche ou quoi?

\- Elle ne sera fugitive, que lorsque les policiers se seront rendus compte de son évasion...

\- Espérons que Jim la retrouvera avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, soupira Johanna en désignant les policiers. Heureusement que c'est une bande d'incompétents!

Rick sourit, amusé de voir qu'elle gardait son sens de l'humour.

\- Elle est futée, ne vous en faites pas pour elle, la rassura-t-il.

\- Elle est blessée et en pyjama d'hôpital!

\- Vous avez raison! Elle va avoir besoin d'aide. Je vous laisse le Dictaphone, je vais à sa recherche! Répondit Castle en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

Johanna acquiesça et soupira en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- Katherine Beckett, quand vas-tu apprendre à obéir?! Grogna-t-elle en se retournant vers ses dossiers.

Carly finissait de s'habiller dans la salle de bain pour partir en cours, quand un bruit la fit se figer. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Sans bruit, elle termina d'enfiler son pull et attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- QUI VOUS A PERMIS D'ENTRER ICI?! Cria-t-elle en brandissant son arme haut et fort... BECK?!

Kate, qui terminait de lasser ses baskets, la regardait en se retenant de rire.

\- Salut Carly!

\- Beck! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?!

\- Je mets mes chaussures.

\- Je te croyais à l'hôpital! Ta mère...

\- Si tu vends la mèche, je te le ferai regretter! L'avertit Kate.

\- Mais c'est de la folie! Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver?!

\- Quoi? Tu m'aurais envoyé de l'air chaud?! Demanda Kate en désignant le sèche-cheveux que son amie brandissait toujours.

\- Fais la maligne! Grogna Carly. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris?

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer, soupira Kate en se levant pour repartir.

Carly lui barra le passage.

\- Laisse-moi passer, soupira Kate.

\- Pas question! Tu es censée être allongée sur ton lit d'hôpital, il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir d'ici sauf pour retourner là-bas!

\- Bien! Dans ce cas, laisse-moi passer, j'y retourne! mentit Kate du tac au tac.

\- Tu me prends pour une andouille? Je te raccompagne là-bas!

\- Carly, soupira Kate.

\- Regarde-toi! C'est tout juste si tu tiens debout! Tu n'es pas raisonnable!

\- Mais...! Protesta Kate au bord des larmes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire de si important? Se radoucit Carly devant l'émotion qui submergeait son amie.

\- ... Réparer mes erreurs.

\- Tu les répareras quand tu seras rétablie.

\- Il sera trop tard, le mal sera fait.

\- Okay, raconte-moi tout!

Trop fatiguée pour lutter, Kate rendit les armes. Sur les conseils appuyés de son amie, elle consentit à s'allonger sur son lit et déballa toute l'histoire.

\- Richard Castle?! L'écrivain?! S'écria Carly admirative dès que Kate mentionna son nom.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, mais oui, c'est bien lui.

\- Tu parles, bien sûr que c'est important! Il est riche, célèbre et beau gosse!

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, ce genre de remarques lui paraissaient d'une affligeante futilité.

\- Excuse-moi, rétorqua Carly, mais pour moi ce genre de détails ...

Kate poursuivit son récit sans prêter attention aux excuses de son amie.

\- Et là, qu'est ce que tu comptais faire? Demanda Carly.

\- Il faut que j'aille récupérer les photos chez Rogan. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, je ne peux pas laisser Castle payer pour mes erreurs.

\- Beck... Soupira Carly. Tu es blessée, tu dois te reposer!

\- Il m'a aidée, Carly! Et à cause de ça, il risque d'avoir de gros ennuis!

\- Tu exagères! Qu'est ce qui pourrait lui arriver de grave?

\- Perdre son job...

\- C'est un écrivain à succès! Il n'a pas besoin de ce boulot!

Kate ne répondit rien. Carly se réjouit, pensant qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre son amie qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre autant de risques. De son côté, Kate n'avait qu'une seule personne en tête, Richard Caste. Elle s'en voulait énormément depuis qu'elle avait eu connaissance de l'existence de ces photos. Elle avait agi comme une gamine, persuadée que la seule personne qui devrait subir les conséquences de son insouciance, serait elle et seulement elle. Mais voilà, Rick avait voulu l'aider et maintenant, il allait avoir des ennuis.

Évidemment perdre sa place de professeur ne devait pas avoir de réelle importance pour lui, par contre si l'avocat de son ex-femme l'apprenait, Rick perdrait la bataille pour la garde de sa fille et ça, Kate savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Non, il fallait absolument qu'elle répare sa bêtise!

Elle se releva soudain et grimaça. Les effets des antidouleurs commençaient à s'estomper.

\- Beck! Ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta Carly.

\- Si... Grogna Kate.

\- C'est ça! Allez viens, je te ramène, dit son amie en l'entraînant par le bras.

\- D'accord, mais on s'arrête chez Rogan avant, marmonna Kate un peu vaseuse.

\- Mais oui, répondit Carly pour ne pas la contrarier.

Elles quittèrent la chambre et arrivèrent à l'extérieur où quelqu'un les attendait déjà.

\- Eh bien! On pourra dire que tu m'auras fait courir, lança Castle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Castle?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? S'étonna Kate.

\- Je te cherche. Ça fait deux jours que je ne fais que ça! Tu devais être super forte à cache-cache!

\- ... Comment...?

\- Je suis tombé sur le boulet et j'ai réussi à le convaincre de tout me raconter, expliqua-t-il. Ensuite, je n'ai plus eut qu'à suivre ton histoire...

\- Mon histoire...?

\- Celle de la jeune femme, qui s'en veut énormément d'avoir causé des ennuis à une personne qu'elle ai.. Qui compte beaucoup pour elle, se rattrapa-t-il et qui veut réparer sa faute... Je me suis donc dit que tu chercherais à récupérer les photos.

\- ...

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa délicatement une main sur sa joue. Ce simple contact fit un bien fou à Kate. Si elle osait, elle se blottirait contre lui.

\- Allez viens, je te ramène à l'hôpital, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Les photos... Il faut que je les récupère, protesta-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu en as assez fait, il est temps de te reposer.

Elle hocha la tête et accepta de le suivre docilement.

\- Wah! Fit Carly, va falloir me dire comment vous faites ça! Personne n'a jamais réussi à la faire changer d'avis quand elle avait une idée en tête, à part sa mère! Vous aussi vous venez de Krypton?

\- Quoi?

\- Laissez tomber, sourit Carly, c'est une blague avec une de nos amies!

Rick ramena Kate à l'hôpital, où le médecin et le père de Kate l'attendaient de pied ferme. Après un sermon du médecin, qui, tout en l'examinant, souligna l'inconscience de ses actes en lui rappelant la gravité de son état, elle eut droit à celui de son père. Jim ne la ménagea pas, il était au moins aussi furieux qu'il avait été inquiet pour elle.

Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi énervé. Lui, qui d'ordinaire était tout en retenue et contrôle de ses émotions, piquait une véritable crise de nerfs.

\- ET NE FAIS PAS SEMBLANT DE DORMIR, S'IL TE PLAIT! JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE TU ESSAYE DE M'AMADOUER, MAIS ÇA NE MARCHE PAS! Hurla-t-il alors que Kate fermait les yeux.

\- Pfffff! Soupira Kate.

\- AH TU EN AS ASSEZ?! ET BIEN PEUT-ÊTRE QUE LA PROCHAINE FOIS QU'IL TE PRENDRA L'ENVIE DE FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI, TU REPENSERAS À CE MOMENT ET QUE ÇA T'EN DISSUADERAS!

\- Papa...

\- TU N'AS PAS ENVIE D'EN PARLER, J'AI BIEN COMPRIS, MAIS MOI, MOI! J'AI ENVIE D'EN PARLER! J'AIMERAIS SAVOIR POURQUOI DÈS QU'UN GARÇON TE CHAMBOULE, TU PERDS TOUT TON BON SENS!?

\- ... Pardon?!

\- OH NE FAIS PAS L'ÉTONNÉE, KATIE! JE TE CONNAIS! Il N'Y A QUE LORSQUE QUE TU ES ENTICHÉE D'UN GARÇON QUE TU TE COMPORTES COMME UNE IDIOTE! ALORS?

\- ... Alors quoi?

\- QUI EST-CE?

\- Qui ça?

\- NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST L'ANDOUILLE QUI EST DANS LA CHAMBRE DU BOUT? PITIÉ! JE PENSAIS QUE CELUI QUI PUAIT LE CHIEN MOUILLÉ T'AVAIT VACCINÉE CONTRE CE GENRE DE LASCARS!

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rogan, soupira Kate.

\- J'ESPÈRE BIEN! ALORS? QUI EST-CE?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Kate bénit intérieurement la personne qui venait la délivrer de ce supplice.

\- Jimmy!

\- ... Jo! Bredouilla-t-il en voyant l'air fâché de sa femme.

\- On t'entend de puis les ascenseurs! Reprocha-t-elle. Tu vas réussir à te faire mettre dehors!

\- Elle m'a énervé! Se défendit-il.

\- On peut se parler? Demanda-t-elle. En privé?

\- Quelqu'un doit surveiller Katie...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rétorqua Johanna. Quelqu'un va rester avec elle pendant que nous discuterons.

\- ... D'accord, soupira Jim en la suivant. Quant à toi, ne te crois pas sortie d'affaire!

Kate regarda ses parents quitter la chambre. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec elle... Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Son mal de tête était revenu, quand à ses côtes... Pourquoi les antidouleurs mettaient-ils autant de temps à agir.

\- Hum! Hum!

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant qui avait été chargé par sa mère de la surveiller.

\- Hey!

\- Comment tu te sens? Demanda Rick.

\- Mal...mais je l'ai bien cherché...

Il s'approcha du lit, tira une chaise près de celui-ci et s'y installa.

\- À propos de ce que tu as fait... Commença-t-il.

\- Pitié... Tu ne pourrais pas attendre demain pour me faire tes reproches, supplia-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose là...

\- Ton père ne t'a pas ratée... Constata-t-il.

\- Et je l'ai bien mérité...

\- ...

Il ne dit rien. Se contentant de la regarder. Elle fut étonnée de ce qu'elle lut dans son regard. Il n'était pas fâché, non, il semblait plutôt... Fier... Fier et heureux aussi.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Fâché?! Pourquoi serais-je fâché?

\- Parce que je t'ai attiré des ennuis...

\- Kate... Ce que tu as fait pour moi... Commença-t-il... Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi!

\- ...

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Kate Beckett. Je n'avais jamais encore rencontré quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Alors? ... Hésita-t-elle... Ça veut dire... Que je vais l'avoir mon bisou finalement?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

 _\- Alors? ... Hésita-t-elle... Ça veut dire... Que je vais l'avoir mon bisou finalement?_

Il sourit, amusé par son audace et lentement approcha son visage du sien. Il avait eu envie de le faire depuis tellement longtemps, peut-être même depuis l'instant où il l'avait rencontrée. La jeune fille perchée dans son arbre, la tête à l'envers… Il avait deviné, à cet instant-là, que cette rencontre faisait partie de celles qui marquent une vie. Il n'avait pas été déçu.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Cette pudeur soudaine le surprit un peu. Il était vrai, que ses exploits de ces derniers jours avaient fini par lui faire oublier que sous ses airs de fille… euh… femme rebelle et sûre d'elle, se cachait une toute jeune femme qui n'avait sans doute pas énormément d'expérience. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, tandis que leurs lèvres se caressaient pour s'unir dans un baiser timide, mais d'une tendresse infinie.

Il savoura cet instant magique qui les unissait, puis il releva la tête, mettant fin à leur premier baiser. Elle rouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu surpris.

\- ...

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-il sentant l'inquiétude l'envahir.

\- Rien!

\- Oh ! Non, non ! Je m'y connais en « rien », je suis un spécialiste de ces « riens » et ça, c'était tout sauf rien ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ce n'était pas bien? S'enquit-il un étrange sentiment, vestige de son adolescence qu'il croyait ne plus jamais ressentir, s'emparant de lui.

\- Si! Si! C'était très bien! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre pour le rassurer.

\- Mais?

\- Mais rien! ... C'est juste que je pensais qu'un homme tel que toi... Enfin... Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi … euh… timide...

\- Tu as trouvé mon baiser timide!? Répéta-t-il abasourdi.

\- Bah... Disons que...Ça manquait un peu de...

\- De quoi? Ça manquait de quoi?!

\- De ça...

Elle se pencha vers lui, sa bouche effleurant la sienne d'abord, puis elle s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser plus ardent. Beaucoup plus ardent ! Entrouvrant les lèvres, sa langue vint titiller celle de l'écrivain, pour l'entraîner dans un ballet sensuel et passionné.

Lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser, Rick restait immobile, l'esprit encore tout entier baigné dans cet instant de félicité.

\- ...

\- Castle, ça va? Demanda-t-elle devant son manque de réactivité.

\- Wahh... Où tu as appris à faire ça? Murmura-t-il relâchant un souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Mhmm, fit-elle coquine, j'ai eu un bon professeur...

\- C'était qui ?! Je le déteste, grogna-t-il.

Elle rit, enroula ses bras autour du cou de Rick pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois, il n'hésita pas sur l'intensité à donner à leur baiser, il l'embrassa avec fougue et passion, provoquant chez elle des gémissements de satisfaction.

\- Wahhh...murmura-t-elle.

\- Je n'étais pas trop timide là?

\- Mhmmm... Je ne suis pas sûre... Il m'en faudrait un autre pour en être certaine...

\- Oh!

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et très vite le baiser s'embrasa.

\- P'tite gourmande va, sourit-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, souffla-t-elle contre son oreille.

Il en resta sans voix, oubliant de nouveau jusqu'au réflexe inconscient de la respiration. Elle sourit triomphante et se recala contre son oreiller.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas y aller trop fort avec elle! Dit Johanna en se tournant vers son mari dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans un coin à l'écart de la salle d'attente.

\- Arrête de la protéger, veux-tu? Grogna Jim sentant la colère remonter en lui.

\- Tu es furieux et c'est normal, je le suis moi aussi, elle a pris des risques insensés. Et cette histoire aurait pu bien plus mal finir, mais Jim... Elle est blessée!

\- Elle va bien! Contra-t-il. Elle a même réussi à s'échapper de l'hôpital!

\- Elle risque de faire une hémorragie à tout moment! Elle est loin d'aller bien!

Mince ! Il l'avait oublié ça ! Katie avait l'air d'aller bien et cette information lui était sortie de la tête.

\- ... Tu as raison, soupira-t-il.

\- Comme toujours, sourit-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Grâce à ce geste simple et tendre, il se sentit apaisé, Johanna avait toujours eu le don de le calmer.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- De rien, sourit-elle. Tu veux un café avant de retourner auprès de notre terreur?

\- Non... Il vaut mieux, y retourner, avant qu'elle ne rende ton garde-malade chèvre.

\- Aucun risque, dit-elle. Je suis certaine qu'elle est installée sagement dans son lit. Elle ne lui causera aucun problème !

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre? S'étonna Jim.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, sourit-elle.

Jim fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le sens caché des paroles de sa femme, avant d'avoir une révélation.

\- Non! Ne me dis pas que... C'est lui le mystérieux type pour qui elle a fait tout ça?!

\- Mhm-mhm! Et tu devrais être content, il sent très bon!

\- Mais… Il est si vieux!

\- Là, tu exagères, il n'a pas encore trente ans!

\- Et elle n'en a même pas vingt! C'est un bébé!

\- Jimmy, désolée de te l'annoncer, mais ta fille est loin d'être encore un bébé! Elle a grandi.

\- Je vais le tuer!

\- Ah non! C'est mon auteur favori!

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu approuves cette relation?! Parce qu'il écrit bien?

\- Bien sûr que non, si j'approuve cette relation, c'est parce que Katie l'aime et qu'il l'a rend heureuse...

\- Elle a été battue, s'est retrouvée en prison et, pour finir, à l'hôpital à cause de lui, et tu trouves qu'il la rend heureuse?

\- Il n'y est pour rien, tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est l'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise. Tu devrais être content!

\- N'empêche qu'il est trop vieux pour elle... Bougonna-t-il.

\- Non, mais tu vas arrêter, oui? Et puis, tu connais ta fille, si tu interviens dans leur histoire, elle s'y plongera encore plus!

\- Mhm, bougonna-t-il.

\- Et puis... J'ai bien l'intention d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui de toute façon, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

\- Ouais... On peut toujours lui parler, mais… Je doute qu'à son âge il soit impressionné par mes menaces...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura-t-elle. Il est peut-être trop âgé pour le coup du papa sociopathe, mais j'ai d'autres menaces dans mes manches... le rassura Johanna.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la chambre de Kate, celle-ci dormait paisiblement.

\- Tu vois, dit Johanna à son mari. Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait sage avec lui !

\- Elle dort vraiment ? demanda Jim en s'approchant du lit pour vérifier.

\- Ne la réveille pas ! Le stoppa Johanna. Elle a besoin de repos !

\- La faute à qui ? Marronna Jim.

\- Excusez-le, dit-elle en se tournant vers Castle. Il est grognon quand il n'a pas eu son quota de sommeil !

\- C'est un papa inquiet pour sa fille, l'excusa Rick en se disant que si Alexis se retrouvait dans la même situation que Kate, il ferait bien pire.

\- C'est vrai, vous aussi vous avez une fille, se rappela Johanna toute joyeuse.

\- Pardon ?! S'écria Jim sentant une fois de plus que son self contrôle se faisait la malle. Parce qu'en plus il a une fille !

\- Oui ! Une toute petite fille qui doit avoir quoi ?... Quatre ans ? dit Johanna trop contente d'être en compagnie de Richard Castle pour se rendre compte que cette nouvelle ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout à son mari.

\- Euh… Cinq ans ! Rectifia Castle d'une voix incertaine, car lui avait remarqué le changement de couleur du visage de Jim.

\- Oh ! C'est un âge merveilleux ! Sourit Johanna. Quand Katie avait cinq ans, elle me suivait partout et voulait absolument tout faire comme moi ! Elle s'amusait même à mettre mes chaussures. Ses préférées étaient celles qui avaient les talons les plus hauts.

\- IL A UNE FILLE !? S'écria Jim. ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS M'ANNONCER APRÈS ÇA ? QU'IL EST MARIÉ PEUT-ÊTRE ?!

\- Euh… Divorcé… dit Castle d'une petite voix hésitante.

\- DE MIEUX EN MIEUX ! Tonna Jim.

\- Mais arrête de crier comme ça, tu vas la réveiller ! rétorqua Johanna sur un ton de reproche.

\- QU'ELLE SE RÉVEILLE ! J'AURAIS DEUX OU TROIS MOTS A LUI DIRE !

\- Ça attendra qu'elle aille mieux ! Compris? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- ÇA VA ! S'énerva-t-il, ELLE N'EST PAS EN SUCRE !

\- NON MAIS TU VAS TE CALMER ? Explosa-t-elle à son tour libérant toutes les tensions accumulées depuis deux jours.

\- TU ES TOUJOURS DE SON CÔTÉ DE TOUTE FAÇON !

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI ! C'EST TOI QUI RÉAGI TOUJOURS COMME UN GAMIN, QUAND KATIE FAIT DES BÊTISES !

La situation s'envenimait, Castle ne savait plus où se mettre. Les Beckett étaient en train d'avoir une scène de ménage devant lui ! Pour une première rencontre avec les parents de sa petite amie, c'était réussi ! Sa petite amie… un sourire idiot fleurit sur son visage à cette pensée.

\- NON MAIS REGARDE-LE ! IL SOURIT TOUT SEUL ! IL EST IDIOT OU QUOI ? Lança Jim en le remarquant.

\- PEUT ÊTRE QU'IL SE MOQUE DE TOI, IL FAUT DIRE QU'IL Y A DE QUOI ! TU ES RIDICULE, MON PAUVRE AMI ! Siffla Johanna.

\- MOI ? JE SUIS RIDICULE ? MOI ? JE SUIS RIDICULE ?! C'EST LA MEILLEURE !

\- BIEN SÛR, TU ES RIDICULE ! LA PREUVE, TU NE TROUVE AUCUN ARGUMENT !

Okay, là, ça devenait grave ! Les parents de Kate pétaient un plomb au milieu de la chambre d'hôpital de leur fille. Castle avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas comment apaiser la situation. Comment Kate pouvait-elle continuer à dormir alors que ses parents hurlaient à un mètre à peine de son lit?

Soudain, un bruit strident mit fin à leur dispute. Chacun cherchant d'où provenait ce son infernal.

\- C'est la machine qui surveille l'état de Katie ! Paniqua Johanna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle va mal ! Il faut appeler le médecin ! cria-t-elle en cherchant le bouton d'appel. Bon sang ! Pourquoi il ne marche pas ce truc ?!

\- Je vais le chercher moi-même, lança-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

\- Je viens avec toi ! dit Johanna en le suivant.

Rick, resté seul dans la chambre de Kate ne savait pas quoi faire. Sentant la panique l'envahir, il fit le seul geste qui lui vint à l'esprit et lui prit la main.

\- Ils sont partis ? Demanda soudain la voix de Kate.

\- Kate ? … Mais ?... Comment… ?

\- J'ai débranché la prise de la machine, expliqua-t-elle en brandissant la fiche.

\- Tu… ?

\- Ils sont insupportables, quand ils manquent de sommeil, dit-elle. Quand ils partent en vrille comme ça, faire en sorte qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, permet de leur remettre rapidement les idées en place.

\- Mais... Tu es diabolique ! Constata Rick soulagé tout de même qu'elle n'ait rien.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle d'un air coquin.

\- Wah !

\- Rohhhh, ça va… Ils vont s'en remettre.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez de problèmes comme ça avec eux ?

\- Bah… Un peu de plus ou un peu de moins… Au moins, comme ça, on a cinq minutes de tranquillité, répondit-elle en l'attirant contre elle pour l'embrasser.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

Les bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir firent sursauter Rick, qui mît fin maladroitement à leur baiser en se redressant brusquement. Un peu surprise par sa réaction, Kate regarda bouche bée le spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

Se cognant d'abord contre la table de chevet, il grimaça en s'en écartant, recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que ses mollets ne rencontrent le bras du fauteuil. Emporté par l'élan, il bascula en arrière et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, lorsque Jim et Johanna entrèrent dans la pièce avec le médecin.

Kate eut bien du mal à se retenir de rire devant le tableau : Rick bafouillant de vagues explications quant à sa chute, Johanna tentant de calmer Jim, qui frisait l'asphyxie.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda le médecin. Je croyais que votre fille était au plus mal!

\- ...Mais... La machine s'est emballée, dit Jim...

\- Katherine Hougton Beckett! S'écria Johanna les poings sur les hanches. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait exprès?!

\- Bien sûr que non! Mentit Kate avec aplomb.

\- Ah oui? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu sembles te porter si bien, alors qu'i peine cinq minutes on croyait que tu faisais une hémorragie interne?!

\- J'ai reçu le baiser du prince charmant, dit Kate tout naturellement.

\- Tu?...

\- Quoi?! Réagit aussitôt Jim sortant de sa léthargie.

Les parents Beckett se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Castle, toujours par terre, qui se relevait doucement en se massant le derrière.

Devant leurs regards réprobateurs des parents de Kate, Rick déglutit difficilement et tenta un petit signe de la main avec un sourire contrit.

\- Bon! Je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire ici, dit le médecin gêné par l'ambiance un peu lourde dans la chambre.

Il vérifia l'installation, rebrancha la prise et s'adressa à Kate:

\- Pour cette fois, je ne dis rien, mais la prochaine fois que vous débranchez mes installations, je me fâcherai!

\- Oh, mais allez-y fâchez vous, intervint Johanna. Elle a déjà débranché sa perfusion ce matin!

\- Vous êtes une sacrée rebelle dans votre genre! Constata le médecin en adressant un sourire charmeur à Kate.

\- Hé! Oh! S'écrirèrent Jim et Castle de concert ce qui fit beaucoup rire Kate et sa mère.

Surpris, les deux hommes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre se jaugeant mutuellement.

\- Je m'en vais! Déclara le médecin en levant les mains.

\- Quand est ce que tu vas te calmer? Soupira Johanna en se tournant vers sa fille lorsqu'il fut sorti.

Contre toute attente, Kate baissa la tête honteuse.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je vous ai causé beaucoup de soucis à tous les trois...

\- Ça on peut dire que tu ne nous as pas épargnés! Siffla Jim.

\- Jimmy... Le tempéra Johanna.

\- Non! Il a raison! Intervint Kate soudain envahie par l'émotion. J'en ai fait de belles... J'aurais dû être plus réfléchie...

\- On sait pourquoi tu as fait ça, dit Castle pour la déculpabiliser un peu.

\- Tu as été très courageuse, ajouta Johanna en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Et même si je suis fâchée à cause des risques inconsidérés que tu as pris, je suis également extrêmement fière de toi.

\- ...

Johanna se tourna vers Jim, qui ne pipait mot.

\- Quoi?! Lâcha-t-il soudain agacé par ce silence pesant.

Elle désigna leur fille d'un léger coup d'œil, lui signifiant discrètement qu'il pourrait faire un geste envers elle.

\- Il faut que je prenne l'air! Annonça-t-il en prenant la porte.

\- ...

Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi, mais il n'avait pas réussi à passer outre sa colère. Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle. Ces derniers jours, il les avait passés sur les nerfs. Il n'avait pas la capacité de Johanna à pardonner aussi facilement. Il lui fallait du temps.

\- Il va finir par se calmer, murmura Johanna.

\- Je sais, souffla Kate... Je l'ai bien mérité... Je ne vous ai pas ménagés ces derniers jours.

\- Tu as agi selon ton cœur... L'excusa Johanna. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il faut que nous aillons une petite discussion monsieur Castle.

\- Maman! Fit Kate gênée que sa mère se permit de parler à Castle de sa relation avec elle.

\- Laisse Kate, ta maman s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal!

\- Tu vois? Rick comprend! Dit Johanna à sa fille.

\- C'est pas une raison pour jouer les mamans hyper protectrices! Reprocha Kate. Je suis majeure!

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour les chagrins d'amour et je ne veux pas qu'il te brise le cœur!

\- Maman! On n'en est pas là! On n'a même pas encore évoqué le sujet de notre relation! Rougit Kate.

Johanna éclata de rire.

\- Oh! Katie! Tu tiens tête à des policiers qui t'ont mise en garde à vue sans sourciller et voilà que tu rougis jusqu'aux oreilles quand je parle avec ton petit ami!

\- C'est super gênant!

\- Oui, et bien c'est mon devoir de maman de vérifier que monsieur Castle ne jouera pas avec toi!

\- Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura Castle. Je ne prends pas cette relation à la légère.

\- J'espère bien, car je dois vous prévenir que dans le cas contraire je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas!

\- Je sais me défendre! Bougonna Kate.

\- Ça oui, j'ai remarqué, dit Johanna. Les dealers avec qui tu t'es battue ont été bien amochés eux aussi.

\- Ah oui?! S'étonna Rick.

\- J'ai eu une entrevue avec leur avocat. L'un a le nez en compote et l'autre ne pourra peut-être jamais avoir d'enfant, expliqua Johanna.

\- Impressionnant, dit Rick admiratif.

\- Tu devrais dormir, conseilla Johanna en remarquant que sa fille baillait pour la troisième fois en peu de temps.

Kate ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit rapidement.

\- Vous pouvez rejoindre votre mari, dit Rick. Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit...

\- Merci Richard, sourit Johanna. Il est grincheux quand il manque de sommeil et on peut dire que Katie a fait fort sur ce coup-là.

\- Votre fille est extraordinaire, vous savez. Ce qu'elle a fait...

\- Oh je sais! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Jim est aussi fâché!

\- Parce qu'elle a voulu me protéger? S'étonna Castle.

\- Parce qu'elle ne s'est pas protégée, corrigea Johanna. Jim connaît bien sa fille, elle est bornée et prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aime, au point de s'oublier elle-même. C'est ce qui effraie Jim. S'il s'est montré aussi dur, c'est parce qu'il a peur qu'un jour ce tempérament de feu qui l'anime, finisse par la conduire à sa perte...

\- ... Comme je le comprends, murmura Castle tandis que Kate poussait un soupir d'aise dans son sommeil. Mais vous pouvez être rassurée, je ne joue pas avec elle! Et j'ai bien conscience de son jeune âge.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, monsieur Castle, sourit Johanna.

Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et quitta la chambre. Rick s'installa dans le fauteuil après avoir appelé sa fille pour leur petit rituel du soir. Ils vivaient difficilement cette séparation et ce coup de fil du soir, durant lequel elle lui racontait sa journée et il lui inventait une nouvelle histoire, était devenu primordial pour chacun d'eux.

Le fauteuil était tellement vieux et cabossé, qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'y assoupir ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure.

L'infirmière de nuit entra dans la chambre et s'étonna de le trouver là.

\- Monsieur Castle! Vous avez décidé de garder tous les patients de cet hôpital?

\- Ravi de vous revoir, sourit-il. J'espère que le mariole ne vous en fait pas trop voir.

\- Oh! Non! Il est sous étroite surveillance policière. D'ailleurs, quand on lui a annoncé qu'il serait emmené au poste de police dès demain matin, il est soudainement devenu très malade. Il feint un coma.

\- Wah... Décidément, il cherche à fuir ses responsabilités par tous les moyens!

\- Et cette jeune femme? C'est votre amie?

\- Oui et mon ange gardien aussi, répondit Castle. Sans elle, je serai dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou!

\- Et à votre tour vous gardez ses nuits?

\- Elle a un peu de mal à lever le pied.

Il bougea légèrement dans le fauteuil et grimaça.

\- Ce fauteuil est bon à jeter, soupira l'infirmière. Attendez, je vais vous trouver quelque chose.

Elle quitta la chambre et y revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un lit de camp, un oreiller et une couverture.

\- Tenez! Dit-elle. C'est un peu spartiate, mais ce sera toujours mieux que ce vieux fauteuil!

\- Ce sera parfait! Assura-t-il. Je crois bien que vous venez de sauver la vie de mon dos!

Grâce à cette charmante infirmière, il pût enfin s'allonger correctement et trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Jim et Johanna revenaient à l'hôpital à la première heure. Étant donnés les "exploits" de leur fille en matière d'évasion, ils étaient autorisés à y venir en dehors des heures de visite.

Jim traînait les pieds. Bien sûr, il voulait prendre des nouvelles de sa fille, mais il se sentait un peu honteux de son attitude de la veille. Johanna y avait veillé.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu l'aies laissé passer la nuit dans la chambre de notre fille, marmonna-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

\- Arrête un peu, soupira Johanna. Ils sont dans un hôpital! Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent dans un hôpital?

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? Maugréa-t-il. Elle est à l'âge où les hormones sont en ébullition et lui... Eh bah! Il n'y à qu'à lire tes magazines pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il a dans la tête.

\- Ces magazines racontent n'importe quoi, rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Ils veulent vendre alors ils montent le moindre truc en épingle.

\- Pourquoi tu les achètes alors?

\- J'adore leurs idées recettes!

\- La page des recettes? Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'acheter un livre de cuisine?

\- Jimmy, rit-elle, n'essaye pas de comprendre, ça vaudra mieux.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Kate. Johanna se tourna vers lui, posa les mains sur ses épaules, pour lui rappeler une dernière fois ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

\- Bon ! Alors on est bien d'accord ? J'emmène monsieur Castle prendre un café et toi tu restes avec Katie pour lui parler.

\- Oui… Oui… Soupira Jim.

\- C'est ta fille, tu dois être plus souple avec elle, si tu ne veux pas la perdre…

\- …

\- Jim ?

\- Je vais être plus souple, promit-il avant de se retourner vers la porte pour y frapper.

Il s'arrêta soudain en entendant les bruits qui en provenaient.

\- Oh! Zut! Ça a craqué! Fit la voix de Castle.

\- Tu veux aller trop vite aussi, répondit celle de Kate.

\- Tu en as une autre?

\- Oui, mais c'est la dernière. Il va falloir être plus délicat…

\- J'irai en racheter tout à l'heure… Et en attendant, je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être délicat…

\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, rigola Kate.

\- Là ! Tu es prête ? C'est parti !

\- Vas-y doucement!

\- Ça va, c'est pas comme si c'était ma première fois...

Jim, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, se tourna vers Johanna, qui lui répondit avec une moue dubitative.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-dedans ? Chuchota-t-il. Et tu voulais que je sois plus souple avec elle ?!

\- Ne t'emballe pas ! Répondit Johanna. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je te connais Jimmy…

\- Shhhhh ! La coupa-t-il en désignant la porte de la chambre.

\- Là! Tu vois? dit la voix de Castle.

\- Mhhmmm, ouais, c'est pas mal…

\- L'important, c'est le coup de poignet! Expliqua Rick.

\- C'est que le début, ne te vante pas tout de suite! Rétorqua Kate.

\- Attends... J'y suis...

\- C'est pas trop tôt! Làààà! Ahhhhh!

\- Ouhhhh! J'ai bien cru que ça y était...

\- Ahhhhh! Castle!

Jim blêmit. Johanna déglutit difficilement, ne sachant que penser. Elle n'eut que le temps de l'arrêter quand il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à piquer un scandal.

\- Ça ne va pas ! Tu ne vas pas entrer comme ça ! le gronda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je vais me gêner !

\- Jim ! Ne fais pas ça ! Dit-elle avec son regard le plus noir.

\- …

Il se ravisa et lâcha la poignée.

\- C'est bon! Tout est sous contrôle! Assura la voix de Castle.

\- Tu parles! Tu as bien failli déraper! Répondit celle de Kate.

\- Meuh non! Je suis un expert...

\- Allez, monsieur l'expert, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable...

\- Tu vas voir...

\- Ahhh! Oui! Là! Oui! Oui!

\- C'est pas mal, hein ?

\- Surtout ne t'arrête pas !

\- Là ! Ça vient ! s'écria la voix de Rick !

\- Oh oui ! C'est bien !

\- J'y suis! J'y suis!

\- Ouiiiii!

\- Ah ! Ahhhhhh!

\- Bon ça suffit ! Grogna Jim, qui incapable d'en entendre davantage ouvrit la porte en criant:

\- NON MAIS OÙ VOUS CROYEZ-VOUS?!

Il se stoppa net. Kate assise sur son lit applaudissait Castle, qui debout à côté et les bras largement ouverts, tenait dans chaque main l'extrémité d'une immense pelure de pomme.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? Bafouilla Jim.

\- Hey! Papa! Maman! Vous voulez de la pomme? Proposa Kate en montrant un bol rempli de pommes épluchées sur sa table de chevet.

\- On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez? Demanda Johanna alors que Jim n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la parole.

\- Rick s'est vanté d'arriver à éplucher une pomme en un seul coup de couteau. Mais il a dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour le prouver, expliqua Kate.

\- Vous... Vous épluchiez ... Une pomme? Bredouilla Jim.

\- Bah oui... Pourquoi? Tu croyais quoi? S'étonna Kate.

\- Euh... Bah... Rien...

\- … Oh ! La vache ! C'est pas possible ! s'écria soudain Kate. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on pourrait faire ça ici ?!

\- Euh… Non… Non… euh… On pensait… bafouillèrent les parents Beckett.

Kate explosa de rire sous les regards gênés de ses parents et celui circonspect de Castle.

Son fou rire s'arrêta dans une grimace de douleur.

\- Bravo ! Lança Johanna en l'aidant à se rallonger. On n'arrête pas de te dire de rester tranquille ! Tu as des côtes cassées, je te rappelle !

\- Mais… Les antidouleurs faisaient effet plus longtemps hier… s'étonna Kate.

\- Ça, c'était avant que tu te fasses la malle, chérie. Le médecin a réduit la dose, expliqua Johanna.

\- Mais c'est pas normal ! Grogna Kate.

\- Ah ça, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois ! dit Johanna en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Mhmm… Grommela-t-elle.

\- Monsieur Castle, lança Johanna en se tournant vers Rick. On va prendre un café ?

\- Euh… Oui… Accepta Rick alors que Johanna désignait discrètement Jim et Kate du regard.

\- Parfait ! On y va, se réjouit Johanna. Soyez sages !

Jim et Kate restèrent seuls dans la chambre, se regardant en silence.


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver un rythme d'écriture cette semaine.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-neuf**

\- Vous pensez que ça va aller? Demanda Castle à Johanna, qui se ne se dirigeait apparemment pas vers la salle d'attente. Euh... Les machines à café sont par là...

\- Non merci! J'ai envie d'un vrai bon café! Répliqua-t-elle en désignant par la fenêtre le Starbucks de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Ça va nous prendre plus que dix minutes... Dit-il en remarquant le monde qui s'y agglutinait.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça va bien se passer, sourit-elle.

\- Vous parlez de notre attente ou de...

\- Jim peut paraître un peu bourru parfois, mais il adore Katie, ça va leur faire du bien de discuter un peu en tête à tête.

\- S'ils se parlent, oui! Rétorqua Castle en songeant à ce que sa petite amie devait endurer.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà quelques idées pour votre prochain roman? Demanda Johanna pour changer de sujet.

\- Oh!... Disons que j'ai en tête un personnage un peu idiot, qui aurait un don inné pour s'attirer des ennuis...

\- Oh! Je vois le genre. Vous allez faire de cet énergumène votre victime?

\- Je n'en suis pas encore certain... Mais ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est que Ronan O'Gleery souffrira beaucoup.

\- Seriez-vous le vengeur masqué? Monsieur Castle? Rit Johanna.

\- Je dirais plutôt le vengeur plumé... Ce... Qui... Avait l'air beaucoup plus cool avant que je ne l'énonce...

Johanna éclata de rire et le prit par le bras pour l'emmener hors de l'hôpital.

\- Venez, monsieur le vengeur, je vous offre un café.

\- Dites, je peux vous poser une question?

\- Oui, mais je ne vous promets pas une réponse!

\- Où en êtes-vous avec le dossier de Kate?

\- Grâce à votre enregistrement, elle n'a plus d'ennuis. Elle n'aura pas de casier. Affaire réglée!

\- Tant mieux, répondit-il soulagé.

\- Quant aux photos de vous et Katie, elles devraient disparaître dans une pièce poussiéreuse pleine d'archives de la justice.

\- Elles ont été retrouvées ?

\- Oui, la police a perquisitionné au domicile de monsieur O'Leary. Tout a été retrouvé, les clichés et les négatifs. Mais rassurez-vous, elles ne seront jamais diffusées, j'y ai veillé.

\- De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, dit Castle en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment ça? S'étonna Johanna. Et votre travail d'enseignant? Et votre fille?

\- Cette histoire m'a fait comprendre une chose : j'aime Kate. Notre relation ne peut pas être un argument contre moi pour la garde d'Alexis. Quant à ce travail... J'ai déjà démissionné.

\- Oh... Richard, il ne fallait pas...

\- Kate est plus importante pour moi que cet emploi de professeur. Et puis, j'ai déjà un travail, dois-je vous le rappeler?

\- Vous compter repartir à New-York?

\- Non, pas du tout! Je vais rester ici, avec Kate et avec ma fille. Nous verrons bien où tout cela nous mènera.

\- Je vous croyais sûr de vous !

\- Je le suis ! Mais, Kate est très jeune et j'ai une enfant…

\- Vous pensez que cela pourrait l'effrayer ?

\- C'est une possibilité… Après tout cette situation a effrayé des femmes plus âgées qu'elle.

\- Elle a de la ressource, sourit Johanna. Je connais bien ma fille et je peux vous assurer qu'elle restera là où est son cœur !

Les minutes s'égrenaient dans un silence pesant. Jim s'entêtait à regarder ses souliers comme s'ils avaient eu soudain un regain d'intérêt à ses yeux. Kate, quant à elle tournait en boucle tous les mots qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour adoucir l'humeur de son père et se faire pardonner tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle ne regrettait pas ses actes, mais elle savait que tout cela faisait beaucoup pour lui et que sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve.

\- Je te demande pardon papa... Lâcha-t-elle finalement choisissant la simplicité plutôt que des grands discours.

Il leva la tête vers elle, surpris qu'elle ne cherchât même pas à justifier sa conduite.

\- ...

\- Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup inquiété... Je te demande pardon, ajouta-t-elle en triturant le drap de son lit.

Il prit une grande inspiration, qu'il relâcha finalement dans un long soupir. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, espérant qu'il aurait la force de lui pardonner. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Katie, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Jim n'avait jamais été un très grand bavard, mais il avait toujours su trouver les mots qui suffisaient à effacer les angoisses de sa fille. Elle se blottit contre lui et pleura doucement, déversant le trop plein d'émotions qu'elle gardait encore vaillamment en elle. Il la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos, sans un mot. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de beaucoup se parler. C'était Johanna la grande bavarde de la famille.

Lorsqu'elle fut apaisée, Kate s'écarta doucement de lui en séchant ses larmes. Il ne disait rien, mais le silence dans la chambre était différent. Il n'avait plus rien de pesant. C'était un silence agréable que le père et la fille aimaient partager ensemble.

Jim se sentit tout de même obligé de le rompre pour poser la question qui le taraudait.

\- Ce Richard...

\- Ça va aller, papa, le coupa-t-elle. C'est quelqu'un de très bien. Il ne me fera pas souffrir.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certaine?

\- Comme toi tu as su, quand tu as rencontré maman... Je l'aime.

\- A ce point-là?

\- Ne vas pas lui répéter surtout! Je dois pouvoir le torturer si besoin est!

\- Digne fille de ta mère, sourit-il. Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

\- Merci papa, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire avant de revenir se blottir de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- J'aurais toujours droit à mes câlins? Tu ne vas pas tous les lui réserver?

\- Papa, tu sais bien que tu resteras toujours mon papa. J'aurais toujours besoin de tes câlins.

\- Tu me rassures, sourit Jim.

Lorsque Rick et Johanna revinrent un peu plus tard, ils trouvèrent Jim et Kate endormis dans le lit de Kate tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre.

\- Et bien voilà, le père et la fille sont réconciliés, constata Johanna. Quand je vous disais qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire pour eux.

\- Oui, vous aviez raison. Vous les connaissez bien!

\- Ils sont terribles, mais ils s'adorent, sourit Johanna.

\- Ma fille vient aussi s'endormir contre moi. J'espère encore avoir ce genre de relation avec elle quand elle sera plus grande, murmura Castle.

\- Les enfants s'éloignent de leurs parents en grandissant, mais ils savent qu'ils peuvent toujours revenir et c'est le plus important.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kate allait beaucoup mieux et donc supportait de moins en moins le fait d'être clouée au lit. Bien entendu, ses parents et ses amies en subissaient les conséquences. Le seul à être épargné était Castle. Lors de ses visites à sa belle, celle-ci retrouvait sa bonne humeur.

Malheureusement, ce week-end-là, Rick avait dû s'absenter pour retrouver sa fille. Meredith lui avait même fait la surprise de le laisser la prendre le vendredi à la sortie de l'école. Il avait bien entendu sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas bougonner comme ça pendant encore deux jours, soupira Jim.

\- Je ne bougonne pas ! Je dis juste qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison de me garder ici.

\- On en a déjà discuté avec le médecin, ton hématome n'est pas encore totalement résorbé, tu dois rester alitée encore trois jours ! Et puis de toute façon, avec tes côtes et ton poignet cassé, tu ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose…

\- Je pourrais prendre l'air, me promener, voir autre chose que ces quatre murs !

\- Rejoindre Richard…

\- … Non…Euh…

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, sourit Jim. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureux.

\- Tu approuves ma relation avec Rick ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime Katie, dit-il. Si cette relation te rend heureuse, alors je l'approuve.

\- Merci papa, sourit Kate.

\- Par contre, s'il te fait souffrir, je le tue de mes propres mains ! Ajouta-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rit-elle, je l'aurais tué avant !

De son côté, Rick arrivait près de l'école de sa fille. Il était heureux à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec sa fille. D'ordinaire Meredith ne le laissait récupérer Alexis que le samedi matin, alors quand elle lui avait téléphoné pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait venir la chercher à la sortie de l'école, il ne s'était pas fait prier et avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il avait tout prévu : ce soir, il l'emmènerait manger un bon cheeseburger, puis ils se feraient un cinéma. Le lendemain, ils prépareraient leurs costumes pour Halloween ainsi que leur parcours pour récupérer des bonbons. Meredith n'aimant pas cette fête, elle le laisserait sans doute encore prendre Alexis pour l'occasion.

\- Chaton ! Je suis là ! Cria une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

\- Meredith ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je viens chercher notre fille bien sûr !

\- Quoi ? Mais… tu m'avais dit que je pouvais la prendre ce soir !

\- Oui ! C'est une surprise pour Alexis ! Nous allons passer le week-end ensemble !

\- QUOI ? Coassa-t-il.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, n'est-ce pas ? J'y ai bien réfléchi et je trouve que nous nous sommes emballés avec cette histoire de divorce.

\- Emballés ?! Tu m'as trompé avec ton producteur ! Protesta-t-il. Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi, qui as demandé le divorce ?!

\- Chaton, ne ressassons pas le passé, minauda Meredith. Et si on repartait du début nous deux ? Alexis serait tellement contente de voir son papa et sa maman de nouveau ensemble.

\- Mais…

\- Oui, je sais, je t'ai fait du mal, mais c'est du passé tout ça, argumenta Meredith. Pense à Alexis, tu lui manques beaucoup !

\- Et elle me manque énormément aussi, marmonna Rick. Mais Meredith…

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Mais tu es un homme merveilleusement compréhensif !

\- Meredith…

\- Papa ! Chouette ! Tu es venu me chercher ! S'écria Alexis en lui sautant dans les bras.

\- Hey ! Comment va ma citrouille préférée ? Demanda-t-il en ravalant sa colère pour faire bonne figure devant sa fille.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda la petite en remarquant la présence de Meredith.

\- Je suis venue te chercher avec papa. On va passer le week-end ensemble, comme avant! Ce n'est pas une merveilleuse idée ? Dit Meredith d'une voix mielleuse.

\- … Euh… Si…

\- Comme ça, on pourra préparer nos costumes pour Halloween ! Ajouta l'actrice sous le regard atterré de Castle.

Il la savait sans gêne, mais là, elle dépassait les bornes ! Il décida d'utiliser son arme anti Meredith.

\- Euh… Meredith… Ma mère a décidé de passer le week-end avec Alexis et moi… Elle doit arriver ce soir chez moi.

\- Oh… Fit Meredith son sourire perdant un peu de son éclat. Tant pis ! Je ferai avec ! Comme on dit « plus on est de fous, plus on rit » !

\- Oui, euh… ça aussi, c'est faux… Bafouilla Castle, les fous ne sont pas forcément heureux et ce n'est pas le fait d'en ajouter un, qui augmentera l'amusement des autres…

\- Chaton ! Toujours aussi drôle ! Rit Meredith. Promis, je ne dirai pas à ta mère que sa présence nous gêne. Peux-tu me dire où est ta voiture, que je puisse dire au chauffeur de mon taxi où amener nos bagages ? Oh ! Je la vois ! Tu aurais peut-être dû prendre l'autre, on risque d'être un peu serrés dans ta Ferrari…

Castle la regarda s'éloigner, estomaqué par tant de sans-gêne. Sa mère allait pousser de grands cris quand elle découvrirait la nouvelle lubie de son ex belle-fille. Et Kate ? Bon sang ! Elle n'allait pas être très joyeuse en apprenant la nouvelle ! Et Johanna ?! Et Jim ?!

Si cette histoire venait aux oreilles des Beckett, il était bon pour un procès en bonne et due forme !

Il tourna la tête vers Alexis, toujours dans ses bras.

\- Tu étais au courant de ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, incapable elle aussi de trouver quoique ce soit à dire.

\- Je me disais aussi… Marmonna-t-il.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre trente**

Assise sur son lit, le nez dans son bouquin, Kate prenait son mal en patience. Elle dévorait les livres de Rick à un rythme plus que soutenu. Lire ses romans lui donnait un peu l'impression d'être auprès de lui, ce qui apaisait son impatience, pour le plus grand soulagement de ses parents.

Les examens que le médecin lui avait faits passer le matin même étaient très encourageants. Son hématome se résorbait bien et si tout allait bien, elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard. Bien sûr, ses côtes et son poignet mettraient encore quelques semaines à guérir, mais au moins elle ne serait plus clouée dans ce lit. Ses parents et ses amies se relayaient à son chevet pour lui rendre l'attente plus supportable, mais elle avait déjà tellement dormi, qu'elle ne tenait plus en place.

Alors chacun tentait de l'occuper un maximum. Ses amies lui apportaient ses cours et son travail personnel, Jim venait lui parler des résultats des matchs de base-ball, ainsi que des perspectives de leur équipe favorite, et Johanna se faisait un plaisir de compléter sa collection des œuvres de Richard Castle, qu'elle dévorait.

Son roman terminé, Kate le déposa sur sa table de chevet, déjà bien encombrée pas tous ceux qu'elle avait lus. Elle tourna la tête vers sa mère, qui était plongée dans ses dossiers. Bientôt, elle retournerait à New-York et aurait beaucoup de travail à rattraper, aussi préparait-elle soigneusement sa reprise.

N'ayant plus rien à lire, Kate attrapa l'un des dossiers de sa mère et commença à le feuilleter.

\- Ce type est un mafieux au casier judiciaire bien rempli, énonça-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec son cas? Il doit y avoir beaucoup d'autres personnes qui auraient bien besoin de ton aide et qui la mériteraient plus, non?

Johanna releva la tête de son dossier, pour se tourner vers sa fille.

\- Katie... Soupira-t-elle. Tu n'es pas censée lire mes dossiers.

\- Je m'ennuyais, se justifia Kate. Et puis, c'est instructif!

\- Et confidentiel!

\- Ça va, tu sais très bien que je n'en parlerai pas... Alors? Pourquoi tu perds ton temps à défendre un mafieux?

\- Parce qu'il est innocent, expliqua Johanna en déchaussant ses lunettes.

\- Tu parles! Il a un dossier plus épais qu'un roman de Castle! S'il n'a pas tué cet agent du FBI, il a certainement dû tuer d'autres personnes...

\- Katie... Ce n'est pas la personne, qui est importante, mais la vérité! Elle seule compte! Joe Pulgatti n'a pas tué Bob Armen, il n'a pas à payer pour ce crime. Et Bob Armen mérite que son véritable assassin soit mis en prison...

\- Mhm... Fit Kate dubitative.

\- Chérie, pense à la famille de Bob, reprit Johanna. Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que la condamnation d'un bouc émissaire peut les satisfaire? Bob Armen et ses proches méritent d'obtenir la vérité et la justice. Ce serait les trahir que de condamner un innocent. Alors, oui, Joe Pulgatti est loin d'être un enfant de cœur, il mérite d'être condamné pour ses crimes, mais seulement pour eux et pas ceux d'un autre. Est-ce que tu comprends?

\- ... Oui. Tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison, sourit Johanna.

\- N'exagère pas tout de même, répondit Kate.

\- Mhm… La plupart du temps alors, concéda Johanna.

\- …

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Johanna devant le silence soudain de sa fille. C'est ton bel écrivain, qui te manque ?

\- Je suis capable de me passer de lui pendant un week-end, tu sais.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te turlupine ? Insista Johanna qui avait remarqué que quelque chose troublait sa fille.

\- C'est… cette enquête, dit-elle en désignant le dossier.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'occuper de ça, énonça Johanna. C'est confidentiel et tu es bien trop jeune pour te mêler de ça…

\- C'est pas ça… C'est… Si le véritable assassin de Bob Armen a réussi à piéger un mafieux, il ne va certainement pas apprécier d'apprendre que tu essayes d'innocenter Pulgatti…

\- Il ne va rien m'arriver, dit Johanna pour la rassurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? La famille de Pulgatti est très puissante et pourtant il s'est fait piéger…

\- Dans ce cas, tu m'apporteras des oranges, répliqua Johanna en haussant les épaules.

\- Maman ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Soupira Kate.

\- Je sais chérie. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis très prudente, moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à foncer tête baissée dans la planque d'une bande de dealers !

\- Mhm… Touchée…

Johanna sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ce n'est pas le rôle des enfants de s'inquiéter pour leurs parents.

Alexis venait de terminer de réciter la fable qu'elle avait apprise à l'école et saluait son public, comme le lui avait appris sa mère.

\- Fantastique, chérie ! Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent ! Applaudit Meredith avec un enthousiasme mille fois exagéré. Chaton, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est fantastique ?

\- Si ! Répondit Castle en se forçant à sourire.

Bien sûr, il avait adoré la prestation de sa fille, il était son premier admirateur. Mais la présence de Meredith le mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Pourquoi diable était-elle là ? Elle se fichait pas mal de la peine que leur séparation faisait à Alexis jusque-là, alors ?

\- Cette petite a les gênes d'une grande actrice, se réjouit Martha.

\- Oh ! Merci Martha, c'est très gentil à vous de dire ça, minauda Meredith.

\- Je parlais de sa grand-mère, bien évidemment ! Rétorqua Martha. Avec le talent qu'elle a, elle pourra exercer son talent dans la cours des vrais acteurs : au théâtre !

\- Mfffmm ! Le théâtre, c'est pour ceux qui ne sont pas assez bien pour la haute résolution ! Siffla Meredith.

\- Wow ! Et si nous allions préparer le dîner ? Intervint Castle en attrapant sa mère par le bras pour l'empêcher d'étriper Meredith. Mexicain ça vous va ?

\- D'accord, mais pas trop relevé pour moi, chaton ! Répondit Meredith en prenant ses aises dans le canapé. Tiens ! Et si tu remplaçais le piment par autre chose ?

\- Du cyanure ! Suggéra Martha.

\- Mère ! Allons dans la cuisine, dit Rick en l'entrainant avec lui.

\- Richard ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Martha lorsqu'ils furent dans l'autre pièce.

\- Meredith est la mère d'Alexis ! Tu ne l'apprécies peut-être pas, mais je te saurai gré de ne pas être méchante avec elle devant la petite !

\- Elle n'a qu'à pas être là ! Vous êtes divorcés à ce que je sache ! Protesta Martha.

\- Je sais bien, accorda Castle. Mais elle est là, alors je t'en prie, fais un effort ! … Pour Alexis !

\- Mhmm… D'accord, je te promets de ne pas l'empoisonner, mais il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir, si je lui dis le fond de ma pensée !

\- Merci, mère !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, d'ailleurs ? C'est ton week-end de garde !

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Elle a dit qu'elle voulait faire plaisir à Alexis…

\- Elle veut te remettre le grappin dessus, oui !

\- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?...

\- Elle a toujours une idée derrière la tête et crois-moi, ce qui passe en premier chez ton ex-femme, ce n'est pas le bien être d'Alexis, mais le sien !

\- C'est elle, qui a demandé le divorce, pourquoi voudrait-elle se remettre avec moi ?

\- Tu as du succès et tu es riche, ça me parait être deux bonnes raisons…

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mère, mais je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me remettre avec Meredith !

\- Pas même pour Alexis ?

\- J'aime Alexis de tout mon cœur. Ça ne changera jamais. Mais je ne me remettrai pas avec sa mère pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Même pas un petit peu ? S'enquit Martha. Comment dis-tu déjà ?... Euh… Même pas une petite brioche au beurre de temps en temps ?

\- Pas de brioche au beurre ! Assura Rick. Cette époque-là est révolue !

\- Oh ! Voilà qui est nouveau ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Celle qui est la nouvelle propriétaire de ton cœur, Trésor !

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage à cette évocation. La nouvelle propriétaire de son cœur ?

\- Tu nous la présenteras bientôt j'espère, sourit Martha.

\- C'est très récent, alors…Laisse-nous un peu le temps de garder ça pour nous.

\- D'accord ! D'autant qu'avant de l'amener ici, il va falloir que tu fasses place nette, rappela Martha en désignant la porte qui menait au salon.

\- Ouais… soupira Castle, qui n'avait jamais été capable de dire non à son ex-femme.

\- Montre-toi ferme pour une fois ! Conseilla Martha le poing serré. Il faut qu'elle comprenne que non, c'est non !

\- Ouais…

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Allongée sur le dos, son poignet plâtré posé sur son ventre, son autre bras au-dessus de sa tête, Kate dormait profondément. La chaleur dans cette chambre d'hôpital était telle, qu'elle avait envoyé sa couverture à l'autre bout du lit.

Elle commença à remuer légèrement et poussa quelques gémissements. Marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles, son sommeil devint de plus en plus agité. La sueur perlant sur son front, sa respiration s'accéléra. Les silhouettes de sa mère et de Castle poursuivies par des mafieux hantaient ses rêves.

Soudain, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve.

Bon sang, ce rêve lui avait fait froid dans le dos ! Elle se rallongea rassurée et tenta de retrouver le sommeil.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, qui lui avaient paru une éternité, elle se redressa et attrapa son téléphone.

\- … Castlemmm… Marmonna Castle à l'autre bout du fil.

\- …

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Rick intrigué.

\- … Pardon, je te réveille, dit Kate d'une toute petite voix.

\- Kate !? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar…

\- Ah ! Tu me rassures ! Soupira-t-il soulagé.

\- Te moque pas ! C'était hyper flippant ! Protesta Kate.

\- Non ! Je ne me moque pas ! C'est… Je suis seulement soulagé que tu ailles bien !

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, je… J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix.

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé ! J'avais envie de t'entendre, moi aussi, sourit Rick. Tu me manquais.

\- Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Dites donc jeune fille, vous n'avez pas eu suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça ?! rétorqua Castle n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle osait proposer.

\- M'en fiche, marmonna-t-elle boudeuse.

\- Je serai là lundi, ça va passer vite.

\- Oh ! Le médecin a dit que je pourrai sortir lundi !

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Se réjouit Castle. Je serai là pour venir te chercher.

\- Cool! Merci! Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Alexis?

\- Bien! Bien! ça se passe très bien!

" Chaton! Je n'arrive pas à trouver les aspirines! Tu veux bien être mignon et venir m'aider à les trouver? J'ai un mal de tête horrible!"

\- ...

\- C'était quoi ça? demanda Kate d'un ton beaucoup moins joyeux.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre trente et un**

\- '...'

\- Castle?

\- … ouii ?

\- C'était qui ?

\- C'était ma mère! Il faut que j'y aille! Bye! Répondit-il à toute vitesse avant de raccrocher.

...

\- Sérieux?! Fit Kate en regardant le combiné. Sa mère l'appelle encore chaton?!

Elle eut une moue dubitative, mais après tout… Certains parents avaient tendance à s'obstiner à affubler leurs enfants de surnoms affectueux, même quand ceux-ci avaient atteint l'âge adulte. Et après tout ce que Castle lui avait dit sur sa mère, il n'était pas impossible que cela fasse partie de ses excentricités.

Un peu déçue de n'avoir pas pu lui parler plus longtemps, mais rassurée et apaisée tout de même, elle se recoucha et s'endormit rapidement.

\- Chaton?! Insista la voix de Meredith.

\- J'arrive! Marmonna Rick en soupirant.

Il n'en revenait pas, il avait menti à Kate. Leur relation commençait à peine et il lui mentait déjà! Un cauchemar! Il nageait en plein cauchemar!

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Pourquoi diable Meredith avait-elle choisi ce week-end pour lui faire un coup pareil?

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il ouvrit un placard sans dire un mot et tendit la boîte d'aspirine à Meredith.

\- Tiens.

\- Ah! Merci chaton, sourit Meredith. J'ai une de ces migraines! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé...

\- Non! Bien sûr que non! Je ne dors jamais à trois heures du matin! Grinça-t-il.

\- Tant mieux! Je m'en serais voulu de t'avoir réveillé!

Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Rassemblant tout son courage, il décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat :

\- ... Meredith... Il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-il d'un air déterminé.

\- Plus tard chaton, veux-tu? Là, j'ai la tête comme une pastèque!

\- Mais...

\- Merci! Le coupa-t-elle en venant lui claquer un baiser sur la joue. Je savais que tu comprendrais!

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, le laissant seul, au milieu de la cuisine.

\- Demain, je la mets dehors! Se promit Rick.

Il attrapa le pot de glace aux chips et au caramel dans le congélateur, il avait grand besoin d'une petite douceur pour se calmer !

Quelques heures plus tard, Rick se leva bien déterminé à parler à son ex-femme. Malheureusement, toute sa détermination fut rapidement balayée.

\- Papa! Dépêche-toi de te préparer! On prépare le pique-nique! S'écria Alexis tout sourire dès qu'il eut passé le seuil de la cuisine.

\- Le pique-nique?

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, que j'ai eue cette nuit, chaton! Dit Meredith de façon théâtrale. Un pique-nique tous les trois sur la plage ! Oh chérie, j'y pense! Tu devrais aller chercher tes jouets de plage!

\- Ils sont dans le placard de ma chambre! J'y vais! Lança Alexis en se précipitant hors de la cuisine.

\- C'est fantastique! Se réjouit Meredith. C'est comme au bon vieux temps!

\- Le bon vieux temps?... Répéta Castle en panique, Meredith... Il faut qu'on p...

\- Je sais! Je nous ai fait du mal! Le coupa-t-elle. J'en ai conscience! Et je tiens à réparer mes erreurs.

\- Mais...

\- Alexis est si contente à l'idée de ce pique-nique tous les trois! Dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

\- Tous les trois?! Et ma mère?

\- Elle ne vient pas! Elle avait rendez-vous avec des amies, se réjouit Meredith. N'est-ce pas merveilleux? Rien que tous les trois, en famille, comme avant!

\- Euh... Meredith...

\- Je sais, je sais, tout ça est très soudain pour toi et il te faudra sans doute du temps pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais notre famille en vaut la peine!

\- Notre famille? Meredith, tu as détruit notre famille! Protesta Castle.

\- Comme tu y vas ! Rien n'est définitif !

\- Tu m'as trompé avec ton producteur ! Argumenta Castle. Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi, qui as demandé le divorce ?!

\- Oui, je sais, mais je me suis rendu compte que notre famille me manquait, qu'elle manquait à notre fille…

Diable, qu'elle actrice, elle le convaincrait presque s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire que ce brusque revirement d'attitude de ta part est dû à la tristesse de notre fille ?

\- La pauvre petite, elle te réclame tous les soirs… Avoua Meredith. Et je dois reconnaitre que dans ces cas-là, elle est un peu barbante…

\- Meredith… soupira Castle. On ne peut pas se remettre ensemble pour faire plaisir à Alexis…

\- On en reparlera plus tard, tu veux ? Allons passer une bonne journée tous les trois, répondit-elle en quittant la pièce. Alexis ! Tu es prête chérie ?

Castle soupira. Cette discussion avec son ex-femme ne s'annonçait pas facile…

L'enfer ! Cette journée pique-nique était un véritable enfer pour l'écrivain. Meredith le saoulait à un point ! Comment avait-il fait pour supporter sa voix pendant toutes ces années passées ensemble ? Et encore, s'il n'y avait que sa voix… Elle était complètement folle par-dessus le marché ! Comment avait-elle pu songer un seul instant que leur pique-nique sur la plage pouvait se faire sur la Croisette ? Il avait eu du mal à lui faire renoncer à ce projet démentiel, mais il avait su se montrer ferme. Si elle voulait une journée en famille, elle ne devait pas la transformer en virée shopping de luxe.

Rassuré par cette petite victoire, il s'était promis de discuter avec Meredith à la fin de cette journée. En attendant, il s'était focalisé sur sa fille, bien décidé à ne gâcher aucune minute passée en sa compagnie.

Vers midi, il reçut un message, qui lui redonna le sourire, Kate lui avait envoyé une photo de plats thaïlandais à emporter, qu'elle avait légendée ainsi : « Un avant-goût de ma sortie de lundi : de la nourriture goûteuse ! KB »

Il lui avait répondu aussitôt :

« Je t'emmènerai dans un restaurant étoilé pour fêter ta sortie. RC»

« J'aimerais mieux un bon cheeseburger. KB »

« Une femme de goût. ) Va pour le meilleur Cheeseburger de la côte ouest. RC »

« Miam ! Tu t'amuses bien avec ta fille ? »

« On passe la journée à la plage. »

« Chouette. Amusez-vous bien. KB »

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avec un petit nœud à l'estomac. Il se fit la promesse de tout lui dire sur la présence de Meredith chez lui durant ce week-end. En espérant qu'elle comprendrait…

\- Hey papa ! Tu viens m'aider à faire un château de sable ? Demanda Alexis qui arrivait près de lui.

\- Euh… Oui ! Bien sûr ! … Où est ta mère ? répondit-il en cherchant la tornade rousse du regard.

\- Elle a repéré un sac dans une vitrine en venant.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Elle n'a pas pu résister à son appel, comprit-il.

\- Elle en a au moins pour deux heures, il va lui falloir les chaussures qui vont avec ! expliqua Alexis.

\- Elle a une drôle de notion des journées en famille… Soupira-t-il. Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop triste ?

\- Non, pourquoi je serais triste ? J'aime être avec toi.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais passer une journée en famille…

\- Papa, je sais que maman et toi, vous ne vous aimez plus !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu as une vilaine ride là, quand maman est avec nous, dit-elle en posant son petit index sur le front de son père. Je ne l'aime pas du tout cette ride…

\- Mais ta maman a dit que tu étais triste…

\- …

\- Alexis, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

\- J'aime maman, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais je préfèrerais habiter chez toi… Lâcha la petite fille d'un air ennuyé.

\- Ça ne se passe pas bien avec ta maman ?

\- Si, mais elle est souvent partie pour son travail… Et tu me manques beaucoup papa !

\- Toi aussi, tu me manques, chérie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Je parlerai à ta maman, on peut peut-être trouver une solution…

\- Merci papa !

\- Allez, viens, on va le faire ce château de sable.

\- Avec un pont-levis ?

\- Avec un pont-levis, un donjon, des douves et un chemin de ronde !

\- Ouais !

Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement, Meredith ne revenant que trois bonnes heures plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets, qu'elle s'empressa de confier à Rick pour qu'il les porte jusqu'à la voiture.

Lorsqu'Alexis fut couchée, Castle se lança enfin :

\- Meredith, il faut que nous ayons une discussion…

\- Oh, Chaton, on a passé une merveilleuse journée, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu as été absente la moitié du temps !

\- Je sais, mais vous détestez le shopping !

\- De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, répliqua-t-il. On ne peut pas se remettre ensemble.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Alexis serait tellement contente !

\- C'est fini entre nous Meredith, on ne va pas se remettre ensemble sous prétexte que ça ferait plaisir à Alexis. D'ailleurs j'en ai discuté avec elle, elle est tout à fait consciente qu'on ne se remettra pas ensemble !

\- Chaton, tu verrais ta fille plus souvent, elle ne serait plus seule quand je suis sur un tournage …

\- Pour ça, il te suffit de me la confier. Ça sera beaucoup mieux pour elle d'être avec son père, qu'avec des nourrices qu'elle connait à peine.

\- On pourrait essayer de recoller les morceaux, suggéra Meredith.

\- Je suis désolé Meredith, souffla-t-il, c'est impossible.

\- Je vois, tu as besoin de temps… Pas de problème, je vais t'en laisser. Autant que tu voudras !

\- Meredith… Je ne t'aime plus, c'est fini…

\- D'accord, sourit-elle tristement, je comprends.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi ce revirement tout d'un coup ? C'est toi, qui m'as trompé, c'est toi, qui as demandé le divorce, alors pourquoi vouloir soudainement recoller les morceaux ?

\- Sans doute parce que je me suis rendue compte que tu étais un homme extraordinaire et que j'avais fait une erreur en te quittant… Allez, bonne nuit chaton, dit-elle en l'embrassant avant de regagner sa chambre.

Il resta seul dans le salon, songeur. Ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Fier de lui et de sa fermeté face à son ex-femme, il regagna sa chambre en songeant à sa chère petite brunette, qu'il retrouverait le surlendemain.

Le dimanche se passa agréablement, entre discussions légères, fous-rires et jeux. Meredith avait cessé ses allusions à la possibilité qu'ils se remettent ensemble et ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. C'était d'ailleurs une de ses qualités, elle n'était pas rancunière pour deux sous !

Elles étaient reparties en début de soirée laissant un grand vide dans l'appartement de Rick, qui ne supportait toujours pas l'idée de ne pas revoir sa fille avant deux semaines.

\- Tiens bon, elle finira par laisser tomber, dit Martha qui avait remarqué le voile de tristesse dans le regard de son fils.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Franchement, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? S'exclama Martha. Elle veut la garde d'Alexis pour avoir une emprise sur toi ! Quand elle comprendra que tu ne reviendras pas avec elle, elle te laissera la garde, crois-moi !

\- Tu exagères là, elle aime Alexis…

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'aime ! Mais elle s'aime encore plus ! Et avoir une enfant de cet âge dans les pattes, quand on a son ambition, ça n'est pas du tout pratique !

\- … C'est elle qui m'a quitté, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait me récupérer…

\- Mhm ? Voyons voir ? Ton Derrick Storm rencontre un grand succès, il risque d'intéresser le cinéma… Oh tiens ! C'est justement son grand espoir, jouer un rôle principal dans un grand film !

\- Oui, à ce détail près, que Derrick Storm est un homme ! fit remarquer Castle.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre trente deux**

\- Regardez-moi ça! Quel magnifique sourire! Constata le médecin en entrant dans la chambre de Kate.

\- Ça, c'est parce que vous venez lui signer ses papiers de sortie, indiqua Johanna. Le lion sort de sa cage, alors il est joyeux!

\- Comme je la comprends, j'ai ce sentiment tous les soirs en quittant cet hôpital, approuva le médecin. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Bien! Très bien! Aucune douleur! Tout va parfaitement bien! Dit Kate avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

Le médecin éclata de rire.

\- Vous pouvez dire que vous avez encore des douleurs, avec des côtes cassées, c'est normal! Cela ne m'empêchera pas de signer votre feuille de sortie!

\- C'est vrai?

\- Bien sûr! Votre hématome est complètement résorbé, il n'y a plus de risque d'hémorragie, vous êtes libre!

\- Tant mieux! Parce que je ne tiendrais pas une minute de plus dans ce lit! Répondit Kate en enfilant ses chaussures.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque? Demanda Johanna.

\- Non, c'est bon, vous pouvez être tranquille.

\- Bien! On y va? Lança Kate, qui ne tenait déjà plus en place.

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre Richard? Il avait dit qu'il viendrait te chercher ici.

\- Oui, eh bien il avait qu'à être à l'heure! Rétorqua Kate. Moi, je sors!

\- J'en connais un qui va devoir faire profil bas, murmura Jim à l'oreille de sa femme.

\- C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé, chuchota Johanna.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est que les stars... répondit Jim en levant les sourcils.

\- Tu avais dit que tu lui laisserais une chance !

\- Une chance, oui ! Mais s'il fait souffrir ma fille, il entendra parler de moi ! Pff ! Ces célébrités ! Toutes les mêmes ! Elles pensent qu'elles peuvent piétiner le commun des mortels sans conséquences !

\- Arrête, il n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais...

\- Mhm… ça reste à voir ! Marmonna Jim en suivant Johanna hors de la chambre.

Lorsque Kate passa la porte de sortie, elle s'arrêta net et sourit. Il était là, appuyé contre la carrosserie de sa Ferrari. Vêtu d'un pantalon de lin couleur crème et d'une veste assortie, une chemise noire pour le contraste. Une brise légère faisant voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux et ses lunettes de soleil lui donnant un petit air inaccessible, il était vraiment trop craquant.

Il sourit en la voyant sortir et se retourna pour attraper quelque chose dans sa voiture. Elle s'avança de quelques pas et tendit le cou pour mieux voir ce qu'il avait amené.

Du café. Celui de leur troquet. Celui qu'elle préférait.

\- Il y avait du monde, expliqua-t-il. Ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un magnifique sourire et se précipita vers lui pour sauter dans ses bras. Il n'eut que le temps de poser les cafés sur le capot de sa voiture, pour la réceptionner. Diable ! Qu'il aimait sa fraîcheur et sa spontanéité !

\- Wah... C'est moi ou le café, qui te fait cet effet-là? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle parsemait son visage de baisers passionnés.

\- Castle, ferme la et embrasse-moi, répondit-elle impatiente.

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte pour ne pas réveiller ses douleurs costales, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et le monde autour d'eux cessa d'exister tandis que leurs langues se retrouvaient pour un ballet sensuel et passionné.

\- Apparemment, il a su se faire pardonner son retard, constata Johanna en sortant du bâtiment.

\- Déjà ?! Mais elle lui mange dans la main ! S'étonna Jim déçu que sa fille ne lui ait même pas fait un peu la tête.

\- Regarde, au lieu de bougonner ! Rétorqua Johanna, il était allé chercher du café !

\- Quelle marque le café? Demanda Jim. Il va falloir que je m'en procure pour les fois où je rentrerai un peu en retard !

\- Oui, tu devrais en prendre de la graine, rétorqua Johanna. C'est un gentleman !

\- Oui, et bien le cœur du gentleman est déjà pris, très chère. Tu vas devoir te contenter de ton vieux mari ! Bougonna Jim.

Remarquant l'arrivée de papa et maman Beckett, les tourtereaux mirent fin à leur baiser. Castle les salua chaleureusement et leur offrit à chacun un gobelet de café.

\- Un latte macchiato pour Johanna, annonça-t-il en commençant la distribution, un espresso sans sucre pour Jim… Un latte à la vanille pour Kate…

\- … Et un capuccino pour Rick ! Termina Kate en lui tendant son gobelet.

Ils trinquèrent, puis Rick mit les affaires de Kate dans son coffre et emmena tout ce petit monde loin de l'hôpital.

Jim et Johanna ayant prévu de repartir le lendemain, ils décidèrent de passer la journée ensemble.

Comme promis, ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant réputé pour ses cheeseburgers. Johanna ne manquait pas une occasion pour taquiner son mari en vantant les qualités de Castle, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui avait dit Kate en remarquant sa gêne, elle fait ça pour taquiner mon père.

\- Oh ! Ne lui dis pas, chérie, j'adore voir sa mine ennuyée ! Avait protesté Johanna.

\- Oui, presqu'autant que me taquiner, avait ajouté Jim.

\- Vous ne savez pas vous tenir franchement ! Vous êtes pires que des gamins ! S'était exclamée Kate.

\- Oh ! Katie ! On ne vit qu'une fois, il faut savoir s'amuser, n'est-ce pas Rick ? avait répondu Johanna.

\- Euh… Avait hésité Castle peu certain de la réaction de Kate, s'il avouait être d'accord avec Johanna.

\- Oh ! Comme c'est mignon ! Il n'ose pas te contredire, Katie !

\- Non, mais tu vas arrêter ? Marmonna Kate en désignant les autres clients autour d'eux, qui les écoutaient plus ou moins discrètement.

\- Je dois reconnaitre que ça a du bon, que vous soyez le petit ami de Katie, dit soudain Jim. Comme ça, je ne suis plus le seul à me faire mettre en boîte par ma chère épouse.

Après le déjeuner, ils passèrent l'après-midi dans un parc, profitant du climat plus qu'agréable pour la saison. Kate, encore convalescente, avait sommeillé contre le torse de Rick, qui avait discuté de ses romans avec Johanna, tandis que Jim s'était plongé dans la lecture de journaux.

N'ayant pas été seuls une seule minute, Rick n'avait pas encore pu avouer à Kate qu'il avait passé le week-end avec son ex-femme en plus de sa fille. Cela l'ennuyait fortement, mais il ne se voyait pas lui annoncer ça devant ses parents. Si la confiance de Johanna lui était totalement acquise, celle de Jim était encore en conditionnelle, une bombe de cet acabit risquait de la faire voler en éclats.

En fin de journée, les parents Beckett, désireux de faire plaisir à leur fille, proposèrent à Rick de passer la nuit dans leur suite à l'hôtel.

\- C'est que… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, avait répondu l'écrivain.

\- Vous ne nous dérangez pas, avait répondu Johanna, et puis, c'est normal, étant donné tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous aujourd'hui.

\- Le canapé est confortable, avait ajouté Jim pour éviter tout malentendu.

\- Papa ! Avait protesté Kate en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Excuse-moi chérie, mais je préfère être clair !

C'est ainsi, que Rick se retrouva seul, plongé dans le noir et dans ses pensées, sur le canapé du salon de la suite. Le canapé... Les parents dans la pièce d'à côté... Décidément sa relation avec Kate, lui rappelait beaucoup trop son adolescence! Si seulement Kate avait quelques années de plus... Il repensa à son week-end. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moment pour en parler à Kate et craignait que ce mensonge lui explose en pleine figure s'il attendait d'avantage. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Kate, mais il avait une peur bleue de sa réaction. Elle était tellement impulsive et entière! Pour elle, tout était blanc ou noir, il n'y avait pas de nuance de gris. Il aimait cet aspect de sa personnalité, mais craignait que cela ne l'empêche de comprendre pourquoi il lui avait menti. Bon d'accord, il aurait dû tout lui avouer tout de suite, mais il avait été entrainé par le tourbillon Meredith et n'avait pas su faire machine arrière. Pouvait-on comprendre cela à dix-neuf ans à peine?

Elle était trop jeune pour lui... Cette réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Elle commençait à peine sa vie d'adulte, alors que lui avait déjà vécu tellement de... De quoi? D'expériences? Il s'était marié, avait eu une enfant, avait connu ses premiers succès professionnels... Mais sa vie n'était pas finie, loin de là, il allait en vivre beaucoup d'autres choses, pourquoi s'interdire de les vivre avec Kate? Ses premières expériences de sa vie d'adulte pouvaient très bien coïncider avec celles que lui allait vivre désormais!

Elle l'aimait, elle le lui avait prouvé. Jamais personne n'avait fait pour lui ce qu'elle avait fait. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait passer avant tout. La valeur n'attendait pas le nombre des années. Elle en était la preuve vivante. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer par couardise, elle méritait qu'il donne une chance à leur histoire.

Elle avait pris tellement de risques pour lui... En y repensant, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos! Peut-être qu'il n'était pas bon pour elle... Peut-être que Jim avait raison de ne pas voir cette relation d'un bon œil... Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de s'éloigner d'elle avant de la faire souffrir... Il attrapa son oreiller, se l'écrasa sur le visage en grognant sa frustration. Il était perdu!

\- Castle?! Murmura la voix de Kate.

Il écarta légèrement l'oreiller de son visage pour la regarder d'un œil étonné.

\- Ça va? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- ... Euh... Oui... Tu ne dors pas?

\- J'n'y arrive pas... Je peux dormir avec toi?

\- Euh... Tu crois?... Tes parents sont juste à côté, alors… Enfin j'veux dire...

\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils te font peur... rit Kate. Ils sont doux comme des agneaux...

\- Avec toi sans doute... Moi, je suis le vil séducteur qui veut leur voler leur petite fille.

\- T'es bête! Pouffa-t-elle. Et puis... Je t'ai juste demandé de me laisser dormir avec toi!

\- Euh... Oui... Évidemment!

\- À moins que tu... Enfin...

\- Non! Non! Non! Viens! Tu peux dormir avec moi! Assura-t-il en soulevant la couverture pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui.

Elle sourit et se coula sous les draps tout contre lui.

Wow! Tourne ton bassin! S'ordonna Castle tandis qu'elle venait se nicher dans ses bras.

\- Ça va? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as des soucis…

Non, mais elle avait des pouvoirs de Jedi ou quoi?

\- Euh... Non, ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

\- Bah... Tu as une ride là, dit-elle en désignant son front... Tout va bien avec ta fille?

\- Oh oui! Tout va bien!

\- Alors quoi? C'est moi? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

\- Non! Bien sûr que non!

\- Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'on passe la journée rien que tous les deux... Mais mes parents repartent demain, alors...

\- J'ai été ravi de passer cette journée avec tes parents et toi.

\- Tant mieux, souffla-t-elle soulagée. J'ai eu peur que tu sois déçu, tu avais l'air tellement ennuyé...

\- J'ai revu Meredith, ce week-end, avoua-t-il sans entrer dans les détails.

\- Et ça t'ennuie ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- C'est la maman de ta fille, c'est normal que tu la voies de temps en temps !

\- Ah… ? Oui… Tu as raison, c'est normal…

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Allez ! Bonne nuit Castle !

Elle se pelotonna contre lui et se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur de son écrivain. Après réflexion, Rick se dit qu'elle avait entièrement raison, il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'il voie la mère de sa fille. Il s'était mis martel en tête pour rien ! Rassuré, il ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre trente-trois**

Au petit matin, Rick fut le premier réveillé. Sentant un poids sur sa poitrine et un doux parfum de cerise flotter dans l'air, il sourit. Kate... Qu'il était agréable de se réveiller à ses côtés. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, elle soupira d'aise et se lova un peu plus contre lui. Il appuya un peu plus ses caresses, mais elle s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermés, aussi, décida-t-il de changer de méthode.

\- Salut p'tite marmotte!

\- Mhmm, grogna-t-elle. Il est trop tôt...

\- C'est fait exprès, tu devrais retourner dans ton lit avant que tes parents ne se lèvent.

Elle pouffa sans pour autant daigner ouvrir les yeux.

\- Quoi? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu crois vraiment que mes parents vont croire que j'ai sagement dormi dans la chambre à côté?

\- Bah oui... Enfin, pas si tu t'obstines à jouer les marmottes, mais si tu retournes dans ta chambre, oui.

\- Castle, répondit-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, ils me connaissent, ils se doutent bien de l'endroit où j'ai passé la nuit!

\- Ton père va être furax...

\- On n'a fait que dormir tous les deux, il n'a aucune raison d'être furax.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il sera très cool...

\- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, il faut te détendre! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il te fasse?

\- Euh... Bah... Si tu savais tout ce que je projette de faire si un jour je trouve ma fille dans les bras d'un homme...

\- Elle a cinq ans Castle! Tu as encore le temps avant de te retrouver dans cette situation!

\- Détrompe-toi, ça passe très vite! Il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement!

\- C'est en t'inquiétant d'éventuels futurs problèmes que tu gâches un temps précieux! Vis l'instant présent sans t'inquiéter du lendemain!

\- Voilà des paroles bien sensées de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi!

\- En quoi c'est surprenant?

\- À ton âge, on a des rêves plein la tête, on se projette dans l'avenir, on est impatient...

\- Dis-donc Freud, c'est pas bien d'avoir des idées reçues comme ça sur les jeunes!

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. Alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée à faire de cette maxime ton credo?

\- J'ai regardé le cercle des poètes disparus!

\- Évidemment... Oh capitaine mon capitaine...

\- Un grand film! Mais assez bavardé, déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Ah ? Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et donna le top départ d'un baiser passionné, sensuel. Délicatement et sans lâcher ses lèvres, il la fit rouler sur le matelas et se retrouva sur elle. Il releva un instant la tête pour l'admirer. Il la trouvait magnifique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ne bougeait pas.

\- Tu es magnifique, répondit-il simplement.

Elle sourit et tout s'illumina. Quel sourire ! Il se sentait capable d'affronter une journée entière de dédicaces sans boire une seule goutte de café, de gravir le mont Everest sans préparation, de traverser le Mordor ou même de décrocher la lune juste pour pouvoir admirer ce sourire !

Elle fit glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle et reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Leur baiser était doux, sucré, merveilleux. Leurs langues se caressèrent et se mêlèrent tendrement. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre plus rapidement, leurs respirations devinrent plus rapides. Kate déclenchait en lui une telle émotion que cela faisait presque mal. Irrésistiblement, ses mains partirent à la découverte de son corps si parfait, déclenchant chez elle des gémissements de plaisir. Tentant de garder le contrôle, il prit soin de rester au-dessus du tissu.

Leur baiser semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter, elle le dévorait avec passion. Il n'en pouvait plus, son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à en sortir.

Délicatement, il fit glisser le tissu de son tee-shirt pour découvrir la peau de son épaule qu'il embrassa tendrement, s'enivrant de son merveilleux parfum fruité. Elle se lova contre lui, heureuse de pouvoir le sentir et le toucher. Elle aussi adorait son odeur.

Il revint vers son visage, déposant çà et là des baisers d'une tendresse infinie. Il déposa sur ses lèvres un autre baiser délicat et sensuel. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Leurs cœurs battant de plus en plus vite, la chaleur du brasier qu'ils venaient d'allumer, les envahit. Incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps, il laissa sa main se faufiler sous son tee-shirt pour venir caresser son ventre plat et musclé.

\- Reste au lit, je commande le café, dit la voix de Jim alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Kate lâcha un petit cri tandis que d'un geste brusque et rapide, Rick mettait fin à leur moment câlin en tirant la couverture sur eux.

\- Katie? S'écria Jim choqué, gêné et en colère.

\- ... Salut papa… Murmura-t-elle de sous la couverture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Johanna qui s'était précipitée hors de la chambre en entendant le cri de son mari.

\- CE QU'IL SE PASSE? IL SE PASSE QUE TA FILLE ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE... DE... DE... DANS LE CANAPÉ DU SALON! Explosa Jim.

\- Jimmy... Le tempera Johanna, à t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu n'as jamais été amoureux...

\- C'EST PAS LE PROBLÈME! IL FAUT SAVOIR SE TENIR! NON, MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'ON ÉTAIT DANS LA CHAMBRE JUSTE À CÔTÉ! DEUX MINUTES PLUS TARD ET J'ÉTAIS BON POUR UN TRAUMATISME PARENTAL !

\- Faut-il mon cher mari que je te rappelle ce qu'on a fait à Noël dernier chez ma mère, alors qu'elle dormait dans la pièce à côté? Ou ce que l'on fait régulièrement depuis près de dix-neuf ans avec notre fille dormant dans la pièce à côté?!

\- Là, c'est moi, qui suis bonne pour un bon vieux traumatisme de l'enfance... Grogna Kate en tirant légèrement la couverture

\- Allez ! Vous deux ! Levez-vous, sourit Johanna.

\- Euh... Bonjour... Johanna... Jim..., hasarda Rick en sortant la tête de sous la couverture.

\- Bonjour Richard, rigola la mère de Kate devant son air enfantin. Allez levez-vous, Jim s'est calmé.

\- Mouais...approuva Jim de mauvaise grâce. Mais quand même… Vous auriez pu attendre qu'on soit repartis !

\- Mon cher papa, sache pour ta gouverne, que j'ai encore mon pyjama, rétorqua Kate en se levant.

\- Plus pour très longtemps, si j'en crois ce que je vois, siffla Jim en désignant la tenue débraillée de sa fille.

Kate réajusta rapidement sa tenue en rougissant.

\- Tu devrais faire attention ! Ajouta-t-il, tu as des fractures !

\- Et Rick s'est montré extrêmement doux, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Et très correct ! S'empressa d'ajouter Rick qui ne voulait absolument pas énerver Jim.

\- Je vais commander le petit déjeuner ! Annonça Johanna pour changer de sujet. Katie, tu devrais aller prendre ta douche !

\- D'accord ! Tu viens Castle ? Lança cette dernière.

\- Non mais oh ! Tu ne vas pas en plus l'emmener sous la douche avec toi ! Intervint Jim.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide ! Signifia Kate en agitant son poignet plâtré.

\- Bien ! Je vais t'aider ! Rétorqua Jim.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? S'étrangla Kate. La dernière fois que tu m'as vue nue je ne devais pas avoir plus de huit ans ! Il n'est pas question que tu m'accompagnes sous la douche ! Tu n'en as plus le droit !

\- Parce que lui il en a le droit !?

\- Oui ! Lui il en a le droit ! Allez viens Castle ! On va se doucher !

\- Euh… Hésita ce dernier.

\- Allez-y les enfants ! Dit Johanna en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de son époux. On va faire venir le service d'étage. Il est toujours un peu grincheux quand il n'a pas eu son café !

\- Wah ! Je ne risque pas de fêter Thanksgiving chez les Beckett ! Souffla Castle en entrant dans la salle de bain.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ton père me déteste !

\- Ne te formalise pas de son attitude, le rassura Kate, ce n'est pas personnel. Mon père déteste tous les gars avec qui je suis sortie !

\- Tous les ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit que ton père détestait « tous les gars avec qui tu es sortie ! » ça sous-entend un nombre conséquent de gars ça !

\- Dis-donc Casanova ! Tu signes tes autographes sur les poitrines de tes fans ! Tu ne vas pas être vexé de ne pas être mon premier petit ami !

\- On parle de combien d'ex-petits amis là exactement ?

\- Attends... T'es en train de me demander mon score?! Coassa-t-elle.

\- Donne-moi le tien et je te donnerai le mien, essaya-t-il.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant prendre en considération sa proposition, puis grimaça légèrement.

\- Mhm…Non… désolée ! Mon score restera top secret ! décida-t-elle finalement.

\- Sérieux ? Tu as commencé à quel âge ? S'inquiéta-t-il légèrement.

\- Castle ! Le coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Tu préfères te prendre la tête avec mes ex-petits copains ou profiter du moment présent?

\- Carpe diem ! Approuva-t-il en se jetant sur ses lèvres.

\- J'aime mieux ça, sourit-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Tu crois qu'il se contente de l'aider à se doucher ? Demanda Jim le regard tourné vers la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Quand bien même ils feraient autre chose, en quoi ça te regarde ? Notre fille est majeure, je te rappelle ! Dit Johanna en l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme avec un sujet aussi sensible ?

\- Je fais confiance à notre fille, répondit simplement Johanna. Elle est intelligente et a un jugement sûr !

\- Elle est sortie avec un grunge qui puait le chien mouillé et son dernier petit ami en date l'a envoyée en prison ! Rétorqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle avoir un jugement sûr !

\- Elle est sortie avec ce grunge pour te faire enrager parce que tu ne lui fais pas confiance ! Quant à ce Rogan, ses amies m'ont dit que c'était uniquement pour qu'elles lui fichent la paix avec leurs plans pour justement lui trouver un petit ami !

\- Bravo ! Marmonna-t-il. Par esprit de contradiction, elle est capable de se fourvoyer avec les plus sombres crétins de ce monde !

\- C'est pourquoi tu devrais te réjouir qu'elle soit sous le charme de Richard, dit Johanna avec compassion. Il est charmant et complètement séduit par notre fille !

\- Mhm… Tu as sans doute raison, soupira-t-il.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre.

\- J'ai raison et tu le sais ! Ah ! Voilà le petit déjeuner !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va leur jeter un seau d'eau froide ?

\- Ça ira papa ! dit Kate en sortant de la salle de bain. Au risque de te surprendre, on n'a fait que se laver dans cette salle de bain !

\- Là, elle t'a bien eu mon chéri ! Rigola Johanna. Café ?

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il gêné.

\- Et si tu me faisais un peu confiance ? suggéra Kate en embrassant son père.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je t'aime Katie.

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- Ils sont terribles, chuchota Johanna en prenant Rick en aparté.

\- Mais ils s'adorent, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans une ambiance plus légère en riant de leur début de journée plutôt animé. Puis ils prirent tous les quatre la direction de l'aéroport.

Là, Kate dû promettre à ses parents de ne plus prendre autant de risques et de revenir les voir une dizaine de jours plus tard. Après quoi, ces derniers demandèrent à Rick de veiller sur elle, ce que Rick promit aussitôt, ravi de cette marque de confiance.

\- On dirait que tu as su faire bonne impression, dit finalement Kate devant la vitre d'où ils pouvaient voir les avions prendre leur envol.

 _-_ Et tu es contente? Demanda-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Mhm-mhm.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas lacher ta main avant un très long moment, avoua-t-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- Cool! Parce que moi non plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de lacher ta main, sourit-il.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre trente quatre**

Après le retour des Beckett à New-York, la vie avait repris un cours normal. Kate se remettait bien de ses blessures et avait repris les cours. Rick, quant à lui, avait démissionné de son job d'enseignant à la fac et se consacrait à l'écriture de son futur roman "Derreck Storm".

\- Tu sors encore avec ton bel écrivain ce soir? Demanda Carly alors que Kate préparait son sac pour aller en cours.

\- Non, répondit cette dernière, il doit écrire. Il a pris pas mal de retard avec cette histoire et son éditrice va faire de sa vie un véritable enfer s'il ne lui rend pas ses chapitres avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Eh bah dis-donc, pour un romancier, je ne le trouve pas très romantique...

\- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as risqué ta vie pour lui, Kate! Et lui, il préfère faire ses devoirs au lieu de passer la soirée avec toi! Excuse-moi, mais il lui manque une case!

\- N'exagère pas tout de même...

\- Je n'exagère pas! Je trouve qu'il devrait être plus impatient de te retrouver! John ne peut pas passer une journée sans me voir et pourtant il est débordé avec ses études de...

\- Neurochirurgie! Termina Kate agacée. Je sais, je sais! Mais Castle n'est pas John et je ne suis pas toi! On est très bien comme ça!

\- Tu es sûre? S'étonna Carly. Ça te convient vraiment?

\- Oui! Affirma Kate sûre d'elle. Ça me laisse du temps pour travailler et puis...

\- Et puis quoi?

\- Rien du tout, souffla Kate en plaçant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

\- Ah non! Non! Non! Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la fille qui n'a pas le temps de parler! Protesta Carly.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler! Affirma Kate. Mon cours commence dans moins de vingt minutes et le prof est très strict sur les horaires! Il ne laisse pas entrer les retardataires!

\- Tu peux être là-bas en dix minutes chrono, contra Carly. Alors accouche!

\- J'ai des côtes cassées, je te rappelle !

\- Excuse bidon ! Tes côtes sont cassées quand ça t'arrange, opposa Carly. Elles ne t'ont pas empêchée de nous faire faire une séance de yoga hier matin !

\- Ce n'étaient que des positions statiques ! Se défendit Kate.

\- Taratata ! Objection rejetée maître Beckett ! S'exclama Carly en levant un doigt. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire! Répéta Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas passer la soirée avec lui?! Insista Carly. Avec John on a toujours envie d'être l'un avec l'autre!

\- Mais j'ai envie de passer la soirée avec lui! Se défendit Kate. Mais il a du travail et s'il ne le termine pas rapidement, il ne pourra pas profiter de son week-end avec Alexis!

\- Donc il renonce à profiter de ses soirées avec toi pour passer ses week-ends avec sa fille? Résuma Carly outrée. Tu passes en second?!

\- C'est sa fille!

\- Et tu es sa petite amie! Il devrait avoir envie de profiter du temps qu'il passe avec chacune de vous! Non mais quel gros nul!

\- Ce n'est pas un gros nul!

\- Arrête de le défendre, Kate! Protesta Carly. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment!

\- Mais il m'aime vraiment! Le défendit Kate. C'est moi, qui lui ai dit de travailler ce soir!

\- ...

Les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, Carly, ne comprenant pas du tout l'attitude de son amie, s'était figée. Kate s'apprêtait à profiter de son mutisme soudain pour quitter la chambre, quand Carly l'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

\- Bah... Fit Kate ennuyée.

\- Katherine Beckett! Insista Carly. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ça ne va pas avec lui?

\- Si! Si! Ça va très bien! On est super bien tous les deux! Je l'adore et on passe des super moments tous les deux!

\- Mais?

Kate hésita un peu, mais connaissant son amie, elle savait que si elle voulait avoir une chance d'arriver à l'heure pour son cours, elle avait plutôt intérêt à lâcher le morceau.

\- … Mais avec mes côtes et mon poignet cassés, il vaut mieux que je reste ici de temps en temps pour travailler... C'est vrai quoi? On n'est pas obligés de passer toutes nos soirées à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou à jouer au Scrabble!

\- Quoi?! Coassa Carly les yeux tellement exorbités qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient tomber par terre.

\- J'n'aurais jamais dû dire ça! Dit Kate en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles prête fuir.

\- Attends! Attends! S'agita Carly. T'es en train de me dire que...

Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit et partit dans un énorme fou rire.

\- Carly, soupira Kate vexée qui mourrait d'envie de se transformer en petite souris pour disparaître.

\- Miaawww!

Ce chat est télépathe ma parole ! pensa Kate alors que Pièce à conviction venait se frotter contre ses jambes.

\- Eh bien! L'ambiance est bonne ici! Lança Lizzie en entrant dans la chambre.

\- J'avais oublié que cette chambre était un hall de gare, marmonna Kate impatiente de se sortir de ce guêpier.

\- Salut Lizz' ! Lança Carly entre deux éclats de rire, figure-toi que notre chère Kate ici présente, qui sort avec le plus grand des tombeurs et soit dit en passant le plus joli petit cul de New-York du moment, passe ses soirées à jouer au Scrabble avec lui!

\- … Wahhh! C'est pas vrai!? S'écria Lizzie incrédule.

\- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai? Demanda Ann en arrivant à son tour.

\- Non mais c'est un moulin ici! Râla Kate qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Figure-toi ma chère Ann, expliqua Lizzie alors que la crise de rire de Carly reprenait de plus belle, que la grande Rebel Beck passe ses soirées à jouer au Scrabble au lieu de s'envoyer en l'air avec le bel écrivain!

\- Je ne passe pas mes soirées à jouer au Scrabble avec lui! Contesta Kate en se remémorant la crise de Rick quand elle l'avait battu au Scrabble deux soirs de suite. On n'a fait ça que deux fois!

\- Ah oui? Et vous avez joué à quoi les autres soirs? Au Cluédo? Rigola Lizzie.

\- Normal avec un auteur de polars, explosa Carly en roulant sur son lit.

\- Fermez-la! Siffla Kate.

\- Sérieusement Kate! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait? Demanda Carly lorsqu'elle eut réussi à calmer son fou rire.

\- C'est vrai ça, tu n'es pas si prude d'ordinaire! Ajouta Lizzie.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Approuva Carly.

\- Je ne suis pas une Marie Couche-toi là! S'étrangla Kate choquée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elles voulaient dire... Tempéra Ann.

\- Non! Bien sûr que non! Approuvèrent Carly et Lizzie craignant d'avoir froissé leur amie.

\- Mhm... Fit Kate toujours fâchée.

\- Chérie... Se radoucit Carly, je ne voulais pas te blesser... C'est juste que… Enfin, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer jouant sagement au Scrabble avec celui qui te fait craquer...

\- Exactement, approuva Lizzie. Autant avec l'autre abruti de Rogan, on comprend que tu n'aies pas eu envie de faire quoique ce soit... Mais là...

\- Mais j'ai envie de... Enfin... J'en ai très envie avec Rick!

\- Alors quoi? Demandèrent les trois autres de concert. C'est lui qui...?

\- Mes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries... Expliqua Kate. Je crois qu'il a peur de me faire mal... Alors il dévoile des trésors d'imagination pour occuper les soirées qu'on passe ensemble sans... Enfin vous voyez quoi...

\- Wah... Quel gentleman! Dit Ann admirative.

\- Sauf qu'il y a des moments où on attend de son petit copain qu'il ne soit pas « gentle », mais plutôt « Man » ! Viril, fougueux, voire sauvage! Rétorqua Lizzie.

\- Ouais, ou au moins entreprenant, modéra Carly.

\- Ouais, approuva Kate. Et c'est pourquoi je lui ai suggéré de passer sa soirée à écrire. Au moins comme ça il n'accumulera pas plus de retard et moi, je n'aurai pas à embarquer mes devoirs dans ma valise pour mon week-end chez mes parents !

\- T'es nouille! Balança Lizzie.

\- Pardon?! Demanda Kate, qui ne s'attendait pas à se faire traiter de nouille.

\- Fais lui des avances au lieu de lui donner sa soirée!

\- Lizzie a raison, dit Carly. Saute lui dessus et montre lui que tu es apte pour le service!

\- Apte pour le service? Répéta Kate incrédule.

\- Il a peur de te faire mal, expliqua Ann, montre lui que tu n'as plus mal et qu'il n'y a aucune contre-indication! Tu n'as bien plus mal, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non... Enfin... Je ne suis pas prête pour le self défense, mais...

\- Bien! Alors n'hésite pas et fonce! Sourit Ann.

\- Que je fonce?

\- Tu vas répéter tout ce qu'on te dit pendant encore longtemps ? Demanda Lizzie agacée.

\- Non… Enfin…

\- Alors prends la direction des opérations et montre-lui ce que tu veux! Intervint vivement Carly.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda Lizzie tout excitée.

\- Wah... Si mon père vous entendait, il écrirait au doyen pour que vous soyez expédiées dans un autre bâtiment! Mais...

\- Mais ton père n'es pas là et tu vas prendre les choses en main, se réjouit Carly devant le sourire qu'esquissait son amie.

Confortablement installé à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, Castle écrivait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. L'inspiration et la motivation étaient au rendez-vous et il avait déjà bien avancé dans son travail, quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha en soupirant, agacé qu'on le dérangeât alors qu'il était en pleine transe d'écriture.

\- Castle !

\- Cache ta joie Trésor !

\- Mère ! Excuse-moi… Tu sais que je n'aime pas être dérangé quand j'écris !

\- Excuse-moi Kiddo, mais d'ordinaire, tu n'écris pas avant dix heures du matin ! Se défendit Martha. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es malade ?

\- Gina va faire une attaque si elle n'a pas mon manuscrit sur son bureau avant la fin de la semaine. Il fallait bien que je m'y mette, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as des vues sur ta nouvelle éditrice…

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plierais à ses désirs dans le cas contraire, expliqua Martha. Tu ne l'as jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

\- … Tu as raison, reconnut-il après réflexion. Je dois avoir Alexis avec moi ce week-end, on passe tellement peu de temps ensemble, qu'il n'est pas question que je travaille ce week-end.

\- Richard, tu sais très bien que je ne te juge pas, alors pourquoi perdre ton temps à m'inventer des excuses ridicules ? Demanda Martha. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est ta petite amie ? Un problème avec elle ?

\- Non ! Non ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! Tout va très bien entre nous ! Se défendit-il un peu trop pour être crédible.

\- Richard… Raconte-moi tout !

\- Elle a refusé qu'on se voie ce soir, soupira-t-il.

\- … Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Je suis un parfait gentleman avec elle ! Je suis prévenant, charmant, le parfait petit ami !

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien fait ? Demanda Martha, qui connaissait parfaitement son rejeton. Réfléchis bien !

\- … J'ai peut-être été mauvais joueur quand elle m'a battu au scrabble… avoua-t-il penaud.

\- …

\- C'n'est quand même pas une raison pour ne pas vouloir me voir ce soir ! Protesta vivement Castle.

Martha éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu vexé que ses problèmes fissent autant rire sa mère.

\- Trésor, tu es un idiot !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu joueras au scrabble avec ta petite amie quand tu n'auras rien de mieux à faire avec elle !

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais attention, tu vas finir par te changer en crapaud à force de coasser comme ça sans arrêt, l'avertit Martha.

\- Mère, s'agaça Rick, arrête de te moquer de moi et dis-moi ce que tu as en tête.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai en tête, du moins je l'espère, parce que tu devrais l'avoir en tête toi aussi !

\- Tu parles de… Hésita Castle pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Bien sûr que je parle de… Chéri, fais la grimper au rideau ! Lâcha Martha avec sa franchise légendaire.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre trente-cinq**

Sa journée de cours venait de se terminer. Une très longue journée à rester assise sur sa chaise à prendre des notes alors que dehors le soleil brillait. En Californie, l'automne ressemblait encore à l'été. Le genre de journée, qui vous rappelait ce sentiment que vous aviez étant enfant, lorsque le nez tourné vers la fenêtre, vous rêviez d'être un oiseau et de pouvoir vous envoler loin du discours ennuyeux de votre maître d'école. Peut-être bien que lui aussi rêvait de ça, après tout, il n'y avait pas que les enfants, qui rêvaient de faire l'école buissonnière...

Contrairement à ce que ses amies lui avaient suggéré, un peu lourdement il fallait bien le reconnaître, Kate n'avait pas rappelé Castle pour lui proposer un changement de plan. Il devait écrire plusieurs chapitres sous peine de voir débarquer son éditrice en mode dragon, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sefasse incendier par sa faute. Non, elle avait décidé d'attendre son appel, pour faire des projets pour leur prochaine soirée en tête à tête. Et puis, ça lui permettrait de se pomponner pour l'occasion, non pas que le chantier soit conséquent, comme aurait dit Lizzie, qui dès qu'elle ne voyait pas son esthéticienne deux semaines de suite frisait la syncope, mais avec son poignet encore plâtré, cela lui prenait plus de temps.

\- Eh Beckett! Lança la voix de Jack un étudiant, qui suivait le même cours qu'elle et avec lequel elle avait sympathisé.

\- Oui? Fit-elle en se retournant.

\- On a décidé d'aller prendre un café, tu viens avec nous? Demanda Jack tout sourire.

\- Euh... C'est que j'ai...

\- Allez, laisse-toi un peu aller, insista Alyson derrière Jack.

Alyson avait clairement le béguin pour Jack et Kate devinait aisément que son amie voulait surtout se servir d'elle pour avoir l'occasion de passer un petit moment avec lui. Elle aurait bien voulu rendre service à son amie, mais elle avait horreur de ce genre de plan. Non, vraiment, c'était au-delà de ses forces !

\- On ne rentrera pas tard, promit Jack la sortant de ses pensées.

Lui, par contre, il ne voyait pas du tout qu'il avait à ses côtés une super fille complètement sous son charme. Il était peut-être gay...

Kate était en train de chercher une excuse pour décliner poliment leur invitation, quand Alyson, le regard fixé sur un point au loin s'exclama:

\- Wahh! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un comme lui qui vienne me chercher à la fin des cours!

Kate se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction que son amie et sourit. Rick. Il était venu. Appuyé sur le capot de sa luxueuse voiture de sport, le regard caché par ses lunettes de soleil, il était magnifique.

\- Quoi ? Ce gars-là ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves? Demanda Jack.

\- Il est canon ! Répondit Alyson.

\- C'est un vieux ! Protesta Jack !

\- N'exagère pas ! Il a à peine la trentaine ! Non, mais regarde-le ! Il a vraiment la classe !

\- Il essaye d'avoir l'air cool et jeune, mais ça ne marche pas ! Il a plutôt l'air naze ! Rétorqua Jack un peu vexé de se faire voler la vedette. T'es pas d'accord, Beck ?

\- …

\- Beck ?

\- Laisse tomber, vieux, elle est sous le charme, rigola Alyson devant le mutisme de son amie, qui ne quittait pas des yeux Castle.

Rick ota ses lunettes, fit un petit signe de la main et s'approcha du petit groupe pour tous les saluer, avant de se tourner vers Kate.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée?

Un peu déçue qu'il ne l'embrassât pas devant ses amis, mais se rappelant parfaitement les conséquences qu'une telle marque d'affection en public pouvait avoir pour quelqu'un comme lui, sans cesse épié par les paparazzi, Kate se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Interminable ! Et la tienne ?

\- Très productive! Annonça-t-il fièrement. J'ai terminé quatre chapitres! J'ai donc toute ma soirée de libre!

\- Génial ! Se réjouit-elle en se retenant difficilement de lui sauter au cou.

Tendrement, il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sous les yeux ébahis d'Alyson et de Jack.

Enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son écrivain, Kate lui rendit son baiser, heureuse qu'il ne s'inquiétât pas que l'on découvre leur relation.

\- On rentre ? Demanda-t-il en mettant fin à leur baiser. J'ai bien travaillé toute la journée et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi pendant toute la soirée.

Elle secoua la tête amusée. Quelle idée de dire un truc pareil devant ses amis. Elle lui attrapa le bras et partit avec lui après avoir adressé un petit signe de la main à ses amis.

\- C'est qui ce type? S'étonna Jack lorsque Kate et Rick furent suffisamment loin pour ne plus les entendre.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Alyson, mais ton rival a une sacrée avance sur toi!

\- C'n'est pas mon rival, marmonna Jack en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tant mieux! Tu viens?

\- Où ça?

\- Prendre un verre! Je croyais que cette idée te plaisait bien!

\- Allons-y, sourit-il finalement en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda Kate le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Fait quoi?

\- Marquer ton territoire!

\- Je te disais bonjour, c'est tout!

\- Un bisou claqué rapidement sur mes lèvres suffisait pour dire bonjour! Là, c'était clairement un message qui disait que j'étais à toi!

\- C'était ça pour toi? Tant mieux! J'espère que ton copain a compris la même chose!

\- Mon copain? Jack? Rigola-t-elle, c'est juste un copain...

\- Il est sous ton charme!

\- Absolument pas!

\- Si ! si! Crois-moi! Il espérait avoir sa chance avec toi! Je t'assure, les mecs sentent ce genre de chose.

\- Les mecs?

\- Bah oui, les mecs! Ne va pas croire que les filles ont l'apanage du sixième sens! Et ce Jack, là, il te convoitait, c'est sûr!

\- De toute façon, c'est toi que j'aime, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

Il sourit, tout était si simple avec elle. Il ouvrit galamment la portière de sa voiture pour la laisser monter, puis s'installa au volant.

\- Il faudrait qu'on passe par ma chambre pour que je prenne quelques affaires, dit-elle alors qu'il venait de démarrer.

\- Quelques affaires ?

\- A moins que tu n'aies l'intention de me ramener en fin de soirée…

\- Non, je veux te garder toute la nuit, répondit-il heureux qu'elle ait envie de rester avec lui.

Il se gara devant la résidence universitaire.

\- Attends-moi là. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, annonça-t-elle en quittant la voiture.

-Tes désirs sont mes ordres !

\- Garde cet état d'esprit, dit-elle coquine.

Il la regarda rejoindre le bâtiment et se cala confortablement dans le fond de son siège.

\- Ah Kate ! Tu tombes bien ! Lança Carly alors que celle-ci passait la porte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Avec les filles, on a prévu de se faire une soirée cinéma ce soir, mais on n'arrive pas à se décider sur le film qu'on va voir. Lizzie veut aller voir «The Truman show », Ann veut aller voir « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux », alors que moi, je voulais aller voir « L'arme fatale 4 »… C'est donc toi qui va trancher ! Lequel veux-tu voir ?

\- Aucun des trois, je n'ai pas envie d'aller au cinéma ce soir !

\- Oh allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas passer ta soirée à travailler ! Tu es jeune, il faut t'amuser !

\- Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de passer ma soirée à travailler, si ça peut te rassurer, annonça Kate en ouvrant le placard pour en sortir un petit sac de voyage.

\- Sérieux ? Quels sont tes projets ? S'étonna Carly.

\- Rick est venu me chercher. Il a terminé ses chapitres en retard !

\- Oh ! Et vous allez jouer à quoi cette fois-ci ? Othello ? La bonne paye ? Se moqua Carly.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai tout prévu, sourit Kate en brandissant un jeu de cartes.

\- … T'es pas sérieuse ? Blêmit Carly. Ne me dis pas que vous allez vous faire une partie de belotte !

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Non ! Répondit Kate qui fronçait les sourcils en se demandant comment son amie avait pu avoir une idée pareille. Non ! Je pensais lui proposer un strip-poker, histoire de le mettre dans l'ambiance…

\- Tu pourrais aussi mettre carrément les pieds dans le plat…

\- Carly ! Rougit violemment Kate.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es gênée !

\- Bah… Euh… Non… Pas gênée… Bafouilla Kate. C'est que…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas aussi coincée d'habitude, fit remarquer Carly.

\- D'habitude je ne sors pas avec un auteur de bestseller adulé de tous !

\- Et le plus joli petit cul de New-York ! Compléta Carly.

Kate roula des yeux, relâcha les épaules et tourna la tête vers son amie.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas là !

\- Kate, commença Carly en s'approchant de son amie pour la prendre par les épaules. Tu es superbe, tu es géniale et par-dessus tout, tu lui as largement prouvé à quel point tu tenais à lui ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter!

\- … Mhm…

\- Alors, tu vas mettre ta nuisette la plus sexy dans ton sac et rejoindre ton écrivain le cœur léger. Tu laisses tes doutes et tes craintes ici ! C'est compris ?

\- Mhm-mhm…

\- A la bonne heure ! Allez file !

Dans la voiture qui les emmenait chez Rick, Kate réfléchissait à ce que son amie lui avait dit. Carly avait raison, elle n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter. Si Castle n'en avait pas envie, il ne passerait pas autant de temps avec elle... Ou alors, il se sentait redevable et restait avec elle par loyauté… Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à cette idée. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! S'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'espérait, il ne la laisserait pas se faire de fausses idées. Elle avait mérité qu'il soit honnête avec elle !

Mais alors ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien tenté ? Pourquoi chacune de leurs soirées en tête à tête s'étaient résumées à des jeux de société et des films au cinéma ou à la télé ?

\- Ça va ? Demanda Rick inquiet qu'elle ne dise pas un mot.

\- Oui ! Oui ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je réfléchissais…c'est tout.

\- Ah !

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau dans l'habitacle.

\- Un souci ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non ! Tout va bien !

\- C'est que… Je te trouve bien silencieuse ce soir…

\- Je ne suis pas une grande bavarde. C'est toi le plus prolixe de nous deux !

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-il. Donc… Tout va bien ?

\- Oui ! Tout va bien ! … N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui ! Oui ! Tout va bien !

\- Tant mieux ! Souffla-t-elle avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

Elle s'inquiétait. C'était certain, elle s'inquiétait. Elle doutait peut-être… Non, elle était inquiète, c'était ça ! Elle était jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience et devait s'inquiéter parce que lui en avait beaucoup plus… Il devait la rassurer !

Ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un excellent restaurant. La solution était là ! Dans un lieu public, elle serait à l'aise !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se garait sur le parking du restaurant.

\- Je t'invite à dîner. Tu vas voir, ils ont des recettes de fruits de mer à tomber !

\- Ah… Merci, se réjouit-elle faussement.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Un restaurant ? Encore une fois il cherchait une échappatoire ? Il avait donc si peur que ça de franchir le pas avec elle ? Songea-t-elle alors qu'il demandait au maître d'hôtel sa meilleure table.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il fallait qu'elle mette les pieds dans le plat, comme le lui avait conseillé Carly.

Le nez dans le menu, elle jetait de temps en temps un œil vers lui, guettant le meilleur moment pour se lancer.

De son côté, Rick cherchait ses mots. Il voulait la rassurer, lui dire qu'il patienterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Elle n'avait pas à se mettre la pression. Il savait qu'elle était jeune et comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de temps. De temps en temps, il jetait des petits coups d'œil furtifs dans sa direction, guettant le bon moment pour lancer la conversation.

\- Alors… Tu as envie de faire quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle mine de rien pour sonder son état d'esprit.

\- Bien sûr ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On pourrait aller au cinéma ?

\- Euh… Oui, on pourrait… Hésita-t-elle…

\- Oui, si tu veux, bien sûr !

\- Mais pas si tu n'en as pas envie !

\- Evidemment, si tu n'en as pas envie…

\- Tu sais quoi ? On a vu beaucoup de films, ces derniers temps… Dit-elle pour se débarasser de l'opion cinéma dont elle n'avait absolument pas envie.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors… Euh… On pourrait… Enfin, tu sais… Si tu voulais…

\- Si je voulais quoi ?

\- On pourrait essayer de faire autre chose… ce soir…

\- Autre chose comme …? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- … J'ai déjà vu le loup ! Lâcha-t-elle sans ambages.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il si surpris qu'il laissa tomber son menu.

\- Je suis majeure ! J'ai passé l'âge des petits bisous et des sorties d'adolescents, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Wah… Souffla-t-il abasourdi, je pensais que tu n'étais pas prête !

\- Je suis prête ! S'écria-t-elle. Je suis même super prête !

\- Okay, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

\- C'est ce que je me demandais ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Vous avez fait votre choix ? Demanda le serveur en s'approchant de leur table.

\- Oui ! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps ce qui fit sursauter le serveur.

\- On va prendre votre meilleure chambre ! répondit Rick en se réjouissant du fait d'être dans le restaurant d'un grand hôtel.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna le serveur.

\- On va louer votre meilleure chambre, on est trop fatigué pour manger pour l'instant. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous faire parvenir un peu de chaque plat de votre carte dans notre chambre dans … disons … une heure !

\- Deux heures ! Intervint Kate.

\- Deux heures, corrigea Rick avec un petit sourire. C'est compris ?

\- Euh… Oui… Euh… Demandez au maître d'hôtel, il vous donnera la clé de votre chambre… Bafouilla le serveur.

Ils riaient comme des fous en sortant de l'ascenseur à l'étage de leur chambre.

\- Non mais tu as vu la tête du serveur? Riait Kate. Il ne va pas s'en remettre!

\- C'est certain! Alors ? Comme ça tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il en glissant la clé dans la serrure.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, sourit-elle en le plaquant contre la porte pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- … Si… Je … Te crois, bafouilla-t-il entre deux baisers, incapable d'ouvrir la porte tant elle le troublait.

\- Laisse-moi faire, répondit-elle en posant la main sur la clé sans cesser de l'embrasser.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, il eut un peu de mal à garder son équilibre, mais se récupéra et l'entraina dans la chambre, tandis qu'elle avait entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise.

Son souffle contre ses lèvres, ses mains délicates sur son torse, lui firent fermer les yeux. Il tentait de se contenir un peu. Il n'en pouvait plus, s'il se laissait aller, il lui ferait l'amour, là sur le parquet de la chambre. Elle posa sa main sur sa mâchoire et caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

\- Rick… murmura-t-elle.

Il attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt, elle leva les bras pour qu'il puisse lui enlever. Elle portait un très joli soutien-gorge de satin noir, qui lui donnait un délicieux décolleté. Comme hypnotisé, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette merveilleuse vision. Elle ne portait plus de bande de maintien, ce qui le rassura sur son état de santé.

\- Rick…

Elle avait une façon tellement enchanteresse de prononcer son prénom, qu'il fondit sur ses lèvres avidement. Elle lui rendit son baiser si ardemment qu'il en oublia tout. Haletant, il la débarrassa de son pantalon, qui vint mourir à ses pieds. Sans quitter sa bouche, elle fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules, se délectant du contact de sa peau contre la sienne, de sa chaleur… Plaquant ses mains dans le bas de ses reins, il la pressa contre lui, heureuse de constater que son désir et son impatience étaient partagés, elle avança de quelques pas pour le faire reculer et finalement le basculer sur le lit. Elle en profita au passage pour le débarrasser de son pantalon, avant de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle était si belle, ainsi au-dessus de lui. Délicatement, il fit sauter les agrafes de son soutien-gorge, qu'il fit glisser délicatement le long de ses bras.

\- La vue te plait ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Il ne put que déglutir, incapable de parler.

Ondulant doucement du bassin, elle finit de le rendre fou d'impatience et de désir. Ne tenant plus, il l'entraîna avec lui, tandis qu'il roulait sur le lit, pour se retrouver au-dessus d' en profita pour glisser sa main valide sous son caleçon et venir caresser ses fesses en riant.

\- Mon fessier te fait rire ? S'étonna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est pas ça… rit-elle… Je pensais à un truc que m'ont dit les filles…

\- On est à moitié nus dans ce lit, chauds comme la braise et toi, tu penses à une conversation avec tes amies ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Il parait que tu as le plus beau petit cul de tout New-York… Rit-elle de plus belle.

\- Je vois… Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Eh bien… Il faudrait que je puisse admirer tous les concurrents pour être vraiment objective, mais…

\- Je t'interdis d'être totalement objective, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Bon, rigola-t-elle, alors, pour ce que j'en sais…

Elle lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Ton postérieur est le plus joli des postérieurs que je connaisse…Avoua-t-elle sans cesser de déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

Tendrement, il lui caressa la hanche, avant de glisser sa ma main sur la fine dentelle de sa culotte. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, alors que sa main jouait avec son sous-vêtement. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'un de ses doigts se glissa sous le tissu et entra en elle. Il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient, puis accéléra la cadence pour l'entrainer dans la jouissance. Il profita de son état second pour la débarrasser de son dernier vêtement. Il resta un instant immobile, la cajolant du regard. Elle était magnifique. Cette nuit, elle serait sienne, il lui ferait l'amour et pas qu'une fois ! Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit bouche en gémissant de plaisir, il approfondit leur baiser, mêlant leurs langues avec passion. Elle frémit d'impatience.

Tendrement, il suçota la peau de son cou, puis couvrit sa poitrine de baisers, savourant chacun de ses gémissements.

\- Rick… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par le plaisir.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, il attrapa une protection. Elle le surprit en la lui prenant des mains pour la lui enfiler elle-même avec un geste d'une infinie douceur.

Il se rallongea sur elle et tendrement plongea en elle en grognant de bien-être.

\- Kate… murmura-t-il.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Lentement, il commença à se mouvoir en elle, mais rapidement, elle se fit plus exigeante et intensifia le rythme de leurs ébats.

Son souffle dans son cou et ses gémissements le rendaient fou. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il l'entraîna au sommet du plaisir, qu'ils atteignirent en même temps dans un râle commun. Couverts de sueur et épuisés par cette fulgurante jouissante, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre , se câlinant tout en reprenant leur souffle.


	36. Chapter 36

**ça fait longtemps, je sais, désolée. Mea culpa!**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-six**

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Castle alors que Kate demeurait silencieuse.

\- A rien… murmura-t-elle tout en dessinant nonchalamment du bout du doigt des arabesques sur le torse de l'écrivain.

\- ça va ? Demanda-t-il en percevant l'émotion de la jeune femme.

\- Mhm-mhm…

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Mhm-mhm…

\- Donc… Tu as aimé ?

\- Mhm-mhm…

\- Okay, là, je m'inquiète, dit-il en se redressant. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! répondit-elle en se relevant à son tour.

\- Tu es au bord des larmes ! Ne me dis pas que tout va bien ! Protesta-t-il nerveusement.

\- Hey ! Du calme ! C'est juste parce que je suis émue ! Le rassura-t-elle.

\- Emue ? Tu es émue ?

\- Sois pas si étonné, je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre ! Se vexa-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça ! C'est juste que… Oh bon sang ! Ne me dis pas que… Blêmit-il.

\- Que quoi ?

\- C'était ta première fois ?! Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Ça se dit ce genre de choses ! Ronchonna Castle.

\- Non, ce n'était pas ma première fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

\- Non ?

\- Non ! … Enfin… Si … Enfin…

\- Il va falloir être plus claire, soupira-t-il un peu perdu. C'était ta première fois ou pas ?

\- En quelque sorte…

\- Okay, je suis perdu ! Dire que je me vantais de comprendre les femmes ! Marmonna-t-il. Tu m'expliques ?

\- C'était la première fois que…

\- Que ?... L'encouragea-t-il en remarquant son air gêné.

\- Que je ressentais ça ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin. C'était si intense !

\- Oui, sourit-il, je sais, je suis un amant … plutôt intense…

\- Sois sérieux un peu ! Râla-t-elle en lui adressant une légère tape sur le bras.

\- Aïeuh ! Quelle violence !

\- C'est de ta faute ! Tu tournes tout à la dérision, alors que moi je te parle sérieusement ! Bouda-t-elle.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est un automatisme… Alors ? Tu voulais dire…

\- Que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un avant et ça me fiche la trouille tellement c'est fort ! Avoua-t-elle excédée.

\- …

\- …

Ils se regardaient sans un mot, atterrés par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle était effrayée à l'idée d'en avoir trop dit trop vite, de lui avoir fait peur. Lui, était estomaqué par la force de caractère de cette jeune femme. Il savait à quel point elle tenait à lui, ses actes le lui avaient admirablement montré. Mais il savait aussi à quel point elle était secrète au sujet d'elle-même, à quel point elle avait du mal à parler de ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Wah… Articula-t-il finalement.

\- Je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle affolée. Je ne…

\- Ne le sois pas, sourit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'il mit fin à leur baiser, il colla son front contre le sien et délicatement, vint lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Ne t'excuse jamais de m'aimer, susurra-t-il en déposant délicatement un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Alors… Je ne t'ai … pas … fait … flipper ?... Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à son cou et mieux succomber aux baisers enfiévrés qu'il y parsemait.

\- Ce qui … me fait … flipper, répondit-il en embrassant son épaule délicate, … c'est l'idée… que j'aurais… pu… ne jamais… te rencontrer… Ou pire… ne pas … me rendre compte… de la chance… que j'avais eue… en te rencontrant…

Soulagée, elle sourit. Ce merveilleux sourire, celui qui lui réchauffait instantanément le cœur, comme un coup de baguette magique, celui qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'admirer et qu'il s'évertuerait de faire fleurir sur son visage jour après jour. Empoignant ses hanches délicatement, il la fit basculer et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il plongeait dans son cou et se laissa succomber à la douceur de ses baisers et à la passion de ses caresses.

La sonnerie de son téléphone tira Rick du sommeil. Il s'empressa de décrocher tout en quittant précipitamment la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Kate, qui dormait encore à poings fermés.

\- Castle… s'annonça-t-il en se débattant avec son pantalon.

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ta voix est toute bizarre !

\- Oh ! … Euh... J'enfile mon pantalon… Avec une seule main, ce n'est pas évident ! Comment vas-tu ma chéééééééhhhhhh ! Ahhhh !

Un gros boum retentit, suivit des grognements de douleur de Rick.

\- Papa ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Alexis.

\- Oui… Euh… Je me suis pris les pieds dans mon pantalon… grogna l'écrivain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sans ton pantalon ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je faisais sans mon pantalon ? Je sortais de mon lit, pardi !

\- Papa ! Tu avais promis ! Soupira Alexis avec un ton plein de reproches.

\- J'avais promis ? Paniqua Rick en faisant tourner sa mémoire à plein régime dans l'espoir de retrouver ce qu'il avait bien pu promettre à sa fille et qu'il avait apparemment oublié.

\- Tu avais promis d'arrêter de te morfondre dans ton lit tout le week-end quand je suis chez maman !

\- Oh ! Ça ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me morfondais pas ! Sourit Rick soulagé.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore au lit à 14h ?

\- Il est 14 h ? Wah ! Euh… Bah… Je me suis couché tard hier soir, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Tu t'es couché tard ?

\- Exactement ! Et c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas encore levé !

\- Alors tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais très bien chérie ! Et toi dis-moi ? Comment ça se passe chez maman ?

\- Ça va. Elle m'attend pour aller faire les magasins…

\- Oh !... Je vois, grimaça-t-il compatissant de tout cœur avec sa fille.

\- Je préfèrerais aller voir la mer mais… c'est déjà bien d'être avec elle…

\- On ira voir la mer la semaine prochaine.

\- Tu me manques papa…

\- Toi aussi chérie, murmura Rick.

\- Dis… Pourquoi tu t'es couché tard ?

\- Euh… Eh ben… J'ai travaillé sur mon prochain roman ! J'ai écrit plein de chapitres ! Tu peux être fière de ton papa ! On sera tranquille avec ça, quand tu viendras la semaine prochaine. Je serai tout à toi !

\- Je t'aime papa ! Rit-elle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime chérie, répondit Castle touché. Tu devrais aller rejoindre ta maman, elle va devenir invivable si elle n'a pas le temps de faire toutes les boutiques qu'elle veut.

Alexis l'embrassa encore plusieurs fois avant de raccrocher, lui laissant un immense sentiment de vide, comme à chaque fois. Il resta ainsi un bon moment, assis sur le canapé et le regard dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne se faufilât derrière lui et que deux mains d'une extrême douceur vinssent se poser sur son torse.

\- Hey… Fit Kate d'une voix douce.

\- Salut marmotte, sourit-il en tournant la tête pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Un souci ?

\- Non… Tout va bien…

\- C'était Alexis ?

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Au téléphone ! C'était Alexis ? Précisa Kate.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais…

\- Je dormais, assura-t-elle.

\- Alors comment sais-tu qu'elle m'a appelé ?

\- Je te trouve assis sur le canapé, à moitié habillé, les yeux dans le vague et ton téléphone posé devant toi. Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner.

\- Tu devrais devenir détective, tu es douée !

\- Dans une autre vie peut-être, répondit-elle après réflexion. Allez viens, je vais te changer les idées!

\- Un quatrième round?! Mais tu n'en as jamais assez!

\- Plus tard, monsieur le pervers! Je pensais plutôt à aller prendre un bon bol d'air!

\- Dis-donc! Tu ne me trouvais pas si pervers que ça cette nuit...

Ils se préparèrent rapidement, puis quittèrent l'hôtel pour se rendre dans la baie de San Francisco où ils louèrent des vélos après avoir déjeuner dans un petit restaurant français.

\- Des vélos?! Tu es sérieuse? Bougonna Castle en enfilant son casque.

\- C'est bien le vélo! Surtout après toutes les pâtisseries que tu as prises en dessert.

\- Je n'en ai pas pris tant que ça... C'était un assortiment « découverte »!

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de tout prendre, quand même, tu es un sacré gourmand.

\- Tu n'as pas idée! Mais pour en revenir au vélo... Tu es sûre? Avec ton poignet?

\- Mais oui! J'ai une attelle! Et puis, il suffit de ne pas tomber! Allez! En selle cowboy!

\- Il faut être inconscient pour faire du vélo à San Francisco! Marmonna Castle. Il n'y a que des collines!

\- Dis-toi que derrière chaque montée, il y a une descente Castle! Le nargua Beckett en donnant un premier coup de pédale pour démarrer.

\- Hey! Attends-moi! S'écria-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

C'était à croire que faire du vélo était une seconde nature chez elle, elle enchaînait les côtes avec une aisance déconcertante et Castle avait bien du mal à suivre parfois, enfin souvent ! Dans ces cas-là, elle ralentissait mine de rien, s'attardant dans la contemplation du paysage, pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle levait le pied pour lui permettre de suivre. Ils décidèrent de passer par le Golden Gate Bridge. La vue y était à couper le souffle. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc pour se reposer un peu.

\- Des gaufres?! S'étonna-t-elle en le voyant revenir près d'elle avec deux assiettes débordantes de chantilly.

\- Je n'ai plus de sucre, il faut bien que je recharge mes batteries!

\- Tu as toujours une bonne excuse pour succomber aux tentations! Sourit-elle.

\- C'est ma devise! Tiens!

\- Merci Castle.

Il grimaça en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Et un peu plus en songeant qu'ils devraient refaire le chemin inverse pour aller rendre les vélos. Elle posa son assiette en carton et vint lui prendre le mollet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Un massage, ça devrait te soulager et surtout te permettre de faire le chemin retour.

\- ... J'ignorais que tu avais des talents de kinésithérapeute, dit-il au bout d'un moment alors que ses crampes avaient presque totalement disparu.

\- Je cours beaucoup, alors je m'y connais en crampes.

\- Je vois ça. Tu as appris à faire ça toute seule?

\- Non, on m'a appris, répondit-elle amusée en voyant sa mine se renfrogner aussitôt.

\- Je vois... Une de tes nombreuses conquêtes... Bougonna-t-il.

\- Oui. Il est fou de moi, expliqua-t-elle. C'est une grande histoire entre lui et moi.

\- C'est? Tiqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais en parler au passer, répondit-elle amusée à l'idée de le torturer un peu.

\- Okay, là il faut que je te prévienne, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas très partageur! Alors tu vas bien devoir te résoudre à parler de ton super masseur au passé, parce que sinon...

\- Sinon quoi?

\- Sinon, eh bah… euh... Je vais retenir ma respiration tiens ! Comme ça ! Jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de parler de ce bellâtre au présent!

\- C'est mon père Castle! Pouffa-t-elle.

\- Ton père?

\- C'est lui, qui m'a donné le virus de la course à pieds. Quand je rentre à New York, on se fait encore des longs parcours dans Central Parc tous les deux.

\- Ton père?

\- Ne le regarde pas avec cet air incrédule le jour où il te parlera de ses exploits de joggeur si tu tiens toujours à lui faire bonne impression, parce que sinon, il va se vexer!

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire tout de suite, que tu parlais de ton père?

\- Oh non, ça m'aurait enlevé une bonne occasion de te torturer, rit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

\- Sorcière! Soupira-t-il en la laissant le dévorer de baisers passionnés.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre trente-sept**

Installées à leur table préférée dans un petit bar près du campus, les trois amies de Kate organisaient leur projet en sirotant des cocktails. Elles devaient fignoler les derniers détails afin que tout se passe au mieux.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es sûre que tu as bien entendu ? Redemanda Ann pour la troisième fois.

\- Mais oui ! J'ai parfaitement bien entendu ! Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait avec nous ! Répondit Carly pour la troisième fois également.

\- C'est que… C'est vraiment incroyable ! Souffla Ann.

\- Ça c'est sûr ! Approuva Lizzie. Déjà pour lui faire accepter de nous faire retrouver la forme en vue de ce concours, ça avait été dur ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle accepterait de nous y accompagner !

\- Elle est sur un petit nuage, expliqua Carly. Elle rayonne et est toujours de bonne humeur. Quand je lui ai demandé si elle accepterait de nous accompagner, elle a répondu que c'était une excellente idée et qu'elle en serait ravie!

\- Wah ! Et c'est grâce à son écrivain, tu dis ? Demanda Lizzie.

\- Oui ! Ça va faire un mois qu'ils filent le parfait amour ! Ils se voient tous les jours ! Raconta Carly. Il n'y a que les week-ends où il a sa fille qu'elle ne le voit pas… D'ailleurs, elle organise son travail et ses visites chez ses parents en fonction de lui ! Elle est rigolote !

\- Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle nous disait qu'elle était trop jeune et trop occupée avec ses études pour penser au grand amour ! Rigola Lizzie.

\- Eh oui, mais l'amour, ça ne se programme pas, sourit Ann, ça vous tombe dessus sans crier gare !

\- En tout cas, elle est bien accrochée ! J'espère qu'il est sérieux, parce que si ça casse, on va la ramasser à la petite cuillère, notre Beck's, ajouta Carly.

\- Oh ça va, Beck est solide, rétorqua Lizzie en haussant les épaules. Elle a déjà connu des ruptures.

\- Détrompe-toi, c'est la première fois qu'elle est amoureuse comme ça, répondit Ann.

\- En tout cas, elle a accepté de venir avec nous, c'est super, j'aime beaucoup les virées entre filles.

\- Attention ! Elle nous accompagne, mais elle ne concourt pas, dit Carly, elle me l'a bien spécifié ! Elle vient nous soutenir, surveiller nos sacs, mais il est hors de question qu'elle participe !

\- Oui, et bah, ce n'est pas plus mal ! répliqua Lizzie, avec le physique qu'elle a…

\- C'est bien vrai, approuva Ann. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant qu'elle n'essaye pas de devenir mannequin.

\- Elle l'a déjà fait, je crois, il y a quelques années, se souvint Carly. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas l'ambiance de ce milieu…

\- Elle préfère poser pour les artistes, rit Lizzie. Vous vous souvenez de son photographe l'an dernier ?

\- Oh oui ! J'ai eu du mal à y croire quand elle nous avait raconté qu'elle avait posé nue pour son projet.

\- C'est un phénomène, tout de même cette fille !

\- Ça vous étonne que son père ait déjà autant de cheveux blancs ?

\- En parlant de Beck's, pourquoi elle n'est pas avec nous ? Demanda Lizzie.

\- Elle tourne en rond dans la chambre comme un lion en cage, rigola Carly. Je me suis enfuie tellement elle me stressait !

\- Comment ça, elle tourne en rond ? S'étonnèrent les deux autres.

\- Elle doit rencontrer la fille de son écrivain ce week-end, expliqua Carly. Elle veut tellement faire bonne impression, qu'elle stresse comme c'est pas permis !

\- Wahhh ! Firent Ann et Lizzie dans une synchronisation parfaite.

\- Quand je suis partie, elle appelait sa mère pour avoir des conseils.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tu as toutes tes affaires? Demanda Meredith.

\- Oui maman! Je n'ai rien oublié! Répondit Alexis avec son petit sac sur le dos.

\- Sois bien sage avec ton papa, surtout! Recommanda Meredith. Il n'est pas très en forme ces derniers temps...

\- Oh non, il va très bien, je t'assure.

\- Ah bon? S'étonna l'adulte. Je croyais que tu lui manquais énormément.

\- Je lui manque toujours beaucoup, mais il va mieux maintenant. Il ne traîne plus toute la journée en pyjama quand je ne suis pas là.

\- Tiens donc? C'est nouveau ça!

\- Oui, se réjouit Alexis. C'est chouette, il est redevenu mon super papa toujours content.

\- Tu trouves ça chouette, toi? Il nous oublie!

\- Moi, il ne m'oubliera jamais. Il voudrait que je sois toujours avec lui, il me le dit à chaque fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends? Qu'il ne veut plus de moi?!

\- C'est toi, qui a demandé le divorce... Répondit Alexis en haussant les épaules.

\- ...

\- Allez maman! Amuse-toi bien, on se voit dimanche soir! Dit Alexis en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue avant de filer vers l'hôtesse qui l'attendait pour l'emmener dans l'avion.

Derrière elle, Meredith restait figée et fronçait les sourcils. Comment Richard pouvait-il l'oublier?! Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de mettre fin à leur relation, pas définitivement en tous cas. Elle avait eu besoin d'une pause, d'aller voir ailleurs pendant quelques temps, mais elle avait pensé qu'il lui pardonnerait dès qu'elle le lui demanderait. Elle avait pensé qu'il s'empresserait de reprendre la vie commune, ne serait-ce que pour leur fille. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait tenu à avoir la garde d'Alexis. Oh bien sûr, elle aimait sa fille, mais avoir la garde d'une enfant de cet âge, représentait un fardeau et une gêne pour sa carrière.

Non, il fallait qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Richard lui appartenait et il était grand temps qu'elle le récupère !

\- Calme-toi, voyons ! Ce n'est pas grave, dit Johanna d'une voix apaisante.

\- Mais… Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ?

\- Impossible, tu es trop adorable !

\- Maman ! Tu ne m'aides pas là ! Souffla Kate.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, ma chérie, sourit Johanna. Crois-moi, je suis sûre que ça se passera bien avec la petite Alexis.

\- Je suis la petite amie de son père ! Celle qui l'empêche d'être avec sa mère, marmonna Kate. Ça ne fait pas de moi la personne qu'elle meurt d'envie de rencontrer…

\- Si ses parents ne sont plus ensemble, ça n'est absolument pas de ta faute, rappela Johanna. Ils étaient séparés avant votre rencontre !

\- Oui, mais peut-être qu'elle espérait qu'ils se remettent ensemble… Soupira Kate. Dans ce cas, je vais être celle qui ruinera ses espoirs…

\- Katie… Tu te fais une montagne de cette rencontre ! Tu ne sais même pas comment ça se passait quand ses parents étaient ensemble… S'ils se disputaient sans arrêt, ce qui est souvent le cas quand les couples se séparent, je doute qu'elle ait envie de se retrouver de nouveau dans cette situation ! Crois-moi, les enfants sont loin d'être idiots et ils s'accommodent souvent très bien de leur nouvelle vie avec des parents séparés.

\- … Tu crois ?

\- Mais oui ! J'en suis même certaine ! Tu verras, tout se passera très bien, tu n'as qu'à être naturelle !

\- Merci maman, souffla Kate rassurée.

\- De rien ma chérie. Au fait, tu as toujours l'intention de venir passer tes vacances de Noël à la maison ?

\- Mais oui, rassure-toi !

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète, je suis raisonnable, moi ! Je sais que tu as ta vie là-bas… Non, c'est que tu manquerais trop à ton père, il serait invivable !

\- C'est ça ! Rigola Kate. J'ai déjà réservé mon billet d'avion, je serai à la maison le vingt-trois décembre !

\- Et tu resteras combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Deux ou trois jours…

\- QUOI ?! SI PEU DE TEMPS ?! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Johanna.

\- Wah ! Quelle maîtrise de soi, rigola Kate. Je plaisantais, je passerai toutes mes vacances à la maison. Je ne repartirai que le dix janvier, mes cours reprennent le onze.

\- Toutes tes vacances ? répéta Johanna en contenant difficilement son euphorie. Tu ne dois pas voir Rick ?

\- Je le verrai, il va revenir à New-York, sa mère a des représentations et puis il a des choses à faire là-bas ! New-York lui manque.

\- C'est bizarre, New-York ne lui manque pas tant que ça en ce moment… Sourit Johanna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Papa ! S'écria Alexis en sautant directement dans les bras de son père.

\- Ma chérie ! Comment s'est passé ton vol ?

\- Très bien, l'hôtesse avait des crayons de couleur et des coloriages !

\- Ah ben s'il y avait des coloriages, alors ! Tu as faim ? Il y a un petit café là-bas.

\- On devrait aller chercher ma valise d'abord, rappela la fillette.

\- C'est vrai ! Où avais-je la tête ?

Après avoir récupéré la valise d'Alexis, Rick l'emmena prendre un copieux goûter avant de prendre le chemin de son logement. Il regardait sa fille se régaler avec son beignet et son chocolat chaud en songeant au meilleur moyen d'aborder avec elle le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres, quand Alexis lui demanda :

\- Dis papa, tu vas bientôt me la présenter ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ta nouvelle petite amie !

Sous la surprise, Rick avala de travers son morceau de beignet et toussa si fort, qu'il crut bien qu'il allait en cracher ses poumons. Alexis lui tapota doucement le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calmât.

\- Comment… Comment tu es au courant ? Parvint-il finalement à articuler les yeux encore pleins de larmes à cause de sa mésaventure.

\- Je suis une fille, les filles sentent ce genre de choses, expliqua Alexis avec un sérieux qui détonnait avec son jeune âge.

\- …

\- Alors ? Tu vas bientôt me la présenter ?

\- Tu aimerais que je te la présente ?

\- Bien sûr ! Si elle est importante pour toi, c'est normal que je la rencontre !

\- Logique, sourit Rick encore une fois étonné par la maturité de sa petite fille. En fait… Elle aussi aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer et si tu es d'accord, demain, on pourrait passer l'après-midi avec elle.

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Se réjouit aussitôt Alexis. Parle-moi d'elle ! Elle est jolie ?

\- Elle est très jolie ! Elle s'appelle Kate !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Elle étudie le droit à Stanford.

\- C'est là que tu l'as rencontrée ?

\- Oui, elle était perchée dans un arbre pour sauver un chaton !

\- Wah ! C'est une super héroïne, alors !

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Rick en repensant à tout ce que Kate avait fait pour lui. Je pourrais même la prendre comme modèle pour un nouveau roman…

\- Elle pourrait être la nouvelle équipière de Derreck Storm !

\- Oh non, elle mériterait de devenir une héroïne à part entière, elle aurait sa propre saga ! Répondit Rick en songeant que cette idée ne resterait sans doute pas une idée en l'air.

\- Et elle veut devenir avocate ?

\- Mieux, elle veut devenir la première femme à présider la cour suprême !

\- Wah ! J'ai vraiment hâte de la connaître !

\- Demain, Trésor, je te la présenterai demain, sourit Rick heureux que sa fille soit aussi contente à cette idée.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre trente-huit**

À peine éveillé, l'esprit encore brumeux et entre deux mondes, Rick se retourna dans son lit. En souriant, il enfonça son nez dans l'oreiller près du sien, l'odeur de Kate y était encore imprégnée. Il n'en revenait pas de la place qu'elle avait prise dans son cœur en si peu de temps. Il se laissait doucement glisser de nouveau dans le sommeil, quand une mini tornade rousse surgit dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit.

\- C'est samedi Papa! S'écria Alexis euphorique. Elle va arriver!

\- Mmffff! Il est... Grogna Rick en jetant un œil à son réveil. Six heures et demie?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure?

\- C'est le matin papa! S'écria de nouveau la fillette. Il faut se lever pour se préparer pour recevoir Kate!

\- Chérie... Elle ne va pas arriver tout de suite... Il est encore très tôt... Marmonna-t-il en se disant que sa fille devait confondre Kate et le père Noël.

\- Ohhhh, fit Alexis avec une moue déçue.

\- Hey ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là, la consola-t-il, elle sera là dans quelques heures, c'est tout.

\- Ah…

\- Je vois, et si je te proposais de faire des pancakes en attendant ?

\- Avec du sirop d'érable ?

\- Avec des litres de sirop d'érable ! Approuva-t-il. On peut même se faire des beignets aux marshmallows et aux chips !

\- Eurkkkkk ! Tu as de drôles d'idées papa !

\- Bah quoi ? Les marshmallows, c'est bon, les chips, c'est bon et les beignets, c'est bon ! Alors le mélange des trois devrait être…

\- Ecœurant, termina Alexis à sa place. Je t'en prie, papa, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher notre week-end avec une crise de foie !

\- Mhm… Tu as raison… Allez ! A la douche ma citrouille, je prépare la pâte à pancakes !

\- Ouais !

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils dégustaient leurs pancakes en tête à tête. Alexis racontait à son père tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant leurs deux semaines de séparation. Bien sûr, il savait déjà tout, puisqu'elle l'appelait tous les soirs, mais il tenait à l'entendre une nouvelle fois, ainsi, il avait l'impression d'avoir été avec elle chaque jour.

Trois coups discrets furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

\- C'est elle ! S'écria Alexis.

\- Déjà ?! J'en doute, elle est plutôt du genre marmotte d'habitude… S'étonna Castle. Ça doit plutôt être le facteur…

\- Lui non plus, il ne passe pas très tôt d'habitude, répliqua Alexis en sautant en bas de son tabouret. Je vais ouvrir !

La fillette se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit avec un grand sourire en criant :

\- Bonjour !

Kate, qui ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à face avec Alexis, étant donné qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures, fut surprise et répondit timidement :

\- Euh… Bonjour… Tu dois être Alexis ?

\- Oui ! Et toi, tu es Kate ?

\- C'est ça, sourit Kate en se baissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fillette. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

\- Moi aussi ! Tu es aussi jolie que papa me l'avait dit ! La complimenta la petite fille, ce qui fit rougir instantanément Kate. Entre ! On a fait des pancakes !

Kate suivit la petite fille à l'intérieur, où elle fut accueillie par Rick.

\- Hey ! Salut toi !

\- Hey, répondit-elle en déposant son casque de moto sur le guéridon de l'entrée.

\- Tu as une moto ! S'émerveilla Alexis.

\- Oui, une softail, sourit Kate, tu aimes les motos ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais le cousin de mon copain Matt en a une et il l'emmène parfois faire un tour…

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives aussi tôt ! Intervint Rick, qui n'aimait pas trop la tournure de cette conversation.

\- Ah… Euh… hésita Kate surprise par l'intervention de son petit ami. On n'avait pas vraiment convenu d'une heure… Alors je suis venue dès que j'ai été prête…

\- Tu as bien fait, sourit-il ce qui la rassura aussitôt. Mais dis-moi ? Tu es tombée du lit ?

\- En quelque sorte, soupira-t-elle. Pièce à Conviction est venu ronronner près de mon oreiller, on aurait dit une tondeuse à gazon!

\- Pièce à conviction ? Répéta Alexis d'un air interrogateur.

\- Un chaton, que j'ai recueilli, expliqua Kate.

\- Celui qui était dans l'arbre ?

\- … Oui…euh… S'étonna Kate en jetant un regard à son petit ami.

\- Je lui ai raconté notre rencontre, expliqua Rick.

\- C'est rigolo comme nom ! J'adorerais avoir un chat ! Dit Alexis.

\- Je te le présenterai si tu veux, proposa Kate.

\- Oh oui ! J'aimerais beaucoup !

\- Alors la prochaine fois, je l'emmènerai avec moi !

\- Chouette ! Tu veux un pancake ? J'ai empêché papa d'y mettre son coulis marshmallow-caramel !

\- Marshmallow-caramel ? Grimaça Kate.

\- Il adore faire des expériences en cuisine, il se prend pour un chimiste, mais ce n'est pas toujours très bon, expliqua Alexis.

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas toujours très bon ? S'indigna Castle.

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- Un pancake, c'est très bien ! Accepta Kate en s'installant sur la chaise proposée par ses hôtes.

\- Excellent choix ! Se réjouit Castle. Je suis le maître des pancakes !

\- Là, c'est vrai, il fait les meilleurs pancakes du monde, approuva Alexis en s'asseyant aux côtés de Kate.

\- Tiens, dit cette dernière en sortant un paquet de son sac à dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Alexis.

\- Un petit cadeau…

\- Un cadeau ? S'étonna la fillette.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ouvre-le !

Alexis ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un livre de contes magnifiquement illustré.

\- Wah ! S'émerveilla la fillette.

\- Il n'est pas neuf, ma mère me l'a offert quand j'avais à peu près ton âge… C'était mon livre préféré et comme ton papa m'a dit que tu adorais les livres, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir…

\- C'est super ! Se réjouit Alexis en sautant au cou de la jeune femme. Merci Kate !

\- Eh un pancake pour la dame ! Lança Castle en tendant une assiette à Kate.

\- Merci, lui sourit Kate.

Rick lui rendit son sourire, heureux de voir que le contact se faisait bien entre Kate et sa fille.

\- Alors ? Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui? Demanda Kate.

\- J'avais pensé à une balade, commença Rick.

\- Oh oui ! On pourrait aller au zoo ! Se réjouit Alexis.

\- Tu es partante ? demanda Castle en se tournant vers Kate.

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit Kate heureuse à la simple idée de passer du temps avec eux.

\- Alors va pour le zoo ! Mais dépêchons-nous, parce qu'à cette époque de l'année, il ferme ses portes tôt, lança l'écrivain.

Ils finirent donc leur petit déjeuner et se préparèrent pour leur sortie.

Le sac pour le pique-nique rempli de sandwichs, de boissons et de friandises en tous genres, ils partirent tous les trois pour le zoo. Alexis trépignait d'impatience au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du zoo et que les images d'animaux fleurissaient sur les panneaux indicateurs. Ils arrivèrent enfin et se dépêchèrent d'aller acheter leurs tickets d'entrée, car comme la fillette ne cessait de le répéter : chaque seconde était précieuse !

La caissière reconnut l'écrivain dès qu'elle l'aperçut et lui adressa des flatteries toutes plus lourdes les unes que les autres. Rick lui répondit poliment et lui signa même un autographe. Kate roula des yeux agacée, comment pouvait-on se comporter avec un tel sans-gêne? Elle aurait bien attrapé Rick par le col, pour lui claquer un baiser si langoureux que ça en aurait été une atteinte à la pudeur, mais décida que ce n'était pas une attitude à adopter en présence d'enfants. Elle rongea donc son frein, non sans jeter quelques regards bien noirs à cette femme sans gêne.

Cela suffit à la mettre mal à l'aise, puisqu'elle coupa court à ses flatteries et reprit une attitude plus professionnelle.

\- Eh bien ! J'ai cru que tu allais lui faire avaler son bulletin de naissance, rigola Rick alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des caisses. Je suis sûr qu'elle en tremble encore !

\- C'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui faire du charme ! L'apostropha-t-elle.

\- Je ne lui faisais pas du charme ! Se défendit-il.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Je crois que cela fait de vous ma plus grande fan! Rétorqua-t-elle en forçant sa voix et ses mimiques dans une imitation si convaincante qu'Alexis éclata de rire.

\- Elle t'imite drôlement bien papa !

\- Tu trouves que c'est moi ça ?! Je ne prends jamais une telle posture ! Et puis ma voix n'est pas comme ça !

\- Tu devrais regarder les films de tes séances de dédicaces, Castle, ricana Kate.

\- En tout cas, je ne lui faisais pas du charme ! Ça fait partie de mon job ! Il faut que je bichonne mes fans !

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! S'écria Beckett ! Tu leur écris des bons bouquins et tu leur signes des autographes ! C'est à ça que se limite ton job ! Tu n'es absolument pas obligé de faire plus !

\- Jalouse va ! Rigola Castle les yeux pétillants de malice. Tu sais que tu es drôlement mignonne quand tu te mets en pétard ?

\- Andouille ! Marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Alexis, qui s'était assise sur un banc pour étudier le plan du zoo.

La fillette insista pour organiser leur visite, au grand dam de Castle, qui lui voulait démarrer la visite sans attendre.

\- Il y a des panneaux ! On n'a qu'à les suivre au gré de nos envies ! Pas la peine de tout organiser ! Marmonna-t-il.

\- Non ! Il faut établir un itinéraire, insista Alexis en cherchant un repaire sur la carte.

\- Dis plutôt que ça t'amuse de jouer aux explorateurs avec la carte, bougonna l'écrivain.

\- Mais non ! Rétorqua Alexis. C'est parce qu'il faut bien s'organiser !

\- Elle n'a pas tort, souligna Kate, partir à l'aveuglette, c'est être sûr de louper quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi tu es de son côté ? S'offusqua l'écrivain. C'est à cause de cette histoire à la caisse ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des camps, répondit Kate du tac au tac.

\- Mhmmm…Touché… Bon ! Faites votre plan de bataille, soupira Rick, pendant ce temps, je vais acheter un stock de friandises pour les singes.

\- Merci Kate, dit Alexis quand Castle se fut éloigné.

\- De quoi ?

\- Papa ne me laisse jamais choisir le chemin et on loupe toujours quelque chose d'habitude.

\- De rien, sourit Kate. Alors, par où commence-t-on ?

\- Il y a dans l'ordre : la zone des animaux d'Afrique, celle de la montagne asiatique, de l'Inde et de l'Asie du Sud, de l'Australie, et enfin de l'Amérique du Sud … On devrait passer par là, en commençant pas les suricates, les gazelles, les phacochères… Les girafes, les buffles, les rhinocéros et on finirait par les éléphants !

\- Oh ! J'adore les éléphants ! Se réjouit Kate.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui ! J'ai un grand poster d'éléphant dans ma chambre. Quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il me donne sa force et sa sagesse.

\- Papa, lui, il a un lion ! Il dit que ça lui permet de rester toujours en alerte, expliqua Alexis.

Alors qu'elle écoutait Alexis, Beckett chercha Castle du regard. Il revenait vers elles les bras chargés de friandises pour les animaux, sous les regards insistants de plusieurs femmes de tous âges en visite au zoo elles aussi, mais visiblement intéressées par une toute autre sorte de spécimen rare… Et Castle, qui leur souriait, fier comme un paon d'avoir un tel succès ! Kate lâcha un gros soupir. Garder son calme ne serait visiblement pas une mince affaire.

\- Alors ? Vous avez décidé de notre itinéraire ? Demanda Rick en arrivant près d'elles.

\- Oui ! C'est par là ! Annonça Alexis en sautant du banc pour entraîner son père dans la direction qu'elle indiquait.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la complicité du père et de la fille. Décidant de mettre de côté sa colère vis-à-vis de toutes ces dindes, qui regardaient son petit ami avec convoitise, elle leur emboîta le pas. Sans en avoir l'air, Rick avait ralenti la cadence et lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, posa une main sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher de lui.

Tendrement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres en lui murmurant :

\- Tu es la seule à mes yeux.

Elle rougit aussitôt, gênée qu'il lise en elle aussi facilement.

\- Papa ! Kate ! Regardez les suricates, comme ils sont mignons ! s'écria Alexis.

Ils rejoignirent la fillette et s'admirèrent avec elle les adorables petits mammifères avant de continuer leur visite.

\- Wahhh! Vous avez vu la longueur de sa langue! S'extasia Castle devant l'enclos des girafes.

\- Les girafes mangent des bonbons ? Demanda Alexis.

\- Euh… Non, pourquoi demandes-tu ça, s'étonna son père.

\- Ben regarde ! Sa langue est bleue ! Comme quand je mange des sucettes bleues !

\- C'est vrai ça… C'est bizarre…

\- Pourquoi ça serait bizarre ? Demanda Kate.

\- Quelle question ?! Elle a la langue bleue ! Insista Castle.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait bizarre, répéta Kate, ça n'est pas parce que la langue de la plupart des mammifère est rose que les girafes doivent forcément en avoir une rose !

\- … Mhm… C'est vrai… reconnut l'écrivain. Ça aurait été marrant d'avoir une langue violette, verte ou jaune…

Ils passèrent une excellente journée, ensemble. Kate et Alexis s'entendaient à merveille, ce qui réjouissait Castle au plus haut point.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour Noël ? Demanda Rick pendant qu'ils pique-niquaient.

Cette simple question suffit à faire blêmir Kate.

\- Relax ! C'est une simple question ! S'empressa de la rassurer Rick.

\- Non… Euh… Ecoute Rick… On ne pourrait pas ne pas s'offrir de cadeau cette année ? … Je trouve que ça fait trop de pression pour notre première année… Répondit Kate en bafouillant de peur de le froisser.

\- Notre première année, sourit-il heureux de ce que cela sous-entendait.

\- Tu n'es pas déçu ?

\- Déçu ?! Pourquoi serais-je déçu ? Kate ! Tu illumines ma vie depuis que je t'ai rencontrée ! Et tu viens encore de me procurer une immense joie en laissant entendre que nous passerons d'autres Noëls ensemble !

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Pas de cadeau ? Redemanda-t-il en relâchant légèrement son étreinte.

\- C'est toi mon cadeau, répondit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Leur pique-nique terminé, ils reprirent leur visite jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture, puis regagnèrent l'appartement de l'écrivain.

Alexis, épuisée par sa journée, tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, des rêves plein la tête.

\- Tu restes ? Demanda Rick en revenant de la chambre d'Alexis.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas…

\- Ce sera plus pratique ! Alexis tient à ce que tu passes tout le week-end avec nous !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Elle est sous ton charme, expliqua-t-il. Normal, après tout, on dit bien tel père, tel fille !

\- C'est que… Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange…

\- Je te prêterai un tee-shirt pour la nuit, mais si tu y tiens, tu peux dormir en tenue d'Eve, ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il en jouant des sourcils.

\- C'est si gentiment proposé, que je ne peux qu'accepter, sourit-elle.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre trente-neuf**

L'appartement de Castle était encore silencieux, seul des bruits de cuisson et de poêles qu'on manipule provenaient de la cuisine. Kate était levée depuis une demi-heure et depuis s'activait pour préparer un énorme brunch.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de clés dans l'entrée et que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Une femme rousse vêtue d'une tenue tellement colorée qu'il lui était impossible de passer inaperçue où qu'elle fut, entra dans la pièce.

\- …

\- Oh ! Quelle surprise ! lança Martha ! Bonjour ! Je suis la mère de Richard !

\- Euh… Bonjour… Euh, je… je suis Katherine Beckett…

\- Enchantée Katherine ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Mon fils m'a parlé de vous et je dois reconnaître qu'il ne m'a pas menti.

\- Ah bon ?s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Absolument! Je ne vous ai pas fait peur, j'espère, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un debout à cette heure! C'est grasse matinée le dimanche matin ici d'habitude!

\- Euh… Je préparais un brunch… Je…

\- Vous n'avez aucun compte à me rendre, trésor, faites comme chez vous ! Sourit Martha.

\- Puis-je vous proposer un café ? J'ai également fait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé !

\- Un thé serait parfait ! Merci, répondit Martha en venant s'installer en face de Beckett.

Kate attrapa une tasse et servit Martha.

\- Alors, dites-moi ? Vous êtes étudiante ?

\- Oui, mais rassurez-vous, cette situation ne causera aucun souci à votre fils !

\- Je sais chérie, sourit Martha. Et ne vous en faites pas, je vois votre relation avec mon fils d'un très bon œil !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Vraiment ! Depuis que Richard vous connaît, il est métamorphosé ! Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps !

Kate sourit à son tour, heureuse à cette idée. Castle sortit de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux.

\- Tu es bien matinale ! Moi qui espérais un câlin au réveil !

\- Castle ! L'interrompit Kate. Ta maman est là !

\- Bonjour Trésor ! Fit Martha en agitant la main.

\- Oh ! Mère ! Quelle surprise ! Plaisanta Rick en l'embrassant. Ça devait bien faire deux jours que tu n'étais pas venue ici !

\- Ne sois pas ingrat ! Râla Martha en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Je suis ravi que tu sois passée mère, sourit Castle. Je vois que tu as rencontré Kate !

\- Et elle est adorable ! Répliqua Martha. Oh ! Et tu as vu ? Elle cuisine !

\- Mhm-mhm ! Et ça sent drôlement bon ! Woaw ! Du bacon !

\- Tu veux du café ? Proposa Kate en lui tapant sur la main pour l'empêcher de piocher dans l'assiette de bacon.

\- Volontiers ! Accepta Castle. Mais dis-donc, tu n'as pas chômé !

\- Je tiens ça de ma mère, c'est un vrai cordon bleu et quand je suis à la maison, j'ai droit à un brunch tous les dimanches ! C'est toujours le même cérémonial, des pancakes, une omelette, une montagne de gaufres...

\- Wah ! Je vais venir passer mes dimanches chez tes parents ! Moi tous les dimanches matins, ma mère me demandait une poche de glace et de l'aspirine, dit Castle un peu moqueur.

Martha lui tapa de nouveau le bras.

\- Ne l'écoutez surtout pas, ça a dû se produire deux fois, grand maximum ! Se défendit Martha ce qui les fit rire.

\- Grand-mère ! s'écria Alexis en se jetant dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

\- Et voilà la plus jolie ! S'exclama Martha. Oh chérie, tu m'as manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Grand-mère, répondit la fillette. Bonjour Papa ! Bonjour Kate !

\- Bonjour Alexis !

\- Bonjour citrouille ! Regarde toutes ces bonnes choses que Kate nous a préparées !

\- Wahou ! Je peux avoir de l'omelette ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Kate, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux ! Prends une assiette !

\- Et moi ? Lança Castle en enlaçant Kate par derrière pour venir déposer un baiser dans son cou. Moi aussi je peux avoir tout ce que je veux ?

Kate rougit instantanément, ce qui fit rire Martha.

\- Et si on passait à table ! Suggéra Castle pour venir en aide à sa petite amie.

\- Oh oui ! S'écria Alexis.

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre autour de la table pour savourer ensemble ce délicieux repas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Alexis.

\- On pourrait rester ici tranquillement, suggéra Castle. On a des tonnes de films et de jeux vidéo ! Et puis je pourrais préparer d'énormes saladiers de popcorn !

\- Oh non ! Je préfère sortir, répondit la fillette.

\- On pourrait aller à la patinoire, proposa Kate.

\- Oh ! Oui ! S'écria Alexis. On y va dis papa ?!

\- … Je ne sais pas… C'est un peu dangereux… Hésita Castle.

\- T'avais promis qu'on irait ! Protesta Alexis.

\- Quand tu serais plus grande ! Rétorqua Rick.

\- Kate pourrait m'apprendre ! Je suis sûre qu'elle patine très bien ! N'est-ce pas Kate ?

\- Euh… Tu sais, si ton père te trouve trop jeune, on peut trouver autre chose à faire…

\- Tu parles ! Il a juste peur ! J'ai des tas de copines qui y sont déjà allées !

\- Alexis ! Soupira Castle.

\- Allez papa ! Ça sera marrant ! Insista la fillette.

\- … Bon… Mais tu me promets de ne pas faire d'imprudence !

\- Promis ! Dit Alexis en embrassant son père.

\- Eh bien ça sera sans moi ! Déclara Martha. Pas question que je mette un orteil sur la glace !

\- Oh ! On va trouver autre chose ! Bafouilla Kate gênée.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Trésor, sourit Martha, j'avais déjà des projets !

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kate, intervint Rick. Ma mère a toujours des tas de projets ! C'est un véritable courant d'air !

Le petit déjeuner se passait à merveille, quand il fut troublé par quelques coups de sonnette insistants.

\- Qui peut bien venir nous déranger un dimanche matin ? S'étonna Castle.

\- Un pique assiette ou un oiseau de mauvais augure, répondit Martha, en tout cas, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir !

\- Mhmm… J'y vais… J'espère que c'est important ! Bougonna Castle en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Il eut à peine tourné la poignée, que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et qu'une tornade rousse fit son entrée dans l'appartement.

\- Bonjour Chaton !

\- Me…Me… Meredith ?! Bafouilla Castle.

\- Ah bah finalement c'est les deux ! Souffla Martha.

Kate fut si surprise qu'elle en lâcha sa cuillère, bouche bée.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Castle.

\- J'avais envie de passer du temps en famille, comme l'autre fois ! Bonjour chérie ! Lança-t-elle en faisant un petit signe de la main en direction d'Alexis.

\- L'autre fois ? Tiqua Beckett.

\- C'était merveilleux ! Continua Meredith en déposant son manteau dans la penderie et sa valise devant l'escalier comme si elle était chez elle. Je me suis rappelé à quel point nous étions bien tous les trois, chaton !

\- Meredith ! Tenta Castle.

\- Oui, je sais, nous avons beaucoup de problèmes, mais avec de la bonne volonté et de la patience, on peut tout surmonter ! Le coupa-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Kate jeta un regard en direction de Martha, qui levait les yeux au ciel et d'Alexis, qui semblait bien ennuyée.

\- Meredith ! Dit Castle plus fermement.

\- Je sais, je sais! Chaton! Le coupa de nouveau Meredith en se dirigeant vers la table où se trouvaient Alexis, Martha et Kate, qui était pétrifiée. On aura le temps de parler de nous plus tard... Et si on s'organisait une journée jeux de société et DVD?

\- Maman! On a décidé de sortir aujourd'hui! La stoppa Alexis.

\- Ah oui? Et où allons-nous alors?

\- Nous... Rétorqua Castle. Et par nous, j'entends Alexis, Kate et moi, allons passer un très bon moment à la patinoire et non, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous!

\- Pourtant on pourrait profiter de la présence de ta baby-sitter pour discuter en tête à tête, minauda Meredith.

\- Baby-sitter?! S'étrangla Kate devant un tel sans-gêne.

\- Kate n'est pas la baby-sitter, grinça Castle. Elle est ma petite amie! Et ne joue pas les étonnées, tu le sais très bien!

\- Mais nous...

\- Il n'y a plus de nous, Meredith!

Soulagée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Kate relâcha ses épaules et la respiration qu'elle retenait depuis l'irruption de Meredith dans l'appartement.

\- Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de repartir vaquer à tes occupations ! Ajouta Rick en lui tendant son manteau et sa valise. Il y a un très bel hôtel dans le centre-ville. Attrape un taxi et vas-y, je me charge de les appeler pour t'y réserver une chambre !

Il termina son petit discours en la poussant hors de l'appartement dont il referma la porte avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester.

\- Alors là ! Bravo Kiddo ! Je suis extrêmement fière de toi ! Lança Martha en applaudissant.

\- Euh… Mère… Fit Castle en désignant sa fille d'un bref coup d'œil.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Papa, maman n'avait qu'à attendre son tour, le rassura Alexis.

\- Euh... Alexis... Tu es sûre? C'est ta maman...hésita Kate, tu as peut-être envie de passer du temps avec elle...

\- Elle doit attendre son tour! Aujourd'hui, je passe la journée avec Papa et toi!

\- Elle a raison chérie! Chacun son tour, approuva Martha, après tout, s'ils sont dans cette situation, c'est entièrement de sa faute!

Tout de même un peu gênée, Kate entreprit de débarrasser la table.

\- Ne compare pas ta relation avec ta maman et celle d'Alexis avec Meredith, murmura Rick à l'oreille de Kate en venant la rejoindre.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Meredith tient plus de la tante cinglée que de la maman attentionnée! Argumenta-t-il.

\- …

\- Je sais, dit-il devant son air étonné, ça parait cruel, mais c'est la stricte vérité !

Deux heures plus tard, Rick, Kate et Alexis se trouvaient sur la glace. Rick se cramponnait à la barrière, tandis que Kate aidait Alexis à faire ses premiers pas sur la glace.

\- Euh… Attention ! Ça glisse ! répétait Rick.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Castle ! Elle se débrouille très bien !

\- Oui, mais… Une chute est si vite arrivée !

\- C'est pour ça que je la tiens par les mains !

\- D'accord, mais toi ? Qui est-ce qui te tient toi ?

Kate lui adressa un regard amusé. Elle le savait protecteur envers sa fille, mais là…

\- Attention ! Cria Rick alors qu'un ado passait à pleine vitesse un peu trop près d'elles.

\- Relax, Castle ! Tout va bien !

\- Je peux essayer un peu toute seule ? Demanda Alexis.

\- Euh… Disons que si tu veux que ton père ait une attaque, c'est le meilleur moyen…

\- S'il te plait ! Insista la fillette.

\- D'accord, mais je reste près de toi !

\- D'accord !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rick était toujours cramponné à la barrière, les pieds de part et d'autre de son corps, luttant contre la force de glisse de la glace et la gravité en même temps. De son côté, Alexis enchaînait les tours de piste de plus en plus rapidement, sous la surveillance étroite de Kate.

\- Tu viens Castle ? Lança celle-ci en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres devant lui.

\- Bah… Euh… Non… Je suis bien là…

\- C'est ça ! Allez viens ! Je vais t'aider !

\- Non ! Toi, tu te charges d'aider Alexis !

\- Elle se débrouille déjà aussi bien que moi ! Allez viens !

Après quelques minutes passées à peser le pour et le contre, il finit par prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait et fit quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonne année à tous, que vos rêves se réalisent!**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, ainsi qu'à ceux qui la commentent.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante**

Kate lui sourit pour l'encourager, il s'avança, mais tomba presqu'aussitôt, elle eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper pour ne pas être entraînée dans sa chute.

\- Rick ça va? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Arrrrggghhhh... Gémit-il étendu sur la glace, tu vois bien que c'est hyper dangereux!

\- Mais non, je vais t'apprendre, dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Allez papa! Tu peux le faire l'encouragea Alexis.

\- Mouais... Marmonna-il peu convaincu. N'empêche que ça fait mal…

\- Wah ! Je ne te savais pas aussi douillet ! Rigola Kate.

\- Quand je suis tombée et que je me suis écorché le genou l'été dernier, c'est papa qui a le plus pleuré, rigola Alexis.

\- Je ne suis pas douillet ! Protesta Castle. C'est juste que la glace, c'est froid et super dur ! Ça fait hyper mal !

\- Pauvre biquet, je te soignerai tout à l'heure, promit Kate.

\- J'aurai droit au bisou qui guérit tout ?

\- Celui-là et beaucoup d'autres ! chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Wah… Je devrais tomber plus souvent, dit-il rêveur.

\- Allez ! En selle cowboy ! On y retourne !

\- On pourrait aussi aller boire un chocolat chaud, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

\- Plus tard, allez viens, tu vas voir, c'est marrant !

\- Permets-moi d'être sceptique… Marmonna-t-il.

Il accepta cependant de faire une nouvelle tentative avec l'aide de Kate et sous les encouragements d'Alexis.

\- Là! Doucement! C'est pas mal! L'encourageait Kate tandis qu'il se laissait glisser tracté par elle.

\- Oh! Là! Là ! Je vais tomber! S'écria-t-il les jambes flageolantes.

\- Mais non! Tout va bien!

\- Si je dis que je vais tomber, c'est que je sens que je vais tomber!

\- Pour tomber, il faudrait que tu avances! Rétorqua Kate en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu fais du surplace là!

\- Je ne fais pas du surplace, puisque tu me tires!... J'aimais bien le surplace, moi ! Marmonna Rick. On pourrait se mettre là dans un coin et apprécier les bienfaits du surplace… ça ne va pas trop vite... On ne risque pas de tomber et de se faire mal... On a le temps d'apprécier le paysage... Et surtout, on ne risque pas de tomber et de se faire mal!

\- Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit! Allez, détends-toi, tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea Kate en se retenant de rire.

\- Facile à dire...

\- C'est dingue, quand même, fit remarquer Kate, tu as grandi à New York et tu n'as jamais appris à patiner?

\- Ma mère était trop occupée pour m'emmener à la patinoire, grogna-t-il. Et là, je dois reconnaître que je ne lui en veux plus pour ça!

\- Quand Grand-mère était petite, elle s'est cassé le bras en faisant du patin à glace, expliqua Alexis. Elle s'est promis ce jour-là de ne plus jamais mettre un pied sur une patinoire.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi? S'étonna Castle en se tournant vers sa fille, sans lâcher les mains de Kate.

\- Grand-mère me raconte tout, sourit la fillette avant de s'élancer sur la glace.

\- J'le crois pas! S'écria Castle.

\- Elle apprend vite, sourit Kate.

\- Non, pas ça.

\- Quoi donc alors?

\- Ma fille sait des choses sur ma mère que je ne sais pas.

\- Et alors?

\- Pourquoi ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de ça?

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne lui as jamais demandé tout simplement.

\- ... Mhm... Ouais, tu as peut être raison... Reconnut-il après réflexion.

\- J'ai certainement raison, répondit Kate. Allez, on reprend!

Petit à petit, il finit par s'habituer à ce nouveau mode de déplacement. Si bien, que Kate finit par lui suggérer d'essayer de patiner un peu seul.

\- Woaw! C'est hyper dangereux! S'écria-t-il alors que Kate venait de lui lâcher la main pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Castle tu es tout juste à un mètre cinquante de la barrière!

\- C'est hyper loin! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me rattraper!

\- Roh! T'exagères! Allez! Viens jusqu'à moi! Lança Kate en reculant de quelques mètres.

Il avança son pied droit sur la glace avec hésitation, puis ramena son pied gauche aussi prudemment.

\- Là! Voilà! Tu vois? Tu n'es pas tombé!

\- La chance du débutant, marmonna-t-il.

\- Mais non, rit-elle en ouvrant les bras. Allez! Viens!

Rick recommença l'opération et lentement, mais sûrement se rapprocha d'elle.

\- J'y arrive! Se réjouit-il comme un petit garçon.

\- Génial!

\- Bravo papa! S'écria Alexis en les rejoignant.

\- Donne-moi la main, on va avancer un peu comme ça, proposa Kate.

Il accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait, Alexis lui prit l'autre et tous les trois firent quelques mètres sur la glace.

Peu à peu, Rick prit de l'assurance et commençait même à apprécier l'exercice. Ce week-end était parfait à ses yeux. Kate et Alexis s'entendaient à merveille. Il espérait que cela continuerait ainsi et qu'ils passeraient encore de très nombreux week-ends tous les trois. Il jeta un regard en direction de sa petite amie. Elle semblait détendue et heureuse. Visiblement, l'intervention de Meredith le matin même, ne l'avait pas perturbée.

Mais comment en être sûr? Elle n'était pas une grande bavarde quand il s'agissait de ce qu'elle ressentait, il l'avait bien compris. Et si elle doutait? Après le sketch que Meredith leur avait fait, beaucoup de femmes lui auraient fait une scène, ou tout du moins lui aurait demandé des explications, mais pas Kate... Non, Kate encaissait sans broncher comme souvent. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

\- Regarde Papa comme je patine bien ! Lança Alexis en s'élançant sur la patinoire.

\- Oh oui ! Tu es vraiment douée ! Sourit-il.

\- Bravo Alexis ! Tu apprends vraiment très vite ! Ajouta Kate.

Profitant du fait qu'Alexis avait lâché sa main pour patiner joyeusement devant eux, Rick se lança:

\- Tu sais, pour ce matin... Commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Kate tourna la tête vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

\- Meredith, précisa-t-il pour lui signifier ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Elle veut que tu te remettes avec elle, c'est ça?

\- ... Co... Comment tu sais ça?

\- On ne peut pas dire que la discrétion soit le fort de ton ex-femme, ses sous-entendus ce matin étaient très clairs... Et le fait qu'elle passe des week-ends avec Alexis et toi...

\- Ça ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois, se défendit Castle qui commençait à paniquer devant la perspicacité de sa petite amie. Et ça ne se reproduira plus!

\- Ah oui? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? Demanda Kate. Meredith est quelqu'un à qui il est difficile de dire non et puis il y a Alexis, tu penses sans doute que ça serait mieux pour elle si ses parents se remettaient ensemble...

Kate avait dit ça comme si elle annonçait la météo des jours à venir. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans le ton qu'elle employait. Rick était un peu décontenancé par le calme de sa petite amie. Etait-elle si indifférente que ça au sujet de leur relation ? Pourtant il était sûr qu'elle tenait à lui au moins autant que lui tenait à elle ! Alors… ? Peut-être que c'était un test… Ses ex avaient souvent usé de ce genre de subterfuges pour savoir à quel point il tenait à elles…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, je peux te l'assurer! Annonça-t-il sûr de lui persuadé que c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait de lui.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

\- Tu sais? S'étonna-t-il un peu perdu par la tournure de cette conversation.

\- Tu le lui as dit très clairement ce matin.

\- Donc... Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il pour se rassurer complètement.

\- Castle... Dit-elle en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face... Je t'aime.

Il sourit à l'entente de ces trois petits mots. Kate n'était pas très loquace quand il s'agissait de dévoiler ses sentiments. Elle les montrait par ses gestes et ses actes, mais n'en parlait pas souvent.

\- Je suis heureuse avec toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes piégé, expliqua-t-elle. Si tu penses que ta place est avec Meredith, dis le moi tout de suite. Ça me fera mal, c'est certain, mais si tu dois m'arracher le cœur, fais le vite et d'un coup sec...

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même passion et resta pantelante, lorsqu'il y mît fin. Il lui prit la main et leva leurs deux mains réunies.

\- Il n'est pas question que je lâche ta main, assura-t-il. Meredith, c'est mon passé. Mon avenir, je ne le vois qu'avec toi.

Émue et le regard plongé dans celui de Rick, Kate lui sourit, heureuse et rassurée. Elle était loin d'être sûre d'elle pendant son petit discours. Rick avait pris une telle place dans son cœur, qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait survécu sans lui.

\- Papa! Kate! Vous ne patinez plus?! Demanda Alexis en revenant vers eux.

\- Si bien sûr chérie, répondit Castle en se tournant vers sa fille. On discutait entre grandes personnes, c'est tout.

\- Oui et bien, vous vous ferez des bisous plus tard, là, c'est un moment en famille, alors venez patiner!

\- Tu sais que je réutiliserai cette phrase quand tu auras un petit ami?

\- Papa! Protesta Alexis.

Il éclata de rire devant la moue exaspérée de sa fille. Il allait s'élancer sur la glace, lorsqu'un évènement inattendu se produisit :

\- Chaton ! S'écria une voix mielleuse derrière eux.

Rick, qui ne connaissait cette voix que trop bien, pivota brusquement dans la direction d'où elle provenait. Dans la manœuvre, il perdit bien entendu l'équilibre et malheureusement entraîna Alexis dans sa chute. Lorsque la fillette termina son vol plané, sa tête heurta violemment la glace.

Kate se précipita auprès d'elle. La petite était inconsciente.

\- Oh bon sang ! Rick ! Il faut appeler les secours !

\- Alexis ! S'écria Castle en découvrant l'état de sa fille.

Kate laissa Castle avec Alexis et se précipita vers un téléphone pour appeler les secours.

\- Oh mon bébé ! Réponds-moi, supplia Castle.

\- Chaton ! Elle est blessée ? S'inquiéta Meredith en s'approchant de la rambarde.

\- … Papa…

\- Oh ! Bébé ! Ne bouge pas, soupira Castle.

\- Alexis ! S'écria Meredith en s'avançant sur la patinoire pour les rejoindre.

\- Elle est consciente, annonça Castle pour la rassurer.

\- Une ambulance arrive ! Dit Kate en revenant vers eux. Ils ont dit qu'elle ne devait pas bouger !

\- J'ai froid… Murmura Alexis.

\- Je sais chérie, tu es allongée sur la glace, mais tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Kate ? Tu ne dois pas bouger…

Le temps que les secours arrivent, Rick s'évertuait à rassurer Alexis en lui parlant le plus calmement qu'il pouvait, tandis que Meredith jouait à la perfection le rôle de la maman inquiète à grand renfort de larmes et de répliques probablement tirées de ses films. Kate, quant à elle, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour les aider. Elle avait alors cherché à savoir s'il y avait un médecin parmi les badauds et avait fini par en trouver un et l'avait amené auprès de la fillette.

Peu après, l'ambulance arriva et Alexis fut prise en charge. Beckett, ne sachant toujours pas où était sa place, les suivit, jusqu'à ce que Meredith la bloquât à quelques mètres de l'ambulance dans laquelle Alexis était déjà montée avec son père.

\- Pas la peine d'aller plus loin ! Annonça Meredith. Il n'y a pas de place pour vous dans l'ambulance.

\- Mais je…

\- Je suis la mère d'Alexis, c'est à moi de les accompagner, la coupa Meredith.

\- Laissez-moi leur demander à quel hôpital ils l'emmènent ! rétorqua Kate en tentant de passer devant la rouquine.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas apparemment, soupira Meredith en lui bloquant de nouveau le passage. Votre place n'est pas là-bas.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Alexis et Castle a besoin de soutien ! Protesta la jeune femme.

\- C'est mon rôle ! La coupa encore une fois Meredith. Je suis la mère d'Alexis ! La femme de Rick ! Vous n'êtes rien du tout ! Alors laissez-nous !

Après ces quelques phrases assassines, la rouquine se retourna et se dirigea vers l'ambulance, laissant derrière elle une jeune femme choquée et incapable de répondre quoique ce soit.

\- General Hospital! Dit l'un des ambulanciers en passant devant elle.

\- Pardon? Demanda Kate en sortant de sa stupeur.

\- On l'emmène au General Hospital, précisa l'ambulancier qui ne semblait pas apprécier l'attitude de Meredith envers la jeune femme.

\- ... Merci, murmura Kate avec un léger sourire.

\- De rien.

Il monta dans l'ambulance, qui démarra presqu'aussitôt et disparut dans le flot de la circulation.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre quarante et un**

Kate ramassa les affaires qu'Alexis et Castle avaient laissées dans la précipitation de leur départ, puis héla un taxi.

Pendant ce temps, l'ambulance était arrivée à destination et les médecins avaient pris en charge Alexis pour lui faire passer des examens.

\- Où est Kate? Demanda Castle en réalisant soudain que la jeune femme n'était pas avec eux.

\- Je lui ai demandé de partir, répondit Meredith comme si elle annonçait la météo du jour.

\- Tu as fait quoi?! S'énerva aussitôt Castle. Mais de quel droit lui as-tu demandé ça?

\- Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, fit la rouquine sans prêter attention à l'énervement de Castle.

\- Sa place est ici! Rétorqua Castle avec véhémence. Tu n'avais pas à lui dire un truc pareil!

\- Notre fille est à l'hôpital à cause de son idée saugrenue de faire du patinage! Et tu trouves qu'elle a sa place à nos côtés? Demanda Meredith d'un ton glacial.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber! Et ça parce que tu m'as surpris en débarquant à la patinoire! Kate n'est en aucun cas fautive! Tonna Castle en s'éloignant.

\- Attends! Où est-ce que tu vas?!

\- Je vais appeler Kate! grogna-t-il en sortant son téléphone.

\- Elle doit être repartie et à l'heure qu'il est, elle est loin d'ici!

\- Pourquoi serait-elle repartie? Demanda Castle suspicieux.

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Meredith? Gronda Castle.

\- Ce que tu aurais dû lui dire, chaton, qu'elle n'est pas la mère d'Alexis, ni ta femme. C'est une gamine ! Elle n'est pas la personne qu'il te faut !

\- Elle a plus de maturité que tu n'en auras jamais, Meredith ! Tu es peut-être la mère d'Alexis, mais tu n'es plus ma femme ! Tu n'as plus rien à dire en ce qui me concerne ! Tonna Castle en revenant vers elle d'un air menaçant. J'espère pour toi, que…

\- M. et Mme Castle ? Appela un médecin en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Oui ? S'empressa de répondre Meredith en se remettant aussitôt dans le rôle de la mère inquiète.

\- Je suis monsieur Castle, voici la mère d'Alexis, mon ex-femme, rectifia Castle agacé par l'attitude de la rouquine.

\- On va garder votre fille en observation cette nuit…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Castle tandis que Meredith, les deux mains sur la bouche, feignait la syncope.

\- Non ! Non ! Rassurez-vous, les examens n'ont rien montré d'alarmant, elle va avoir une belle bosse, mais elle s'en remettra. Nous préférons juste la garder cette nuit afin d'être certains que tout va bien.

\- On peut rester auprès d'elle ? Demanda l'écrivain.

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais vous conduire auprès d'elle…

Une fois auprès de sa fille, Rick fut rassuré. La fillette l'accueillit avec le sourire.

\- Hey ! Comment ça va Pumpkin ?

\- Oh chérie, tu dois avoir horriblement mal ! Intervint Meredith aussitôt. Ne t'en fais pas Trésor, tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds sur une patinoire…

\- Mais… J'aimais bien la patinoire, moi !

\- Et tu pourras y retourner ! Répondit Castle. On t'achètera un casque, voilà tout !

\- Où est Kate ? Demanda soudain la fillette.

\- Oui, ça, on aimerait bien le savoir, grinça Rick en fusillant Meredith du regard.

\- Oh ! Voyons ! S'agaça cette dernière, on n'a pas besoin d'elle ! On est bien tous les trois !

\- Maman ! On n'est plus tous les trois maintenant, soupira Alexis. Papa est amoureux de Kate, maintenant !

\- Mais non, tu dis des bêtises !

\- Meredith, c'est toi qui dis des bêtises, soupira Castle.

\- Mais nous…

\- Il n'y a plus de nous, Meredith ! On a divorcé, c'est terminé !

\- On pourrait essayer…

\- Non, on n'essayera pas ! Alexis l'a très bien compris, elle! Et il est temps que toi aussi, tu le comprennes ! Rétorqua Castle.

\- … Que je comprenne ?

\- C'est fini, Meredith, soupira Castle, définitivement fini…

\- …

Meredith le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que les extra-terrestres venaient de débarquer. Rick soupira et reporta son attention sur Alexis.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler, papa!

\- Mhm?

\- Kate! Précisa la fillette. Je suis sûre que si tu l'appelles, elle reviendra!

Encouragé par Alexis, Rick sortit de l'hôpital pour appeler Kate. Malheureusement, son téléphone était fermé et il tomba instantannément sur sa messagerie. Il lui laissa un message, puis retourna auprès de sa fille. Le soir tombait. Où pouvait être Kate? Que pouvait-elle faire? Et surtout à quoi pensait-elle? Meredith avait été très dure, mais connaissant Kate, cela n'aurait pas suffi pour la décourager. A moins que Meredith ne lui ait pas tout avoué...

La nuit avait été longue. Alexis endormie, Rick et Meredith étaient restés dans la chambre de leur fille, sans échanger une parole. Lui, ignorait complètement son ex-femme. Il lui en voulait tellement. Comment avait-elle eut le culot de parler ainsi à Kate? Kate... Il ne cessait de penser à elle. La pauvre, elle devait être inquiète pour Alexis. Où était-elle? Était-elle retournée à son appartement où était-elle repartie dans sa chambre d'étudiant? Dans le premier cas, il espérait que sa mère ait été présente pour l'accueillir et la rassurer. Dans le second, il espérait que ses amies n'auraient pas été trop dures avec lui... Elles pouvaient se montrer si intransigeantes, quand il s'agissait de leur amie...

Peut-être avait-elle essayé d'appeler ses parents... Jim n'allait pas lui pardonner un truc pareil! Fatigué de se perdre en conjonctures, il se leva, attrapa son portable et sortit. Il allait une nouvelle fois tenter d'appeler Kate.

Meredith le regarda partir. Jamais il n'avait été aussi froid et distant avec elle. Elle avait poussé le bouchon trop loin cette fois. Elle aurait dû accepter sa proposition de tenter de sauver leur mariage quand il la lui avait faite... Il avait été prêt à passer outre le fait qu'elle l'ait trompé à l'époque. Il voulait sauver leur mariage, mais elle voulait autre chose. Elle ne supportait plus le fait qu'il l'a connaissait aussi bien, alors qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de lui. Elle avait eu besoin de sortir de cette relation à sens unique. Elle pensait que pour sa fille, il serait capable de l'attendre indéfiniment. Elle pensait qu'il serait toujours là à attendre, surtout si elle avait la garde d'Alexis. Elle s'était bien trompée. Il était trop tard à présent. Devant cette évidence, elle se sentit anéantie, perdue et s'effondra en larmes.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle pleura. Quelques minutes... Beaucoup plus? Quelqu'un entra finalement dans la pièce et la sortit de son désespoir.

\- Elle va s'en remettre.

Elle leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Votre fille, précisa-t-il, elle va s'en remettre! Les enfants sont plus solides qu'on ne le croit.

\- ...

Le médecin se méprenait sur la cause de ses larmes. Elle ne le détrompa pas. Elle l'observa un moment, il était plutôt bel homme.

\- Vous verrez, demain, elle courra comme un cabri!

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

\- Vous avez mangé?

\- Quoi?

\- En général, les parents inquiets oublient de manger, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Oh... Euh... Non... Je n'ai pas mangé... Soupira Meredith.

\- Je peux vous emmener à la cafétéria de l'hôpital... Ce n'est pas un trois étoiles, mais c'est correct, proposa-t-il. A moins que votre mari ne voie cela d'un mauvais oeil! Je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une dispute...

\- C'est mon ex-mari! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça! répondit-elle en se levant.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, sourit-il en l'invitant à le suivre.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Castle appelait pour la troisième fois sur le portable de Beckett et pour la troisième fois, tombait sur le répondeur de Kate.

\- C'est bien ma veine, marmonna-t-il, il fallait que son téléphone soit éteint!

Il jeta un œil à sa montre, il était presque trois heures du matin, ça n'était pas le moment d'appeler le numéro de sa chambre d'étudiante. Il appela celui de son appartement, avec un peu de chance, elle y serait avec sa mère...

Personne là-bas non plus. Il donna un bon coup de pied dans un caillou, puis rentra dans le bâtiment. Il la chercherait le lendemain. En espérant que cette fois, il mettrait moins de temps à la retrouver! Bon sang! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention à elle? D'accord, il était inquiet pour sa fille, mais il aurait quand même dû être plus attentif à elle! La pauvre, après les horreurs que Meredith lui avait dites, elle devait être au trente-sixième dessous!

Il allait reprendre le chemin de la chambre d'Alexis, quand une discussion entre deux membres du personnel de l'hôpital attira son attention.

\- C'est une SDF? Il faut l'envoyer au dispensaire, il y a des locaux pour l'accueillir...

\- Mais non, tu n'as pas remarqué comment elle est habillée? Elle n'a rien d'une SDF.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, alors?

\- D'après Mary, elle est arrivée il y a plusieurs heures, elle voulait des nouvelles d'une patiente, mais comme elle n'est pas un membre de sa famille, on n'a rien pu lui dire.

\- Elle n'est pas repartie?

\- Non, elle a refusé de partir. Et puis, elle avait l'air tellement inquiet, que Mary l'a autorisée à attendre là.

\- Où est-elle? Demanda Castle en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- Qui?

\- La personne dont vous parlez! Où est-elle?!

\- Euh... Là-bas, sur l'un des bancs près des distributeurs de café...

Rick n'attendit pas la suite et se précipita dans la direction indiquée par l'aide-soignante.

Il arriva près des distributeurs, tourna la tête dans tous les sens avant de se figer. Elle était là, recroquevillée et endormie sur un banc.

\- Kate, murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Elle remua légèrement, poussa un léger soupir, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Il venait de s'agenouiller devant elle, n'en revenant toujours pas de la trouver là.

\- Comment va Alexis ? Murmura-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.

\- Elle va bien, sourit Castle en lui caressant tendrement la joue. C'est juste une bosse.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, ça n'était pas ta faute.

\- Mais si je n'avais pas eu l'idée d'aller à la patinoire…

\- Ça n'était pas de ta faute ! Répéta-t-il. Elle aurait aussi bien pu tomber de sa chaise pendant le petit déjeuner !

\- … Le petit déjeuner aussi… C'était mon idée…

\- Alexis prend un petit déjeuner chaque matin… Que tu sois là ou pas !

Elle baissa la tête et sourit.

\- Tu étais là tout le temps ?

\- Mhm ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu es arrivée ici ?

\- … Euh… Le… L'ambulancier m'a dit où il vous emmenait… Alors… J'ai pris un taxi et je suis arrivée ici.

\- Tu as passé toute ta journée et toute la nuit ici ?

\- Je… Euh… Oui… Je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir des nouvelles d'Alexis et de toi… Mais apparemment ils ne donnent des informations qu'aux membres de la famille... Oh ! Et tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant le sac sur lequel elle s'était endormie, j'ai récupéré tes affaires et celles d'Alexis à la patinoire.

\- Tu es adorable, sourit-il en lui prenant la main.

Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis la serra dans ses bras. Soudain, toute la tension cumulée durant ces heures d'angoisse retomba et elle laissa quelques larmes lui échapper. Il lui caressa délicatement le dos et la berça doucement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était parvenue à se reprendre et essuyait ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Castle se leva et lui prit la main.

\- On va rejoindre Alexis, expliqua-t-il devant son air interrogateur.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'Alexis, qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

\- Meredith n'est pas là ? S'étonna Kate en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Bah… Elle a dû en avoir assez d'attendre, répondit Castle dans un haussement d'épaules. Elle trouve Alexis barbante quand elle dort…

Soulagée de ne pas se retrouver face à Meredith et ses reproches, Kate se détendit légèrement. Elle s'approcha du lit d'Alexis et fut rassurée de constater qu'elle dormait tranquillement.

\- Elle va bien, chuchota Rick comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Kate releva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire contrit.

\- Elle aura encore des bobos, tu sais ? Il va falloir t'y habituer ! Ajouta-t-il.

\- …

\- Relax, dit-il alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de paniquer. Elle n'est pas trop casse-cou, elle est même du genre hyper raisonnable !


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre quarante deux**

\- Viens par-là, murmura-t-il en prenant la main de Kate pour la mener dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui, heureuse et soulagée qu'Alexis aille bien et que Rick ne la tienne par pour responsable de l'accident.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, finit-il par énoncer au bout d'un long moment de tendresse. Tu as cours dans quelques heures...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, murmura-t-elle, mon prof est tellement pris par sa passion pour sa matière, qu'il ne remarque pas que ses étudiants piquent du nez.

\- Oui, mais là, on parle de sa meilleure étudiante, répliqua-t-il. Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne le remarquerait pas si Hermione Granger dormait pendant son cours?

\- Je ne suis pas Hermione Granger, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Tu es la meilleure...

\- Je ne passe pas mon temps la main levée pour répondre à toutes les questions des profs. Je suis plutôt discrète, comme étudiante.

\- Tu sais... Parfois il faut savoir prendre la parole et se faire entendre...

\- On ne parle plus de mes cours là... Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En effet... Meredith n'avait aucun droit de te parler de la sorte.

Elle baissa la tête comme une enfant prise en faute, il mît un doigt sous son menton et la força à la relever.

\- Tu es celle que j'ai choisie, Kate. Ta place est à mes côtés. Tu ne dois laisser personne te dire le contraire.

\- ...

\- Et tu n'as pas à ménager Meredith, ajouta-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Ça n'est pas parce qu'elle est la mère d'Alexis que tu n'as pas le droit de la remettre à sa place. Alexis le comprend très bien.

\- C'est sa maman tout de même! Protesta Kate

\- Là encore, Meredith n'est pas Johanna! Ne compare pas ta relation avec ta mère avec celle d'Alexis et la sienne...

\- ...

\- Je t'assure! Meredith arrive à exaspérer Alexis tellement elle est cinglée!

Rick faisait de telles mimiques en parlant de son ex-femme, que Kate éclata de rire.

\- J'aime t'entendre rire, énonça Rick tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre dans le fauteuil de la chambre d'Alexis. La journée avait été chargée en émotions, aussi quand la pression retomba, ils tombèrent comme des mouches.

Au petit matin, Rick fut le premier réveillé. Meredith n'était pas revenue dans la chambre. Il supposa qu'elle avait fini par retourner dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour dormir confortablement quand elle avait compris que son cinéma ne servait à rien.

Il déposa une couverture sur les épaules de Kate, vérifia qu'Alexis dormait paisiblement, puis quitta la chambre en quête d'un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il était de retour les bras chargés de paquets.

\- Hey! Dit-il en remarquant que Kate se réveillait doucement.

\- Hey! Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle après avoir déposé ses paquets sur la table.

\- Mhm! Très! Affirma-t-elle en s'étirant.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rester ici aujourd'hui. Je pourrais te faire un mot d'excuse pour l'université.

\- Mes cours ne commencent qu'en fin de matinée... Ça va aller, ne te donne pas cette peine.

\- Dommage, j'aurais pu te faire un super mot... Comme un accident de trapèze, par exemple...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sur un trapèze?

\- Tu aurais préféré un accident de monocycle?

Ils discutaient gaiement, quand Meredith arriva. Elle se stoppa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et observa Rick et sa petite amie. Il l'admirait, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il avait l'air tellement bien là avec elle. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça avec elle. Soudain, elle réalisa que jamais il ne reviendrait vers elle. Il était heureux avec cette jeune femme. Ils avaient l'air tellement bien tous les deux, que rien ne semblait pouvoir ternir leur bonheur.

\- Vous n'entrez pas? Demanda le médecin qui lui avait tenu compagnie la veille.

Sans bruit, Meredith recula et s'éloigna de la chambre pour se diriger vers lui. Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda le médecin.

\- Oh... Euh... Oui... C'est juste que mon ex-mari et ma fille sont avec quelqu'un... Répondit-elle évasive.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas vous interdire l'accès à la chambre de votre enfant! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Oh non! Ce n'est pas ça! C'est... Enfin, je préfère ne pas les déranger... Ils ont l'air si bien tous les trois...

\- Quel altruisme, admira-t-il, c'est tout à votre honneur!

\- Oh... Vous savez... On ne va pas contre sa nature...

\- Puis-je vous emmener prendre le petit déjeuner dans ce cas?

\- Oh! Volontiers!

Lorsqu'Alexis fut réveillée et que l'infirmier leur ait affirmé qu'elle pouvait manger ce qu'elle voulait sans crainte, Rick installa ce qu'il avait acheté sur la table.

\- Tiens Kate, je t'ai servi un chocolat chaud! Annonça Alexis.

\- Oh merci chérie! Tu es adorable! Sourit Kate.

\- C'est le fameux chocolat chaud? Demanda Rick.

\- Oui!

\- Le fameux chocolat chaud? S'étonna Kate.

\- Goûte-le, suggéra Rick, tu comprendras!

\- Wah! S'exclama Kate après l'avoir goûté. Je crois que c'est le meilleur chocolat chaud que j'aie jamais goûté!

\- Le secret, expliqua Alexis, c'est une double dose de chocolat et une double dose de marshmallow! J'en prépare parfois pour papa.

\- Bravo! Ton chocolat chaud est excellent!

\- Hey! Je peux en avoir un moi aussi? Réclama Rick en venant s'installer près de sa fille.

Ils passèrent un très agréable moment, Rick n'arrêtant pas de plaisanter avec tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Ça va? Demanda Rick trouvant que Kate était silencieuse depuis un bon moment.

\- ... Ça va, oui! Répondit Kate en sortant de ses pensées, pourquoi?

\- Tu as l'air soucieux, constata Rick. Tu as peur d'être en tard en cours?

\- Non, non! Tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûre? Demanda-t-il peu convaincu.

\- ...

\- Tu as une veine sur le front qui est toute gonflée! Ajouta Alexis.

\- Alors? Quel est le souci? Insista Rick.

\- Il n'y a pas de souci! Assura Kate.

\- C'est pas beau de mentir! La taquina Castle.

\- Je ne mens pas! Tout va bien!

\- Alors quoi?!

\- Tout de même... Finit par dire Kate, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que Meredith ne soit pas là?

Rick et Alexis se regardèrent une minute, puis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Quoi?! Demanda Kate agacée de ne pas comprendre pourquoi ils riaient.

\- Maman a du partir faire du shopping...

\- Ou partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie.

\- ... Mais... Alexis est...

\- Alexis va mieux, expliqua Rick. Meredith n'est pas du genre à perdre plus de temps coincée dans cet hôpital.

\- En plus, papa a été très clair, je crois qu'elle a compris, ajouta Alexis.

\- ... Sérieux?

\- Malheureusement oui, soupira Castle. Je t'assure que je n'exagère pas quand je parle de Meredith.

\- Maman m'aime, dit Alexis devant l'air atterré de Kate, mais elle s'aime encore plus!

\- ... Wah... Souffla Kate un peu perdue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on a l'habitude, n'est-ce pas Pumpkin?

\- Oh oui! Depuis le temps, on la connaît, sourit Alexis.

\- Allez, tiens, prends un beignet!

Kate accepta le beignet et ne posa plus de question sur Meredith. Castle avait raison quand il lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comparer la relation qu'elle avait avec sa mère et celle d'Alexis et Meredith. Heureusement pour elle, Alexis avait un père très attentionné, ça compensait le manque d'attention de Meredith... Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Une heure plus tard, Alexis sortait de l'hôpital et Kate reprenait le chemin de Palo Alto.

Ils avaient déjà convenu d'un autre week-end qu'ils passeraient tous les trois, quelques semaines plus tard.

Trois jours plus tard, Kate, d'ordinaire la plus matinale de son petit groupe d'amie, fut réveillée encore plus tôt et en fanfare par Carly.

\- Allez ! Debout toi ! C'est le grand jour !

Kate répondit par un grognement et se cacha sous son oreiller.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les marmottes ! Insista Carly en faisant encore plus de bruit. Debout ! C'est le grand jour !

La main de Kate émergea de sous la couette, attrapa le réveil qui trônait sur la table de chevet pour le ramener sous l'oreiller où la jeune femme se cachait toujours. Au bout d'une minute, la jeune femme se redressa brusquement.

\- QUATRE HEURES DU MATIN !? C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME, CARLY ?

\- Rohhhh ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas ! C'est le grand jour !

\- Le grand jour ?

\- Le concours de Mathilda King ! Tu as promis de nous accompagner !

\- J'ai fait ça moi ?

\- Ne fais pas celle qui ne se souvient pas ! Allez ! Remue-toi !

\- Pourquoi si tôt ?

\- On a deux heures de route pour arriver à l'hôtel où sont attendues les concurrentes ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Kate soupira bruyamment avant de se lever. Les séances photos et concours de beauté n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Elle trouvait ce milieu tellement superficiel, que ça lui filait la nausée rien que d'y penser…

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était fin prête et attendait avec un agacement certain que ses amies la rejoignent. Il faisait beau dehors, le temps idéal pour courir. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, cette journée allait lui paraître longue !

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Bougonna-t-elle quand ses amies arrivèrent enfin auprès d'elle.

\- Ouh là ! Beck's est en mode bouledogue, constata Lizzie.

\- On s'arrêtera au Starbuck, répliqua Ann, elle est toujours grincheuse quand elle est en manque de caféine.

\- Tiens ! Dit Carly en lançant un jeu de clés à Beckett.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna celle-ci.

\- Les clés de notre voiture de location !

\- Ah ? Parce que c'est moi qui conduit ?! Grogna Kate.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le risque de se casser un ongle, rétorqua Lizzie. Allez, grouille-toi, Mathilda ne supporte pas les retardataires !

Kate roula des yeux agacée et secoua la tête. Elle aurait de la chance, si elle ne finissait pas la journée en étripant une de ses amies. Elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de location et prirent la route. Dans la voiture, les filles piaillaient sans arrêt, ce qui énervait Beckett, qui n'arrêtait pas de pousser de longs soupirs. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté de se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire déjà ?

Elles firent une pause au bout d'une heure et demi de route. Alors qu'elle attendait encore ses amies près de la voiture, le téléphone de Kate sonna. Elle se saisit de l'appareil et sourit en découvrant qui l'appelait.

\- Salut toi, dit la voix chaleureuse de Rick.

\- Salut, répondit-elle alors que sa mauvaise humeur s'envolait.

\- Tu vas bien ? La route est bonne ?

\- Ça va, oui. Mais j'ai hâte de revenir, cette journée va être horriblement longue, soupira-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux, ce soir je passerai te chercher. Je te ferai un massage qui t'enlèvera toutes les tensions cumulées dans la journée. Ça te dit ?

\- Oh que oui ! Sourit-elle de plus belle.

\- Alors tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message quand tu reprendras la route et je serai là à ton retour.

Lorsque les filles la rejoignirent, c'est une Beckett rayonnante qui les accueillit.

\- Allez ! En route les filles ! C'est reparti, chantonna-t-elle.

\- Wah ! T'avais raison Ann, ce café fait des merveilles ! Constata Lizzie devant la métamorphose de son amie.

\- Oh ça ! Ce n'est pas le café ! Intervint Carly.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonnèrent les deux autres.

\- Ce café est excellent, certes, mais il ne fait pas des miracles de cet acabit ! expliqua Carly.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une personne, qui est capable de faire fleurir un tel sourire sur le visage de notre Rebel Beck's !

\- Oh ! Firent les deux autres dans une parfaite synchronisation en remerciant intérieurement l'écrivain.

\- Et ouais ! Approuva Carly. Il vient de nous faciliter la journée !


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre quarante-trois**

Les filles étaient parties rejoindre les autres concurrentes et les organisateurs du concours pour se préparer et apprendre les modalités des épreuves. Kate, que cette ambiance exaspérait, avait décidé de prendre l'air. Malgré son réveil un peu brutal et leur départ un peu précipité, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emmener avec elle un de ses livres et un carnet. Ses amies étant maintenant très occupées, elle avait devant elle plusieurs heures de tranquillité, qu'elle comptait bien mettre à profit pour travailler! Avant de s'installer, elle décida cependant de se mettre en quête d'une boutique de café digne de ce nom. Castle lui offrait toujours d'excellents cafés, aussi était-elle devenue exigeante, plus question de boire de café banal!

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était de retour avec son précieux breuvage et allait s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils du coin salon, quand un branlebas de combat retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit entrer dans le grand salon de l'hôtel Mathilda King, suivie d'une horde d'assistants les bras chargés de vêtements pour les uns, de dossiers pour les autres et de sacs pour d'autres encore. Tout en marchant au rythme de la Diva, ses esclaves tentaient de retenir tout ce qu'elle leur dictait. Kate assistait à ce spectacle bouche bée. Comment pouvait-on accepter d'être traité de la sorte ? Décidément, le monde de la mode n'était pas fait pour elle, elle en avait une nouvelle preuve sous les yeux.

Mathilda arriva à sa hauteur et s'arrêta. Elle détailla la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Elle était vraiment impressionnante. Kate se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, un peu comme quand sa prof de littérature au collège s'arrêtait devant elle au moment de lui rendre son dernier devoir en date. Elle regarda autour d'elle, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'installer là…

\- Euh… Je… bafouilla-t-elle prête à s'excuser.

\- ANTON ! Aboya Mathilda sans quitter Kate des yeux.

Kate se sentit rapetisser sous le regard glacial de Mathilda. Bon sang, c'est juste un fauteuil, pensa-t-elle, pourquoi faire toute une histoire pour un fauteuil ?

\- Oui, Mme King ? Demanda ledit Anton en accourant à ses côtés.

\- Les candidates ne devaient-elles pas être installées dans les chambres ?

\- Si ! Bien sûr ! Assura Anton.

\- Alors que fait-elle ici ?

\- Euh ! Non ! Je… Intervint Kate comprenant la méprise de Mathilda.

\- Je vais la conduire immédiatement à sa chambre ! Fit Anton en prenant Kate par la main.

\- Il y a erreur… Protesta Kate alors qu'il l'entrainait à sa suite.

Mais Anton ne s'arrêta qu'une fois au pied de l'escalier et se tourna enfin vers Kate. Il avait l'air totalement paniqué et ne laissa même pas à la jeune femme le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- PITIE ! ACCEPTEZ DE JOUER LE JEU ! MATHILDA EST CAPABLE DE ME VIRER DANS LE CAS CONTRAIRE !

\- Mais enfin, je ne suis pas candidate !

\- POUR MATHILDA SI !

\- Elle m'a à peine vue une minute, il y a des dizaines de filles, elle ne s'en souviendra pas.

\- Détrompez-vous, Mathilda n'oublie jamais un visage ! Elle vous a repérée, si vous ne participez pas au concours, elle piquera une crise !

\- N'exagérez pas, elle est adulte, elle sait se contenir, rétorqua Kate en roulant des yeux.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas Mathilda, geignit Anton. Elle est capable d'annuler ce concours et de virer tout le monde pour lui avoir fait perdre son précieux temps ! Je vous en prie, il faut que vous participiez à ce concours !

\- Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre ! Je suis venue en jean et en baskets ! Protesta Kate.

\- Vous savez à qui vous parlez là ? Rigola Anton. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne posera pas de problème, c'est de vous trouver une tenue !

Le plaidoyer d'Anton fut si convainquant, que Kate finit par se retrouver vingt minutes plus tard les bras chargés de vêtements à la pointe de la mode devant la porte d'une des chambres de l'hôtel. Elle poussa la porte timidement et se retrouva face à une candidate en pleurs sur le lit. Allons bon, se dit Kate, il fallait en plus que je me retrouve avec une fille désespérée.

\- Salut, dit-elle timidement.

\- Bouh ! Hou ! Sa… lut... Snif…

Kate posa ses affaires sur le deuxième lit puis s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- BERCCIII... Snirf… Snirf… répondit la jeune femme en acceptant le mouchoir.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Kate compatissante.

La jeune femme se moucha bruyamment, puis répondit en reniflant :

\- LESZOMSONTTOUSLESMÊMES !

« Allons bon, pensa Kate, il ne manquait plus que ça pour compléter ma journée ! Une fille trompée par son mec ! »

\- Tu t'es disputée avec ton petit ami ? demanda Kate.

\- ZET IMBEZILE A OUBLIE D'EBBEDER BA VALIZZZZZZZEEEE!

\- Ta valise? Tu te mets dans un état pareil pour une valise?!

\- DOUDES BES ZAFFAIRES EDAIENT DEDANS ! Z'N'AI RIEN A BE BETTRE ! BA VIE EST FOUDUE !

\- N'exagérons rien, c'est juste un petit concours… Ta vie n'en dépend pas, soupira Kate.

\- JUZTE UN BEDIT GONGOURS ?! Z'EST DE BATHILDA KING DONT ON BARLE ! ELLE BEUT VAIRE OU DEDRUIRE UNE GARRIERE D'UN GLAGUEBENT DE DOIGTS !

\- Oui et bien ça n'est pas en pleurant comme une madeleine que tu vas conserver tes chances de gagner ce concours, soupira Kate.

\- … Bes janzes ?

\- Bah oui, ce n'est pas avec des yeux rougis et le nez comme une patate, que tu attireras l'attention de Mathilda King. Allez, tiens, sèche tes larmes, on va voir comment on peut arranger ça, la consola Kate en sortant une petite mallette de son sac à dos.

L'autre fille la regarda étaler sur le lit tout un arsenal de crèmes et ustensiles de maquillage.

\- Installe-toi confortablement et laisse-toi faire, dit Kate, on va commencer par cette crème, elle fait des miracles les lendemains de nuits blanches, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Du es équibée, dis-donc !

\- Il le faut bien, j'ai trois amies, qui participent à ce concours et qui feraient de ma vie un enfer sur terre si tout venait à foirer à cause d'un imprévu !

\- Bais… Ze de combrends bas, du bartizibe au gongours doi auzzi, du de devrais bas aider la congurrenze…

\- Alors là, détrompe toi, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de ce concours, je n'ai qu'une seule envie rentrer chez moi et potasser mes partiels à côté de mon petit ami!

\- Bourguoi du es là alors ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Kate… Un concours de circonstances on va dire… Là ! C'est déjà mieux. Je vais te refaire ton maquillage, maintenant.

\- Merci… Snirf.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Kate !

\- Berzi Kade, boi, z'est Ebba!

\- J'espère que tu ne devras pas faire de discours, pouffa Kate.

Emma esquissa un sourire, puis éclata de rire à son tour.

\- De doude vazon, ze d'ai rien à be bettre…

\- A première vue, on fait la même taille, tu n'auras qu'à te servir dans ce tas de vêtements… J'en ai dix fois trop.

\- Du verai za bour boi ? Bourguoi ?

\- Disons que je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer, répondit Kate dans un haussement d'épaules.

Elles discutèrent un bon moment toutes les deux tout en se préparant pour la première séance photos.

\- Wah ! Fit Emma admirative alors que Kate sortait de la salle de bain.

\- Tu trouves ? Ce n'est pas un peu too much ? demanda Kate.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est parfait ! Regarde-toi dans le miroir !

Devant le miroir, Kate dut admettre qu'Anton avait l'œil pour choisir les vêtements. La robe qu'il avait choisie lui allait parfaitement et mettait admirablement en valeur sa silhouette, même si elle se serait bien passée du décolleté très très plongeant !

\- Tu es sublime ! Dit Emma en se plaçant derrière elle. Tu vas être une concurrente de taille !

\- Ouais… Et bien tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je prends la poudre d'escampette ! On est au deuxième étage, je devrais m'en sortir sans trop de soucis en passant par la fenêtre…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ça va être marrant ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécierais de gagner ce concours, toutes les filles aiment qu'on leur dise qu'elles sont les plus belles…

\- Mhm... En fait, ce que je n'aime pas dans ce milieu, c'est que tout y est tellement superficiel !

\- Bah… C'est sans doute vrai, mais ça n'empêche qu'on peut y passer un bon moment, non ?

\- Mouais… De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix, si je me fais la malle, Anton risque d'avoir de gros ennuis, soupira Kate.

\- Dis, tu ne trouves pas… commença Emma en remontant sa chevelure en un chignon négligé comme celui de Kate. … qu'on se ressemble beaucoup ?

\- Mhmm… C'est vrai… On pourrait nous prendre pour des cousines…

\- Génial ! Se réjouit Emma.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai quand même une petite chance de gagner ce concours !

\- Bien sûr que tu as tes chances ! A t'entendre on pourrait croire que j'ai déjà gagné !

\- Bah, il faut dire que tu es sublime !

Le téléphone de Kate sonna, elle se précipita pour répondre.

\- Salut, je te dérange ?

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit Kate heureuse d'entendre la voix de Castle.

\- Tu révises bien ?

\- Pfff, tu parles, je me prépare pour le défilé…

\- Sérieux ?! Tu m'avais dit que tu n'y allais que pour accompagner tes amies !

\- Apparemment on ne dit pas non à Mathilda King, soupira Kate. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me mets en route pour L.A., je pense m'arrêter en chemin pour t'embrasser… En fait, maintenant j'en suis sûr, j'ai hâte de te voir défiler !

\- A L.A. ? S'inquiéta Beckett. Un problème avec Alexis ?

\- Aucun ! Meredith a jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Alexis durant les deux prochaines semaines ! Elle part en vacances avec son nouvel amoureux ! Tu penses bien que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion!

\- Wah… C'est… Euh… génial… répliqua Kate qui se demandait si elle devait se réjouir pour Rick ou être triste pour Alexis dont la maman cherchait à s'en débarrasser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Alexis, dit Castle qui devinait les pensées de sa petite amie. C'est elle qui m'a appelé, elle est hyper contente !

\- Ah ! Souffla Kate soulagée. Tant mieux alors !

\- Mais, dis-moi, tu avais emporté autre chose que des bouquins ? Je sais que tu les adores, mais ils ne te seront d'aucune utilité dans un concours de beauté…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici ! Mathilda n'est pas du genre à voyager léger… Ils m'ont trouvé des tenues pour le défilé.

\- Tu portes une des tenues qu'on trouve dans les revues de Mathilda ? S'intéressa aussitôt Castle.

\- Apparemment tous les couturiers qui veulent se faire un nom lui envoient leurs créations, ça n'a pas été un problème de trouver de quoi m'habiller pour le défilé…

\- J'aimerais voir ça. Tu m'envoies une photo ?

\- Tu seras là avant que le facteur ait pu t'apporter la photo, tu sais ?

\- Avec ton téléphone ! Prends une photo avec ton téléphone et envoie la moi !

\- Je suis étudiante, Castle ! J'ai un téléphone, qui téléphone, c'est tout !

\- Oh ! Il va falloir que je remédie à ça ! Tu auras ton nouveau téléphone dès lundi !

\- Garde ton argent Castle ! Mon téléphone me convient parfaitement !

\- Oui, mais il ne me convient pas à moi, j'aimerais bien que tu puisses m'envoyer des photos de toi à n'importe quel moment ! Quand tu sors de la douche, par exemple…

\- Ça fait un peu pervers, non ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Ça fait amoureux ! Ça ferait pervers si je demandais ça à toutes les femmes ! En tous les cas, je serai là en fin d'après-midi, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

\- Ne te fais pas trop de films, Castle, c'est super ennuyeux d'être ici !

\- Rien n'est ennuyeux quand je suis près de toi, sourit Rick.

\- Kate ! Il faut y aller ! Lança Emma.

\- Je dois y aller ! A tout à l'heure ! Dit Kate.

\- A tout à l'heure ! Ne fais pas trop d'ombre aux autres, surtout !

\- Ça ne risque pas, puisque je vais me cacher derrière elles !

Kate raccrocha et suivit Emma jusqu'au lieu de rassemblement des concurrentes.

\- Hey ! Beck's ! Tu t'es décidée à participer finalement ? Se réjouit Ann en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'une concurrente.

Emma se retourna et dévisagea un instant Ann, qui en fit autant.

\- Oh…Euh… Désolée… Je vous ai confondue avec une amie…

\- C'est vrai ! Je lui avais bien dit qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup ! Hey ! Kate ! J'ai retrouvé tes amies ! S'écria Emma en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- Waow ! Beck ! Tu es sublime ! Fit Carly admirative, ce qui fit aussitôt rougir la jeune femme.

\- Nan mais Beck's ! Avec un physique pareil, ça ne sert à rien d'être modeste ! lança Lizzie.

\- Là tu exagères, intervint Ann, tu sais bien que Kate n'est pas comme ça.  
\- Bon... Souffla Kate. En piste avant que je ne change d'avis.

Les séances photos s'enchainèrent les unes après les autres et Kate finit même par apprécier l'exercice. Oh bien sûr les tentatives de certaines concurrentes pour attirer l'attention sur elles ou évincer certaines rivales l'exaspéraient, mais elle faisait avec et maîtrisait ses nerfs du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

De son côté, Rick avait bouclé son sac et s'était mis en route avec la rapidité de l'éclair. Il avait hâte de retrouver Kate et sa fille. Il avait même prévu de leur faire une belle surprise pour l'occasion. Il venait d'arriver dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel qui pullulait de jeunes filles toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Oh, bien sûr, aucune d'elles n'égalaient Kate à ses yeux, mais il devait reconnaître que l'endroit était un ravissement pour les yeux !

\- Range tes yeux, Ricky, se morigéna-t-il, si Kate te surprend apprécier le spectacle, elle risque de te le faire payer très cher…

Il s'avança donc dans la salle, cherchant sa petite amie du regard, en faisant bien attention à avoir l'air détaché. Enfin, il aperçut sa silhouette. Elle était de dos et discutait avec l'une de ses amies. Elle portait une robe qui moulait parfaitement son corps divin. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle avait

Il sourit et s'avança vers elle, bien décidé à la surprendre.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de l'embrasser dans le cou, fit une voix familière derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se figea, puis se retourna de nouveau et recommença l'opération plusieurs fois de suite, en bafouillant. Kate explosa de rire.

\- Laisse-moi te présenter ma nouvelle amie, dit-elle en le prenant par le bras pour l'emmener auprès de ses amies.

\- Hey Beckett ! Tu as retrouvé ton écrivain et ta bonne humeur par la même occasion, la taquina Carly.

\- Rick, tu connais déjà Carly, laisse-moi te présenter Emma, dit Kate en ignorant la remarque de son amie. Emma, je te présente Rick, mon petit ami.

\- … Wah… Votre ressemblance est troublante, fit Rick troublé.

\- Ouais et en plus elle est de New-York, on va pouvoir faire tourner nos parents en bourrique, pendant les vacances ! Se réjouit Kate.

\- Tu ferais ça ?! Toi qui te rends malade dès que tu n'as pas au moins une semaine d'avance sur ton programme de révisions ? S'étonna Castle.

\- Les filles sérieuses sont celles qui en font voir le plus à leurs parents ! Sourit Kate.

Ils restèrent sur place jusqu'à ce que l'assistant de Mathilda leur annonce les noms des heureuses élues, qui auront la chance de figurer dans le carnet de celle-ci. Sans surprise, Kate en faisait partie. Rick en était très fier, mais Kate remarqua très vite que quelque chose l'ennuyait.

\- Tu sais, si ça se trouve mon nom ne restera qu'un nom dans son carnet et jamais elle ne m'appellera, dit-elle finalement.

\- Ton nom figurait en tête de liste, elle t'appellera, assura-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, je refuserai, répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? S'étonna-t-il. C'est une belle opportunité !

\- Oui, mais ça t'embête !

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Non ! Ça ne m'embête pas ! Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Ben… T'as l'air ennuyé…

\- Oh !...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- … J'ai cru que c'était toi… Ton amie Emma… J'ai cru que c'était toi…

\- Elle était de dos, Castle ! Même Carly, Lizzie et Ann se sont fait avoir !

\- Oui, mais je suis ton petit ami ! J'aurais dû te reconnaître !

\- T'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas, répondit-elle avec assurance.

\- Vraiment ? Même pas un petit peu ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Absolument ! Et j'espère bien, que tu ne m'en voudras pas non plus le jour où je rencontrerai ton sosie ! Sourit-elle.

\- Tu ne perds pas le Nord, toi ! Répondit-il amusé.

\- Exactement ! Allez viens, allons chercher Alexis ! Dit-elle en lui prenant la main, heureuse de quitter cette ambiance de miss.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, ainsi qu'à ceux qui postent des reviews. Merci pour vos encouragements et vos réactions à chaud qui me font parfois bien rire. ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-quatre.**

Kate récupéra ses affaires et dit au revoir à ses amis. Elle rendit également les vêtements qu'Anton lui avait prêtés et ce dernier insista pour lui offrir un petit cadeau.

\- Mais... C'est beaucoup trop! Dit Kate gênée devant l'énorme sac qu'il lui tendait.

\- Sans vous, je n'aurais plus de travail et il y a des pièces remplies de vêtements et accessoires à la pointe de la mode au siège du magazine de Mathilda. Croyez-moi, ce cadeau, c'est trois fois rien au regard de ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Mais...

\- Accepte, intervint Castle, puisqu'il te dit que tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Mais...

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi, moins cette conversation durera, plus vite nous serons dans la voiture, insista Castle.

Cet argument fit mouche, elle accepta le cadeau, remercia Anton et moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans dans la voiture de Rick, filant vers L.A.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Rick alors que Kate s'agitait sur son siège.

\- Je me mets à mon aise, répondit Kate en enlevant ses chaussures. J'ai passé la journée engoncée dans des tenues et des chaussures certes très jolies, mais sacrément inconfortables!

\- Dans ce cas, fais comme chez toi, sourit Castle en se concentrant sur la route du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Elle ôta sa veste, qu'elle envoya valser sur le siège arrière, farfouilla dans le sac offert par Anton, dont elle sortit un foulard blanc, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil. Elle enroula le foulard autour de sa tête et de son cou, puis chaussa la paire de lunettes.

\- Tu es magnifique, ne pût s'empêcher de dire Rick.

Elle sourit et se pencha vers l'autoradio qu'elle alluma. Après quelques minutes passées à changer de stations, son choix s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle, qui déversait un son infernal.

\- Oh pitié! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Demanda Castle.

\- De la musique, Babe.

\- Ah non! Ce truc est tout sauf de la musique! S'écria l'écrivain.

\- Arrête, on croirait entendre mon père, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien ton père est un vrai mélomane, rétorqua Rick. Il sait distinguer la musique du bruit et ça, je peux t'assurer, que ce n'est pas de la musique!

\- Wah! Je ne te savais pas si réac en matière de musique! S'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai les oreilles qui saignent, marmonna-t-il. Par pitié choisis autre chose!

\- Roh la! La! Soupira Kate en tournant malgré tout le bouton des fréquences. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras quand je te demanderai de changer de chaîne à la télé.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, je ne regarde que des trucs super cool à la télé!

\- Tu parles! Tu as oublié le navet que tu m'as imposé l'autre soir? rétorqua-t-elle en grimaçant au souvenir de cette soirée télé qui avait été un calvaire pour elle.

\- Quel navet?

\- Le film avec des clones de Stallone et Schwarzenegger! Franchement, c'était totalement improbable!

\- Hard Kill? Mais ce film est un véritable bijou! Et il n'y a rien d'improbable là-dedans!

\- Ah oui? Tu as vu les filles qui étaient au défilé? Elles hurlent à la mort dès qu'elles se cassent un ongle et passent des heures pour se préparer et se coiffer. Il est impossible qu'une nana de ce genre utilise un énorme flingue ou garde un brushing impeccable après une scène de bataille. Et ton héros là, Lance Delorca... Il est impossible de tirer avec précision avec un flingue dans chaque main ou encore de tirer aussi longtemps avec une mitraillette. Ça se décharge hyper vite ces machins-là!

\- Je reconnais que c'est un chouia exagéré, mais reconnais que ces types sont hyper cools.

\- Ah oui ? Depuis quand on grimace à peine quand on se prend une balle dans l'épaule ? C'est un coup à avoir de telles séquelles qu'on perd au moins partiellement l'usage de son bras ! Et puis sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut s'extraire une balle, s'enrouler un bout de sa chemise, qui a traîné dans la boue, soit dit en passant, et qu'on peut recommencer à sauter comme un cabri juste après ? Normalement on se chopperait une belle infection si on faisait ça.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils versent du whisky sur la plaie ! Contra aussitôt Castle ravi de trouver un contre-argument de taille.

\- A moins d'être un alcoolique invétéré, personne ne se balade avec une bouteille de whisky, encore moins dans la jungle ! Il n'avait même plus son paquetage avec lui !

\- PFFF!… Tu n'étais pas obligée de ruiner mes films préférés avec ta logique! Bougonna-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui chassa aussitôt son envie de bouder. Il était incapable de lui en vouloir lorsqu'elle riait. Il esquissa d'abord un sourire puis se mît à rire à son tour.

Le reste du voyage se passa fort agréablement. Ils étaient toujours si bien quand ils étaient tous les deux, que le temps filait sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Dans la soirée, Alexis fut ravie de retrouver son père et Kate. Le plus surprenant, ce fut la réaction de Meredith. Jamais Rick ne l'avait vue aussi heureuse de lui confier leur fille, mais il n'osa pas lui demander la raison de ce joyeux revirement de situation. Il avait appris à ne pas poser de questions quand il s'agissait de son ex-femme.

Il attrapa la valise de sa fille et souhaita de bonnes vacances à Meredith.

\- On aurait peut-être dû prendre l'avion, fit remarquer Kate. On aurait été de retour à la maison plus vite.

\- Ça aurait été judicieux, oui. Enfin, si on avait voulu rentrer, répondit Rick avec un petit sourire.

\- On ne rentre pas? S'étonna Kate.

\- Non!

\- On va où? Demanda Alexis.

\- Voir notre cher ami aux grandes oreilles, répondit Rick.

\- Disneyland! S'écria la fillette avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Disneyland! S'écria à son tour Rick en levant les bras.

\- Disneyland ? Répéta Kate.

\- Je nous ai réservé une suite là-bas, on y passe les deux prochains jours !

\- Et mes cours ? Tu as pensé à mes cours ?

\- Oui madame ! J'ai appelé Stanford pour vérifier ton emploi du temps et il se trouve que tu n'as pas cours lundi. On peut donc passer les journées de demain et lundi là-bas. On prendra l'avion lundi soir pour rentrer, tu seras en cours mardi matin.

\- … Et…

\- J'ai glissé un mot à Carly, elle va s'occuper du chat en ton absence, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'en placer une. Tu vois ? J'ai pensé à tout !

\- Mais…

\- Ton pyjama et des tenues de rechange complètes sont dans ma valise !

Devant la redoutable efficacité de Rick en matière d'organisation, Kate ne put que s'incliner et se laisser entraîner dans ce charmant week-end improvisé. Le lendemain à la première heure, ils étaient au milieu de Main-Street et planifiaient l'enchaînement des attractions qu'ils allaient suivre.

Comme Kate s'y attendait, Alexis ne fut pas celle qui trépignait le plus devant toutes les attractions et animations que proposait le parc. Rick leur fit enchaîner les manèges les uns après les autres à tel point qu'elle dût lui rappeler qu'il devait penser à nourrir sa fille au moins trois fois dans la journée.

\- Et si on allait voir un spectacle pour digérer ? Suggéra-t-elle après la pause déjeuner.

\- Mais j'en ai vu des tas des spectacles ! Geignit Castle. Aurais-tu oublié que ma mère est actrice ? Alors des gars déguisés qui jouent la comédie, j'en ai vu des centaines, crois-moi ! Allons plutôt faire un tour sur le charriot de la mine !

\- Tu pourrais penser à ta fille, soupira Kate.

\- Bah quoi ? Sa mère aussi est une actrice, elle n'est pas là pour les spectacles !

\- Elle vient d'engloutir un hot dog, une portion de frites et une énorme part de tarte au citron ! Si on fait des manèges à sensations maintenant, elle risque d'être malade et de tout vomir ! Rétorqua-t-elle agacée d'être la seule adulte des trois. Et là, tu ne pourras plus du tout en faire de l'après-midi !

\- Mhm, bougonna-t-il devant la voix de la raison.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ! Insista-t-elle en réprimant un fou rire devant son air de gamin boudeur.

\- Tu as raison souffla-t-il à contrecœur.

\- J'aime mieux ça, sourit-elle. Tu viens Alex ? On va voir un spectacle !

\- Ouais ! Se réjouit la fillette. On peut aller voir celui de la belle au bois dormant ?

\- C'est toi qui choisis ! Acquiesça Beckett. Mais dis-moi, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas trop les spectacles…

\- Mais si ! Je les adore, même ! Et celui avec Cendrillon, c'est mon préféré !

Beckett tourna la tête vers Castle en affichant un petit air de vainqueur.

\- Roh ! Ça va ! Marmonna-t-il en leur emboîtant le pas d'un air renfrogné.

Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement, une fois le spectacle terminé, ils repartirent à l'assaut des manèges à sensations pour la plus grande joie de Castle.

Installée dans le canapé de la suite que Rick avait réservée, Kate lisait un de ses livres de cours tout en prenant des notes. Elle avait les pieds en marmelade d'avoir piétiné toute la journée dans les files d'attentes et avait bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais elle luttait vaillamment, bien décidée à ne pas prendre de retard sur son programme de révisions.

Non loin de là, Rick l'admirait. Il venait de sortir de la chambre de sa fille et s'était adossé contre le mur quand il l'avait vue, là, à demi allongée dans ce canapé, un crayon fiché dans sa chevelure, suçottant le bouchon de son stylo, tandis qu'elle notait sérieusement ce qu'elle estimait essentiel. Sans bruit, il s'approcha d'elle et vint s'agenouiller derrière le bras du canapé surlequel elle était appuyée.

\- Hey, murmurat-il à son oreille ce qui la fit bondir et rayer au passage d'un énorme trait toute la largeur de sa page.

\- Wah ! Tu m'as surprise ! S'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- Fait quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Arriver sur la pointe des pieds pour me surprendre ! Regarde l'état de mes notes à cause de toi !

\- Je n'ai absolument pas cherché à te surprendre, se défendit-il. Je me suis même pris les pieds dans le tapis et cogné contre le guéridon que j'ai rattrapé in-extrémis !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien entendu ! S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu étais tellement concentrée sur ton livre, qu'une bande de stripteaseurs auraient pu faire un show devant toi, que tu n'aurais rien remarqué !

\- …

\- Je plaisante, rigola-t-il devant la mine défaite de sa petite amie, j'ai effectivement veillé à faire le moins de bruit possible, Alexis s'est endormie.

\- Crétin, marmonna-t-elle soulagée.

\- Oui, mais je suis ton crétin, rétorqua-t-il avec une petite moue enfantine.

Elle posa ses livres sur la table basse, puis vint enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Ouais, tu es mon merveilleux crétin, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Et… Tu as… Beaucoup de travail… à faire ? Demanda-t-il sans cesser de l'embrasser alors que ses mains partaient en vadrouille sous son tee-shirt.

\- Ben… J'ai des partiels… dans moins… d'une semaine… Répondit-elle en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure de son petit ami.

\- … Et tu es très sérieuse… Souligna-t-il alors qu'il venait habilement de dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

\- Sérieuse… au point de déjà … connaître par cœur… Oohh… le contenu de ce… bouquin… Mhmmm Cassstle… Soupira-t-elle de manière si sensuelle que Rick en oublia de respirer.

\- … Je suis toute à toi… sourit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se redressa et la souleva dans ses bras, pour l'emporter dans la chambre bien décidé à lui montrer à quel point lui aussi, était tout à elle.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre quarante-cinq**

\- PAC?! Cria Kate en regardant sous son lit. Allez viens! Regarde comme tu vas être bien là-dedans!

\- Miawwww!

\- Allez, viens! Regarde, tu vas y être comme un pacha!

\- Un pacha?! Tu parles, il n'est pas idiot ton chat, il a bien vu que c'était une vulgaire cage! Dit Carly en levant le nez de son livre.

\- ... Tu crois? blêmit Kate.

\- J'en suis sûre! Depuis que tu l'as recueilli, il mène une vraie vie de pacha! Tu l'as tellement gâté, qu'il a des goûts de luxe, maintenant.

\- J'aurais dû prendre l'autre cage... Il y en avait une qui avait l'air vraiment confortable...

\- Celle à deux cents dollars?! À ce prix-là, elle peut être confortable, s'écria Carly. Non, tu as bien fait de choisir celle-là.

\- Oui, mais il va passer des heures là-dedans, quand on sera dans l'avion...

\- Ah parce que tu crois que tu seras mieux lotie, toi?! Avec ton billet en classe économique?

\- Je ne roule pas sur l'or...

\- Toi non...

\- Ah non! Pas question que je demande à Rick de me surclasser! Je ne veux pas être une femme entretenue!

\- Mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi!

\- Justement! J'ai déjà eu du mal à lui faire accepter l'idée de ne pas dépenser une fortune pour mon cadeau de Noël...

\- Tu as finalement accepté qu'il t'en fasse un? S'étonna Carly. Tu disais que ça mettait trop de pression la première année...

\- Je sais, mais il m'a fait ses yeux de chien battu, soupira Kate.

Carly éclata de rire, ce qui agaça un peu son amie.

\- Quoi?!

\- ... Rien... Articula difficilement Carly entre deux éclats de rire,

\- C'est ça! Tu ris pour rien... Arrête de te moquer de moi!

\- ... Tu lui manges dans la main! Explosa de rire une nouvelle fois Carly. Beck la rebelle, qui ne peut rien refuser à son petit ami... C'est trop marrant.

\- Hin! Hin! C'est hilarant, grinça Kate. Retourne à tes révisions plutôt.

\- Mais dis-moi ? Tu es donc tellement accro que si tu ne le vois pas pendant trois jours tu perds ton sens de l'humour ?

\- C'est toi, qui n'es pas drôle, ne mets pas le flop de tes vannes sur le compte de l'absence de Rick.

\- Tout de même, il aurait pu attendre la fin de tes partiels pour rentrer à New-York, non ?

\- Sa mère jouait la première de sa pièce de théâtre hier soir. Ne pas y assister aurait donné le parfait argument pour souligner son ingratitude.

\- Les mères ! Fit Carly en roulant des yeux.

\- Ouais et si j'en crois Rick, la sienne est un sacré spécimen ! BON PAC! VIENS ICI! TU VAS FINIR PAR ME FAIRE LOUPER MON AVION ET MAMAN VA ETRE INGÉRABLE!

Le téléphone sonna au même instant.

\- Quand on parle du loup, soupira Kate en voyant le numéro affiché sur le cadran.

\- L'instinct maternel... Sourit Carly. Et ta mère en a reçu une double dose!

\- Allô?! Oui maman, c'est moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Demanda Johanna sans préambule. Tu devrais être en route pour l'aéroport, là!

\- C'est toi, qui me retarde en m'appelant au moment où je m'apprêtais à partir!

\- Arrête un peu, je suis sûre que ton sac est encore ouvert sur ton lit!

Touchée. Comment faisait-elle pour savoir?

\- Mais non! Mon sac est fermé! Mentit Kate avec aplomb.

\- Bien, alors je ne vais pas te retarder, ton taxi doit t'attendre devant chez toi, répondit Johanna avant de raccrocher.

Kate rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda autour d'elle, ses vêtements étaient encore dans son armoire et sa valise ne contenait pour le moment que sa mallette de maquillage et le roman policier qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, son taxi venait d'arriver. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait pris autant de retard…

\- Un coup de main ? Proposa Carly avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Ça serait bien, oui, soupira Kate.

\- Attrape ton chat, je m'occupe de tes vêtements, lança Carly.

\- Merci.

Les affaires de Kate étaient tellement bien organisées et rangées qu'il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à Carly pour boucler sa valise. Kate attrapa Pièce à Conviction au prix d'une bonne dizaine de friandises au saumon. Ainsi, grâce à Carly et à l'efficacité du chauffeur de son taxi, elle fut à l'aéroport en temps et en heure pour prendre son avion.

Un peu plus de cinq heures plus tard, elle atterrissait à l'aéroport New York-LaGuardia, elle récupéra rapidement son bagage et la cage de Pièce à Conviction, qui dormait tranquillement et s'étonna de trouver Rick qui l'attendait à la sortie.

\- Cache ta joie, dit ce dernier alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, Babe ! C'est juste que… Enfin… C'est ma mère qui devait venir me chercher…

\- Elle a eu un empêchement, elle m'a appelé pour me demander de passer te prendre, elle s'est dit que tu serais moins déçue si c'était moi qui la remplaçait.

\- Ouais… Grommela Kate.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? S'étonna-t-il devant sa réaction.

Elle releva la tête, esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa.

\- Je suis ravie de te voir, Babe, ces trois jours sans te voir ont été très pénibles pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine alors ?

\- C'est ma mère, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ta mère ? S'étonna-t-il. Elle a eu un empêchement, il n'y a aucune raison de lui en vouloir…

\- Ça n'était pas un empêchement !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma mère est repartie en croisade, voilà tout, souffla Kate en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Rick la suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais décelé cette tristesse chez Kate et pourtant, là, elle venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Tout semblait pourtant aller pour le mieux entre Kate et sa mère, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ça n'était pas cet empêchement de dernière minute qui ennuyait Kate ?

Dans le taxi, qui les ramenait au domicile des parents de Kate, il tenta d'en savoir un peu plus, mais Kate s'entêta à changer de sujet.

\- Où est Alexis ?

\- Avec ma mère, elles rattrapent le temps perdu.

\- Et tu n'avais pas envie toi aussi de rattraper le temps perdu ? S'étonna Kate. J'aurais pu prendre un taxi, tu sais.

\- Alors là, il n'en est pas question ! Te laisser seule en plant à l'aéroport…

\- Tu es le seul que ça ennuie, grommela-t-elle en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout d'un coup ? S'énerva Castle. Ta mère est quelqu'un de formidable ! Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir venir te chercher à l'aéroport !

\- Pas n'importe quoi, non ! Rétorqua Kate.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi en veux-tu autant à ta mère ?

\- Ce sont les vacances de Noël, Rick ! J'adore les fêtes de Noël ! C'est l'occasion de se retrouver en famille ! Elle avait promis ! Et là, elle me plante à la première occasion pour une de ses croisades !

\- T'en fais pas un peu trop ? C'est juste un empêchement, elle a promis qu'elle serait là pour le dîner.

\- Le dîner ?

\- J'ai invité tes parents à dîner avec nous ce soir, sourit-il. Ils seront au loft vers vingt heures. J'aurais bien besoin d'une assistante pour tout préparer…

\- Ouhhh! Tu as la pression, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle.

\- Et pas qu'un peu ! Ton père a fini par me tolérer, mais je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il pense réellement de moi…

\- Et tu ne le sauras probablement jamais, répondit-elle. Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un qui se livre facilement…

\- Me voilà bien avancé, soupira-t-il. Moi qui cherche à faire bonne impression…

\- Tu es l'ennemi, Castle, tu lui as pris sa fille unique. Pour ce qui est de faire bonne impression, ça risque de te prendre du temps.

\- Génial !

\- Il ne hurle pas des noms d'oiseaux quand je prononce ton nom, c'est déjà bon signe !

\- Bon, quels plats dois-je éviter, si je ne veux pas redescendre dans les bas-fonds de son estime ? J'avais pensé lui faire goûter un de mes fameux plats expérimentaux !

\- Tes plats expérimentaux ? Répéta Beckett incrédule.

\- Je viens d'inventer une nouvelle recette de cheeseburger : le cheeseburger aux marshmallows.

\- Le cheeseburger aux marshmallows ? Grimaça Kate.

\- Un cheeseburger classique, avec entre le steak et le fromage, quelques marshmallows grillés, qui fondent doucement. Je sers ça avec des frites au caramel salé et une sauce au chocolat, un régal !

\- … Euh… Mon cœur, tu devrais peut-être rester classique pour une première… Suggéra Kate écœurée.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis persuadée. On devrait faire des linguines, j'ai une recette de sauce à tomber pour les accompagner !

\- Bon, d'accord, soupira Castle. Restons classiques alors.

Aussitôt, Kate se mit à énumérer toutes les choses dont ils auraient besoin pour le repas, indiquant au passage au chauffeur de taxi les endroits où il devait les emmener afin de les trouver. Rick l'écoutait attentivement, heureux d'avoir réussi à chasser la mélancolie que l'empêchement de Johanna avait fait naître chez Kate.

De son côté, Johanna terminait d'encoder ses notes. Cette affaire prenait des proportions énormes, elle devait les consigner avec prudence, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Le lendemain, elle retournerait voir Pulgatti, pour lui montrer des photos. Son enquête avançait bien, si elle arrivait à convaincre de parler les policiers qu'elle soupçonnait impliqués dans son enlèvement, elle pourrait faire tomber la personne derrière toute cette affaire. Elle releva la tête et observa la photo de Kate. Sa fille allait lui reprocher sa trop grande implication. Elle comprenait l'importance de la vérité, mais n'acceptait pas de passer au second plan... Son téléphone sonna.

\- Allô ?

\- Jo, c'est Jim.

\- Oui, j'ai bientôt fini, je serai de retour dans une petite heure.

\- Si tu fais ça, on aura droit à un sermon dont on se souviendra encore dans dix ans !

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce qu'il est déjà dix-neuf heures trente et que dans une demi-heure on sera officiellement en retard au dîner auquel notre fille et son petit ami nous ont invités.

\- Oh bon sang ! Jim ! Mais je ne serais jamais prête ! S'affola Johanna effarée en constatant que sa pendule affichait bien dix-neuf heures trente.

\- Range tes papiers, je suis en bas avec une tenue pour toi. Tu n'auras qu'à te changer dans ton bureau.

\- Oh Jim, tu es le meilleur !

\- Je t'aime et j'aime notre fille, alors…

Rapidement, Jo rangea ses dossiers et ouvrit la porte à son mari, qui la connaissait par cœur et avait parfaitement tout prévu.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre quarante-six**

Kate terminait de dresser les assiettes des entrées. Tout était parfait, Rick pourrait se détendre, le dîner avec ses parents seraient une réussite. Enfin... si Johanna n'avait pas d'empêchement... Elle roula des yeux à cette pensée. Elle adorait sa mère, mais quand elle se lançait dans une affaire importante, elle ne faisait plus attention au temps qu'elle y passait. Kate admirait cette passion et cette droiture chez sa mère. Elle cherchait la vérité et uniquement la vérité. Pour elle, peu importait l'identité de son client, riche ou pauvre, citoyen exemplaire ou repris de justice, tous avaient droit à la même défense, seule la vérité comptait. Sa mère était incorruptible et quel que soit le coupable, elle le poursuivrait sans relâche.

Oui, Kate admirait cette force de caractère chez sa mère et elle espérait devenir comme elle, quand elle se lancerait dans la carrière à son tour. Mais comme souvent, ce que vous admiriez le plus chez quelqu'un finissait toujours par devenir ce qui vous exaspérait le plus. Sa mère finissait toujours par ne penser qu'à son affaire et en oubliait sa priorité : sa famille.

Kate poussa un long soupir.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide?

Rick s'approcha d'elle. Il venait de prendre sa douche et ne portait qu'un caleçon. Kate en profita pour admirer son torse puissant. Il sourit devant son regard brillant d'envie.

\- Le spectacle te plait?

\- Beaucoup, sourit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Il la souleva avec facilité comme si elle ne pesait rien et vint l'asseoir sur le plan de travail pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Alors? Ce sont les crevettes, qui te causent du souci? Demanda-t-il en posant son front contre celui de sa bien-aimée.

\- Non, elles sont très sages et se sont laissées décortiquer sans protester.

\- Bien. Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est le chat, qui est venu réclamer?

\- Non, non. J'ai trouvé une super nounou pour Pièce à Conviction! D'ailleurs, ta mère va avoir du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas dormir avec elle.

\- Alexis est redoutable, dix dollars que ma mère la laisse dormir avec le chat! Ça t'ennuie de le laisser ici pour la nuit?

\- Mhmmm, faut voir... Répondit Kate avec un petit sourire. Il faudrait me convaincre de le laisser là...

\- Oh! Je sais me montrer très convainquant! Assura-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Le baiser était si bon qu'il chassa instantanément les idées sombres de Kate. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus que lui et le bien-être qu'il lui procurait quand elle était dans ses bras. Il quitta sa bouche pour embrasser sa joue puis le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre dans son cou. Elle pencha la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès.

\- Rick… gémit-elle la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Oh bon sang, l'entendre prononcer son nom de cette façon... Il n'était jamais rassasié avec elle, il en voulait toujours plus. S'enivrant de son parfum, il poursuivit sa délicieuse torture tout en glissant sa main sous son pull pour caresser sa peau nue.

\- Rick... Si tu veux... Faire bonne... Impression...à mon père... Il vaudrait mieux... Éviter... De lui ... Offrir... Ce genre de spectacle.

Rick se raidit instantanément et s'écarta d'elle comme brûlé.

\- Tu as raison! Dit-il en s'éloignant pour filer s'habiller.

Au passage, il attrapa un petit four qu'il engloutit rapidement, avant de se tortiller la bouche ouverte, soufflant et agitant les mains.

\- Je viens de les sortir du four, rigola Kate, ils sont brûlants.

\- Ouh! Ouh! Ouh! Geignit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Martha fit son apparition en descendant les escaliers.

\- Alexis était épuisée. Elle dort déjà! Eh bien! L'ambiance est bonne ici! Constata-t-elle en découvrant son fils dansant en caleçon devant l'îlot de la cuisine.

Kate, assise sur le plan de travail, riait aux éclats.

\- Je n'ai plus de bouche! J'ai perdu l'ensemble de mes papilles gustatives! Fit l'écrivain en se redressant lorsque la douleur eut légèrement reflué.

\- La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, rétorqua Kate.

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de piocher dans les plats?! Tu es incorrigible Kiddo!

\- Je tiens ça de ma mère, grinça Rick. Alexis est endormie?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, elle était épuisée, répondit Martha. Sa journée l'a tellement fatiguée qu'elle dormait déjà quand sa tête a touché l'oreiller.

\- Il faut dire qu'avec tout le temps que tu veux rattraper, tu ne lui laisses pas une minute de répit, souligna Rick.

\- Que veux-tu ? Elle m'a tellement manqué.

\- Et le chat ? Demanda Rick.

\- Il dort au pied de son lit, elle avait très envie qu'il reste avec elle.

\- Quand je te disais que ma mère faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait, fit Rick en se tournant vers Kate.

\- Oh ! Je suis sa grand-mère, protesta Martha, ce n'est pas mon rôle de jouer les rabat-joie ! Non, ça c'est ton rôle !

\- Mais tu sais si bien jouer les rabat-joie, rétorqua Rick taquin.

\- Dis-donc Cowboy, intervint Kate, tu devrais peut-être aller enfiler des vêtements décents, si tu ne veux pas que mon père t'accuse d'attentat à la pudeur...

A l'évocation de Jim, Rick perdit toute envie de plaisanter et fila dans sa chambre.

\- Il est nerveux, constata Martha. Il tient à vous, Trésor.

\- Je sais, sourit Kate, et mes parents l'adorent, je devrais le lui dire et le rassurer, mais je le trouve tellement craquant quand il est nerveux…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Chérie, je ne lui dirais rien, ça sera notre petit secret.

La sonnette retentit, Kate descendit de son perchoir et Martha ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face aux parents de Kate.

\- Bonsoir ! Vous devez être Jim et Johanna, dit-elle en leur tendant la main, je suis Martha, la mère de Richard.

\- Et la fameuse actrice, répondit Johanna en lui serrant la main, j'ai adoré votre interprétation de Lady MacBeth, je suis une grande fan de tout ce que vous faites !

\- Oh ! Vous êtes adorable, je vous en prie, entrez ! Dit Martha en leur cédant le passage.

Kate s'approcha et embrassa son père avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

\- Ta mère est une femme de goût, lui chuchota Martha en passant près d'elle.

Kate pouffa puis s'avança vers sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Bonsoir maman.

\- Je suis désolée, Katie, murmura Johanna alors qu'elle embrassait sa fille.

\- Ça va, souffla Kate. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Sans ajouter un mot, Kate prit les manteaux de ses parents et alla les déposer dans le placard de l'entrée. Johanna la suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Elle connaissait bien sa fille, ça n'allait pas et elle connaissait la cause de sa colère. Jim, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, caressa le dos de sa femme pour la réconforter.

Rick arriva dans le salon élégamment vêtu d'une chemise en soie bleue et d'un jean foncé. En parfait hôte, il convia les parents de Kate dans le salon et leur proposa des boissons.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il lorsque Kate vint s'assoir en face de sa mère en la dévisageant d'un regard noir.

\- J'ai des places pour le prochain match des Yankees, samedi soir, annonça Jim à sa fille. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Katie m'en veux parce que je ne suis pas allée la chercher à l'aéroport alors que je le lui avais promis. Tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge de faire des caprices ? Reprocha Johanna à sa fille.

\- Un caprice ? Moi je fais un caprice ?! Je suis sûre que si papa n'était pas venu te chercher au bureau ce soir, tu serais arrivée en retard d'une bonne heure au dîner de ce soir ! S'énerva Kate.

\- Le dîner ! Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent un peu le brûlé ? Demanda Jim en se levant.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je suis certain d'avoir arrêté le gaz sous la sauce ! Paniqua Rick en se précipitant vers la cuisine suivi de Jim et Martha.

\- Ah ! Ouf ! Tout va bien, constata-t-il devant la gazinière. Jim ? Mère ? Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ? J'aurais pu me débrouiller comme un grand, vous savez ?

\- On fuit la tempête, répondit Jim.

\- La tempête ?

\- Trésor, Kate et sa mère ont besoin de s'expliquer, dit Martha.

\- Vous les avez laissées seules ? Mais…

\- Du calme, Richard. Je les connais bien, elles ont besoin de crever l'abcès, répliqua Jim en l'empêchant de passer.

\- Vous croyez ?... Vu d'ici, on a l'impression qu'elles vont se sauter à la gorge…

\- Elles doivent parler, chéri, expliqua Martha, quand elles auront fini, tout sera arrangé.

\- Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Demanda Rick incrédule.

\- On patiente, Rétorqua la rouquine. Un petit four Jim ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rick, assis sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot central, se demandait comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Dans le salon, Kate et sa mère se disputaient au sujet de la trop grande implication de cette dernière dans son travail, tandis que dans la cuisine sa mère et Jim se querellaient au sujet de baseball et de théâtre.

\- Ennuyeux ? Le baseball ? Répétait Jim incrédule. C'est sûr que ça n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, ça requiert une certaine... Patience ! Aussi, je suppose que ça attire les gens les plus sérieux...les plus exigeants.

Martha, offensée, se figea. Castle se prit la tête entre les mains, cette soirée virait au fiasco total.

\- Jim! ... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement? Demanda Martha les poings aux côtés.

\- Oh... Juste que les acteurs, par leur nature, ne sont pas les gens les plus sérieux du monde... Pas vrai? Dit Jim avec un petit sourire triomphal.

\- Vraiment? Donc vous pensez que je ne suis pas une femme sérieuse? S'indigna Martha.

Dans le salon, les éclats de voix de Kate et Johanna étaient aussi retentissants.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu t'impliques beaucoup trop dans tes affaires ! Tu en oublies qu'on existe papa et moi !

\- Ah je m'implique trop ?! La famille de cet homme assassiné a le droit de connaître la vérité ! Et cet homme injustement incarcéré a le droit à la justice !

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire ! Je dis juste que tu ne dois pas oublier ta propre vie ! C'est un job ! Pas un sacerdoce !

\- Mais la vérité est primordiale !

\- J'en suis consciente, maman ! Je dis juste que tu ne dois pas oublier que nous aussi, nous sommes importants !

La lumière s'éteignit soudain.

\- Les fusibles ont sauté ? S'étonna Martha.

\- Si vous avez une lampe de poche, je peux y jeter un œil, suggéra Jim.

Un rayon lumineux apparut dans un coin de la pièce. Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction.

\- Castle ? S'étonna Kate en le découvrant vêtu d'une armure lumineuse et debout sur le piano.

\- Je suis Voltar ! Le bras de la justice ! Répliqua Castle d'une voix caverneuse.

\- Allons bon ! Fit Martha en roulant des yeux !

\- Rick a passé l'après-midi derrière les fourneaux…

\- Et Kate ! L'interrompit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, heu… Rick et Kate ont passé l'après-midi derrière les fourneaux, reprit Voltar, pour préparer ce dîner. Alors par respect pour eux et pour leur travail, vous allez cesser immédiatement de vous quereller et vous comporter de façon civilisée !

Jim et Martha se regardèrent un peu honteux, tout comme Kate et sa mère.

\- Le baseball est un passe-temps tout à fait honorable, tout comme le métier d'acteur, dit Voltar en se tournant vers Jim et Martha.

\- Je suis désolé Martha, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, fit Jim d'un air contrit.

\- Oh non, Jim, c'est moi, rétorqua l'actrice la main sur le cœur.

\- Et ce que vous faites est primordial, ajouta Voltar en s'adressant à Johanna. Votre fille en est parfaitement consciente, elle vous admire. Mais vous lui manquez terriblement et elle se faisait une telle joie de ces vacances en famille…

\- Je te promets de faire attention à l'heure, Katie, dit Johanna. Tu as raison, ces vacances sont nos vacances et toi aussi, tu me manques terriblement quand tu es à Stanford.

\- Si tu es d'accord, je passerai te prendre au bureau tous les soirs, comme ça, tu ne seras pas obligée d'avoir le nez sur la pendule à tout bout de champ.

\- D'accord, tu seras mon garde-fou, répondit Johanna en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Et samedi, on passera la journée ensemble : Patinoire et shoping au programme.

\- Et dimanche on se fera un marathon temptation lane, approuva Kate.

\- Deal !

A la fin de la soirée, ils terminaient de dîner dans la bonne humeur.

\- Pour célébrer le fait que nous soyons enfin réunis tous les cinq, autour de ce dîner, j'ai préparé un dessert spécial! Lança Martha en sortant le plat du four, pour venir le déposer sur la table.

\- Martha! C'est tout simplement magnifique! S'exclama Johanna.

\- Il est à mourir, littéralement. Je l'ai appelé la douce mort chocolatée, expliqua l'actrice.

\- … Mmmm, grogna Castle qui venait de changer de position.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller t'allonger, suggéra Kate, tu as fait une sacrée chute.

\- Quelle idée aussi de grimper sur le piano pour nous faire ton numéro, soupira Martha. Je me demande s'il grandira un jour !

Rick manqua de s'étouffer à la remarque de sa mère.

\- Sans son numéro, on n'aurait pas passé une aussi délicieuse soirée, fit remarquer Johanna.

\- Je vais rester ici ce soir, annonça Kate à ses parents.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Rick devant le regard sombre de Jim.

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, il fait cette tête-là pour la forme, sourit Kate. Et puis, je crois que tu as bien besoin d'un bon massage pour te remettre sur pieds.

\- Mhmmm, je savais bien que je prenais la bonne décision quand je me suis dans la peau de Voltar, se réjouit l'écrivain tandis que Kate lui déposait un doux baiser sur les lèvres.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre quarante-sept**

 _16 janvier 1999 - Manhattan_

Le loft était encore plongé dans la pénombre. Seul le tic-tac monotone de l'horloge en perturbait le silence. Dehors, le jour commençait à peine à se lever. Le ciel grisâtre était rempli de neige.

Seul, debout devant la fenêtre, Rick était silencieux, comme figé devant le paysage hivernal qui se dessinait derrière sa fenêtre. Quelques flocons venaient de faire leur apparition. Dans quelques heures, la ville toute entière serait recouverte d'un manteau neigeux et glacial. Il avait l'impression que le froid qui régnait dehors faisait écho à celui qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

Cela faisait une semaine que leurs vies avaient basculé. Une semaine, qu'il se demandait s'ils pourraient être de nouveau heureux un jour. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge. Tout allait pourtant si bien… Pourquoi fallait-il que tout devienne subitement aussi difficile ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas repartir en arrière et tout recommencer ? Son cœur se serrait tellement, qu'il suffoquait. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'inspirer calmement. Il devait tenir le coup. Un pas après l'autre, une journée après l'autre, se répéta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'incantation qui lui permettrait d'aller mieux.

Une image se forma dans son esprit. Celle d'un sourire, son merveilleux sourire qui illuminait son existence et lui réchauffait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il donnerait tout pour le revoir. Il se laissa entraîner par ce souvenir dans un voyage temporel, retournant suffisamment en arrière pour retrouver l'époque bénie du bonheur. Ce n'était pas si loin et pourtant cela lui semblait faire une éternité...

 _C'était au lendemain de Noël... Il venait de recevoir un appel de Meredith. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de l'entendre que ce matin-là. Quand le téléphone avait sonné, il avait râlé en découvrant de nom de son ex-femme sur l'écran. Kate avait souri et comme à chaque fois, sa mauvaise humeur s'était envolée. Il avait pris l'appel et avait bien fait, car il avait eu l'heureuse surprise d'apprendre par son ex-femme qu'elle ne demanderait plus à avoir la garde de leur fille. Sa carrière l'accaparait tellement, qu'elle estimait que le mieux pour Alexis serait de vivre à New-York chez son père et de ne venir à L.A. que pour les vacances, la carrière d'un écrivain étant plus compatible avec le besoin de calme et de stabilité nécessaire à l'épanouissement d'un enfant._

 _Il s'était empressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Kate. Il était si heureux et excité à l'idée d'avoir sa fille auprès de lui qu'il prévoyait déjà tout ce qu'il devrait faire pour être fin prêt quand elle viendrait s'installer définitivement chez lui._

 _\- Heureusement que je connais déjà la plupart des meilleurs établissements scolaires de Manhattan. Avec ma réputation, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à l'y inscrire rapidement._

 _\- Ta réputation ? Je croyais que tu t'étais fait renvoyer de presque tous les établissements scolaires de la ville…_

 _\- Je parlais de ma réputation d'écrivain à succès, pas de celle d'élève à problèmes ! Avec une jolie dédicace et un gros chèque, Alexis devrait avoir sa place pour la rentrée de janvier._

 _\- C'est drôlement chouette, avait dit Kate en le prenant en photo. Tourne un peu la tête... Oui! C'est parfait._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Avait-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- J'immortalise cet instant, avait-elle répondu tandis qu'un clic indiquait qu'elle venait de prendre une autre photo._

 _\- Quelle idée tes parents ont eu de t'offrir un appareil photo..._

 _\- Une super idée, en plus, c'est un numérique, plus besoin de se ruiner en pellicules! Se réjouit-elle en le mitraillant sous tous les angles._

 _\- Je pensais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de dépenser une fortune pour Noël, avait bougonné Rick en tentant d'éviter l'objectif qu'elle focalisait sur lui. Ces appareils valent une fortune, tu sais ça ? Ça vaut bien plus que le petit bracelet qui orne désormais ton poignet !_

 _\- D'abord, sache que ce bracelet a plus de valeur à mes yeux, que tout l'or du monde, puisque c'est toi qui me l'as offert. Et ensuite, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien que tu as explosé le budget pour me l'offrir !_

 _\- … Un tout petit peu, avait-il avoué devant le regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui avait lancé. Mais je ne suis pas le seul, si j'en crois le dernier numéro du « monde du numérique »… Avait-il objecté._

 _\- Ce sont mes parents, ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je suis avec toi pour tes cadeaux... Avait-elle répondu en venant se placer devant lui pour lui piquer un baiser sur les lèvres. Moi, je suis avec toi, pour tes beaux yeux!_

 _\- Rien que pour ça, tu mériterais que j'aille te décrocher la lune, avait-il déclaré en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Ça te dirait d'avoir un cratère rien que pour toi ?_

 _\- Mhm, tu sais que tu es un grand romantique, dans ton genre ?_

 _\- Ouais…On me le dit souvent._

 _\- Ah oui ? Et qui donc ? Avait-elle demandé en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Oh… Tu sais bien… des fans, des groupies…_

 _\- Celles qui te demandent de signer sur leur poitrine ? Avait-elle ronchonné._

 _\- Je ne fais plus ça, la seule personne dont j'ai envie de m'occuper de la poitrine, se trouve dans mes bras, avait-il affirmé en soulevant son tee-shirt pour joindre le geste à la parole._

 _\- J'aime tes mains baladeuses, avait-elle murmuré tout en répondant à ses baisers… Mais…_

 _\- Mais ? Avait-il demandé le nez contre son cou pour s'enivrer de son parfum._

 _\- Ça ne t'étonne pas ce brusque revirement de la part de Meredith ? Elle qui ne voulait surtout pas te laisser la garde d'Alexis…_

 _\- Oh ! A mon avis, elle a jeté son dévolu sur un autre et donc Alexis est devenue un peu gênante…_

 _\- Un autre?...Non, elle n'est aussi cruelle !_

 _\- Elle est folle ! Elle adore Alexis, mais elle s'adore encore plus ! A mon avis, elle a eu un éclair de lucidité, quand elle a pris cette décision… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle abandonnait sa fille, puisque je lui ai promis qu'elle pourrait voir Alexis aussi souvent qu'elle le désirerait._

 _\- Eh bien ! On peut dire que tu n'es pas rancunier, toi ! Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir…_

 _\- J'aime Alexis. Quand il en va du bien être de votre enfant, il n'y a pas de place pour la rancune._

 _\- Wah, avait-elle sourit, tu es un homme merveilleux !_

 _Elle avait fondu sur ses lèvres et la fièvre s'était rapidement emparée d'eux…_

Tout était si parfait à ce moment-là. Ils étaient heureux. Et tout avait brusquement basculé. Un léger bruissement derrière lui, lui indiqua qu'il n'était plus seul. Il ne se retourna pas, connaissant parfaitement l'identité de la nouvelle venue.

\- Tu as dormi un peu? Demanda Martha en posant une main aimante sur son bras.

\- Pas vraiment...

Évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Elle ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Une telle tragédie ne pouvait être minimisée. Injuste était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit. Avec les années, on devenait plus sage, disait-on, on acceptait mieux les choses de la vie... À part celles-ci, ces tragédies étaient si injustes qu'elles étaient impossibles à accepter.

\- Je vais préparer du café, tu en veux?

\- ...

\- Richard?

\- Mhm? Oh pardon, tu disais? Demanda-t-il en sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

\- Je disais que j'allais faire du café. Tu en veux?

\- Un café... Oui, un café ce serait parfait.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire pour tenter de lui donner du baume au cœur et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Comme un automate, il la suivit et s'assit sur un tabouret devant l'îlot de la cuisine.

\- Si tu veux, j'amènerai Alexis à l'école ce matin, proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, ça ira, je vais la conduire, par contre, si tu pouvais aller la chercher après la classe. Je ne sais pas si je serai rentré.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci Mère.

\- Les pauvres... Soupira Martha au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Je ne sais pas comment ils font...

\- Ils sont anéantis... Jim est... Je ne sais pas s'il réussira à s'en remettre un jour...

\- Et...

\- Elle ressasse les évènements... Elle cherche ce qu'elle aurait dû faire pour éviter ça... Elle oscille entre l'abattement complet et l'extrême agitation... Elle se débat comme elle peut.

\- C'est horrible, soupira Martha qui peinait à retenir ses larmes.

\- …

Son café eut du mal à passer. Son estomac était si noué, qu'il devait se forcer pour avaler quelque chose. Alexis se leva et vint se blottir contre lui pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Heureusement qu'elle était là. S'occuper d'elle lui permettait de ne plus penser au drame qui venait de les frapper.

Il l'emmena à l'école à pieds. En moins de deux heures, une couche de neige de près de quinze centimètres avait recouvert les trottoirs. Les sableuses se démenaient pour limiter le phénomène sur la chaussée, mais étant donné la quantité de neige qui tombait et la température glaciale, le combat était perdu d'avance. La fillette gambadait dans la neige fraîche, se réjouissant du crissement produit à chacun de ses pas. De temps en temps, elle se tournait vers lui, pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait aperçu ou découvert sur le chemin. Il lui souriait tendrement et elle repartait à l'aventure sur la banquise qu'elle était en train d'explorer. Devant la porte de l'école, ils se séparèrent après un long câlin père-fille.

\- Ta grand-mère viendra te chercher tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il, je serai rentré pour le dîner.

\- D'accord, tiens, répondit la fillette en sortant un petit paquet de sa poche. C'est pour Kate.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une fleur en perles, que j'ai faite avec grand-mère. Elle ne fânera jamais!

\- C'est adorable, Trésor. Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer.

Il la regarda rejoindre ses nouvelles amies dans la cour de récréation, se réjouissant de sa capacité à se lier avec de nouvelles personnes, puis il reprit son chemin d'une démarche traînante dans le froid et sous la neige. Remontant le col de sa veste, il jeta un regard dans la vitrine du magasin devant lequel il était en train de passer. Il avait une tête à faire peur ! Ses traits tirés, sa barbe de plusieurs jours et surtout son regard empli de tristesse, le faisaient ressembler à un des personnages des films de zombies qu'il aimait regarder.

Les taxis se faisaient rares par ce temps… Quoi de plus normal, les gens évitaient de sortir avec un temps pareil.

Il arriva finalement chez les Beckett. Comme il s'y attendait, les volets étaient restés clos. Il prit le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres et entra dans le logement, dont il avait la clé désormais. Il tria rapidement le courrier, écartant les publicités et repérant le plus urgent, dont il s'occuperait dans la journée. Il pénétra dans le salon, ouvrit les volets et jeta un œil dans la pièce. Jim dormait avachi dans le canapé. Les restes du repas qu'il leur avait préparé la veille jonchaient la table basse. Ils n'avaient pas mangé grand-chose… Sans bruit, Rick débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. S'occuper lui donnait l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Un grognement lui signifia que Jim s'était réveillé. Il sortit une tasse du placard et lui servit un café bien serré.

\- Richard… Marmonna Jim en le rejoignant dans la cuisine.

\- Je vous ai servi un café et j'ai fait un peu de rangement… Le traiteur devrait arriver dans une heure. Vous devriez aller vous changer…

\- Pourquoi ? Soupira Jim qui semblait avoir pris dix ans en une semaine.

\- Les… L'en… Enfin… C'est…

Sa gorge se serrait, lui d'ordinaire si bavard, n'arrivait pas à parler. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à prononcer le mot ? … Sans doute parce que le prononcer rendrait les choses trop réelles. Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui… articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Déjà ? Souffla Jim.

Rick hocha la tête. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- … Où est-elle… ? Demanda l'écrivain.

\- Sans doute dans sa chambre… Elle y passe tout son temps…

\- Je vais la voir…

\- Faites donc ça…Soupira Jim avant de se traîner vers la salle de bain.

Rick poussa à son tour un long soupir, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Kate. Doucement, il en ouvrit la porte et s'avança à l'intérieur. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, signe qu'elle s'était levée avant de retourner se coucher. Il jeta un œil circulaire dans la pièce. Sa chambre d'adolescente. Ses parents n'y avaient pas touché quand elle avait quitté le nid pour se rendre à l'Université. La décoration était soignée et correspondait parfaitement à l'image de l'adolescente qu'elle avait dû être. Rebel Beck… Aucun acteur à la mode chez les adolescentes parmi les posters. Des tas de livres sur les étagères, des affiches de pièces de théâtre et des meubles probablement chinés çà et là.

Il s'approcha de la silhouette recroquevillée en boule sur le lit. Devoir la réveiller lui fendait le cœur étant donné le manque de sommeil qu'elle avait cumulé, mais aujourd'hui, il fallait se faire violence et affronter la journée.

\- Johanna, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre quarante-huit**

\- Johanna, répéta-t-il désolé de la tirer du sommeil pour la ramener à la cruelle réalité.

Elle remua légèrement, puis tourna vers lui un regard ensommeillé et interrogateur.

\- Il faut vous préparer, expliqua-t-il. J'ai préparé du café, vous en voulez ?

Elle refusa d'un mouvement de tête, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait doucement dans le lit de Kate.

\- Un thé alors ? Ou un chocolat chaud…

\- Non… Je ne pourrai rien avaler…

\- Vous devez prendre des forces, vous en aurez besoin, déclara-t-il avec douceur.

\- Je tiendrai le coup, ne vous en faites pas… Soupira-t-elle en se frottant le visage pour se réveiller. Où est Jim ?

\- Dans la salle de bain. Il se prépare pour…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Incapable de la terminer, il changea de sujet.

\- Je dois me rendre à San Francisco en fin de semaine prochaine pour régler les derniers détails de mon déménagement. Je me rendrai à Stanford et je ferai ramener ses affaires…

Elle ne répondit pas. Sa douleur et sa détresse étaient si grandes, qu'il se sentit mal. Comment pouvait-il tenter de la réconforter alors que lui-même tenait à peine debout ? Le regard embué, il se leva pour quitter la pièce. C'était trop dur, il n'y arriverait pas. Comment lui dire que ça finirait par aller mieux, alors que lui même n'y croyait pas?

Le traiteur arriva peu après. Rick l'accueillit et lui indiqua où ranger les canapés et petits fours prévus pour l'après cérémonie. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que plus jamais il ne l'entendrait rire, que plus jamais il ne verrait son sourire, que plus jamais elle ne se moquerait de ses films d'action et de leur manque de crédibilité. Suffoquant, il se précipita à l'extérieur et hurla son désespoir au milieu du trottoir. Pourquoi avait-il lâché sa main ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle prenne la voiture ce soir-là ? Pourquoi sa voiture avait-elle fini sa course dans l'Hudson River ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle prenne autant de place dans son cœur pour n'y laisser désormais qu'un immense trou béant et une douleur sans fin ? Fou de rage et de souffrance, à l'agonie, il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige, les bras ouverts et le regard implorant tourné vers le ciel.

Le froid était si intense, qu'il sentait ses membres s'engourdir. Si seulement cela pouvait anesthésier son cœur…

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester comme ça dans le froid…

Il tourna la tête et croisa un regard émeraude semblable à celui de Kate. Il resta un instant hébété.

\- Kate ?

\- J'aurais préféré que ça soit moi, murmura Johanna la voix remplie de trémolos. Ça aurait dû être moi… Les parents doivent partir avant leurs enfants…

\- Elle me manque tellement, gémit-il accablé de douleur.

Johanna passa ses bras autour de ses épaules sans rien dire, tandis qu'il pleurait en silence. Elle était incapable de lui promettre que ça allait aller, car elle en était persuadée, plus rien n'irait bien pour elle désormais. Sa fille unique n'était plus… Elle se trompait lorsqu'elle disait que la vie ne vous donnait rien que vous ne puissiez surmonter. Elle savait qu'elle ne surmonterait jamais cette épreuve. Sa vie s'était terminée ce 9 janvier 1999…

Elle le prit par la main et le ramena à l'intérieur. Jim leur servit une boisson chaude, qu'ils tentèrent d'avaler docilement. Lorsque le moment de se rendre au cimetière, Johanna prit le bras de Jim, puis se tourna vers Rick et lui prit également le bras. Malgré l'incommensurable peine qu'elle éprouvait, elle trouvait encore la force de penser à lui et à sa douleur. Cette attention lui réchauffa le cœur.

La neige avait cessé de tomber. Le ciel demeurait gris et maussade. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait toujours le sol, mais il ne neigeait plus. Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient venus lui rendre un dernier hommage. Des amis du lycée, des voisins, des professeurs, même ses amies de Stanford étaient là. Tous pleuraient une merveilleuse jeune femme, qui avait traversé leurs vies comme un éclair et les avait marqués à tout jamais. Rick était assis devant le cercueil près de Johanna et Jim. Comment croire qu'elle se tenait là, immobile, dans cette boîte et qu'elle y demeurerait à tout jamais? Et pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne rirait plus jamais, elle ne chanterait plus jamais, elle ne s'élèverait plus jamais contre l'injustice.

Il n'entendit rien des discours de ses amies, ni du prêtre. Il demeurait là, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du cercueil qui contenait le corps de celle qui resterait à tout jamais l'amour de sa vie. Secouée de sanglot, Johanna lui prit la main à la recherche d'un appui dans cette épreuve.

Tout comme Jim et Johanna, il crut mourir de chagrin lorsque le cercueil fut descendu dans la fosse. Chaque personne présente s'avança pour y jeter une fleur, avant de s'approcher d'eux pour leur présenter leurs condoléances.

\- Elle vous aimait plus que tout, dit Carly la voix tremblante en s'adressant à Rick. Son visage s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à vous.

\- Merci Carly...

\- Elle était tellement contente de passer ses vacances avec vous, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Johanna et Jim. On la taquinait souvent à ce sujet... Elle jouait la fille forte et indépendante, mais au fond, elle avait un peu de mal à couper le cordon et vous lui manquiez énormément.

Johanna la serra dans ses bras, incapable de dire un mot. Sa fille... Sa chère petite fille ne reviendrait plus...

Avant de partir, Rick s'approcha de la tombe et déposa la petite fleur en perles qu'Alexis lui avait confiée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne te reverrai plus jamais, murmura-t-il les yeux remplis de larmes. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime… Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que nous puissions tout recommencer…

De retour chez les Beckett, il tenta de faire bonne figure, il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, parmi ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais les parents de Kate avaient besoin de soutien et il se devait de les aider. Il décida de s'occuper, pour ne plus penser à sa douleur. Filant dans la cuisine, il attrapa un plateau de petits fours et en proposa à chaque personne présente. Agir, ne pas penser, être fort. Ce soir, sa mère et sa fille lui apporteraient du réconfort, tandis que Jim et Johanna se retrouveraient seuls avec leur peine. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce à leur recherche. Jim s'était enfermé dans son mutisme. Une vieille dame à l'air sévère et au chignon trop serré n'arrêtait pas de lui parler en faisant de grands gestes, tandis qu'une autre qui lui faisait face approuvait en hochant la tête toutes les cinq secondes. Il ne vit pas Johanna et se demanda où elle avait bien pu passer.

Il demanda à plusieurs personnes si elles avaient vu Johanna et finit par la retrouver dehors, assise sur les marches du perron. Délicatement, il déposa sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire de remerciement.

\- J'étouffais au milieu de tous ces gens, souffla-t-elle en retournant à la contemplation de la rue devant elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot. Parfois les mots sont inutiles…

\- Katie a fait ses débuts à vélo sur ce trottoir, expliqua Johanna au bout d'un long moment de silence. Elle était très douée ! Elle avait installé une sonnette avec l'aide de Jim, elle en était très fière.

\- Elle devait être très mignonne, sourit Rick.

\- C'était une petite fille adorable. Elle ne nous a jamais causé aucun souci lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle était très proche de Jim, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler ces deux-là, ils se comprenaient sans un mot. Quand ils étaient dans leur bulle, je me sentais un peu à l'écart…

\- Elle vous aimait, assura Castle.

\- Je sais, sourit Johanna. Jim était son complice, moi, j'étais son modèle… Petite, elle s'amusait à enfiler mes escarpins et complétait sa tenue en piochant dans mes foulards, chapeaux et lunettes de soleil. Elle avait un goût très sûr et n'avait pas son pareil pour assortir parfaitement les différents éléments. C'est à l'adolescence, que ça s'est compliqué. Elle rêvait d'indépendance et Jim ne la voyait pas grandir…

\- C'est à ce moment-là, que vous êtes devenue sa complice ?

\- Le médiateur, plutôt et la confidente également. Je lui faisais confiance et j'acceptais de la voir grandir, ce que Jim ne parvenait pas à accepter…

Quelques flocons se remirent à tomber. Ils les contemplèrent un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Comment je suis sensée continuer sans ma petite fille ? Demanda-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Rick la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui sans un mot. Parfois les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'on ressent. Parfois les mots sont impuissants pour soulager une aussi grande douleur et un tel désarroi…

La journée se termina comme elle avait commencé : dans la tristesse. Lorsque tout le monde fut reparti, Rick décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de rentrer chez lui. Il avait préparé deux assiettes dans le réfrigérateur, faisant promettre aux parents de Kate de les manger dans la soirée. Il leur promit de revenir le lendemain. Il n'était pas question de les laisser tomber. Kate aurait voulu que quelqu'un les aide à surmonter cette épreuve.

De retour au loft, il continua à faire bonne figure, pour Alexis tout du moins, car Martha, elle n'était pas dupe. Mais lorsqu'Alexis fut endormie, que Martha eut enfin accepté d'aller se coucher, lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans son bureau face à sa peine et à son désespoir… A ce moment-là, il laissa sa colère s'exprimer. Il envoya valser tout ce qui était sur son bureau. Dans un accès de rage, il retourna celui-ci et fit tomber tous les livres qui étaient soigneusement disposés sur les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Il arracha même les rideaux des fenêtres, mais rien de tout ça ne suffit à l'apaiser. Seul au milieu du capharnaüm dont il était l'auteur, il regrettait de n'avoir plus rien à détruire.

\- Tiens, murmura Martha en lui tendant un verre.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait ni depuis quand elle était là.

\- Il y en a des dizaines à ta disposition, expliqua-t-elle en montrant le carton rempli de verres qu'elle avait amené. Vas-y ! Lâche-toi ! Je ne les ai jamais aimés de toute façon.

Un peu hésitant, il se saisit du verre, l'observa pendant quelques secondes, puis le projeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur où il explosa en mille morceaux. Martha lui en tendit un autre, à qui il réserva le même sort, puis un autre et encore un autre… Jusqu'à ce que le carton fut vide. Là, à bout de nerfs et de forces, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Sa mère l'entoura de ses bras, lui répétant qu'il devait laisser sortir toute sa tristesse et son mal-être, qu'elle était là pour lui.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un vieil homme revenait discrètement vers une petite cabane de pêcheurs. Il prit soin d'effacer toutes ses traces et camoufla minutieusement son véhicule ainsi que l'accès à cet endroit. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne pouvait découvrir sa présence en ces lieux, il attrapa un paquet en papier et entra dans la cabane. Il alluma une petite lampe, qui éclaira légèrement la pièce, déposa son paquet, puis s'approcha du lit placé dans un coin. Un grognement l'accueillit.

\- Tout doux ! Tout doux ! Ne t'agite pas ! Tu as une fièvre de cheval… Tiens, je t'ai rapporté de quoi te soulager…


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre quarante-neuf**

Le jour s'obstinait à se lever. Pourquoi le jour s'entêtait-il à se lever encore et encore alors qu'elle n'était plus là? Étendu au milieu de son lit, Rick se sentait vidé. Vidé de toute envie de se lever, vidé de toute envie de continuer... d'écrire... de faire des projets... d'être heureux sans elle...

\- Papa! S'écria Alexis en entrant en trombe dans sa chambre pour se glisser dans son lit.

\- Salut ma citrouille, sourit-il.

Alexis... Heureusement que Meredith avait fini par changer d'avis au sujet de sa garde! Son petit rayon de soleil lui donnait la force de continuer.

\- Tu pleures?

\- J'ai mal, chérie...

\- Kate me manque à moi aussi... Dit-elle en se blottissant contre son père.

\- Je sais chérie...

\- On devait aller ensemble à la mer au printemps... soupira Alexis.

\- On ira Trésor... Promit Castle. On ira... Et Kate sera avec nous...

Ils restèrent un long moment tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre. La présence de sa petite citrouille lui faisait du bien. Sa précieuse petite fille. Il ferma les yeux alors que la détresse des parents de Kate lui revenait à l'esprit. Ils avaient perdu leur petite fille eux.

Comment pouvait-on se remettre d'une perte pareille?

\- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabats joie, mais le petit déjeuner est servi, annonça Martha en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'a préparé? Grimaça Castle.

\- J'ai fait une omelette, fils ingrat! Rétorqua Martha. C'est impossible à rater.

\- Eh bien... Commença Castle prêt à partir dans une énumération de tout ce qu'une omelette réussie impliquait.

\- J'aime beaucoup tes omelettes! Grand-mère! Le coupa Alexis en sautant en bas du lit.

\- Ah! Ah! Fit Martha en adressant un pied de nez à son fils.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que la vraie cuisine, siffla Rick. Elle a vécu trop longtemps chez Meredith!

\- Nous serons dans la cuisine, annonça Martha heureuse que son fils trouve encore la force de la taquiner. Ne tarde pas trop !

Ragaillardi par cette petite joute matinale avec sa mère, il se leva et fila sous la douche.

Il en sortit rapidement, s'habilla et prit la photo qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Kate lui souriait amoureusement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je prends soin de tes parents, lui dit-il avant d'embrasser sa photo.

Son petit déjeuner avalé, il embrassa sa mère et emmena Alexis à l'école. La neige recouvrait encore les rues, mais le temps était moins maussade. Aujourd'hui le soleil faisait son apparition. Il faisait toujours très froid, mais il était là et ça changeait tout.

\- Tu viendras me chercher tout à l'heure? Demanda Alexis.

\- Oui, c'est promis.

\- On pourrait aller au parc tous les deux... On achèterait des graines pour les oiseaux...

\- C'est une excellente idée, Trésor.

Heureuse, la fillette se mît à sautiller gaiement. Alexis était sa priorité. Il continuerait pour elle. Il ne serait plus le même désormais, la perte subie était trop grande. Mais il serait fort comme elle l'avait été tout au long de sa courte vie.

Johanna avait passé la nuit avec ses albums photos, souriant aux souvenirs des premières fois de sa petite fille. Tremblante, elle tentait de contenir les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Sur toutes les photos, sa petite Katie souriait. Elle était une petite fille joyeuse et pleine de vie et ça n'avait pas changé avec le temps. Comment accepter que c'était terminé et que plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait rire ? Elle se mordit le poing pour étouffer les sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi malheureuse, aussi anéantie que depuis ce terrible soir de janvier où Katie n'était pas rentrée.

 _\- Je peux prendre ta voiture aujourd'hui ? Avait demandé Kate à la table du petit déjeuner. Je dois aller retrouver une copine, elle habite en banlieue…_

 _\- Si tu veux… Je prendrai un taxi pour rentrer…_

 _\- Ce soir on dîne au restaurant, était intervenu Jim, vous n'avez pas oublié, j'espère ?_

 _\- Mais non, papa, rassure-toi, Rick passera la prendre au bureau en venant et je vous rejoindrai directement au restaurant !_

 _\- Ne dérange pas Richard pour ça ! Je peux prendre un taxi ! Avait protesté Johanna._

 _\- Pas question ! On a un accord, tu ne rentres pas seule du bureau ! Tu n'as plus aucune notion de l'heure quand tu es plongée dans ton travail ! Avait protesté Kate. Rick passera te prendre, en plus il est ravi de le faire !_

\- Mon bébé, pleura Johanna en se recroquevillant. Tu me manques tellement…Tellement…

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi à pleurer anéantie par la douleur. Ce furent quelques petits coups frappés contre la porte, qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle essuya rapidement ses joues humides et alla ouvrir. Rick se tenait derrière la porte.

\- Je vous ai apporté un café, dit-il d'une voix douce en lui tendant un gobelet « Starbuck ».

\- Je…

\- Et un beignet aussi ! La coupa-t-il. Il est interdit de refuser, vous devez manger !

\- … Merci… Articula-t-elle difficilement la gorge nouée.

\- Pas de quoi… Alors ? Je vous emmène en balade ?

\- Non… Je…

\- Dix minutes ! Juste le temps de prendre l'air ! Jim et vous avez besoin de prendre l'air !

\- Mais…

\- Je sais que c'est difficile ! Rien ne nous la ramènera, j'en suis bien conscient, mais elle ne voudrait pas nous voir dépérir !

\- Elle ne se laissait jamais abattre… Sourit Johanna.

\- Je dois me faire violence chaque matin pour sortir de mon lit, ajouta-t-il, chaque respiration me coûte, tellement son absence me pèse, mais je lutte pour continuer ! Je lutte parce que si je me laisse aller, je peux l'entendre me menacer de me mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière ! Elle me manque terriblement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon oxygène, mais si je me laisse engloutir dans les ténèbres, alors je crois que je l'aurai perdue totalement. Kate, c'était la vie. Si je veux la retrouver, c'est dans tous les petits détails merveilleux de la vie que je dois la chercher: le chant joyeux des oiseaux le matin, la beauté d'un arc-en-ciel après la pluie ou encore le spectacle merveilleux d'un ciel rempli d'étoiles !

\- Katie aura au moins eu la chance de vous connaître, Rick, sourit Johanna en le prenant dans ses bras. Vous êtes un homme merveilleux.

\- Venez, dit Rick après quelques instants de réconfort mutuel. Allons retrouver Jim, vous devez prendre un petit déjeuner…

\- Il est anéanti… Soupira Johanna la gorge serrée.

\- Il a besoin de vous, dit Castle. Vous ne devez pas vivre votre deuil chacun dans votre coin… Vous devez vous soutenir mutuellement ! C'est ensemble, que vous surmonterez cette épreuve.

\- Peut-être qu'on n'a pas envie de la surmonter…

\- Ne dites pas des choses pareilles…

\- Comment voulez-vous que je surmonte cette épreuve ?! Ma petite fille est morte ! Morte, vous entendez ? Je n'ai plus de raison de m'accrocher à la vie !

\- Ne dites pas ça ! Vous avez Jim !

\- … Vous avez raison… Souffla-t-elle honteuse de ses propos.

Ils eurent du mal à convaincre Jim de prendre son petit déjeuner, mais il finit par accepter un café à contrecœur. Rick les entraîna ensuite dans une balade dans le parc, histoire de prendre un peu l'air.

Johanna avait pris la main de Jim. Il ne parlait toujours pas, mais les regards qu'il adressait à sa femme montraient qu'il s'accrochait ou tout du moins essayait.

Ne pouvant s'installer sur un banc, puisqu'ils étaient tous givrés et recouverts de neige, ils restèrent debout devant l'étang gelé à contempler la beauté de la glace que le soleil faisait scintiller de mille feux.

\- Et dire que je maudissais sa moto… Lâcha soudain Jim.

Rick et Johanna tournèrent leurs regards vers lui étonnés de cette brusque prise de parole.

\- Quand elle montait dessus, j'en attrapais des sueurs froides, expliqua-t-il sans quitter le lac des yeux. J'attendais son retour en craignant de recevoir un appel des urgences qui m'annonceraient qu'elle avait eu un accident…

\- …

\- Et c'est en voiture, qu'elle s'est tuée… Explosa-t-il en sanglots.

Johanna posa une main dans son dos pour le caresser doucement.

\- Elle me manque affreusement, gémit-il, pourquoi ça n'était pas moi dans cette fichue voiture !

Comme en écho à la tristesse de Jim, d'épais nuages s'amoncelèrent et le ciel s'assombrit. La neige tombait de nouveau sur la ville quand ils rentrèrent chez les Beckett.

Vers midi, Rick décida de faire le repas et de manger avec eux, histoire d'être certain qu'ils se nourrissent au moins un peu. Il avait réussi à trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin et s'était mis à la tâche, quand Johanna arriva dans la cuisine à son tour.

\- Laissez, je vais m'en occuper, dit-elle.

\- Trop tard, j'ai déjà enfilé mon tablier, annonça-t-il en désignant le tablier orné d'un énorme poussin qu'il portait, mais je veux bien un peu d'aide!

\- En ce cas, je serai votre assistante, sourit Johanna.

\- D'accord, mais votre tablier sera moins classe que le mien, il n'y en avait qu'un en stock!

\- C'est Katie, qui me l'avait fait quand elle était à l'école primaire, expliqua Johanna.

\- C'était déjà une grande artiste, sourit Castle. Comment va Jim ?

\- Comme nous tous… soupira-t-elle. Il se repose un peu dans le canapé… Alors, quelle est ma tâche?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à éplucher les carottes, je vous épargne les oignons.

\- N'ayez crainte, je peux m'en occuper aussi, sourit-elle amusée par sa galanterie.

\- C'est que les oignons... Ça...

\- Ça fait pleurer, je sais, mais je vous promets de ne pas m'effondrer en larmes, rassurez-vous, répondit-elle touchée par son attention.

\- Vous avez le droit de pleurer! Déclara-t-il paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir froissée par maladresse. C'est normal ! ... Enfin... Je veux dire... Ne vous croyez pas obligée de les retenir parce que je suis là... Pas que j'ai envie de vous voir pleurer...non! Enfin... Oh je vous en prie arrêtez-moi! Je dis n'importe quoi!

Le rire léger de Johanna l'empêcha de continuer. Kate avait le même. Sans qu'il puisse les retenir, ses larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues silencieusement. Johanna le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille. Merci d'être là.

\- J'aimerais tellement faire plus...

\- Vous faites déjà beaucoup ! Et n'allez pas penser que votre souffrance est moindre que la mienne ou celle de Jim. Vous aimiez Katie…

\- Je l'aime, corrigea-t-il incapable de songer à elle au passé.

Quelque part dans une petite cabane dissimulée dans les bois, la jeune femme s'éveillait doucement en grimaçant. Où était-elle? Cet endroit ne lui était pas du tout familier… Elle se redressa difficilement pour mieux observer le lieu où elle se trouvait. La tête lui tournait et lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle porta machinalement sa main à son front et découvrit qu'elle était bandée. Que lui était-il arrivé? L'effort qu'elle fit pour tenter de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé lui coûta un violent mal de tête, à la limite de la nausée.

Estimant qu'elle pourrait chercher la réponse à cette question lorsqu'elle se sentirait un peu mieux, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une cabane meublée de façon rudimentaire. Une table, deux bancs autour, un vieux lit, un fauteuil qui devait dater de la guerre de Sécession et un poêle archaïque. Curieusement, il ne faisait pas froid, pourtant elle pouvait entendre le vent qui soufflait au dehors et cherchait à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur par le moindre interstice.

Elle voulut se lever, mais ses jambes n'ayant pas la force de la soutenir, elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux. Le nuage soulevé par sa chute provoqua chez elle une violente quinte de toux. Ses poumons lui brûlaient, ses yeux lui piquaient et sa tête lui faisait tellement mal, qu'elle crût qu'elle allait exploser.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme se précipita vers elle.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de te lever! Marmonna-t-il en l'aidant à se remettre au lit. Tu devrais rester tranquille.

Il avait le ton bourru et semblait plus vieux qu'il ne devait l'être en réalité. Malgré sa barbe broussailleuse et son air plutôt revêche, elle n'eut pas le sentiment d'être en danger. Bizarrement, il lui inspirait confiance.

\- Qui...?

\- T'occupe pas de ça... T'as encore pas mal de fièvre, constata-t-il la main sur son front. Et tu es trempée...

Par réflexe pudique, elle tira la couverture sur elle. Il se leva quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tas de chiffons dans les bras.

\- Tiens... C'est pas du luxe, mais c'est propre et sec... Il y a du pain sur la table. Je serai de retour dans la soirée.

Elle le regarda quitter la cabane et entendit plusieurs cliquetis de serrures qu'on ferme. Ouais… Finalement il ne lui inspirait plus autant confiance que ça…


	50. Chapter 50

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et m'encouragent à continuer!**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante**

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là tout de suite! Pas question de rester piégée dans la cabane de ce type, qui était soit un psychopathe, soit un grand malade! Qui irait mettre autant de verrous sur la porte d'une cabane? Le grand méchant loup des trois petits cochons pourrait la faire s'envoler rien qu'en soufflant dessus!  
Elle commença par se débarrasser de ses vêtements trempés de sueur et enfila ceux qu'il lui avait donnés.  
\- Au moins... Ce n'est pas un malade sexuel... Constata-t-elle, pas moyen de trouver quoique ce soit de sexy à ces vieilles fripes...  
Elle se leva et fit quelques pas prudemment. La tête lui tournait terriblement, elle dût s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait chaud, sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur battait à un rythme infernal… Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans une situation pareille ? Tentant de se remémorer les événements qui avaient précédé, elle fut frappée d'horreur : c'était le noir total ! Pire, elle ne se souvenait de rien du tout !

\- Okay, calme-toi ma vieille, inspira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc. Fais un effort…

Elle ferma les yeux et malgré ses maux de tête, elle se concentra, mais rien ne lui vint, à part une fulgurante douleur.

\- Il faut que je sorte d'ici, grogna-t-elle en se relevant.

Une violente quinte de toux la prit de nouveau, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour la calmer.  
\- C'est pas le moment de flancher, s'encouragea-t-elle en cherchant du regard un moyen de sortir de là. Bon… la porte, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer… Voyons la fenêtre…

Elle s'avança et constata que la fenêtre, ainsi que le volet étaient fermés par d'énormes cadenas.

\- Sérieusement ? Marmonna-t-elle. Mais chez quel malade je suis tombée ?

Elle se retourna et aperçut la seule issue qu'il lui restait : une lucarne plutôt petite, mais par laquelle elle devrait parvenir à se faufiler… Enfin, si elle parvenait à l'atteindre !

Bien décidée à ne pas perdre une seconde, elle poussa la table contre le mur et hissa l'un des bancs dessus. L'exercice lui coûta une bonne partie des quelques forces dont elle disposait, mais elle était têtue et ne se laissa pas abattre.

Lorsqu'elle passa la tête par la lucarne, un vent glacé lui fouetta le visage. Frissonnante, elle regarda en dessous d'elle et fut ravie de constater qu'un abri pour les bûches lui éviterait le grand saut. Au prix d'un nouvel effort colossal, elle s'extirpa de la cabane par la lucarne, atterrit sur le toit de l'appentis et sauta dans les vingt bons centimètres de neige fraîche. S'enroulant dans la couverture qu'elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emmener, elle se mit en chemin. Ne sachant où elle se trouvait, elle se dit que le plus simple était de rejoindre l'habitation la plus proche et d'appeler les secours.

Malheureusement, elle avait présumé de ses forces. Elle était malade et très faible et le froid l'engourdissait rapidement. Elle rejoignit un chemin moins enneigé que son hôte devait avoir dégagé pour son véhicule et continua à avancer vaillamment, de toute façon, il lui était impossible de faire demi-tour et de retourner à la cabane. Resserrant la couverture autour d'elle, elle prit son courage à deux mains, jusqu'à ce qu'une plaque verglacée l'envoie traitreusement et douloureusement au sol.

Combien de temps demeura-t-elle ainsi sonnée et étendue sur le sol ? Difficile à dire… Elle avait froid et se sentait mal. Elle n'avait pas su se relever après sa chute. Elle était à bout de forces et d'espoir. Son dos la faisait souffrir, lui et l'arrière de sa tête avaient heurté le sol en premier et le choc avait été rude. Si rude, qu'elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. Doucement, le froid faisait son œuvre et engourdissait chacun de ses muscles. Allait-elle mourir ici ? Elle se sentait si lasse, qu'elle ne tarderait pas à glisser dans un sommeil dont elle ne se réveillerait probablement jamais. Elle ne sentait déjà plus ses extrémités. Petit à petit, la douleur refluait, anesthésiée par la température glaciale. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais incapable de se relever, elle perdait peu à peu espoir. Le ciel au-dessus d'elle était chargé de nuages. Etait-ce la dernière chose qu'elle verrait ? Un ciel d'un gris sombre et morne ? Quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle les fermait.

Alors qu'elle allait baisser les bras et laisser le sommeil l'emporter, un prénom s'imposa à son esprit. Rick. Une petite voix lui disait de s'accrocher, que quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part, qu'il fallait qu'elle reste en vie. Incapable de bouger, elle tenta de se focaliser sur ce nom pour ne pas sombrer. Rick… Qui était-ce ? Un ami ? Un petit ami ? Ce devait être quelqu'un d'important pour que son nom émergeât du brouillard dans lequel elle se débattait. Un bruit de moteur attira son attention. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et aperçut une silhouette trapue accourir vers elle.

\- T'es une sacrée bourrique, toi ! Grogna la voix de son geôlier. Tu aurais pu y rester !

\- Rick… murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Il doit être sacrément important ton Rick pour que tu te mettes dans une telle galère ! Marmonna-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

\- Rick… Répéta-t-elle encore une fois avant de perdre connaissance.

 _20 janvier 1999 – Palo Alto- Université Stanford_

Etendue sur son lit, Carly se perdait dans la contemplation du plafond. La chambre était calme. Trop calme. Lizzie et Ann n'y venaient plus, elles n'y arrivaient pas. L'absence de Kate y était trop forte. Comment accepter l'idée que plus jamais elles ne l'entendraient râler sur la futilité de leurs conversations alors qu'elles devaient réviser ou jouer sur sa guitare des morceaux expérimentaux qu'elle aurait entendus dans le parc du campus. Elle s'attendait toujours à la voir sortir de la salle de bain comme une tornade parce que son écrivain serait bientôt là et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas choisi quelle tenue conviendrait le mieux pour l'occasion. Oui, la chambre était bien trop calme désormais. Plus de rires, de cris, de musique écoutée à fond, ni de grands projets pour le prochain week-end… Plus personne ne la réveillerait aux aurores pour aller courir… Elle n'était plus là…

On frappa à la porte. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes sur ses joues et alla ouvrir.

\- Monsieur Castle ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Carly. Je… Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant ses yeux rougis.

\- Oh… Euh… On fait aller, soupira-t-elle. Vous venez pour ses affaires ?

\- Oui… Je me réinstalle à New-York, j'ai fait le voyage pour finaliser les détails avec l'entreprise de déménagement, alors j'ai proposé à ses parents de venir m'occuper des affaires de Kate…

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de les emballer, le prévint-elle en le laissant entrer dans la chambre.

\- Je comprends… Eh bien ! Il va en falloir des cartons pour emballer tous ses livres ! Remarqua-t-il en jetant un œil à sa bibliothèque.

\- Elle lisait beaucoup. Elle a dévoré vos livres en un rien de temps quand elle les a découverts.

\- J'aurais aimé lui en écrire encore beaucoup d'autres…

\- Vous l'avez rendue heureuse… Vraiment très heureuse !

\- Merci Carly, lui sourit-il.

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à emballer les affaires de Kate avec Carly, Rick se rendit dans le parc du campus pour voir l'avancée des travaux. La pelleteuse avait terminé de déplanter l'arbre de leur rencontre et les ouvriers étaient occupés à en protéger les racines en vue du transport.

Rick les observait silencieusement en se remémorant cette journée magique où Kate avait surgit du feuillage de cet arbre, bouleversant à jamais le cours de sa vie.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Lança derrière lui une voix un peu trop familière à son goût. Oh ! Mais qui voilà ? Bijoux de famille !

\- Salut Rogan, marmonna Rick.

\- Fais pas cette tête-là, rigola O'Leary. On peut dire que je vous ai bien fichu la paix ces derniers temps !

\- Et j'apprécierais que tu continues, siffla Rick.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon vieux ? T'es tout tendu ! Tu devrais demander à KittyKat de te faire un massage ! Elle fais les meilleurs massssssssaaaaaaaahhhhh

\- TU VAS ETRE GENTIL ET DEGAGER DE LÀ ! Hurla Rick en l'empoignant par le col.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Rogan en cherchant à desserrer la poigne de Rick pour pouvoir respirer normalement. Kitty Kat t'a quitté ?

Se rendant compte de la violence de son geste, Rick le laissa retomber au sol brutalement.

\- AIIIEEEEUUUH ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est KitKat ? C'est ça ? Où elle d'ailleurs ?

Castle préféra ignorer l'importun et se retourna vers les ouvriers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet arbre ? Insista Rogan en s'approchant de nouveau de lui.

\- Je l'emmène chez moi, répondit Castle en espérant que cette confidence suffirait à assouvir sa curiosité et qu'il s'en irait.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Il est beau, d'accord, mais ça serait pas plus simple de t'en acheter un près de chez toi ? Ça te coûterait certainement moins cher…

\- Et combien ça me coûterait pour que tu te taises ? Grinça Rick.

\- … Où est KitKat, vieux ? S'inquiéta Rogan devant l'air désespéré de l'écrivain.

\- Elle est morte, lâcha Rick exaspéré.

\- … Quoi ? Blêmit Rogan… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Rick se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air sincèrement choqué par la nouvelle. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des abrutis quelques mois auparavant, mais la mort de Kate semblait vraiment le toucher.

\- Un accident de voiture, expliqua Rick la gorge serrée.

\- C'est pas possible…

\- Elle a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et a fini au fond de l'Hudson… Elle est morte sur le coup.

\- Nan ! J'achète pas ! S'opposa Rogan.

\- Comment ça vous n'achetez pas ? C'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- KitKat est super douée au volant ! Elle n'aurait jamais perdu le contrôle de son véhicule comme ça !

\- Il faisait froid, elle a dû se faire surprendre par une plaque de verglas !

\- Tu rigoles ? On a fait une course de Kart sur une patinoire ! Elle nous a mis une de ces claques ! C'était la meilleure! Pas moyen qu'elle ait bêtement glissé sur une plaque de glace !

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Rick soupçonneux.

\- J'en dis qu'elle n'a pas dû se planter toute seule dans la flotte ! Pas la KittyKat que je connais !

\- Peut-être, mais elle n'avait pas d'ennemi non plus…

\- Eh ! Tout doux Sherlock ! Ce que je disais, c'est que c'était peut-être un délit de fuite ! Peut-être qu'un débile a provoqué l'accident et s'est enfui pour ne pas avoir d'ennui !

\- Ouais… C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en fuite, toi…

\- KitKat est une chic fille… Je regrette ce que je lui ai fait, soupira Rogan désolé. Elle aurait mérité de ne jamais me rencontrer…

\- Ne dis pas ça, répondit Castle ce qui étonna O'Leary.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Je vais mener mon enquête sur cet accident et si grâce à toi, je découvre qui a fait ça à Kate, alors on pourra dire que sa rencontre avec un gugusse dans ton genre n'aura pas été un fiasco total !

\- … Ah… Cool… Bredouilla Rogan tandis que Rick s'avançait vers les ouvriers pour leur donner ses instructions avant de se dépêcher de rentrer à New-York.

Rogan avait éveillé sa curiosité. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si quelqu'un était responsable de son malheur ? Il devait faire la lumière sur ce mystère. Il devait trouver ce que les policiers n'avaient pas découvert. Et pour cela, il allait devoir faire jouer ses relations. Depuis le temps que ce bon vieux Bob n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il était son plus grand fan… Il allait pouvoir le lui prouver.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre cinquante et un**

Le loft était silencieux lorsque Martha sortit de sa chambre ce matin-là, comme chaque jour depuis le terrible accident qui avait coûté la vie à Kate. Elle s'inquiétait pour son fils, réussirait-il à s'en remettre un jour ? Et à quel prix ? Les souvenirs des mois qui avaient suivis sa rupture avec Kyra, le grand amour de ses années universitaires, la firent frissonner. Il s'était lancé dans des histoires sans lendemain et s'était créée cette image de Don Juan, qui ne correspondait vraiment pas à ce qu'il était réellement. Il ne souffrait plus, puisqu'il ne s'attachait plus. Puis il avait rencontrée Meredith, cette pseudo actrice imbue de sa personne et terriblement égoïste. La seule chose positive qu'elle lui avait apportée était Alexis et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour l'utiliser comme moyen de torture quand ils avaient divorcé.

Martha poussa un long soupir tandis qu'elle préparait du café. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le destin soit aussi cruel en lui retirant celle auprès de qui il venait tout juste de retrouver le bonheur ? Elle se retourna soudain, intriguée par un léger bruit provenant du bureau de son fils. Remarquant la petite lumière qui en émanait, elle s'y dirigea et fut étonnée d'y trouver son fils en plein travail.

\- Oh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si bon matin? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Des recherches... Répondit-il sans lever son nez du dossier qu'il étudiait.

\- Un nouveau projet d'écriture? Se réjouit Martha heureuse de le voir reprendre une activité.

\- Non... Répondit-il évasif.

Elle s'approcha intriguée. Depuis la disparition de Kate, plus grand chose ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il passait son temps à s'occuper d'Alexis ou des Beckett, cela l'empêchait de sombrer totalement. Mais depuis son retour de Californie, deux jours plus tôt, quelque chose avait changé... Il était toujours effondré par la perte de sa petite amie, mais quelque chose de nouveau accaparait ses pensées. Connaissant son fils par cœur, elle savait que rien ne le passionnait autant que les mystères. Quel pouvait bien être celui qui l'avait tiré de son chagrin?

\- C'est un dossier de la police?! S'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant le logo du NYPD.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut? Bougonna-t-il en refermant aussitôt le dossier.

\- Tu n'es pas policier à ce que je sache... Rétorqua-t-elle. Il est de mon devoir de m'inquiéter quand je te surprends avec un dossier du NYPD entre les mains!

\- Je suis majeur... Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter des ennuis que je pourrais m'attirer...

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as la garde de ta fille de cinq ans?! Que deviendrait-elle si tu te faisais arrêter? S'énerva-t-elle. Et puis sache que je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi, quel que soit ton âge!

\- Excuse-moi, mère, soupira-t-il. Sois rassurée, je n'ai pas volé ce dossier, on me l'a confié...

\- Confié ? Pourquoi un policier aurait-il risqué sa plaque en te confiant un dossier ? S'étonna Martha.

\- Il ne risque pas sa plaque si les ordres viennent d'en haut, rétorqua Rick d'un air aussi détaché que s'il avait donné la météo du jour.

\- Tu as appelé le maire ?

\- Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il est mon plus grand fan, je lui ai donné l'occasion de me le prouver.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de...

\- Je ne te le dis pas!

\- Oh... Richard...

\- Mère...

\- Tu ne t'aides pas là! Trésor! Tu ne fais que remuer ta peine!

\- Kate était très douée au volant! Si quelqu'un d'autre est responsable de son accident et a pris la fuite, je dois le découvrir!

\- Et ça t'avancera à quoi?! Ça ne te la ramènera pas!

\- Ça m'apportera la vérité! Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé!

\- Richard... Répliqua Martha sur un ton de reproche en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh non!

\- Laisse-moi au moins le temps de te faire mon sermon avant de m'envoyer promener, veux- tu? S'offusqua Martha.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ton sermon! Mais de ça !

\- De quoi parles-tu? Tu as découvert quelque chose?

\- Non, justement!

\- Là, je suis perdue...

\- Il n'y avait pas de plaque de verglas sur la route ce soir-là. Il faisait même plutôt doux, si j'en crois la météo…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ...

\- Ça veut dire que ça n'était pas un accident ! Elle a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule en ligne droite ! Pourquoi aurait-elle perdu le contrôle s'il n'y avait pas de glace ?

\- Et si tu éclairais ma lanterne?

\- Quelqu'un l'y a aidée ! Ça n'était pas un accident !

\- Un délit de fuite ?

\- Sans doute… Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais Rogan avait raison… Tiens ? C'est bizarre ça…

\- Trésor, soupira Martha… Tu te fais du mal…

\- Je ne peux pas avoir plus mal que je n'ai déjà. La femme que j'aime n'est plus… Comment ont-ils pu passer à côté de ça ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda l'actrice agacée de ne pas comprendre.

\- Elle n'était pas seule dans la voiture !

\- Comment ?

\- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la voiture ! Répéta Castle. Regarde ! La ceinture du côté passager ! Elle a été coupée !

\- Qu'en dit la police ?

\- Rien du tout justement ! Ils le mentionnent à peine ! Comme si c'était normal d'avoir une ceinture de sécurité hors-service !

\- C'est peut-être plus souvent le cas que tu ne le penses… Après tout, les policiers doivent en voir des vertes et des pas mûres tous les jours…

\- Il s'agit de la voiture de Johanna Beckett ! Je doute qu'elle ait pu confier une voiture aussi peu sûre à sa fille !

\- Il ne s'agissait que du côté passager…

\- Mmh… Je ne peux pas ne pas savoir… Il faut que j'aille les voir! Peux-tu t'occuper d'Alexis?! Demanda-il en rassemblant rapidement son dossier avant de se lever.

\- Tu sais bien que oui, s'agaça Martha. Mais tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Ils sont dévastés, tu ne feras que les blesser davantage!

\- Ils doivent savoir ! Crois-moi, mère, si quelqu'un est responsable de leur malheur, ils voudront le savoir ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre! Je te raconterai tout plus tard, mère! Cria-t-il alors qu'il atteignait déjà la porte d'entrée et enfilait son manteau.

\- Allons bon... Souffla Martha les bras ballants se demandant si la soudaine suractivité de son fils n'allait pas le mener tout droit à une dépression carabinée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Johanna en découvrant son mari figé dans l'entrée avec le courrier dans les mains.

\- ...Katie a reçu du courrier...

\- Oh... Fais voir...

La lettre venait de Modern Fashion.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens que Katie avait accompagné ses amies à un concours pour ce magazine... Elle m'en a dit de belles sur Matilda King, d'ailleurs!

\- Katie avait repris ses séances en tant que modèle? S'étonna Jim.

\- Non, ce sont ses amies, qui l'y ont traînée, répondit Johanna en ouvrant la lettre pour la lire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'asseyait sur le canapé en pleurant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta Jim.

\- Matilda lui propose une double page dans le numéro de ce mois-ci... Il y aura Nicole Kidman en couverture...

Jim s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Elle était la plus jolie de toutes, il est normal que Matilda s'en soit rendue compte...

La sonnette retentit plusieurs fois.

\- Quelle est l'imbécile qui s'acharne sur notre sonnette? Grogna Jim en se levant pour ouvrir la porte tandis que Johanna essuyait ses larmes pour faire bonne figure.

\- Richard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? S'étonna Jim en ouvrant la porte.

\- Il faut que je vous parle, annonça Rick sans préambule. Je peux entrer ?

\- Vous savez bien que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu, répondit le père de Kate en lui cédant le passage.

Il pénétra dans le salon et Johanna vint l'embrasser en souriant.

\- Richard ! Vous avez l'air épuisé, constata-t-elle.

\- Oui… Euh… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, avoua-t-il.

Elle se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête, ne connaissant que trop bien les causes de son insomnie.

\- Je vais nous faire du café, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant en direction de la cuisine.

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle ingurgite, soupira Jim. Du café et du thé…

\- Pas étonnant qu'elle dorme si peu alors…

\- Quand elle s'endort, elle est aussitôt hantée par des cauchemars… Son cabinet a appelé hier. Je leur ai dit qu'ils ne devaient pas compter sur elle avant un long moment.

\- C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, souffla Rick en songeant aux horreurs auxquelles les avocats pouvaient être confrontés.

\- Comment vont Martha et Alexis ? Demanda Jim en l'invitant à s'asseoir avec eux dans le salon tandis que Johanna revenait avec les tasses de café sur un plateau.

\- Elles vont bien…

\- Alexis s'habitue à sa nouvelle école ? S'enquit à son tour Johanna en lui tendant une tasse.

\- Oh oui ! Elle se lie facilement avec les autres enfants, elle m'a déjà parlé de plusieurs amies qu'elle voudrait inviter pour une soirée pyjama…

\- Je me souviens encore de la première soirée de ce genre à laquelle Katie avait été invitée, sourit Jim, elle était tellement excitée qu'elle n'en avait presque pas dormi les nuits précédentes… Elle n'arrêtait pas de défaire et de refaire son sac !

\- Profitez de chaque instant, Rick, ajouta Johanna. Le temps passe tellement vite…

Rick ne savait comment annoncer la raison de sa venue. Il se triturait les doigts en cherchant la meilleure façon d'entrer dans le vif du sujet sans les blesser plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Johanna remarqua sa nervosité.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Richard ?

\- Oui… Euh… Arf… Ce n'est pas facile à dire…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jim. Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui vous tracasse, rien ne peut être pire que ce que nous avons vécu ces dernières semaines.

\- Détrompez-vous, soupira Rick en songeant à la bombe qu'il était sur le point de leur faire sauter à la figure.

Jim et Johanna le dévisagèrent intrigués et inquiets. Rick prit une grande inspiration et se lança, inutile de tourner autour du pot, comme pour un sparadrap qu'on enlève, plus vite on agissait, moins grande était la douleur. Enfin, en théorie…

\- Voilà… J'ai demandé à consulter le dossier de police concernant l'accident de Kate.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas y avoir accès ! Le coupa aussitôt Johanna.

\- Le maire est un de mes fans… Et un ami aussi, on se retrouve régulièrement autour d'une table de poker.

\- Pourquoi consulter ce dossier ? Demanda Jim les sourcils froncés.

\- … Lorsque je suis allé à Stanford, un des amis de Kate m'a fait remarquer à juste titre, qu'elle était une très bonne conductrice et qu'elle n'aurait pas perdu le contrôle de sa voiture sans raison.

\- Nous sommes en hiver, fit remarquer Johanna, les routes sont glissantes…

\- Justement non ! Le temps était sec et les routes n'étaient pas glissantes ce soir-là ! Répondit Rick. J'ai vérifié, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ait cet accident !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Jim craignant ce qu'il allait entendre. Quelqu'un aurait causé l'accident et se serait enfui ?

\- C'est ce que je pense en effet… Regardez sur cette photo, dit Castle en ouvrant le dossier. Les traces de pneus ne correspondent pas à ceux de la voiture de Johanna.

\- Ce qui implique un autre véhicule, conclut Jim à voix basse.

Johanna blêmit et lâcha sa tasse de café, qui alla se briser au sol.

\- Jo… ? S'inquiéta Jim en se tournant vers elle.

\- … Oh non… Mon bébé ! ... Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! s'écroula-t-elle en sanglots.


	52. Chapter 52

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et/ou commentent cette histoire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante-deux**

\- Jo? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'inquiéta Jim face à la détresse de sa femme.

\- Comment cela pourrait être votre faute? Demanda à son tour Castle.

Il fallut un long moment à Johanna pour calmer ses pleurs et rassembler suffisamment ses esprits pour leur raconter ce qu'elle soupçonnait. La douleur était aussi intense que le soir où elle avait compris qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus sa fille. Elle avait l'impression de la perdre une seconde fois. Sauf que cette fois, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait pu éviter ce drame. Elle aurait pu changer le cours des choses. La mort de son enfant résultait de ses actions. Si elle avait agi autrement, Katie serait toujours là parmi eux à faire des projets pour ses prochaines vacances ou pour la suite de ses études.

Rick l'observait en silence, son imagination fertile élaborant déjà plusieurs théories qui pouvaient expliquer pourquoi une avocate aussi douée et incorruptible que Johanna Beckett pourrait en venir à imaginer que le décès de sa fille était sa faute. Il ne voyait qu'une seule explication, elle était devenue gênante pour des personnes très dangereuses et c'était elle, qui était visée en réalité.

Elle pouvait avoir découvert que son cabinet d'avocats servait en fait de couverture à une organisation criminelle, qui voulant l'empêcher de parler l'aurait fait assassiner. Elle pouvait aussi avoir froissé de redoutables criminels, qui auraient décidé de se venger... Peut-être avait-elle contribué à envoyer en prison quelqu'un de très puissant, qui même derrière les barreaux, pouvait mettre un contrat sur la tête de quelqu'un par vengeance… Ou alors, elle avait menacé indirectement la carrière d'un magistrat aux dents longues ou d'un politicien peu scrupuleux…Il avait également lu suffisamment de livres de complots politiques pour élaborer plusieurs dizaines d'autres scénarios plausibles et aucun ne se terminait bien.

Jim tentait de calmer sa femme avec des paroles rassurantes malgré les idées noires qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait perdu sa précieuse petite fille. Lui qui pensait avoir touché le fond, découvrait avec horreur qu'un abîme pouvait encore s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et lui arracher le peu d'espoir de bonheur qu'il lui restait.

\- C'est à cause de cette affaire, dont je m'occupe... Murmura soudain Johanna la voix encore secouée de sanglots.

\- Une affaire? Répéta Jim effaré que le travail de son épouse ait pu causer le plus grand malheur de leur vie.

Johanna ne lui parlait pas de ses affaires, elle avait toujours été très secrète au sujet de son travail et il avait toujours respecté cela. Il admirait son intégrité et sa volonté de protéger les secrets que ses clients lui confiaient. Elle allait jusqu'à crypter ses notes à l'aide d'un code dont elle seule connaissait la clé, pour être certaine que personne ne pourrait l'obliger à trahir le secret professionnel. Il n'y avait qu'à sa fille, qu'elle en parlait un peu, pressée par cette dernière, qui rêvait de suivre ses traces pour ensuite la dépasser et faire encore plus... Mais elle restait toujours très évasive et il se souvenait d'un bon nombre de fois où il avait vu sa fille rentrer en marmonnant que sa mère était vraiment trop paranoïaque et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à lui parler un peu plus de son affaire en cours, que ce n'était pas comme si elle travaillait pour le FBI et que c'était classé secret défense !

Elles étaient aussi têtues l'une que l'autre et campaient sur leurs positions farouchement. Heureusement qu'elles ne lui avaient jamais demandé de prendre parti pour l'une ou pour l'autre, car il n'aurait jamais pu trancher. Et puis leurs querelles se terminaient aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Elles finissaient toujours par se retrouver autour d'un pot de crème glacée, blotties l'une contre l'autre devant un épisode de leur soap préféré.

\- Il s'agit d'un prisonnier, un mafieux qui clame son innocence depuis des années et dont j'ai accepté le dossier... Continua Johanna en triturant le pauvre mouchoir en tissu que Jim lui avait tendu quelques minutes auparavant. Ce que j'ai découvert au cours de mes recherches laisse penser qu'il a été piégé par quelqu'un de très puissant... Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, j'avais accepté de l'aider à faire réviser son procès. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un mafieux, qu'il mérite d'être condamné à tort… Je rassemblais des preuves pour prouver l'innocence de mon client quand…

\- Vous avez reçu des menaces? Comprit Castle frissonnant d'effroi.

\- C'est fréquent dans mon métier... On essaye de vous intimider pour s'assurer que vous n'irez pas au bout... Mais jamais je n'ai pensé qu'ils s'en prendraient vraiment à moi... Encore moins à ma famille! Répondit-elle effarée avant de s'effondrer de nouveau en larmes.

Blanc comme un linge, Jim la serra contre lui. Quel genre de monstre pouvait s'en prendre à une jeune femme innocente et pleine de vie pour empêcher sa mère de défendre un innocent ?

\- Si la personne qui a piégé ce mafieux s'en est prise à Kate, je vous promets qu'on va le trouver et le faire payer, assura Rick sentant la rage monter en lui.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, la jeune femme lâcha un soupir en constatant qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans cette sinistre cabane.

\- Tu reviens enfin parmi les vivants !

Elle tressaillit, laissant échapper un petit cri.

\- Du calme ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'exclama son geôlier.

\- Bah c'est raté, siffla-t-elle en venant se coller dans l'angle du mur contre lequel son lit était installé.

Il ne bougea pas, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer davantage et resta assis à la table où il dînait au milieu de tout un tas de journaux et de dossiers.

\- Si je te voulais du mal, je t'aurais laissé mourir de froid… Affirma-t-il... Deux fois !

Touchée. S'il ne l'avait pas ramassée, elle serait morte de froid dans la neige. Deux fois ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

\- Je t'ai repêchée dans l'Hudson il y a deux semaines, expliqua-t-il comme s'il devinait ses interrogations.

\- Deux semaines ?! Souffla-t-elle horrifiée.

\- T'es restée dans les vapes longtemps, répliqua-t-il d'un ton égal avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

\- Dans les vapes ? Répéta-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse et extrêmement fatiguée.

\- Tu as eu une fièvre de cheval pendant des jours et des jours, expliqua-t-il. J'ai bien cru que tu allais me claquer entre les doigts ! D'autant que tu es une fichue tête de mule ! Si je n'étais pas revenu assez tôt l'autre jour, c'est ton cadavre, que j'aurais retrouvé dans la neige.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Fletcher.

\- Fletcher ?

\- Ouais Fletcher Grimes.

\- On dirait un faux nom… Bougonna-t-elle méfiante.

\- C'en est un. Et toi ? Tu as un nom ?

\- Evidemment ! Comme tout le monde ! Il attendait visiblement de le connaître. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui donner, quand elle fut frappée d'horreur. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle avait beau se concentrer, c'était le flou le plus total.

\- Ne te torture pas, ça finira par te revenir. Tu as faim ? Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais je fais les meilleurs sandwichs du coin.

Elle allait refuser, lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait que faire de ses fameux sandwichs, que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver sa liberté, mais son estomac se rappela bruyamment à son bon souvenir. Gênée et rougissante, elle accepta un peu à contrecœur l'encas qu'il lui tendait.

\- C'est un bon début, sourit-il dans sa barbe. Tu dois reprendre des forces, tu es encore très faible.

Il s'éloigna d'elle dès qu'elle eut pris son assiette. Elle l'observa intriguée. Il semblait gentil et prévenant. Elle aurait pu le trouver sympathique, même, s'il ne la retenait pas prisonnière. Que cherchait-il ?

\- Mange ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton bourru en revenant vers elle un verre d'eau à la main. Et bois aussi, tu dois te réhydrater… J'ai réussi à te faire boire un peu régulièrement, mais tu es quand même un peu déshydratée, alors...

Ouais. Il tenait tout de même beaucoup du vieil ours mal léché… Affamée et craignant de le mettre en colère, elle grignota doucement son sandwich et se força à le terminer en réprimant discrètement quelques haut-le-cœur. S'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe, il ne valait mieux pas l'irriter.

\- Pourquoi vous me retenez prisonnière ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait suffisamment assurée pour cacher sa peur, sans le quitter du regard.

\- Tu n'es pas ma prisonnière, répondit-il calmement.

\- Ah non ? Alors je peux repartir tout de suite ? demanda-t-elle en sautant sur l'occasion.

\- Tu irais où ? Tu ne te souviens même pas de ton nom !

\- J'irais trouver la police. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui me recherche…

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester ici, grommela-t-il.

\- Ça, c'est votre avis, pas le mien ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se levant.

Elle eut à peine posé un pied au sol, que la pièce tourna autour d'elle et qu'elle s'écroula. Fletcher eut tout juste le temps de se précipiter vers elle pour la rattraper.

\- Tu es trop faible ! Tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes ! Il faut que tu te reposes, grogna-t-il en la remettant au lit. Elle était si lasse, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de protester. Des larmes de rage contre son impuissance s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

\- On va le retrouver ton Rick, marmonna-t-il maladroitement pour la consoler. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits tandis qu'il remontait la couverture sur elle.

\- La fièvre te faisait délirer, expliqua-t-il. Tu n'arrêtais pas de prononcer ce prénom… Sans doute quelqu'un de très important pour toi.

\- Qui êtes-vous Fletcher ? Demanda-t-elle en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Personne, murmura-t-il.

\- Alors racontez-moi ce qui m'est arrivé et pourquoi je suis dans cette cabane et non à l'hôpital, proposa-t-elle comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas parler de lui.

Il soupira, sembla étudier la légitimité de cette demande avant de lui répondre.

\- J'avais pêché tout l'après-midi. Après avoir remballé mon matériel, je suis allé faire quelques courses, je devais compléter mes réserves, expliqua-t-il en désignant d'un geste vague une trappe située sous la cabane. Quand je suis revenu près de ma camionnette, il faisait noir. Ça tombait bien, parce que j'aime bien me faire discret quand je reviens ici… J'allais me mettre au volant, quand j'ai entendu du grabuge en provenance de la berge opposée. Une voiture était prise en chasse par une autre et roulait à tombeau ouvert. La poursuivante a dépassé la première et lui a coupé brutalement la route, obligeant son conducteur à la précipiter dans l'Hudson.

\- J'ai eu un accident de voiture ?

\- Non ma grande ! Tu as été victime d'une tentative de meurtre ! Corrigea Fletcher.

\- Une tentative de meurtre ?

\- Ouais, tu avais un contrat sur ta tête, c'est flagrant… Toi ou la personne qui était avec toi dans la voiture.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un avec moi ?

Fletcher acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Quelqu'un qui a eu moins de chance que toi, elle est morte sur le coup. Le choc a été si violent qu'elle n'avait plus de visage…

\- Comment… ?

\- Le gars de l'autre voiture est sorti pour s'assurer que personne n'en ressortait, puis il est reparti tout aussi vite. C'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai plongé et que je t'ai repêchée. J'ai eu du mal à ouvrir la portière et il a fallu que je coupe la ceinture qui te bloquait…

Machinalement, elle porta la main à son front toujours bandé.

\- Je t'ai soignée, j'ai bien cru plus d'une fois que tu allais me claquer entre les doigts, mais on peut dire que tu es une dure à cuire, toi !

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait encore tellement de questions, qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Dors, on verra le reste quand tu seras plus en forme.

Elle acquiesça et se laissa doucement glisser dans le sommeil.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapitre cinquante-trois**

Cela faisait des heures, que Rick, Jim et Johanna étudiaient le dossier de l'accident de Kate. Il était évident que l'enquête avait été bâclée. Les policiers avaient sauté sur la thèse de l'accident et n'avaient pas cherché plus loin. Ils avaient minimisé les indices qui laissaient supposer qu'une autre voiture aurait pu être impliquée et avaient profité de l'anéantissement des proches de la victime pour leur faire accepter cet énorme mensonge.

\- Le livreur a été bloqué dans les embouteillages, expliqua Johanna en déposant les boîtes de repas chinois qu'elle venait de recevoir. Oh !

\- Oui, il s'est endormi, dit Castle en suivant le regard de Johanna.

\- Il est exténué, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi depuis l'accident, répondit-elle en déposant un plaid sur les épaules de son mari. Vous avez faim ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais si je ne me force pas, ça ne s'arrangera pas, soupira-t-il en prenant une des boîtes en carton. Oh ! Du porc au caramel ! J'adore ça.

\- Ah oui ? C'est amusant, sourit Johanna en prenant le poulet à l'ananas.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'était le plat favori de Katie chez ce traiteur… Je lui en commandais une portion à chaque fois qu'elle revenait à la maison. Je trouve amusant que vous aimiez les mêmes choses…

\- Tout était simple avec elle, dit-il le regard dans le vague. On s'entendait vraiment bien. Quand on évoquait les histoires de mes prochains romans. Elle comprenait ce que j'avais en tête sans même que j'ai besoin de lui expliquer…

\- Ce que vous aviez est précieux, répondit Johanna d'une voix douce. Je suis heureuse que Katie vous ait rencontré.

\- Et moi donc! On était tellement bien ensemble! C'est inacceptable que nous ayons été séparés comme ça! Je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour pouvoir retourner à cette merveilleuse journée où mon regard s'est posé sur elle pour la première fois...

Elle ne répondit rien, il était inutile de dire quoique ce soit. Elle n'était plus là et ne reviendrait jamais. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras, lui adressa un petit sourire puis ils se reconcentrèrent sur le dossier.

« La carrosserie présente des traces d'un ancien accrochage sur la partie avant gauche » Lu soudain Rick à voix haute.

\- PARDON ?! S'écria-t-elle en colère.

\- Je ne fais que lire ce qui est écrit dans le rapport ! Se défendit Rick. Selon le rapport du… lieutenant euh… ? … Ah oui ! … Raglan ! La voiture avait encore les stigmates d'un accrochage ancien. Vous aviez griffé votre voiture ?

\- Absolument pas ! Ma voiture n'avait pas une griffe ! Elle était quasiment neuve ! Je l'ai achetée au mois d'octobre dernier !

\- On a donc une preuve que quelqu'un a provoqué cet accident, conclut Castle, c'est un début. Et la ceinture ?

\- Comment ça la ceinture ?

\- Si votre voiture était neuve, je suppose que la ceinture du côté passager était en bon état…

\- Evidemment, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Johanna perplexe.

\- Parce que sur cette photo, la ceinture côté passager a été coupée, expliqua l'écrivain en brandissant ledit cliché.

\- Non… C'est impossible… Murmura Johanna d'une voix tremblante. Mais alors… ça veut dire… ?

\- Que Kate n'était pas seule dans la voiture ! Approuva Castle. Vous disiez qu'elle était allée voir une amie… Vous savez qui ?

\- Non… Je ne la connaissais pas… Elle habite en banlieue…

\- J'ai vu ses amies, quand je suis passé à Stanford, aucune ne manquait à l'appel, se rappela Castle. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une amie d'enfance ou du lycée… ?

\- Non, je connais toutes ses amies d'enfance pour les avoir reçues à la maison un bon nombre de fois… Ses amies du lycée aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Mais alors qui est cette mystérieuse amie avec qui elle est sortie ce jour-là et qui n'a pas pris la peine de parler à la police ou à vous ?

\- A quoi est-ce que vous pensez ? Demanda Johanna soucieuse.

\- Je ne vois que deux raisons à son absence parmi nous : soit elle est impliquée dans cet accident, soit elle n'a pas réussi à s'en sortir et dans ce cas-là : où est son corps ? Et que font ses proches ?

\- Les personnes disparues ! S'écria Johanna faisant sursauter Jim au passage.

\- sssqu'il se passe ? marmonna-t-il à moitié endormi.

\- Oh ! Pardon mon chéri, s'excusa Johanna, je ne voulais pas te réveiller !

\- Pas grave… bredouilla-t-il en se frottant le visage pour terminer de se réveiller.

\- Vous voulez des nouilles ? proposa Castle. Elles sont délicieuses !

\- … Merci… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- Ce n'était pas un accident, répondit aussitôt Johanna, et Katie n'était pas seule dans la voiture !

\- Comment ça pas seule ?

Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ainsi que ce qu'ils en avaient déduit. Jim approuva et ils décidèrent de consulter dès le lendemain le fichier des personnes disparues pour trouver qui était la mystérieuse amie que Kate avait vue ce jour-là.

\- Il y a aussi une autre chose, qu'on va devoir faire, annonça Rick hésitant.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Jim.

\- L'autopsie… Répondit difficilement Johanna qui avait parfaitement suivi le cheminement de pensée de Rick.

\- L'autop… ? Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Jim angoissé à la simple mention de ce que le légiste avait dû faire subir au corps de sa fille.

Johanna lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, elle éprouvait la même chose que lui et pour avoir examiné des centaines de rapports d'autopsie dans sa carrière, elle savait parfaitement combien la vision des photos du corps de son enfant étendue et sans vie sur une table froide allait être une véritable torture.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus à la morgue, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à entrer dans la pièce où son corps reposait. Le médecin légiste les avait prévenus qu'elle était méconnaissable et que cette vision risquait de leur être insupportable. Il leur avait amené ce qu'elle avait sur elle et il n'y avait aucun doute : il s'agissait bien de ses vêtements et de sa montre. Seul le bracelet que Rick lui avait offert pour Noël n'avait pas été retrouvé. Ils avaient supposé qu'il avait coulé au fond de l'Hudson.

\- Etant donné toutes les incohérences qu'il y a dans ce dossier, expliqua Rick, on est en droit de penser qu'il peut y en avoir aussi dans le rapport d'autopsie…

\- Oui, mais si le légiste a falsifié ou bâclé le rapport, on ne pourra pas compter sur lui pour nous aider, souligna justement Jim. Et si les flics ont commis des erreurs, on ne pourra pas compter sur eux non plus !

\- C'est pourquoi il nous faut d'autres flics et un autre légiste, répondit calmement Castle.

\- Et où va-t-on trouver des gens assez inconscients pour risquer leurs carrières pour nos beaux yeux ? S'inquiéta Jim.

\- Oh ne vous en faites pas, j'ai des relations, sourit Castle.

\- Et moi aussi, ajouta Johanna.

Rick se tourna vers elle admiratif. Bon sang, Kate avait de qui tenir ! Sa mère devait être une redoutable adversaire au tribunal !

Après avoir élaboré la liste de ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain tout en mangeant les plats du traiteur chinois, ils allèrent se reposer quelques heures. La journée du lendemain serait très éprouvante, ils devaient prendre des forces.

Une délicieuse odeur se répandait dans la cabane de Fletcher. Celui-ci s'activait autour du vieux poêle en suivant avec application les indications d'un tout aussi vieux livre de recettes.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il en remarquant que sa protégée s'éveillait doucement.

Sa barbe ne dissimulait pas le sourire qu'il lui adressait et son regard laissait entrevoir toute la bienveillance qu'il avait pour elle.

\- On est de bonne humeur ce matin, Fletcher ? Sourit-elle.

\- L'oiseau blessé que j'ai recueilli va mieux, expliqua-t-il, alors je suis content !

Elle se leva et fut ravie de constater qu'elle tenait enfin sur ses jambes. Un léger frisson la surprit.

\- Il y a un poncho sur la chaise derrière-toi, tu devrais l'enfiler, tu as eu chaud sous les couvertures.

Elle se retourna et attrapa le vêtement aux couleurs improbables et aux mailles effilées.

\- Wah ! On peut dire que vous savez choisir les vêtements, vous ! Remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne fais pas souvent les magasins, grogna-t-il en déposant un bol de soupe fumant sur la table. Tiens ! Mange !

Elle vint s'installer sur le banc et huma la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait.

\- Ça a l'air délicieux !

\- Ça te donnera des forces, répondit-il en se servant à son tour.

Il lui tendit un bon morceau de pain qu'il avait sans doute fait lui-même et commença à manger. Elle fit de même tout en lançant quelques regards intrigués vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- … J'aimerais aller en ville aujourd'hui, répondit-elle rapidement.

Il releva un œil sur elle, sa cuillère en suspend au-dessus de son bol. Elle retenait sa respiration dans l'attente de sa réponse. Elle lui était très reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et ne voulait surtout pas le blesser ou l'ennuyer, mais elle avait une vie qu'elle voulait retrouver même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Il y avait quelque part des gens qui tenaient à elle et devaient la chercher. Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Bougonna-t-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol.

\- Il faut que je retrouve ma famille…

\- Tu ne te souviens même pas de ton nom !

\- Peut-être, mais il doit bien y avoir des gens qui me cherchent ! Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Et puis, on peut trouver des indices dans les affaires que j'avais avec moi ! Je suppose que vous les avez gardées.

\- Ouais… Elles sont là-bas… Marmonna-t-il en désignant un sac dans le coin près de la porte.

Elle se leva précipitamment pour aller les examiner.

\- Tu pourrais au moins prendre le temps de finir de manger !

Elle lui fit un vague signe de la main, tandis qu'elle fouillait le sac. Elle finit par en sortir un petit objet, qu'elle observa longuement en silence.

\- Il doit valoir son pesant de cacahuètes…

Elle se retourna vers lui l'air interrogateur.

\- Quoi ? J'suis p't'être un drôle de gugusse, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir une certaine notion de la valeur des choses… Jolie, l'inscription d'ailleurs !

\- Oui, approuva-t-elle en passant son pouce sur la gravure. _Pour mon extraordinaire KB. RC_

\- Ça doit être un cadeau de ton Rick.

\- Rick ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu n'avais que ce nom-là à la bouche quand tu délirais.

\- Il faut que j'aille en ville, souffla-t-elle.

\- On ira.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mais oui, grommela-t-il, mais d'abord, tu vas me faire le plaisir de finir ton repas !

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue en lui répétant le mot merci encore et encore. Il tapota doucement son bras, un peu gêné mais heureux également. Elle avait la joie communicative.

\- Et on le fera à ma manière ! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait bourru. Pas question que tu m'attires des ennuis !

\- Pas la peine, Fletcher, ça ne prend plus, rigola-t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne prend plus ? Grommela-t-il.

\- Je sais que vous êtes gentil !

\- Nan, j'suis pas gentil.

\- Oh si ! Et en plus vous m'aimez bien !

\- Faut pas exagérer non plus ! Plus vite je serai débarrassé de toi, plus vite j'aurai la paix !

Elle éclata de rire, un rire pur et cristallin, qui lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur et provoqua l'apparition de quelques larmes qu'il ne put cacher. Elle les sécha délicatement du bout des doigts.

\- Qui es-tu Fletcher Grimes ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Personne… Je ne suis plus personne, marmonna-t-il en se libérant de son étreinte pour se lever.

Il était inutile d'insister, il s'était refermé sur lui-même.

\- Tu ferais bien de manger, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la cabane.

\- …

Elle reporta son regard sur le petit bracelet qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main. Rick… Elle ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur ce prénom. L'image d'un regard profond comme l'océan lui vint à l'esprit, tout était encore très flou, mais la mémoire lui reviendrait bientôt, elle en était certaine, ou tout du moins elle voulait s'en persuader.

\- Je nous retrouverai, promit-elle dans un murmure avant d'embrasser le petit bracelet.


	54. Chapter 54

**Je me répète, mais : encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et/ou commentent cette histoire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquante-quatre**

Les trottoirs étaient encore glissants et quelques congères çà et là, témoignaient encore de l'épisode neigeux qui s'était abattu sur New-York durant les dernières semaines. Les rues de Manhattan étaient encore plongées dans le noir, quand Castle s'approcha de la résidence des Beckett les bras chargés de paquets comme chaque matin depuis la tragédie qui les avait frappés, à la différence près que désormais il était mû par autre chose que le besoin de réconforter et soutenir les parents de Kate. La colère et le désir de vengeance avaient désormais pris le pas sur la douleur et la tristesse. Il y avait quelqu'un quelque part qui était responsable de leur malheur et il comptait bien le lui faire payer! Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas trouvé, il ne pourrait faire son deuil en paix.

Une silhouette apparut de l'autre côté de la rue. Il était matinal, comme toujours, sans doute une déformation professionnelle. Castle sourit et lui fit un signe de la main du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré les paquets qu'il tenait.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était toi, lança Murray en s'approchant de lui. J'ai reconnu ta silhouette. Alors? Que me vaut cet appel mystérieux que tu m'as passé cette nuit?

\- Désolé pour ça, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Je suis un peu décalé en ce moment.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude… Rétorqua Murray.

\- C'est par là, indiqua Castle en l'invitant à le suivre.

Jim ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer.

\- Comment allez-vous ce matin? Demanda Castle.

\- Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que nous allions bien. Jo a à peine dormi deux heures.

\- Où est-elle maintenant? Demanda Rick soucieux.

\- Elle est au téléphone depuis plus d'une demi-heure…

\- Sa fameuse relation?

\- Sans doute. Installons-nous, elle nous rejoindra, dit Jim.

\- Je vous présente le docteur Murray, il est le meilleur légiste de New-York, annonça Castle en désignant l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Enchanté, répondit Jim en serrant la main du légiste, bien que j'aurais préféré ne jamais vous rencontrer.

\- Je t'ai appelé pour avoir tes lumières sur le cas du décès de la fille de Jim expliqua l'écrivain.

\- Oh ! Dans ce cas, je comprends votre remarque, répliqua Murray.

\- J'ai ramené le petit déjeuner, déclara Castle en sortant des gobelets de café et des viennoiseries du sac qu'il avait apporté.

\- J'ai pu le contacter, il arrive, dit Johanna en entrant dans la pièce.

\- J'ai bien fait d'en prendre beaucoup alors, sourit Castle en désignant la table remplie de toutes sortes de gourmandises.

L'écrivain fit les présentations une nouvelle fois, puis exposa à son ami la raison de sa présence parmi eux.

\- Rick, je ne peux pas me mêler du travail d'un confrère comme ça, soupira Murray.

\- Et les parents de Kate ? Ils ne peuvent pas avoir accès au dossier de leur fille ?

\- Si, mais le temps de faire la demande… Ca prendra des semaines! Tu connais les lenteurs administratives ?

\- Dans ce cas, je vais me faufiler discrètement dans la morgue du commissariat et leur subtiliser ce dossier, rétorqua Castle déterminé.

\- Richard, ce n'est pas sérieux, vous allez vous attirer des ennuis, fit Johanna inquiète.

\- Je mettrai un chapeau pour ne pas être reconnaissable, répondit Castle. Et puis, je n'aurais des ennuis que si je me fais prendre ! Il suffit donc que je ne me fasse pas prendre !

\- Attends, intervint Murray. J'ai peut-être une autre idée.

\- Ah oui ? Fit Castle intéressé.

\- Je connais une jeune étudiante, qui fait justement un stage dans cette morgue. Elle pourrait faire discrètement une copie du dossier de ton amie et nous l'apporter…

\- Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Demanda Castle.

\- Pour avoir la chance de faire son prochain stage auprès du meilleur légiste de la ville, sourit Murray.

\- Wah ! C'est trop cool !Tu es vraiment le meilleur! Appelle-la tout de suite !

Murray sortit son calepin de la poche de sa veste et rechercha le nom de cette aspirante-légiste.

\- Ah ! Voilà ! Melle Parrish ! Je l'appelle !

Pendant que Murray téléphonait, Rick patientait en touchant à tout, comme à son habitude. Ce fut ainsi, qu'il tomba sur le courrier adressé à Kate.

\- Modern-Fashion… Lut-il intrigué.

\- Nous l'avons reçue hier matin, expliqua Johanna. Katie avait participé à un concours pour eux, il y a quelques semaines… Mathilda King l'avait repérée apparemment.

\- Il va falloir qu'on l'appelle, elle aussi, soupira Jim, pour la prévenir…

\- Mathilda King… Répéta Castle pensif.

\- Oui, ajouta Johanna. Elle lui propose une double page dans le numéro de ce mois-ci…

\- Emma ! S'exclama soudain Castle.

\- Pardon ? Dirent Johanna et Jim surpris.

\- L'amie de Kate ! Si vous ne la connaissez pas, il doit s'agir d'Emma ! Elle l'a rencontrée à ce concours ! Elles se sont très bien entendues et si je ne me trompe pas, sa famille vit à New-York !

\- Vous connaissez son adresse ?

\- Non… Mais Carly doit l'avoir… Je vais l'appeler !

\- Vous devriez attendre un peu, l'arrêta Johanna. Il est trois heures du matin à Palo Alto!

\- Oups! Vous avez raison!

Quatre heures plus tard, grâce à Carly, ils appelèrent les parents d'Emma, qui leur annoncèrent sa brutale disparition le même soir que celui de l'accident de Kate. Lanie Parrish les rejoignit alors avec une copie du dossier de Kate. Murray fit les présentations.

\- Enchantée, fit Lany Parrish. J'ai réussi à faire une copie de votre dossier! Ca n'a pas été facile! Il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans cette fichue salle où on classe les dossiers!

\- Comment avez-vous fait alors? S'étonna Castle.

\- J'ai usé de mes charmes, sourit-elle. Un sourire et l'espoir d'un rendez-vous galant font des merveilles!

\- Je suis impressionné! Dit Castle en répondant à son sourire.

\- Pendant que je faisais les copies, j'y ai jeté un oeil et je peux vous assurer que le travail a été bâclé. Pas d'examen dentaire ou sanguin, c'est pourtant le B.A. BA quand la victime est méconnaissable...

\- Elle fera une grande carrière, sourit Murray.

\- C'est certain, approuva Castle.

Le lieutenant Montgomery, appelé par Johanna, arriva peu après.

Lorsque Johanna lui avait annoncé ce qui était arrivé à sa fille, il avait blêmi.

\- Tout est de ma faute, murmura-t-il anéanti devant les parents de Kate.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Johanna aussi blanche qu'un linge. C'est à cause de l'affaire Pulgatti ?

Il acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et déglutit difficilement avant de se lancer :

\- Tout a commencé il y a maintenant 7 ans, soupira-t-il. A cette époque, j'étais un bleu. Je faisais équipe avec les lieutenants Raglan et McAlister…

\- Raglan ? Tilta Castle. C'est le policier qui s'est occupé de l'accident de Kate !

\- Que s'est-il passé Roy ? Demanda Johanna d'une voix blanche effrayée de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

\- A cette époque, nous enlevions des mafieux en échange d'une rançon, je n'en suis pas fier et ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'étais jeune et influençable et je pensais que ce que nous faisions était bien… MacAllister et Raglan étaient des héros pour moi. Je croyais en ce qu'on faisait. Ce jour-là, nous avions décidé d'enlever Joe Pulgatti, mais ça a mal tourné. Bob Armen, un agent du FBI infiltré s'est interposé, un coup de feu est parti… Il a été tué sur le coup... Il n'était pas supposé être là ! Il a attrapé mon arme, c'est là que le coup est parti. Je ne savais même pas si c'était mon arme qui avait tiré, jusqu'à ce qu'Armen s'écroule. MacAllister m'a poussé dans le van. Je me souviens qu'il me disait " T'en fais pas fiston. C'est pas ta faute. Ça arrive tous les jours dans cette ville. "

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça à ma Katie ? Demanda froidement Johanna les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, mais c'est arrivé à cause de ce que nous avons fait ce jour-là… souffla Montgomery.

\- Qui a tué ma fille ? Insista Johanna sentant la rage monter en elle.

Jim serrait tellement les poings que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a appris ce qu'on avait fait. Il aurait pu tous nous faire arrêter, au lieu de ça, il nous a demandé l'argent des rançons. Il a pris cet argent pour devenir ce qu'il est et Dieu me pardonne, mais c'est grâce à ça qu'il est devenu aussi puissant.

\- Donnez-moi son nom, Roy, vous me devez bien ça !

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à vous, se lamenta Montgomery, encore moins à votre fille! Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière et empêcher ce drame!

\- Si vous pensez ne serait-ce qu'une once de ce que vous venez de me dire, Roy, alors vous devez me répondre, rétorqua Johanna en colère. Qui a tué ma fille?

\- Tout est dans ce dossier, dit Montgomery en déposant sur la table l'épais dossier qu'il avait amené. Dans ce dossier et sur cette cassette…

Johanna s'empara du dossier et s'empressa de le parcourir. Castle s'approcha et l'examina avec elle.

\- William H. Backen ? Lut Johanna atterrée. Le tout nouveau sénateur ? C'est lui qui a fait ça à ma Katie ?

\- C'est vous qui étiez visée... acquiesça Montgomery. Je voulais me racheter ! Je voulais vous protéger ! Nous devions nous rencontrer pour que je vous donne toutes ces preuves !

\- Mais vous n'en avez pas eu le temps, termina tristement Johanna.

\- Non… souffla-t-il anéanti par la culpabilité.

\- Pourquoi attendre qu'il fasse noir pour venir ici? Demanda-t-elle alors que Fletcher garait sa camionnette aux abords du commissariat de la cinquante-quatrième brigade.

\- On avait dit pas de question, grommela-t-il. Et ça, c'est une question.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une question! Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à ne pas vouloir lui parler? Elle avait compris qu'il cachait un lourd secret et qu'avant de vivre en ermite, il avait eu une vie normale. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il s'entêtait à se murer dans le silence.

\- Je ne vous jugerai pas, vous savez? Affirma-t-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Quoiqu'il se soit passé avant, pour moi vous serez toujours celui qui m'a sauvé la vie...

\- Inutile de te sentir redevable, grogna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fuyez, Fletcher?

\- Rien. Je ne fuis rien du tout !

Il enfila son bonnet, remonta le col de sa veste et sortit du véhicule. La conversation n'irait pas plus loin. Elle poussa un gros soupir et sortit également.

\- Viens, il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ici.

\- Pas la peine de courir, le bâtiment ne va pas s'envoler! Souffla-t-elle agacée.

\- Peut-être, mais tu as un contrat sur la tête, ma petite.

\- C'était peut-être celle qui m'accompagnait, qui avait un contrat sur la tête... Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Tu aimes avoir le dernier mot, toi! Râla Fletcher. Viens! Inutile de tenter le diable! Dépêchons-nous!

Ils entrèrent dans le commissariat et furent accueillis par l'officier de garde.

\- Bonsoir! Je suis l'officier Esposito. Que puis-je pour vous?

\- Nous voudrions consulter le fichier des personnes disparues, annonça Fletcher d'un ton qu'il espérait poli malgré ses grognements.

Son honorable, mais piètre tentative, fit rire la jeune femme.

\- C'est une blague? Demanda Esposito suspicieux.

\- Pas du tout! S'empressa-t-elle de le détromper. Écoutez, j'ai eu un accident et je ne me souviens plus de qui je suis, ni même de ce qu'il s'est passé... J'espérais pouvoir consulter ce fichier pour voir si quelqu'un me recherche quelque part...

\- Waow… C'est rude. Et qu'en dit votre médecin ?

\- Euh… Rien du tout… Mais ça n'est pas le problème. Je voudrais consulter votre fichier des personnes disparues, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui me recherche…

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas y avoir accès, voyons ! Rétorqua Esposito.

\- S'il vous plait ! Il faut que je retrouve ma famille ! Insista-t-elle.

\- Venez, dit l'officier touché par sa détresse. Vous ne pouvez pas y avoir accès, mais moi oui.

\- Merci !

Ils suivirent l'officier Esposito, qui les emmena à l'intérieur du commissariat.

\- Attendez là, dit-il en leur ouvrant la porte d'une salle de repos. Je ne serai pas long.

Elle poussa un long soupir tandis qu'elle se retrouvait une fois de plus à attendre. Fletcher ne tenait pas en place, il allait et venait devant elle en regardant de tous côtés.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi nerveux ?

\- Les tueurs peuvent être partout…

\- Si un tueur était vraiment à ma recherche, il m'aurait déjà retrouvée.

\- Détrompe-toi, ma cabane est extrêmement bien cachée. Personne ne peut la trouver.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es un sacrée entêtée dans ton genre ! Grogna-t-il.

\- Je veux juste vous aider Fletcher !

\- Tu ne peux pas, soupira-t-il. Personne ne le peut.

L'officier revint une bonne heure plus tard. Il tenait un dossier dans la main. Fletcher, tout comme sa protégée, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre dans cette salle de repos.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

\- J'ai trouvé le dossier d'une personne disparue depuis le 9 janvier dernier. Elle vous ressemble beaucoup, mais… ce n'est pas vous, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une photo.

Elle prit la photo et l'observa longuement. Effectivement cette jeune femme lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'elle l'observait. Quelque chose lui semblait familier. Etait-ce le signe que le brouillard de sa mémoire commençait à se dissiper?

\- Elle se prénomme Emma, expliqua l'officier. Selon les dires de sa famille, elle est sortie avec une amie le 9 janvier dernier et n'est jamais revenue.

Fletcher tourna la tête intrigué, mais demeura silencieux.

\- Emma… Répéta-t-elle.

\- Qui était cette amie avec qui elle était ? Demanda Fletcher.

\- Personne ne la connaît, elle l'avait rencontrée peu de temps auparavant lors d'un concours.

Fletcher regarda sa protégée s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle avait l'air désespérée. Son désarroi faisait tellement peine à voir que l'officier Esposito en fut ému.

\- Et si vous me parliez de ce qu'il vous est arrivé, suggéra-t-il, je pourrais peut-être vous aider…

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous feriez ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis qu'un bleu, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider !

Elle sourit, reconnaissante et lui raconta toute son histoire, aidée par Fletcher, qui raconta tout ce qu'il savait. Puis ils repartirent après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous le lendemain avec Esposito, puisque Fletcher n'avait ni téléphone fixe, ni portable.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre cinquante-cinq**

Quelques heures plus tard, Rick laissait les autres chez les Beckett pour se rendre au commissariat où son ami Bob lui avait assuré qu'un policier l'attendrait pour lui permettre de consulter le fichier des personnes disparues. Johanna étant l'experte en ce qui concernait l'utilisation du dossier du lieutenant Montgomery, il était inutile qu'il restât là-bas.

\- Je suis Richard Castle annonça-t-il en arrivant au commissariat de la 54ème.

\- Ah ! Oui, monsieur Castle, on m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, répondit l'officier en faction. Mon collègue va vous conduire auprès du lieutenant Porter… Hey ! Espo ! Tu peux emmener ce monsieur auprès de Porter ? Il veut consulter le fichier des personnes disparues !

\- Lui aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui avec ce fichier ?

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a demandé à le consulter ? S'étonna Castle.

\- Ouais, une jeune femme un peu paumée… Mais ça ne l'a pas aidée malheureusement !

\- Comment est-elle ?

\- Hein ?

\- Cette jeune femme ! Décrivez la moi ! Insista Castle au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Environ un mètre soixante-quinze, les cheveux châtains… Jolie… Vachement jolie, même.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Je croyais que c'était le fichier, qui vous intéressait !

\- Où est-elle ? Insista fortement Castle.

\- Elle est repartie.

\- Où est-elle partie dans ce cas ?

\- Elle n'a pas voulu le dire… Son drôle de garde du corps plutôt…Je peux savoir ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda l'officier Esposito suspicieux.

\- C'est… Je n'en suis pas certain, bafouilla Castle qui ne savait plus que croire… Pourrais-je voir la photo que vous lui avez montrée ? Je...

\- Et si vous me racontiez toute votre histoire, suggéra l'officier Esposito devant l'air perdu de Castle.

\- C'est que… C'est une très longue histoire et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, c'est ma journée des longues histoires, sourit Esposito. Je vous offre un café ?

Castle acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la salle de repos. Esposito l'invita à s'asseoir et lui tendit une tasse de café.

\- Je vous aurais bien proposé un beignet pour l'accompagner, mais le lieutenant Porter les a déjà tous mangés. Ce mec finira avec une crise cardiaque avant cinquante ans !

Rick bu une gorgée de son café en grimaçant.

\- Oh seigneur, c'est certainement le pire café que j'ai jamais goûté ! C'est fascinant, ça fait penser à… à de l'urine de singe plus un petit mélange d'acide.

\- Il n'est pas terrible, je sais, approuva Esposito, la machine est une antiquité.

\- Alors… Vous dites qu'une jeune femme est venue consulter le fichier des personnes disparues ?

\- Ouais. En pleine nuit. Elle disait avoir perdu la mémoire dans un accident et voulait savoir si elle était recherchée.

\- Et vous avez trouvé un fichier correspondant ?

\- J'ai trouvé le dossier d'une personne disparue qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas elle.

La main de Rick se mit à trembler. Il posa sa tasse de café pour éviter de la renverser. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il n'osait l'espérer, mais la théorie qui avait germé dans son esprit quelques heures auparavant semblait se confirmer. Il ne devait surtout pas s'emballer, car s'il avait tort, la chute serait violente et il ne saurait s'en remettre.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Esposito.

\- Je ne sais pas… Souffla-t-il. Puis-je voir le dossier en question ?

\- Pour ça, il va falloir me raconter toute votre histoire, répondit Esposito.

Castle acquiesça et lui raconta le drame qui les avait frappés, ainsi que leurs récentes découvertes concernant les négligences des policiers chargés de l'enquête qui avaient conclu à l'accident alors que tout portait à croire qu'une tierce personne l'avait sciemment provoqué.

\- D'après la mère de mon amie, la voiture était comme neuve avant ça, il n'y avait aucune éraflure et la ceinture du côté passager était intacte, déclara Castle, c'est pourquoi nous pensons…

\- … qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec votre amie dans la voiture, termina l'officier Esposito.

\- Exactement ! Et comme on a retrouvé qu'un seul corps, méconnaissable soit dit en passant, continua Castle, nous pensons qu'elle…

\- … doit avoir été portée disparue, conclut Esposito.

\- Vous ferez un excellent détective, sourit l'écrivain.

\- Je vais vous chercher le dossier, répondit l'officier Esposito en se levant.

Durant l'attente, Rick n'osait croire à ce que son esprit avait imaginé. L'autopsie avait été bâclée, rien ne prouvait que le corps qu'ils avaient enterré, fût celui de Kate. Le légiste s'était contenté de l'évidence : il s'agissait de la voiture qu'elle conduisait, ils avaient trouvé les papiers et les affaires de Kate, mis à part son bracelet… Et s'il s'était agi d'Emma au volant ? Et si pour s'amuser les filles avaient échangé leurs affaires ? Son cœur s'emballa. Se pourrait-il que Kate ait survécu ?

L'officier Esposito revint dans la pièce avec le fameux dossier et le lui tendit. Tremblant, il s'en empara, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Pour le moment, sa théorie était encore plausible. Tant qu'il ne l'ouvrait pas, il pouvait encore espérer… Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le dossier. Et se figea devant la photo.

\- Emma… Murmura-t-il les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Oui… C'est l'amie de mon amie. Elles se sont rencontrées lors d'un concours… Elles se ressemblaient tellement qu'on aurait pu les confondre…

L'officier Esposito restait silencieux, respectant l'émotion de Rick. Soudain celui-ci releva la tête vers lui.

\- La jeune femme qui est venue vous voir cette nuit lui ressemblait ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- Beaucoup, ouais. Elle espérait que sa photo figurerait dans le fichier des personnes disparues, mais cette jeune femme est la seule que j'ai trouvée qui correspondait à son profil…

Envahi par l'émotion, Rick recula de quelques pas, la main sur la bouche et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Répéta-t-il la voix étranglée et incapable de contenir ses larmes.

Esposito s'approcha de lui et posa une main amicale dans son dos pour tenter de le réconforter, vainement. Rick pleurait à chaudes larmes, partagé entre l'émotion de savoir que sa Kate était vivante là, quelque part et la honte de se sentir soulagé alors que l'accident avait coûté la vie à cette pauvre Emma.

\- Où est-elle ? Vous savez où la joindre ? Demanda Rick lorsqu'il fut parvenu à reprendre un peu ses esprits.

\- On ne peut pas les joindre. Son ami est plutôt du genre très méfiant, expliqua Esposito.

\- Son ami ?

\- Un drôle de gugusse qui l'a sauvée, il n'a pas de téléphone et n'a pas voulu me laisser d'adresse.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment on fait pour la retrouver alors ? Pesta Castle.

\- On a convenu d'un rendez-vous. Ils vont revenir pour voir si j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

\- Pourrais-je… ?

\- Vous avez une photo de votre amie ?

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Rick sortit son portefeuille et en sortit une photo de Kate, qu'il tendit à l'officier.

\- C'est elle, qui est venue vous voir ?

\- Oui, c'est elle, confirma Esposito. Je ne pourrais pas oublier un tel sourire.

Rick le prit dans ses bras et le serra si fort qu'Esposito grimaça gêné.

\- Elle est vivante ! Elle est vivante ! Ne cessait de répéter Rick incrédule. Ses parents ! Il faut que je les prévienne ! Quand doit-elle revenir vous voir ?

\- Ils reviennent demain à quatre heures du matin.

\- En pleine nuit ? S'étonna l'écrivain.

\- Celui qui l'accompagne est du genre parano… Hyper parano ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il craint, mais il était hors de question qu'il se pointe ici en plein jour, expliqua Esposito.

Rick fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Il lui a sauvé la vie et l'a amenée ici, dit Esposito pour le rassurer, s'il lui voulait du mal, il ne ferait pas tout son possible pour l'aider…

\- Vous avez raison, reconnut l'écrivain.

\- Allez trouver ses parents et reposez-vous un peu, dit Esposito. Je vous promets de ne pas la laisser repartir avant que vous ne soyez revenus.

\- Merci, répondit Rick, nous ne serons pas en retard !

Il partit en courant. Il avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Jim et Johanna. Kate était vivante ! Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, elle était en vie !

A quelques kilomètres de là, Kate ignorait toujours qui elle était. Elle plaçait tous ses espoirs dans ce sympathique officier qu'ils avaient rencontré durant la nuit. Mais elle ne voulait pas se contenter de ça, il fallait qu'elle se remue. Sa mémoire pouvait revenir, elle le sentait. Elle se souvenait du prénom de ce Rick, qui semblait être si important pour elle. Et ces yeux bleus qu'elle voyait en songe? Etaient-ce les siens?

Incapable de tenir en place, elle était sortie et s'occupait, si elle accomplissait de menus travaux physiques, peut-être que sa mémoire se débloquerait. Elle s'activait donc près du tas de buches derrière la cabane, quand Fletcher revint à la cabane.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, marmonna-t-il avec sa bonne humeur légendaire.

\- J'essaye de me changer les idées, sourit-elle, mais comme vous ne voulez pas me parler de vous, il faut bien que je trouve une occupation…

\- Et tu t'es dit que jouer avec une hache, c'était la meilleure chose à faire ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis prudente ! répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, je suis entre de bonnes mains…

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tiqua Fletcher sur la défensive.

\- De votre formation de médecin, déclara-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je n'en parlerai pas, même si je ne vois pas en quoi vous trouvez ça honteux.

\- … De toute façon… Cette personne n'existe plus, marmonna-t-il en lui prenant la hache des mains. Laisse, je vais m'en occuper, tu n'as qu'à ranger les buches dans l'abri.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit au travail en silence. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à travailler sans parler. En fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'il ne fit plus suffisamment jour pour continuer, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Fletcher s'occupa de leur préparer un repas chaud, pendant que Kate faisait chauffer de l'eau pour sa toilette.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, parce que je t'ai fait une montagne de pancakes ! Lança-t-il alors qu'elle avait disparu dans la petite pièce qui faisait office de salle de bain.

\- …

\- Tu aimes le sirop d'érable ?

\- …

\- Fillette ?

\- Je m'appelle Katie, murmura-t-elle en revenant dans la pièce.

\- Tu te souviens ?

\- Seulement de mon prénom, répondit-elle médusée. Et d'une femme… Sans doute ma mère.

\- C'est génial, ça, se réjouit Fletcher. La mémoire te revient ! Qu'est-ce qui l'a déclenchée ?

\- L'odeur des pancakes… Je me suis vue enfant, avec cette femme, qui m'appelait Katie et me souriait, expliqua-t-elle au bord des larmes.

\- Ne pleure pas ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! La rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ta mémoire va continuer de revenir peu à peu, elle est juste un peu bloquée !

\- C'est le médecin qui parle, là ? S'enquit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- J'étais chirurgien, marmonna-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'étais le meilleur de l'hôpital où je bossais… Un jour, alors que j'allais opérer un ouvrier gravement blessé, on m'a ordonné de laisser des collègues s'en occuper. Un sénateur venait d'arriver et devait être opéré en urgence.

\- Et… Vous n'avez pas pu le sauver ?

\- Si. Je l'ai sauvé. On m'a félicité et convié à des soirées en compagnie des personnes les plus influentes de New-York ! C'est le lendemain, que j'ai appris que l'ouvrier que j'aurais dû opérer n'avait pas survécu. Il avait une femme et des enfants en bas âge !

\- Ce n'était pas votre faute…

\- J'aurais dû le sauver ! Enragea Fletcher. J'ai lu le compte-rendu post-op' ! J'aurais pu le sauver ! Si je l'avais opéré, il serait encore en vie et ses enfants ne seraient pas orphelins !

Kate le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter, en lui murmurant que rien de tout cela n'était sa faute, tandis qu'il retenait difficilement des larmes amères.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre cinquante-six**

Lorsque le taxi le déposa devant chez les Beckett, Rick sentit sa nervosité augmenter. Il s'apprêtait à annoncer aux parents de Kate la plus incroyable des nouvelles et tout à coup beaucoup de questions lui venaient à l'esprit.

Devait-il les préparer avant en leur racontant toutes les étapes qui l'avaient amené à cette découverte ou la leur annoncer de but en blanc? Étaient-ils en état de l'entendre? Comment leur faire comprendre que les retrouvailles ne pourraient se faire que dans plusieurs heures et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait? Devait-il attendre qu'ils aient terminé ce qu'ils faisaient? Johanna s'occupait d'étudier le dossier contre Bracken pour déterminer si les éléments qu'il comportait étaient suffisants, il devrait peut-être la laisser terminer ce travail tranquillement... Oui, mais comment rester auprès d'eux, les écouter, ressentir leur peine dans chacune de leurs respiration et ne pas leur dire qu'elle était vivante ?

Ce fut donc l'esprit tourmenté par toutes ces questions, qu'il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et sonna. Quand enfin Johanna vint lui ouvrir la porte, il sut instantanément ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Elle est vivante, Johanna, murmura-t-il la voix chargée d'émotion.

\- ...

\- Elle est vivante, répéta-t-il devant les grands yeux stupéfaits de celle qui deviendrait sans doute sa belle-mère bientôt. Kate est vivante.

\- ... Vivante? Répéta Johanna dans un hoquet de surprise.

\- Vivante, confirma-t-il. Le policier que je viens de rencontrer me l'a confirmé. Il l'a vue cette nuit et lui a parlé.

\- Vivante ! Répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche pour tenter de contenir le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissaient.

\- Elle est en vie et même en plutôt bonne santé d'après l'officier Esposito.

\- Jim! S'écria Johanna en pleurant de joie. Jim!

Elle courut à l'intérieur, suivie par Rick ému.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta Jim alors que Johanna le visage rempli de larmes se précipitait dans ses bras.

\- Elle est vivante! Annonça Johanna contenant difficilement son euphorie. Katie est vivante!

\- Vivante? Répéta-t-il sans oser y croire.

\- Richard a rencontré un policier qui l'a vue et lui a parlé!

\- Comment... Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Jim.

\- Asseyons-nous, je vais tout vous expliquer, déclara Rick en désignant les fauteuils libres du salon.

\- Ah non! Allons la chercher! Contra Johanna.

\- Si j'avais pu, je serai arrivé avec elle, répondit Rick un peu ennuyé.

\- Nous devrions peut-être vous laisser, proposa Montgomery.

\- Non, non ! Restez ! Répondit Rick. Vous pouvez entendre ce que j'ai à dire et puis de toute façon, il faudra bien que nous nous occupions en attendant d'aller la retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Blêmit Johanna.

\- Rien de grave! Rassurez-vous! Répliqua Rick d'un ton rassurant. Laissez-moi vous raconter...

\- Écoutons ce qu'il a à dire, tempéra Jim en attrapant le bras de sa femme pour l'inciter à s'asseoir.

Johanna fronça les sourcils comme une enfant à qui on annoncerait que sa fête d'anniversaire serait repoussée d'une semaine, poussa un long soupir, puis consentit à s'asseoir à contrecœur.

\- Où est-elle? Ne pût-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Rick grimaça, elle avait le chic pour trouver la question gênante, ça devait être un truc d'avocat, pensa–t-il avant de commencer ses explications.

\- Cette nuit, une jeune femme est venue au commissariat de la cinquante-quatrième, elle voulait consulter le fichier des personnes disparues. Elle avait eu un accident et était amnésique. Elle souhaitait donc savoir si sa famille la recherchait. L'homme qui l'avait sauvée l'accompagnait. Un type hyper méfiant, comme s'il fuyait ou redoutait quelque chose...

\- Quelqu'un est après eux? Paniqua Johanna.

\- Laisse-le finir, Jo, intervint calmement Jim en posant une main sur son bras.

\- D'après l'officier, non. Il n'a remarqué aucun mouvement suspect... Et c'est un ancien des forces spéciales, alors autant dire qu'il a l'œil! Les rassura-t-il.

Johanna se détendit légèrement et Rick put reprendre son récit.

\- Dans le fichier, une personne correspondait à son profil, mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était la fiche d'Emma, l'amie de Kate. J'ai montré la photo de Kate au policier et il me l'a confirmé: la jeune femme amnésique qui est venue le voir était bien Kate... Kate est vivante! Amnésique, mais bien vivante. L'homme qui l'accompagnait a vu la voiture plonger dans le fleuve. Il s'est jeté à l'eau et l'a sortie de la voiture, mais au lieu d'appeler les secours, il l'a emmenée chez lui et l'a soignée.

\- Ce qui lui a probablement encore sauvé la vie, continua Johanna consciente que Bracken aurait sans doute envoyé des tueurs à leurs trousses de peur que cette affaire s'ébruite.

\- Sans doute, approuva Rick. Cet homme est tellement méfiant, qu'il n'a pas voulu laisser de numéro où le joindre et encore moins d'adresse.

\- Comment va-t-on la retrouver alors? S'étrangla Johanna.

\- D'abord en prenant un peu de repos, répondit Rick amusé par l'air exaspéré de Johanna si semblable à celui de Kate quand la réponse qu'on lui donnait ne correspondait pas à ses attentes. Et ensuite en nous rendant au rendez-vous qu'elle a donné au lieutenant Esposito cette nuit.

-... Cette nuit?

\- Quatre heures du matin, mais on y sera bien avant, histoire de ne pas effrayer l'oiseau s'il aperçoit notre voiture arriver, expliqua-t-il.

\- Quatre heures, murmura Jim.

\- … Mais alors, la jeune femme que nous avons enterrée… Réalisa soudain Johanna les yeux de nouveau remplis de larmes.

\- … Etait l'amie de Kate, Emma, termina Rick la gorge serrée.

\- Nous le ferons payer, assura Montgomery tandis que Johanna pleurait dans les bras de son mari. Je témoignerai contre lui, même si ça doit me coûter ma carrière et des années de prison.

\- Je vous défendrai, assura Johanna en essuyant ses larmes. Je ne promets pas que votre carrière n'en prendra pas ombrage, mais je ne pense pas que vous écoperez de prison ferme.

\- Bien ! Au travail en ce cas ! Lança Rick.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'au début de la soirée, quand Murray, Lanie et Montgomery rentrèrent chez eux. Rick appela sa mère et sa fille, tandis que Johanna, en cuisine, préparait les gâteaux préférés de Kate.

Comme tous les autres, Martha tomba des nues lorsque Rick lui annonça la nouvelle. Il lui expliqua toute l'affaire et lui demanda de garder Alexis pour la nuit.

\- Bien sûr ! Ne t'en fais pas, Alexis va très bien et je me fais une joie de m'occuper d'elle, assura Martha.

\- Je serai de retour à la maison pour le petit déjeuner, promit-il.

\- Prends tout le temps dont tu auras besoin, Alexis comprendra, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Merci mère, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

\- Comment vont Martha et Alexis ? Demanda Johanna alors qu'il rejoignait les Beckett au salon.

\- Elles vont très bien, elles sont heureuses pour Kate et comme nous, elles ont hâte de la retrouver.

\- Je vous ai préparé sa chambre, annonça-t-elle.

\- Merci… Bien que je ne sois pas certain de trouver le sommeil.

\- Comme je vous comprends, sourit Johanna. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit déjà là, parmi nous, en sécurité.

Ils s'installèrent devant un film, puis ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer quelques heures.

\- Il faut que je m'occupe! Déclara Johanna en se levant déterminée.

\- Viens te reposer un peu, tenta Jim.

\- Je suis trop énervée pour dormir, je ne ferai que me tourner et me retourner dans le lit, ce qui t'empêcherait de dormir. Non, va te coucher et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le rassura-t-elle.

S'armant d'un balai et de tout un arsenal destiné à dénicher le moindre grain de poussière et à venir à bout de la plus infime tache, elle se mit au travail. A défaut de trouver le repos, épuiser son corps dans le ménage, lui permettrait au moins de ne pas trop se torturer l'esprit.

Elle se sentait coupable de la mort d'Emma et honteuse d'être heureuse alors que la vie de ses parents serait à jamais bouleversée lorsque les policiers leur annonceraient l'épouvantable vérité. Sa Katie était en vie et reviendrait bientôt la combler de bonheur, mais Emma était morte parce qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec sa fille. Si le tueur engagé par Bracken s'en était pris directement à elle et non à sa fille dans le but de la faire taire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tout cela était la faute du sénateur Bracken, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Elle avait provoqué la colère d'un monstre et cela avait coûté la vie d'une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans.

Au moment de partir pour le rendez-vous avec l'officier Esposito, la maison avait été briquée du sol au plafond et le réfrigérateur était rempli de tous les plats préférés de Kate.

Rick n'osa pas demander à Johanna si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'essayé de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Lui, avait passé la nuit à regarder des photos de Kate.

 _3h50 Commissariat de la 54_ _ème_ _._

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils vont venir? Demanda Johanna trépignant sur son siège.

\- Il n'est pas encore quatre heures, chérie, fit Jim.

Rick, ne disait rien. Il ne pensait qu'à Kate. Comment allait-elle réagir? Et cet homme, qui l'avait sauvée, que cherchait-il? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas emmenée à l'hôpital après l'avoir sortie de l'eau? Elle devait être blessée, elle avait dû avoir besoin de soins. Et si elle avait des séquelles parce qu'il ne l'avait pas emmenée à l'hôpital?

Rick regarda les parents de Kate. Johanna était dans un tel état de nervosité, qu'il était inutile de la stresser d'avantage avec ces questions. Ils aviseraient le moment venu.

Le "ding" de l'ascenseur retentit, annonçant son arrivée, les portes s'ouvrirent et le temps se figea.

Elle était là. Sa frêle silhouette fit quelques pas hésitants hors de la cabine, suivie par celle d'un homme à la taille imposante et aux allures d'ours, puis s'arrêta.

Johanna s'avança à son tour, lentement, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer et de la faire fuir. Kate tourna la tête vers son sauveur, qui hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire rassurant sous sa barbe, puis fit quelques pas vers sa mère.

\- Katie! S'exclama cette dernière en larmes avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Maman... Répondit-elle en se nichant comme lorsqu'elle était petite.

\- Tu te souviens? Murmura Johanna sans desserrer son étreinte.

\- Je me souviens qu'on faisait des gaufres...

Jim entoura de ses bras les deux femmes de sa vie, pleurant lui aussi de bonheur de retrouver ce qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais.

Rick, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé, il ne voulait pas déranger les retrouvailles des Beckett, même s'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Ce fut Kate, qui mît fin à leur étreinte et sans un mot s'approcha de Rick, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ces yeux bleus, qu'elle voyait en songes depuis plusieurs jours, étaient les siens. Même si ses souvenirs étaient encore perdus dans un brouillard épais, elle savait à cet instant, qu'elle était enfin revenue chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut à un pas de lui, elle s'arrêta sans pour autant le lâcher du regard.

Rick n'osait à peine y croire, celle qu'il avait cru avoir perdue à jamais, se tenait là, devant lui. Timidement, il vint poser la main sur sa joue. Ce simple contact si léger qu'il l'effleurait à peine, suffit à réveiller en elle une telle sensation de bien-être, que des larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pour augmenter le contact de sa main sur sa joue.

\- Tu es là, chuchota-t-il tandis que les larmes inondaient ses yeux.

Doucement, elle vint se blottir contre lui et plus rien n'eut d'importance, elle était là, en vie, dans ses bras. Tout était bien.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre cinquante-sept**

Attendrie, Johanna sourit. Sa fille était là, bien vivante. Rien n'était terminé, ils avaient une nouvelle chance de profiter du bonheur qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble. Elle pourrait encore lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et savourer chaque instant passé avec elle, en étant pleinement consciente de leur inestimable valeur.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui avait accompagné sa fille et qui discutait avec l'officier Esposito. Elle s'approcha de lui, suivie de Jim.

\- Nous sommes les parents de Katie, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle.

\- ... Pas de quoi...marmonna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si, insista Johanna, grâce à vous, Katie est vivante, nous vous en seront éternellement reconnaissants.

\- Je peux vous poser une question? Demanda Jim.

\- Faites donc...

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé les secours ou emmenée à l'hôpital, quand vous l'avez sortie de l'eau?

\- Elle a un contrat sur la tête, expliqua Fletcher.

\- ...

\- Mais apparemment vous le savez, continua-t-il en voyant leur réaction.

\- Un contrat? S'étonna Esposito.

\- En réalité, c'est moi, qui suis visée, déclara Johanna.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda l'officier.

Elle l'observa un instant, se demandant s'il était digne de confiance, après tout, toute cette histoire avait commencé à cause d'une bande de flics ripoux.

\- Il est clean, annonça Fletcher.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard étonné.

\- Ce gars est honnête, expliqua-t-il, je me suis renseigné. Je n'aurais jamais amené la p'tite ici, si j'avais eu le moindre doute à son sujet.

\- Vous vous êtes renseigné ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je suis plutôt méfiant.

\- Oui, on a remarqué, rétorqua Jim qui n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner Fletcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Demanda Esposito intrigué.

\- Je suis avocate, répondit Johanna. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai accepté de reprendre le dossier d'un détenu, qui clamait son innocence. C'est un ancien mafieux, accusé à tort du meurtre de Bob Armen, un agent du FBI. Armen était infiltré dans la mafia. Le jour du drame, des policiers véreux ont essayé d'enlever Pulgatti pour réclamer une rançon, mais Armen s'est interposé. Il y a eu une bagarre et un coup de feu est parti. Armen est tombé, tué par l'un des policiers. Ils ont bien entendu étouffé l'affaire et accusé Pulgatti.

\- Et ces flics auraient lancé un contrat sur vous? S'étonna Esposito.

\- Non, il s'agit de quelqu'un de plus haut placé, il était procureur adjoint du district de New-York à l'époque. Il les a fait chanter et a étouffé l'affaire. Grâce à l'argent extorqué, il est devenu extrêmement puissant désormais. Il est sénateur aujourd'hui.

\- Sénateur... Marmonna Fletcher avec mépris.

\- Eh oui, soupira Johanna. Il fait de beaux discours, se fait passer pour quelqu'un de concerné par la vie des citoyens… Alors qu'en fait, il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle et ne pense qu'à sa petite personne.

\- Ils ne font de la politique que pour eux, de toute façon, grogna Fletcher.

Non loin de là, toujours blottie contre le torse de Rick, son Rick, Kate se laissait bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur et par son odeur. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle, qu'elle était revenue chez elle. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier, alors que là, dans ses bras, les souvenirs refluaient par dizaines en un véritable tsunami émotionnel. Le phénomène avait commencé lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de ses parents, mais désormais dans ceux de Rick, il était décuplé.

Tout lui revenait, leur rencontre, sa soirée désastreuse à Vegas, la sortie au zoo avec Alexis, leurs soirées romantiques, le regard tantôt amusé, tantôt attendri ou rempli de désir que Rick posait sur elle... Et soudain, plusieurs flashs, des rires, une voiture sombre, une poursuite, des cris et l'obscurité glaciale, terrible, la douleur, la peur, l'angoisse...

\- Kate? S'inquiéta aussitôt Rick en la sentant trembler dans ses bras.

\- ...

\- Que se passe-t-il? S'inquiéta Johanna.

\- Je ne sais pas! Elle s'est mise à trembler!

Fletcher se précipita vers sa protégée.

\- Kate ! s'écria de nouveau Rick alors que Kate s'agrippait à sa chemise en tremblant de plus en plus fort.

\- Sa mémoire revient, expliqua Fletcher, mais ça va beaucoup trop vite pour son cerveau. Elle est encore convalescente...

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, intervint Johanna.

\- Serrez-la dans vos bras, ordonna Fletcher à Rick.

\- Que je la serre...?

\- Oui! Tenez-la fermement contre vous jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent!

Bien qu'étonné, Rick la serra contre lui, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Miraculeusement, au bout d'une minute, les tremblements de Kate s'arrêtèrent.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Fletcher, étonnés.

\- Il faut comprimer les nerfs sensitifs pour calmer les crises de panique, expliqua-t-il.

\- Fletcher est médecin... Murmura Kate épuisée toujours dans les bras de Rick.

\- Était, rectifia celui-ci en se relevant.

\- Merci, souffla Rick tout en caressant les cheveux de Kate.

\- Emmenons-la à l'hôpital, décida Johanna.

\- Quoi? Non! Protesta vivement Kate. Je vais bien!

\- Et je veux en être certaine! Appuya Johanna. Alors allons à l'hôpital faire tous les examens nécessaires et ensuite nous rentrerons.

Kate tourna la tête vers Rick, à la recherche de soutien.

\- Ta mère a raison, tu as eu un grave accident, au point d'être amnésique, grimaça Rick souffrant devant la mine décomposée de sa petite amie.

\- Mais c'est bon! Je me souviens de tout! Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage!

\- Si tout va bien nous serons à la maison en début d'après-midi, répondit Johanna.

\- Mais...

\- Laisse-toi faire, chuchota Rick, tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance de la faire changer d'avis.

Kate se dégagea vivement des bras de Rick piquée au vif.

\- Tu es mon petit ami! Grogna-t-elle. Tu es sensé être de mon côté! Pas du sien!

\- Kate... Soupira Rick.

\- Tu es contente? Apostropha-t-elle sa mère. Tu as réussi à lui retourner le cerveau!

\- Katie…

\- Ne me Katie pas ! Gronda Kate en s'éloignant de sa mère.

Fletcher se mit sur son chemin.

\- Tu devrais aller te faire examiner, gamine…

\- Mais je vais bien ! Protesta Kate. Tu m'as soignée !

\- Avec les moyens du bord, contra-t-il, ils ont raison, il est plus raisonnable que tu fasses un check-up.

Elle soupira et baissa la tête vaincue.

\- Fais pas cette tête-là, c'est juste une formalité, sourit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Et toi? Tu pars ? demanda-t-elle en relevant le regard sur lui.

\- Je rentre chez moi. Tu es avec les tiens, tout ira bien désormais.

\- Tu reviendras me voir?

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là, promit-il avant de partir.

Rick ne pût s'empêcher de se crisper légèrement à l'entente de cette promesse, un lien s'était formé entre Kate et son sauveur. Il s'en voulait de ressentir ce sentiment négatif, alors que rien ne devrait ternir le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé Kate après ces semaines épouvantables où il l'avait crue morte, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était jaloux.

Kate hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle va se calmer, assura Johanna en se tournant vers Rick.

\- Oui… J'espère, souffla-t-il.

Jim pouffa de rire.

\- Ah toi! Ne te moque pas! Râla-t-elle.

\- Je ne me moque pas, je me demandais juste comment vous alliez faire pour convaincre les médecins qu'elle a besoin d'examens, répondit Jim en désignant sa fille, qui parlait à l'officier Esposito en agitant furieusement les bras dans tous les sens.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, dit Fletcher, les apparences ne les tromperont pas.

\- Elle est souffrante ? Tiqua Rick.

\- Elle va mieux, mais elle est convalescente, expliqua Fletcher.

Johanna regarda sa fille et sourit.

\- Je croyais que plus jamais elle ne me rendrait chèvre... murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est une battante, assura Fletcher avant de se tourner vers Rick et d'ajouter, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : vous retrouver.

\- Je croyais qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien…

\- Dans ses délires dus à la fièvre, elle ne cessait de répéter votre nom. Et dès qu'elle a su tenir debout, elle s'est empressée de passer par la fenêtre pour revenir auprès de vous.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Rick ému.

\- C'est une sacrée bourrique, que vous avez là, sourit Fletcher. Cet exploit lui a valu une bonne rechute !

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le poste de police, les Beckett et Castle se rendirent à l'hôpital pour un check-up. Comme l'avait annoncé Fletcher, la fatigue reprit le dessus sur l'état de Kate, ce qui la rendit beaucoup plus docile pendant les examens.

\- Ça va durer encore combien de temps ? Soupira Johanna en se levant de son siège dans la salle d'attente.

\- Ils lui font un examen complet, c'est long, répondit très calmement Jim.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?

\- Ma fille est là. Je pensais ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de la serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire combien je l'aime, mais elle est là. Et tant qu'elle sera là, alors rien ne sera grave.

\- Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant à ses côtés. Elle est là, c'est tout ce qui compte… Tiens... Où est Richard ?

\- Il est allé chercher un café au distributeur, je crois…

\- Je vais aller m'en prendre un aussi. Tu en veux un ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvaient les distributeurs. Elle y trouva Rick perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mhm ? Fit-il en sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Je vous demandais si ça allait, expliqua-t-elle. Vous avez l'air un peu contrarié.

\- Oh ! Non, ça va, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant, c'est juste… Enfin… J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser que ce cauchemar est derrière nous…

Johanna le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

\- Vous êtes un homme formidable, Richard Castle, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions traversé ces épreuves sans vous.

Le médecin arriva un peu plus tard, pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient fini d'examiner Kate.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? S'empressa de demander Johanna.

\- Elle va très bien ! Elle devra se ménager encore pendant quelques jours, mais elle va bien. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, elle a reçu un gros choc à la tête, ce qui a causé sa perte de mémoire, mais apparemment tout est revenu ou presque. Elle a été très bien soignée, sa plaie au crâne a été tellement bien recousue, qu'elle ne laissera aucune trace. Vous savez qui l'a soignée ?

\- Oui, il s'agit de l'homme qui l'a sauvée. C'est un ancien médecin apparemment, expliqua Jim.

\- Il devait être un grand médecin, alors!

\- Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ? S'empressa de demander Johanna.

\- Dès que vous aurez signé les papiers !

\- Merci docteur !

Dans son box, Kate trépignait d'impatience. Tous ces examens avaient eu raison de sa patience. Elle s'en voulait de s'en être prise à Rick et à sa mère. Mais elle avait horreur des hôpitaux. Lasse, elle se rallongea sur son lit en soupirant. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement glisser dans le sommeil.

\- Oh ! Tu dors ? Je devrais peut-être aller dire à ton médecin de te garder un peu en observation ! Dit Rick en ouvrant le rideau.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te casse les jambes ! Grogna-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Alors ? Qu'a dit le médecin ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Que tu vas bien…

\- Ah ! Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

\- Il a aussi dit que tu devais te reposer pendant quelques jours, tempéra-t-il aussitôt.

\- D'accord ! Je me reposerai, répondit-elle en se calant contre lui, à la maison !

\- J'aime quand tu te montres raisonnable.

\- Je suis une fille très raisonnable.

\- Oui, quand tu obtiens ce que tu veux…

\- Où sont mes parents ?

\- Ils remplissent la paperasse pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici.

\- Ah... Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Il n'y a rien qui me tracasse !

\- Arrête de nier ! Tu as ton air tracassé !

\- Quel air tracassé ? Je n'ai pas d'air tracassé !

\- Oh si ! Tu en as un ! Tu fais comme si tout allait bien, mais quelque chose t'ennuie ! Ça marche peut-être avec les autres, mais pas avec moi ! Je sais quand quelque chose te turlupine!

\- Arrête, tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça…

\- Ok ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant pour se tourner vers lui et planter son regard dans le sien. Vide ton sac Castle !

\- Mais je n'ai rien à dire ! Je n'ai pas de sac à vider ! Je vais bien ! Je te croyais morte, mais ce gars t'a sauvée et soignée et tu es là ! Je suis heureux !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Oh! C'est Fletcher ? C'est parce que j'étais avec lui, c'est ça ?!

\- …

\- Castle ! Il m'a sauvée et soignée ! Grâce à lui je suis en vie et je vous ai retrouvés ! Je lui en suis très reconnaissante, mais il n'y a rien entre lui et moi dont tu devrais être jaloux !

Touché. En plein dans le mille, en plus ! Elle devrait être détective, elle serait redoutable, pensa Castle.

\- C'est toi que j'aime, Castle ! Sourit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il avant de répondre fougueusement à son baiser.

\- Toi aussi, souffla-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Le rideau derrière eux s'ouvrit.

\- En pleine forme, en effet ! constata Jim.

Les tourtereaux se séparèrent brusquement, gênés.

\- Oh ! Jim, rit Johanna, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher !

\- Ce soir, je dors chez toi, chuchota Kate à l'oreille de Castle.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapitre cinquante-huit**

Assis au bout du lit de Kate, Rick regardait Kate dormir paisiblement. À leur grande surprise, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus chez les Beckett en début d'après-midi, elle était allée se reposer sans rechigner après un déjeuner rapide.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder dormir. Finalement, comme Martha l'avait pressenti, il n'était pas retourné au loft pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter Kate. Il avait appelé sa mère pour la rassurer et lui annoncer que finalement, il ne reviendrait que dans la soirée, ce qu'elle avait parfaitement compris.

Il avait tellement souffert durant ces quelques semaines sans elle, qu'il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à la quitter ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était là et qu'elle allait bien.

Kate remua légèrement, puis ouvrit les yeux.

\- Hey! Murmura-t-elle en découvrant la présence de Rick.

\- Hey! Sourit-il. Comment te sens-tu?

\- Reposée. Tu es resté là à me regarder dormir?

\- Oui, tu fais ça très bien, d'ailleurs!

\- J'ai pas mal d'entraînement, sourit-elle. En fait, c'est inné, je fais ça depuis que je suis née!

Ému, il la regardait sans un mot. Elle n'avait pas de mal à deviner ce qui le perturbait.

\- Viens par-là, dit-elle en soulevant la couverture. Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu toi aussi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et se glissa aussitôt à ses côtés, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Tendrement, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdue à tout jamais, murmura-t-il la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

\- Je suis là, je vais bien, chuchota-t-elle sans cesser ses caresses.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, sans bouger, savourant le simple fait d'être ensemble de nouveau.

\- Je pourrais y prendre goût, souffla-t-il enfin.

\- À quoi?

\- Aux siestes dans tes bras.

\- Ah! Ça! Laisse-moi te montrer combien une sieste peut être agréable... murmura-t-elle mutine au creux de son oreille.

\- Euh... Hésita-t-il troublé par son souffle dans son cou, ce serait avec plaisir, mais on a déjà été surpris par ton père aujourd'hui, alors...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur de mon père? Demanda-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

\- Bien sûr que non! Rétorqua-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. Enfin... Ne lui répète pas ça quand même!

\- Tu es incroyable! Rétorqua-t-elle son rire redoublant d'intensité.

\- Hé! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de te moquer de moi? Je vais t'apprendre le respect, moi, mademoiselle la rebelle!

\- Oh! Oui, rit-elle, j'adore quand tu me donnes des leçons!

\- Leçon numéro un, la sieste... Crapuleuse... Annonça-t-il en soulevant son tee-shirt pour déposer un baiser sur son ventre juste au-dessus de son nombril.

\- Joli programme... Et j'aurai des devoirs?

\- Des tas de devoirs! Approuva-t-il en se redressant.

Elle lui déboutonna la chemise et caressa son torse du bout des doigts en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux, ce qui l'amusa.

\- Le spectacle te plait?

\- Tu n'as pas idée! Répondit-elle en s'attaquant ensuite à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Très vite, leurs vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et la température grimpa en flèche.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m'a manqué! Déclara-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Tu as été amnésique pendant des semaines! C'est à moi que ça a manqué! Rétorqua-t-il avant de reprendre ses baisers.

\- Qui veut des muffins? Lança Johanna en entrant dans la chambre un plateau à la main. Ils sont tout...

\- AH! Crièrent les amoureux en roulant sur le côté pour finir en bas du lit

\- ... Chauds... Termina Johanna étonnée alors que Rick et Kate se relevaient emmitouflés dans la couette.

\- Je te l'avais dit, marmonna Castle. On aurait dû jouer au Scrabble!

Kate et Johanna le dévisagèrent interdites.

\- Elle a insisté pour jouer au strip-poker! Bafouilla-t-il en désignant Kate d'un mouvement de tête.

\- '...' Oui... Euh... Finalement, vous me semblez assez en forme pour prendre le goûter dans la cuisine! Dit Johanna en quittant la pièce.

\- Aïeuh! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

\- C'était quoi cette excuse bidon?

\- L'instinct de survie...

\- L'instinct de...? Tu as encore peur de mes parents? Non mais tu as quel âge?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse?

\- Que tu ne nous balances pas en bas du lit, ça aurait été bien, pour commencer... Railla-t-elle.

\- C'était un réflexe...

\- On était sous la couette! Il suffisait d'arrêter de se tripoter!

\- J'ai eu peur qu'elle pense que...

\- Que quoi? Qu'on faisait l'amour? Elle n'est pas si vieille que ça, elle ne passe pas ses soirées à faire des jeux de société avec mon père, quand ils sont tous les deux! Elle peut comprendre!

\- ...

\- Dis-toi, que rien de ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire ne pourrait la choquer! Et puis pour une fois que c'est moi qui la gêne avec mes ébats, rit Kate en enfilant rapidement ses vêtements.

\- Quoi? Tu veux dire...

\- Que d'habitude, elle ne se gêne pas pour laisser sous-entendre qu'avec mon père elle a une vie sexuelle très épanouie!

\- Ahhhhhh! lalalalalalalala! Chanta-t-il les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

\- Tu ferais bien de remettre ton caleçon, au lieu de jouer les vierges effarouchés, rigola-t-elle en désignant la couette qu'il venait de lâcher et qui gisait à ses pieds. Elle pourrait revenir!

\- Oups!

\- Alors ? Tu te sens mieux ? Sourit Johanna en voyant sa fille arriver dans la cuisine.

\- Mhm-Mhm ! répondit Kate en piochant un muffin sur le plateau.

\- Que fait Richard ?

\- Oh, il essaie de se remettre des événements récents.

\- Je vois, sourit Johanna. Désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas, on aurait dû fermer à clé. A ce propos, je pense aller dormir chez lui ce soir, annonça Kate.

\- Dormir ? Vraiment ? La taquina Johanna.

\- Entre autres choses, sourit Kate.

\- N'oublie pas que tu dois te ménager, l'avertit Johanna.

\- Oui, maman !

\- Je suis sérieuse, Katie ! Tu as été blessée et malade, les médecins ont été très clairs : du repos, du repos et encore du repos !

\- Mais je vais bien ! Ma mémoire va mieux ! Je suis capable de savoir où sont mes limites !

\- Ah oui ? Cet accident t'aurait rendue raisonnable ? Dois-je te rappeler tes exploits lors de ton séjour à l'hôpital en Californie ?

Kate roula des yeux en soupirant bruyamment. Elle voulait bien comprendre que ses proches avaient vécu une expérience traumatisante, mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon !

Lorsque Rick arriva dans la cuisine à son tour, il semblait encore gêné, ce qui fit sourire Kate et sa mère.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, dit Kate.

\- Se faire surprendre par tes parents deux fois dans la même journée, c'est pas si terrible? Grinça-t-il.

\- Katie a raison, Richard, sourit Johanna. On se doute bien que lorsque vous vous retrouvez seuls tous les deux, vous ne passez pas votre temps à vous réciter des poèmes en vous regardant dans le blanc des yeux!

\- J'aurais tout de même aimé laisser planer le doute, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tiens, mange un muffin, tu te sentiras mieux, dit Kate amusée. Je vais aller préparer mon sac pour la nuit.

\- Merci...

\- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda Johanna lorsque sa fille eut quitté la pièce.

\- Bien. Enfin je crois, ce n'est pas une grande bavarde, répondit-il en faisant tourner son gâteau entre ses mains machinalement.

\- En effet, soupira Johanna.

Il releva la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes inquiète?

\- Elle ne parle pas de ce qui lui est arrivé, ni de son amie. J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse bonne figure pour nous rassurer.

\- C'est fort probable... Je ne la quitterai pas un seul instant, rassurez-vous.

\- Merci, Richard, je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec vous.

En fin d'après-midi, Rick et Kate quittèrent les Beckett pour se rendre au loft, où Martha et Alexis les attendaient impatiemment.

\- Kate ! Je suis si contente que tu ne sois plus morte ! S'écria Alexis en lui sautant au cou.

\- Moi aussi, la puce, je suis bien contente de vous retrouver, répondit Kate en la serrant contre elle.

\- Tu sais, papa était drôlement triste. Il faisait semblant d'aller bien, mais je le voyais bien qu'il était malheureux.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine, murmura Kate.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

\- Merci Alexis, tu es adorable, sourit Kate.

\- En tout cas, c'est un réel bonheur de vous retrouver, Darling, dit Martha en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent une très agréable soirée tous les quatre, Rick, Martha et Alexis déployant des trésors d'inventivité pour égayer l'ambiance. Et lorsque la fatigue s'empara de Kate, chacun décida d'aller se coucher.

Un léger bruit tira Rick du sommeil en pleine nuit. Il tendit l'oreille et crut avoir rêvé, tant le loft était silencieux. Il se tourna donc, bien décidé à se rendormir aussitôt, mais se redressa brusquement en remarquant l'absence de Kate à ses côtés.

Légèrement paniqué, il enfila rapidement un peignoir et partit à sa recherche. Il la trouva dans son bureau, le regard fixé sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il s'approcha et vint se placer derrière elle.

Un article de journal daté du 10 janvier relatait l'accident dont elle avait été victime.

\- Ils disent que je suis morte, murmura-t-elle. Ils ont retrouvé un corps dans la voiture…

\- Tu avais pris la voiture de ta mère, dit-il. Tout le monde pensait que tu étais au volant. On ne savait pas avec qui tu étais…

\- Emma… Sanglota-t-elle. On avait passé l'après-midi ensemble…

\- Elle était méconnaissable…Vous aviez la même carrure les mêmes boucles brunes, elle portait tes vêtements… Le légiste n'a pas cherché à vérifier ton identité…

\- On voulait s'amuser à vos dépens… Pleura-t-elle. Mais… mes parents auraient dû me reconnaître ! Tu aurais dû me reconnaître...

\- On ne nous a pas montré ton corps… Il était trop abîmé selon eux… Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une identification, tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait de toi… Avec le recul, je me dis, que j'aurais dû insister, mais nous étions si anéantis…

\- … Ses parents ! Réalisa-t-elle soudain. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ses parents ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

\- C'était mon idée !

\- Ce n'est pas toi, qui a causé l'accident, assura-t-il. Quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer !

\- …

Elle le dévisagea étonnée.

\- Viens par-là, dit-il en l'entrainant sur le canapé, je vais tout te raconter.

Il ne savait pas si elle était suffisamment rétablie pour entendre la vérité, mais la connaissant, elle la trouverait de toute façon. Elle n'allait pas gentiment retourner se coucher alors qu'elle venait de se rendre compte que son amie avait perdu la vie uniquement parce qu'elle était avec elle.

Il prit soin de lui raconter toute la vérité avec le plus de tact possible, mais ne put l'empêcher de bouillonner de rage.

\- Il en a après ma mère ?

\- Elle va bien ! Elle ne reste jamais seule et ce lieutenant Montgomery a dit qu'il la protégeait !

\- Et qui le protège lui ? S'emporta-t-elle. On parle d'un type suffisamment puissant pour étouffer le meurtre d'un agent du FBI !

\- On va l'arrêter ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, avant qu'il ne se retrouve derrière les barreaux !

\- Tu en es certain ?

\- On a un dossier de preuves contre lui !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour l'arrêter alors ?

\- Euh… Bah… Euh… Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'appelle ma mère, elle doit savoir, elle.

\- Il est trois heures du matin, ça peut attendre, non ?

\- Il a tué mon amie ! La justice n'attend pas, Castle ! Dit-elle en appuyant sur la touche d'appel.

\- On se croirait dans un film de série B, plaisanta-t-il espérant alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Mmff… Beckett… Marmonna Johanna en décrochant.

\- Maman, tu es à la maison ?

\- Katie ? Bien sûr que je suis à la maison! Où voudrais-tu que je sois à une heure pareille ?

\- Bien ! Prépare ton dossier, Castle et moi on arrive !

\- Et du café! Intervint Castle. Dis-lui de préparer des litres de café!


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre cinquante-neuf**

 **-** Onaurait pu attendre qu'il fasse jour, dit Castle en réprimant bruyamment un bâillement.

\- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour rendre la justice, répondit Kate les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Tu veux te venger? S'étonna-t-il en évitant soigneusement de se moquer de sa réplique digne d'un film de série B.

\- Deux personnes sont mortes à cause de cette ordure qui est derrière tout ça. L'une d'elle était mon amie, dont le seul tort a été d'être avec moi dans cette voiture! Et là, j'apprends qu'il en avait en réalité après ma mère et si ça se trouve, en ce moment même, la personne, qu'il a engagée pour la faire taire, prépare son meurtre! Il n'est pas question que je perde ma mère, Castle! Ni aucune des personnes que j'aime! Mon amie est morte! Ses parents doivent être anéantis, il est hors de question que son meurtre reste impuni!

\- Tu as raison, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence, la justice n'attend pas.

\- Merci, sourit-elle.

\- De quoi?

\- D'être là pour moi, de me soutenir comme tu le fais... Tu aurais pu prendre peur et t'éloigner de moi... Merci.

\- Always, répondit-il simplement.

Un tout petit mot, qui pourtant valait plus qu'un grand discours. Il avait cette chance incroyable de pouvoir tout recommencer avec elle, il l'avait retrouvée et comptait bien apprécier chacune des secondes passées à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Beckett, Johanna les attendait. Elle avait encore l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil et les cheveux décoiffés, mais elle ne leur fit aucune réflexion quant à l'heure plus que matinale.

\- Le café sera prêt dans quelques minutes, annonça-t-elle en les embrassant. Je n'ai pas réveillé Jim, il manque de sommeil ces derniers temps.

\- J'en connais une autre qui manque de sommeil et ne devrait pas trop tirer sur la corde, marmonna Rick.

\- Où est le dossier? Demanda Kate sans prêter attention aux reproches à peine déguisés de son petit ami.

\- Sur la table de la salle à manger, indiqua sa mère.

Kate s'y rendit aussitôt très déterminée.

\- Elle se souvient de tout, expliqua Rick. L'accident, la présence de son amie... J'ai dû tout lui raconter... La mort d'Emma, ainsi que la menace qui pèse sur vous...

\- Et comment l'a-t-elle pris ? S'inquiéta Johanna.

\- Elle vous a appelé. Elle ne veut pas que le meurtre de son amie reste impuni et elle ne veut surtout pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous.

\- Alors mettons-le derrière les barreaux et reprenons une vie tranquille ! Déclara Johanna.

\- Telle mère, telle fille, sourit-il en la suivant.

Deux cafetières de café bien noir plus tard, grâce aux précisions de Kate sur son « accident », il était désormais évident que cette thèse ne tenait plus et que la police devrait rouvrir l'enquête.

Kate se leva et annonça les mains sur les hanches :

\- Bon ! J'appelle l'officier Esposito ! Cette ordure sera bientôt derrière les barreaux!

\- On devrait plutôt appeler ce lieutenant Montgomery, suggéra Castle.

\- Non, il est trop impliqué ! Et puis, j'ai confiance en Esposito !

\- Oui, mais c'est un débutant, il en est encore à faire des patrouilles !

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je m'en occupe, sourit Johanna. Je connais la personne idéale pour ça.

\- C'est qui? Demandèrent en même temps Rick et Kate.

\- Un lieutenant avec qui j'ai travaillé sur des affaires de meurtre, il est excellent dans son travail! Vous n'avez qu'à prendre votre petit déjeuner et en profiter pour vous reposer un peu…

\- Je me reposerai plus tard, rétorqua Kate, je veux tout savoir !

\- Moi aussi ! Intervint Rick surexcité, c'est trop cool !

Kate et Johanna se tournèrent vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça fera un super bouquin ! Expliqua-t-il.

\- D'accord, mais tu attendras un peu avant de l'écrire, répondit Kate.

\- Ça va de soi!

Le lieutenant John Anderson accepta rapidement de les recevoir. Johanna fit les présentations :

\- John, je te présente ma fille, Katie et son ami, Richard Castle. Les enfants, voici John Anderson, le meilleur flic que je connaisse.

\- Monsieur Castle, répondit Anderson en leur serrant la main, fillette.

Kate tiqua, mais se retint de lui faire une seule remarque, cette affaire était plus importante et il était hors de question qu'elle en fût écartée.

Johanna lui exposa l'affaire et lui montra le dossier que le lieutenant Montgomery avait rassemblé contre Bracken.

\- Il ne nous manque que le lien entre lui et le meurtre de mon amie, intervînt Kate.

\- Ne t'en fais pas fillette, je vais reprendre l'enquête, on a suffisamment d'éléments nouveaux pour ça, assura Anderson.

\- Je peux rester avec vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous pouvez rester dans la salle de pause, mais je ne peux pas vous permettre de suivre les investigations malheureusement.

Kate grogna son mécontentement, ce qui fit sourire Castle.

\- Serais-tu intéressée par le travail de policier ? Demanda-t-il. Je croyais que c'était la cour suprême, que tu convoitais.

\- On a tué mon amie en essayant de s'en prendre à ma mère parce qu'elle voulait faire éclater la vérité, Castle, rétorqua-t-elle, ça change un peu ma façon de voir les choses !

\- Nous devrions rentrer, Jim va finir par s'inquiéter, dit Johanna.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Rick, de toute façon, nous sommes inutiles ici.

Kate soupira bruyamment, mais consentit à les suivre.

\- Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, promit Anderson.

Ils se saluèrent et quittèrent le poste. Ils avaient à peine passé le perron, qu'un flash lumineux attira l'attention de Rick. Il se tourna vers Kate et Johanna et se jeta sur elles lorsqu'il vit le point rouge sur la poitrine de cette dernière.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans les rues de New-York, le lieutenant Esposito et son coéquipier Ike Thornton patrouillaient. Assis sur le siège passager, Esposito mangeait quelques beignets tout en écoutant son équipier, qui lui parlait une fois de plus de sa petite amie du moment.

\- Alors? C'est sérieux avec cette fille?

\- Très sérieux, elle est vraiment super, répondit Ike. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la bonne.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots! Comme si l'homme était fait pour être fidèle à la même compagne pour la vie! Rigola Esposito.

\- Tu verras, un jour toi aussi, tu trouveras celle qui te fera oublier toutes les autres.

\- Ne dis pas de connerie! J'tiens trop à ma liberté, rétorqua Esposito en mordant à belles dents dans son beignet.

\- Au fait, tu as revu ta petite amnésique?

\- D'abord elle n'est pas ma petite amnésique! Ensuite, elle a retrouvé sa famille, alors elle n'a plus besoin de mon aide...

\- Alors pourquoi tu continues d'enquêter sur son accident? Et ne nie pas, je sais que tu as demandé à Dany de la scientifique d'analyser la voiture !

\- Comment tu sais ça?

\- Dany est le cousin de Carole...

\- J'oubliais que ta future femme avait une si grande famille, grinça Esposito.

\- Alors?

\- Alors quoi?

\- Elle te plaît?

\- Qui ça?

\- Ton amnésique?

\- C'est pas ça!

\- Alors quoi?

\- Elle a un contrat sur la tête, ou plutôt sa mère a un contrat sur la tête...

\- C'est pas un bleu qui pourra y faire grand-chose...

\- Peut-être, mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je me sentirais responsable, alors…

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je disais, tu l'aimes bien, ricana Ike.

Leur radio retentit, lui permettant d'échapper à cette conversation embarrassante.

\- Central à toutes les unités, on nous signale des coups de feu aux abords du 54ème prescinct !

\- M… Jura Esposito en attrapant le micro pour répondre, on arrive tout de suite !

Ike bifurqua aussitôt tandis que son coéquipier allumait la sirène.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, leurs collègues étaient déjà occupés à établir un périmètre de sécurité. Ils le passèrent rapidement et rejoignirent les bureaux où tous leurs collègues étaient sur le qui-vive.

\- Hey ! Vous deux ! Les interpella Anderson.

\- Lieutenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Esposito.

\- On a tiré sur des personnes qui quittaient le poste, apparemment elles sont liées à une affaire très sensible, expliqua Anderson.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Les ambulanciers s'occupent d'eux, ils vont les transférer à l'hôpital, je veux que vous les escortiez et que vous assuriez leur protection.

\- A vos ordres, répondirent les deux officiers.

\- Pour l'instant, ils sont dans la salle de pause, rejoignez-les et ne les quittez sous aucun prétexte.

Aux abords de la salle de pause, Esposito reconnut aussitôt Kate, que sa mère et un ambulancier tentaient de calmer.

\- Mademoiselle, on s'occupe de lui, calmez-vous !

\- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? On nous a tiré dessus ! S'écriait Kate. Laissez-moi retourner auprès de lui !

\- Officier Esposito ! S'écria Johanna en le reconnaissant.

\- Madame Beckett ! C'est sur vous qu'on a tiré ?

\- Oui, nous étions venus parler de notre affaire avec le lieutenant Anderson. Nous repartions, quand on nous a tiré dessus depuis l'immeuble en face.

\- Vous avez été blessées ?

\- Le petit ami de ma fille… Il s'est jeté sur nous pour nous protéger…

\- LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! criait Kate alors que deux officiers et un ambulancier tentaient de la retenir.

\- Kate… Grogna la voix de Rick depuis la salle de pause.

Elle se figea aussitôt.

\- Castle, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien… Ils te laisseront passer dans quelques minutes… laisse-leur le temps de terminer les soins.

Johanna la prit dans ses bras, soulagée elle aussi d'entendre la voix de Rick.

\- Mon coéquipier et moi, allons assurer votre protection, annonça Esposito. Ne vous en faites pas, on attrapera l'ordure qui vous a fait ça.

\- Vous pouvez retourner auprès de votre ami, annonça l'ambulancier.

\- Il va bien ? Demanda Johanna alors que Kate s'était déjà précipitée auprès de Rick.

\- Il devra subir une intervention, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

\- Dieu merci, soupira Johanna.

\- Hey ! murmura Rick en esquissant un sourire en voyant Kate se précipiter vers lui.

\- J'ai eu si peur !

\- Moi aussi… Il faudra prévenir ma mère… et Alexis…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occuperai. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Tu avais raison… Se prendre une balle dans l'épaule, ce n'est pas rien… Ces films d'action ne sont pas hyper crédibles…

\- Tu nous as sauvé la vie, sourit-elle, tu es un plus grand héros que ces personnages de films d'action.

\- Il en a après vous…

\- L'officier Esposito et son coéquipier vont assurer notre protection. Le lieutenant Anderson recherche le sniper qui nous a tiré dessus. D'après ma mère, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, il l'aura.

\- J'espère...

Kate dut prendre sur elle pour laisser Rick et sa mère partir dans l'ambulance, sous la protection de l'équipier d'Esposito. Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende au loft pour prévenir Martha et Alexis, il était hors de question qu'un inconnu vienne leur annoncer une telle nouvelle.

Esposito l'accompagna donc au loft. L'annonce fut difficile, mais le latino fut impressionné par la capacité de la jeune femme à apaiser la fille et la mère de Castle.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'hôpital. Johanna les rassura aussitôt avec les nouvelles que l'équipe médicale lui avait données et Jim, qu'elle avait prévenu, arriva peu après avec des viennoiseries et des boissons chaudes pour les aider à patienter.

\- Il a mal mon papa ? Demanda soudain Alexis.

Les adultes la regardèrent avec un air ennuyé. Kate se mit à sa hauteur et lui prit les mains.

\- Ton papa a une blessure à l'épaule, commença-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ça fait mal, c'est certain et il va devoir garder le bras en écharpe pendant quelques temps. Ensuite, il devra faire des exercices pour réapprendre à se servir de son bras. Mais il est courageux et s'en sortira très bien, tu verras.

La fillette se blottit contre Kate.

\- Mon père a apporté des croissants, tu en veux un ?

La fillette hocha la tête et Jim lui tendit le paquet.

\- L'opération de ton papa ne sera pas trop longue, assura Kate, quand elle sera finie, on restera auprès de lui et on le chouchoutera !

\- On lui préparera des pancakes ?

\- Quand on sera à la maison, oui.

La fillette sourit, rassurée. Kate se releva et lui prit la main.

\- Et si en attendant,on dégustait un bon chocolat chaud avec ce croissant ? Je suis sûre que mon père a pensé à en prendre.

\- Avec des marshmallow ?

\- Le fameux chocolat chaud qui réconforte, sourit Kate. Voyons voir, ils doivent en vendre au distributeur, il y en a un là-bas, viens !

\- On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie, chuchota Martha.

\- Oui, et pourtant elle est fille unique et a préféré gagner de l'argent poche en posant comme mannequin qu'en faisant du baby-sitting, répondit Johanna.

\- Comme je la comprends! Quand on la chance d'être aimée par l'appareil photo, il ne faut pas hésiter!


	60. Chapter 60

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été un peu débordée ces derniers temps. En tous cas , merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers!**

* * *

 **Chapitre soixante**

Une heure plus tard, Rick sortait du bloc et les nouvelles du chirurgien étaient bonnes. Il devrait suivre une rééducation, mais n'en garderait pas de séquelles. Devant l'inquiétude et l'impatience des proches de son patient, le médecin les emmena aussitôt auprès de Rick, tout en leur donnant ses recommandations. Martha marchait à ses côtés et lui posait des questions, suivie d'Alexis et des parents de Kate.

Constatant que sa fille était beaucoup trop silencieuse pour que cela fusse normal, Johanna se retourna. Aucun doute, quelque chose la perturbait et ce n'était pas uniquement l'état de santé de Rick.

\- Katie, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle certaine qu'elle devait absolument réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez pour éviter qu'elle ne fît une super bêtise dont elle avait le secret.

\- Mhm…

\- Tu es consciente que je te connais mieux que personne et que je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Maman… Souffla Kate en roulant des yeux d'un air qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin d'une mère en mode inquisitrice à cet instant.

\- Tu m'as causé suffisamment de frayeurs ces derniers mois, pour m'accorder le droit d'être en mode hyper protectrice, contra Johanna.

Kate stoppa sa marche et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère. Johanna la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et froncer les sourcils, signe qu'elle évaluait la possibilité de s'épancher auprès de sa mère. Finalement, elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère et se lança.

\- C'est à cause de moi, qu'il est ici.

\- … Katie…

\- Sans moi, il serait à la plage ou au parc d'attraction avec Alexis ! Il signerait probablement des exemplaires de son dernier roman, ou ferait une partie de laser-game avec les gamins du quartier !

\- Alors là, je te le dis tout de suite, arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ça ! Richard t'aime et il ne voudrait pour rien au monde d'une vie dans laquelle il ne t'aurait jamais rencontrée ! Assura Johanna devant le regard étonné de sa fille. J'ai eu souvent l'occasion de lui parler durant ta disparition, il souffrait énormément et pourtant il venait nous épauler ton père et moi tous les jours. Il était anéanti, autant que nous, mais, lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne te rencontre pas, il m'a répondu qu'il préférait vivre le restant de sa vie avec la douleur de t'avoir perdue plutôt que ne jamais t'avoir rencontrée. Il t'aime, Katie, ne t'éloigne pas de lui, même si c'est pour le protéger.

\- Mais…

\- Tu oublies que c'est à cause de moi toute cette histoire, la coupa Johanna. C'est après moi, que ce tueur en a ! Cette balle, elle m'était destinée! Alors si je suis ton raisonnement, je devrais vous quitter ton père et toi pour que vous ne couriez plus aucun danger ! C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! répondit fermement Kate.

\- Alors dis-toi que Richard pense la même chose que toi ! Tout comme tu ne veux pas que je te protège en sortant de ta vie, il ne veut pas que tu sortes de la sienne pour te protéger ! Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et c'est ensemble qu'on en sortira !

Kate hocha la tête et enlaça sa mère.

\- Merci maman, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Allez, viens, allons voir comment il va…Tu connais le numéro de sa chambre ?

\- Non… Mince !

\- Vous venez ? Demanda Jim en réapparaissant au bout du couloir. Je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d'un guide...

Elles sourirent soulagée et suivirent Jim jusqu'à la chambre de Rick. L'écrivain était encore sous les effets de l'anesthésie, cela inquiéta Alexis, qui avait pensé que son père l'accueillerait avec un grand sourire rassurant.

\- Pourquoi papa ne se réveille pas?

\- Trésor, répondit Martha, les médecins ont dû l'endormir pour l'opération, il va bientôt se réveiller.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- J'en suis certaine ! Ton papa est très solide ! Assura Martha.

Rassurée, Alexis s'installa près de son père pour attendre son réveil. Les Beckett entrèrent à leur tour et Kate se précipita auprès de Rick et lui prit la main.

\- Il va se réveiller bientôt, lui dit Alexis. Ils ont dû l'endormir pour pas lui faire mal, mais grand-mère dit qu'il est solide et qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter !

Kate avait relevé la tête et observait la fillette.

\- Il va se réveiller et on va le dorloter, reprit Alexis.

\- Tu as raison, sourit Kate les larmes aux yeux, on va bien s'occuper de lui.

Le soir tombait doucement sur New-York. Alexis, blottie contre son père sur son lit d'hôpital, s'était endormie. Rick s'était réveillé en début d'après-midi et avait rassuré ses proches avec ses traits d'humour. Kate n'avait pas été dupe. Elle savait qu'il était inquiet. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Tout comme elle et ses parents, il donnait le change, mais il savait très bien que celui qui était à leurs trousses n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était à quel point Martha était au courant de la dangerosité de la situation. Si elle savait, la laisserait-elle encore s'approcher de son fils et de sa petite fille ? Sans doute que non. Sa mère avait raison, Rick l'aimait et il ne voudrait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui pour le protéger, mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Martha ou à Alexis… Il ne le dirait pas, mais il lui en voudrait sûrement. Sa présence auprès d'eux les mettait dans la ligne de mire.

Inconfortablement installée dans le fauteuil près du lit de l'écrivain, Kate l'observait en silence. Finalement les antidouleurs avaient assommé Rick, qui dormait tout comme Alexis. Martha, Jim et Johanna s'étaient rendus à la cafétéria pour manger et Kate, qui n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser, était restée auprès de lui et d'Alexis, prétextant que cette dernière s'inquiéterait de ne pas les voir.

Soupirant bruyamment, elle quitta son fauteuil cabossé et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Aucune nouvelle depuis leur arrivée dans cet hôpital. Elle était inquiète. Les officiers Esposito et Thornton assuraient leur protection, mais que pourraient-ils faire face à un sniper? Elle scruta les bâtiments en face, dont les fenêtres s'illuminaient peu à peu. Il y avait là dehors un tueur payé par Bracken pour les assassiner. Si ça se trouvait, il ajustait son tir à ce moment précis...

\- Il ne prendra pas le risque de tirer à travers une vitre, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Esposito.

\- Et pourquoi pas?

\- Ce n'est pas un vrai sniper, un de mes collègues vient de m'expliquer ce qu'ils ont trouvé sur la fusillade de tout à l'heure...

\- Et?

\- Et si ça avait été un pro, il n'aurait pas manqué sa cible, pas à cette distance.

\- Castle s'est jeté sur nous, c'est grâce à lui, que ma mère n'est pas morte.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'a pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour son tir et n'avait même pas de drapeau pour mesurer la force du vent... Je suis sûr qu'il ne choisirait pas les bonnes munitions pour tirer à travers une vitre!

\- Pourquoi enverrait-il un amateur pour nous tuer?

\- Pas un amateur, j'ai seulement dit qu'il n'était pas un sniper!

\- Et c'est réjouissant?

\- En un sens oui, ça veut dire qu'il devra prendre le risque de s'approcher pour faire son sale boulot et quand il le fera, on l'attrapera !

\- Ouais… Ça vaudrait sans doute mieux…

\- Qu'est-ce qui vaudrait sans doute mieux ? S'étonna Esposito.

\- Que ce soit vous qui l'attrapiez, murmura Kate en retournant à sa contemplation de l'immeuble d'en face. Moi, je ne saurais sans doute pas m'arrêter à temps…

\- … Qu… Ah ! Elle est bien bonne ! Rit-il. A un moment, j'ai cru que vous étiez sérieuse !

\- …

\- Vous n'étiez pas sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant.

\- … Croyez ce que vous voulez…

\- La vengeance ne vous apportera rien de bon !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Pas grand-chose, en effet… Mais je sais que ça ne vous rendra pas votre amie… Rien ne vous la rendra…

\- …

\- Ne gâchez pas votre vie pour ce salopard. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- … Vous avez sans doute raison…

\- J'ai certainement raison !

\- … Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire alors ?

\- Vivre. Vivez votre vie pleinement ! Soyez heureuse ! Ne le laissez pas vous prendre plus que ce qu'il ne vous a déjà pris !

\- Il a essayé de tuer ma mère aujourd'hui ! Et c'est mon petit ami qui a été touché ! Sa fille de cinq ans a failli perdre son père aujourd'hui ! Martha a failli perdre son fils ! Comment je suis sensée vivre ma vie avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête ?!

\- Ben... C'est mon job de veiller sur vous et sur vos proches. C'est à moi d'attraper ce salopard afin qu'il ne nuise plus à personne ! C'est à ça que servent les flics ! A faire en sorte que les civils soient en sécurité.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa un moment en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, dit-il en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

Kate resta encore un instant devant la fenêtre, scrutant l'immeuble en face malgré l'obscurité naissante, puis, elle retourna dans le vieux fauteuil. Elle ne dormirait probablement pas, mais elle essayerait quand même.

Martha et ses parents revinrent peu après. Kate fit un bond en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Oh ! Trésor ! On ne voulait pas te réveiller, s'excusa Martha.

\- Je ne dormais pas, répondit Kate une cannette de soda pleine à la main.

\- Finalement, on aurait préféré te réveiller, soupira Johanna. Tu sais qu'il y a l'officier Esposito qui monte la garde ?

\- Je sais, souffla Kate.

\- Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, suggéra Martha.

\- Non, je veux rester là, protesta Kate.

\- Chérie… Tenta Johanna.

\- Laissez Darling, elle peut rester, répondit Martha, je vais emmener Alexis au loft, elle y sera mieux pour dormir, nous reviendrons demain matin.

Après avoir promis à sa mère et à Martha d'essayer de dormir un peu, Kate les regarda quitter l'hôpital sous bonne escorte.

Trop énervée pour trouver le sommeil, elle sortit de la chambre de Rick.

\- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Esposito qui était chargé de veiller sur eux.

\- Chercher un sandwich, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

\- Je préfèrerai que vous restiez là… Mon équipier est avec vos parents… Je suis seul pour veiller sur vous…

\- Relax ! Je vais au distributeur, c'est au bout du couloir! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Vous avez oublié ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Non et j'espère que votre équipier est doué, parce que c'est après ma mère que le tueur en a ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Attendez, je vous acc…

\- Quittez votre poste ne serait qu'une seconde, le coupa-t-elle en le pointant de l'index, et je vous promets que je vous casse les deux jambes !

\- Il faudrait savoir, je pensais que le tueur ne viendrait pas ici !

\- Faites pas le malin ! Grogna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas décidé.

Elle se rendit dans la salle d'attente, où elle ramassa tous les magazines qui trainaient et fit une razzia aux distributeurs avant de retourner auprès de Castle. Soudain, elle se retourna se sentant suivie. Rien. Elle grimaça, fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules, puis continua son chemin.

\- Je deviens parano ma parole, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. La minuterie s'arrêta et les lumières s'éteignirent. Elle sursauta tandis qu'une main gantée la saisissait brusquement par derrière.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapitre soixante et un**

Instinctivement, Kate attrapa le bras de son agresseur pour le bloquer et lui assena un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. L'individu devait mesurer près de deux mètres et peser le double de son poids, aussi lorsqu'elle tenta de l'envoyer à terre avec une prise de self défense, elle bascula à son tour et atterrit sur la table basse au milieu des banquettes.

Alerté par le vacarme, Esposito se précipita vers la salle d'attente, suivi par les membres du service de nuit présents à l'étage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils trouvèrent Kate, qui assommait un homme à terre à coups de canette de jus de fruits. Le policier accourut pour les séparer avant qu'elle ne l'achève.

\- Calmez-vous bon sang ! Vous allez le tuer ! Grogna-t-il en la maîtrisant tant bien que mal.

\- Que je me calme ?! S'écria-t-elle. Il a voulu me tuer !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, siffla Beckett en cessant de s'agiter pour qu'il la lâche, peut-être parce qu'il avait un couteau !

\- Un couteau ? répéta-t-il en la relâchant.

\- Il l'a laissé tomber quand je lui ai mordu la main, marmonna-t-elle en se massant le poignet.

\- Là ! Indiqua un infirmier, sous le fauteuil !

\- N'y touchez pas ! S'écria Esposito tandis que l'infirmier s'apprêtait à le ramasser. C'est une pièce à conviction ! J'appelle mon supérieur !

Tandis qu'il prenait son téléphone pour passer son appel, Kate assenait un coup de pied à son agresseur qui venait de grogner.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Râla Esposito en s'interposant.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas passé les menottes ! Il aurait pu se faire la malle !

\- Le tuer n'est pas une solution !

\- Roh, ça va, ce n'est pas une petite tape de rien du tout qui va le tuer !

\- Vous pourriez vous occuper d'elle pendant que je passe les menottes à cet individu ? Soupira Esposito en s'adressant à une infirmière.

\- Euh oui… Venez avec moi mademoiselle…

\- Passez-lui les menottes ! Lui cria Kate tandis que l'infirmière l'emmenait plus loin.

\- Oui, oui ! Soupira Esposito.

\- Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! Il ne doit pas s'enfuir ! Cria-t-elle encore.

\- Je connais mon boulot ! Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon boulot ! Râla Esposito.

\- Laissez-le filer et je vous promets la leçon de votre vie !

\- Mademoiselle, allons, calmez-vous, l'interrompit l'infirmière, venez par ici, nous devons soigner vos blessures…

\- Je vais bien ! Râla Kate.

\- Vous avez l'intention de m'apprendre mon métier également ? demanda l'infirmière en haussant un sourcil.

\- … Non… Soupira Kate, mais… Excusez-moi…

\- Il vous a agressée. Vous avez le droit d'être énervée…

Lorsque Rick se réveilla peu après, il trouva Kate à ses côtés.

\- Hey, murmura-t-il.

\- Hey…

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien. Concentre-toi sur ton rétablissement.

\- Si je ne dois pas m'en faire pour toi, alors tu ne dois pas t'en… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-il en se redressant soudain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta joue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oh ça ? C'est rien, répondit-elle en la cachant avec sa main.

\- Katie ! Katie ! Tu vas bien ?! S'écria Johanna en entrant en trombe dans la chambre.

\- Maman ?! Qu'est-ce que…

\- L'officier Esposito nous a prévenus, répondit Johanna en examinant sa fille sous toutes les coutures avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Oh ! Ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur !

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ? S'énerva Rick.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Il dormait, je n'allais pas le réveiller pour ça, répondit Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne me dit pas ? C'est pour ça qu'elle a un hématome sur la pommette ?

\- Votre petite amie a mis K.O. un tueur à gages, expliqua Esposito en arrivant à son tour dans la pièce.

\- Un tueur ? … Il s'en est pris à toi ? Paniqua Rick en dévisageant Kate.

\- J'étais juste allée chercher des magazines et un soda ! Se défendit Kate. Je n'ai rien fait de stupide !

…

\- Nous le savons bien Katie, dit Johanna en la prenant dans ses bras. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai eu si peur.

\- C'est rien, souffla Kate. Alors, il s'agit bien du tueur qui était à nos trousses ?

\- Il avait un couteau des commandos que tout soldat aimerait avoir, c'est un pro, ça ne fait aucun doute, répondit Esposito. Ce qu'il faut trouver, c'est qui l'a engagé.

\- On sait qui l'a engagé, rétorqua Kate.

\- Reste à faire le lien entre eux, dit Esposito.

\- Et à l'arrêter avant qu'il n'envoie quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta Castle.

Au bout d'une heure d'interrogatoire au sujet de l'agression de Kate, le calme revint dans la chambre de Rick. Après d'âpres négociations, Johanna avait finalement accepté de laisser Kate auprès de Rick contre la promesse de cette dernière de ne quitter la pièce sous aucun prétexte.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée et seul le bruit de pages qu'on tourne perturbait le silence de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Rick.

\- Un des magazines qui trainaient dans la salle d'attente… C'est fascinant, il date de 1990 ! A croire qu'ils ne prennent jamais le temps de faire le tri.

\- Ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter, sourit l'écrivain.

\- Sans doute… Ou alors la salle d'attente sert de débarras au personnel de l'hôpital…

\- Ça va ? demanda finalement Rick au bout d'un long silence.

\- Oui, c'est juste un cocard, ça passera vite, plus vite que ses blessures à lui, je crois bien que je lui ai cassé le nez à cette ordure, sourit-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas que du bleu sur ta joue…

\- …

\- Kate, tu ne dors pas, je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe dans ta jolie petite tête !

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ? Demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

\- Tu te sens coupable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, tu ne veux pas dormir parce que tu crains qu'un autre tueur ne sois envoyé pour s'en prendre à l'un de nous !

\- … Mhm… Touché, reconnut-elle.

\- Personne ne viendra cette nuit, ce sénateur a peut-être beaucoup d'influence, mais ça prend du temps de recruter un tueur à gage…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà engagé un tueur à gages ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant et en s'énervant brusquement. Il y a des centaines de voyous dans les rues de New-York ! Des milliers d'armes à feu que n'importe qui peut se procurer pour moins de quarante dollars !

\- Chérie… Ça n'est pas à toi de me protéger, l'officier Esposito est devant la porte pour ça, dit doucement Castle en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer à lui.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, fronçant les sourcils et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tellement fort, qu'il s'en inquiéta. Finalement, elle se détendit et accepta son invitation en s'installa contre lui dans son lit.

\- Détends-toi chérie, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu n'as pas à porter tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules, tu sais ?

\- Mhm…

Il lui parla doucement et tendrement, s'évertuant à trouver des mots suffisamment rassurants pour l'apaiser. Ils finirent par trouver le sommeil pour quelques heures.

Quand il se réveilla, Rick ne fut pas étonné de constater que sa petite amie ne dormait déjà plus. Il ignorait seulement si cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures ou seulement quelques minutes.

\- Tu sais, il y a une nouvelle tendance dont on parle sur Internet, ça s'appelle le sommeil. Ça ne peut pas être mal pour toi, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je le crois pas !

\- Tu devrais, parce que si on en croit les médecins, le manque de sommeil serait à…

\- Non, non, non ! Le coupa-t-elle en lui montrant une photo dans le magazine qu'elle lisait. Là ! Regarde !

\- C'est ton type d'homme ? S'étonna-t-il. Il n'est pas mal, mais je trouve quand même que je suis mieux ! D'ailleurs, d'après le Cosmopolitan, je suis plutôt beau gosse !

\- Mais non, rit-elle, tu ne le reconnais pas ?

\- … Non, pourquoi, je devrais ? demanda-t-il en observant plus attentivement la photo du jeune médecin.

\- C'est Fletcher ! Le bon samaritain qui m'a recueillie, expliqua-t-elle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai été si bien soignée ! Ils disent là-dedans qu'il était une star dans le domaine de la chirurgie !

\- Tu es sûre ? Il date de quand ton magazine ?

\- 1994. C'est une revue médicale. A l'époque, il était en pleine gloire dans le monde médical…

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'un type aussi doué laisse tout tomber ? Il a perdu un patient ?

\- D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, il s'apprêtait à opérer un ouvrier qui avait été grièvement blessé, quand son chef lui a dit d'aller s'occuper d'un sénateur qui venait d'arriver. Il a sauvé le sénateur, mais l'ouvrier est mort…

\- Et après ce drame, il a décidé de tout laisser tomber, termina Castle.

\- Ouais… Quel gâchis.

\- Décidément, je vais finir par croire que les sénateurs sont tous pourris…

\- Oui, à moins que…

\- A moins que le sénateur sauvé par Fletcher et celui qui en a après ta mère ne soient qu'une seule et même personne, répondit Castle qui suivait parfaitement la pensée de sa petite amie.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on le mette derrière les barreaux, marmonna Kate.

\- On y arrivera, chérie, je te le promets, mais en attendant… Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la chevelure, tu devrais te reposer...

\- C'est toi qui es hospitalisé, rétorqua-t-elle, c'est toi qui as besoin de repos.

\- Si ta mère apprend que tu as passé une nuit blanche, je vais me prendre un de ces savons, alors si vraiment tu tiens à moi, je t'en prie, repose-toi, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de me culpabiliser avec ma mère ? Bougonna-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas, si ça me permet de t'obliger à dormir, affirma-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de poser son magazine et de se blottir dans ses bras.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rick fut autorisé à quitter l'hôpital et Kate vint s'installer chez lui, officiellement pour pouvoir l'aider étant donné qu'il devait garder le bras en écharpe.

L'enquête se poursuivait, le lieutenant Anderson méritait amplement la confiance de Johanna et l'officier Esposito s'avérait être plutôt doué dans la chasse aux indices. L'analyse de la voiture de Johanna qu'il avait demandée avait permis d'identifier le type et la couleur de la voiture utilisée par le tueur. Il s'avéra que Dick Coonan avait loué une voiture correspondant à ce signalement et malheureusement pour lui, son jeune frère, Jack Coonan, était loin d'être d'une efficacité exemplaire quand il s'agissait de se débarrasser d'un véhicule compromettant. L'équipe d'Anderson mit la main sur le véhicule et ainsi sur la preuve le reliant au meurtre de d'Emma. Les éléments du dossier de Montgomery leur permirent de découvrir des transactions entre Coonan et Bracken. Acculé, Coonan n'eut pas d'autre solution que de livrer Bracken. Ainsi, en moins d'une semaine, Bracken fut arrêté et l'officier Esposito eut le plaisir de venir annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle aux Beckett et aux Castle.

\- Alors… c'est terminé ? Murmura Kate émue.

\- C'est terminé, confirma Esposito. Vous allez être débarrassés de ma présence.

Kate lui sauta au cou tandis que Jim, Johanna, Martha, Rick et Alexis se prenaient dans les bras les uns les autres soulagés.

\- Une telle nouvelle, ça se fête ! Lança Rick. Champagne !

\- Minute cow-boy ! L'arrêta Kate en lâchant Esposito. Tu prends encore des médicaments, donc on fêtera ça au jus de fruits !

\- Roh ! T'es dure ! Marmonna Rick.

\- De toute façon, je suis en service, dit Esposito, alors le jus de fruits, ça me va !

\- Moi aussi, je préfère le jus de fruits, annonça sérieusement Alexis ce qui fit rire tous les adultes présents.

\- Nous allons enfin pouvoir reprendre le cours de nos vies, se réjouit Johanna lorsque Martha eut servi les boissons.

\- Eh oui, alors, chéri, pas trop triste ? Demanda Martha en regardant son fils.

\- Pourquoi serai-je triste ?

\- Eh bien, Katherine va reprendre ses études… C'est loin Stanford… A moins bien sûr que tu ne décides de repartir pour la Californie avec elle…

Rick se tourna vers Kate, puis vers Alexis. Il n'avait pas songé à ça. Pourtant Kate devrait repartir pour Stanford, c'était évident. Quant à Alexis… Elle venait à peine d'intégrer sa nouvelle école à New-York, la changer une nouvelle fois d'établissement ne serait pas l'idéal pour elle.


	62. Chapter 62

**Encore merci à tous, je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise!**

* * *

 **Chapitre soixante-deux**

Rick avait passé une mauvaise nuit, torturé par ce dilemme, il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Kate ne semblait pas s'en faire, elle avait si bien dormi, qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller pour lui en parler. Il devait être évident pour elle, qu'elle allait retourner sous peu à Stanford. Il s'agissait de son avenir. Cette triste affaire n'allait pas le remettre en cause.

Comment lui annoncer que pour lui tout avait changé? La vie d'Alexis avait été suffisamment perturbée ces derniers temps, elle avait besoin de stabilité. Kate le comprendrait-elle? Et si elle le comprenait, serait-elle prête à vivre une relation longue distance? Peu de couples parvenaient à y survivre. Seraient-ils différents des autres? Il l'aimait profondément, il ne doutait absolument pas de ses sentiments pour elle, ni de ceux de Kate, d'ailleurs. Mais leur amour serait-il suffisant?

Toutes ses questions lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il se leva de mauvaise grâce et quitta sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

Dans la cuisine, Kate et Alexis discutaient joyeusement autour du plan de travail.

\- Je casse les oeufs maintenant? Demanda la fillette.

\- Oui. Fais bien attention avec les coquilles!

\- Comme ça?

\- Parfait! Tu te débrouilles très bien!

\- Papa va adorer!

\- Je pense bien, c'est la recette spéciale de ma mère. Les "gaufres de Johanna" sont les meilleures du monde. Impossible de ne pas les aimer.

\- Dis Kate?

\- Oui?

\- C'est vrai ce que grand-mère a dit? Tu vas retourner à Stanford?

\- ...

Les enfants, pensa Rick, ne jamais sous-estimer leur capacité naturelle à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il tendit l'oreille avide d'entendre la réponse de Kate.

\- ... Il va bien falloir que j'y retourne, en effet, répondit Kate. Pourquoi cette question? Ça t'inquiète?

\- Ben... Oui. Papa est super triste quand tu n'es pas là et il n'a plus son appartement là-bas. On vit à New-York maintenant.

\- Je ne serai pas tout le temps partie et je reviendrai aussi souvent que possible. Peut être même que vous pourrez venir me rendre visite vous aussi...

\- Tu ne nous oublieras pas là-bas?

\- Bien sûr que non, je vous aime trop pour ça, répondit Kate avec un sourire rassurant auquel Alexis répondit aussitôt en la serrant dans ses bras.

Rick n'avait rien manqué de leur échange. Kate prévoyait de repartir, mais ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Légèrement soulagé, il s'avança vers elles.

\- Bonjour vous deux! Vous êtes bien matinales!

\- Matinales? Il est presque onze heures, répliqua Kate en désignant la pendule.

\- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé?

\- Le docteur a dit que tu devais te reposer, rétorqua Alexis.

\- Et tu t'es tellement agité cette nuit, que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller, expliqua Kate.

\- Oh...

\- On prépare un brunch! Dit Alexis tout sourire. Il y a des gaufres, des oeufs, des fruits frais...

\- Et du bacon! Se réjouit Rick en piochant dans une assiette.

Kate lui donna aussitôt un coup de spatule sur la main.

\- Aïeuuhhh! Tu n'as pas honte de frapper un infirme?

\- Pas si l'infirme en question est un pique-assiette!

\- C'est la seule main qu'il me reste!

\- Bonjour les enfants! Lança Martha en entrant dans le loft.

\- Mère? Tu es bien matinale!

\- Je dirais plutôt que je suis vespérale, rectifia Martha.

\- Tu as découché?

\- Roh ça va! Ne joue pas les fils indignés! Je suis majeure et vaccinée! Rétorqua Martha.

-Tu brunches avec nous grand-mère?

\- Oh non, merci Chérie. J'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner, je vais aller me reposer. À tout à l'heure!

\- À lundi plutôt, rectifia Castle.

\- Vous partez?

\- Oui, nous avons décidé de passer le week-end dans les Hamptons...répondit-il.

\- Oui! Même que nos bagages sont déjà prêts, ajouta Alexis et en désignant les valises qui trônaient dans le salon.

\- Le taxi sera là dans une heure, termina Kate.

\- Bien sûr, si tu en as envie, il y a de la place pour toi, dit Rick.

\- Oh non! Vous avez besoin de temps pour vous trois et puis j'ai mes répétitions pour ma prochaine pièce de théâtre!

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Absolument certaine, amusez-vous bien les enfants!

En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivaient dans la maison des Hamptons.

\- Wah! Castle! Fit Kate admirative en sortant du taxi. Alors comme ça, tu es riche?

\- Pas autant que Patterson, répondit Rick, mais je me débrouille.

\- Je peux laisser sortir Pièce à Conviction ? Demanda Alexis. Je crois qu'il en a assez d'être dans sa caisse.

\- Il vaut mieux attendre d'être dans la maison pour le laisser sortir, chérie. Il pourrait s'égarer si on le laisse gambader dehors tout de suite.

\- D'accord ! Tu viens Kate? Lança Alexis en prenant la main de la jeune femme, on va te faire visiter!

\- Je vous suis !

Alexis lui présenta chaque pièce de la maison, dont Rick commenta la décoration, puis ils sortirent dans le jardin. Là, Kate s'arrêta.

\- Par-là, il y a la piscine, expliqua Alexis, elle est chauffée, on pourra se baigner demain !

\- Tu viens ? Demanda Rick en remarquant que Kate ne suivait plus. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- C'est…

\- Notre arbre, continua-t-il en suivant son regard. Quand je t'ai crue... morte..., je l'ai fait transporter ici. Je voulais pouvoir l'admirer à chaque fois que j'en aurais envie et me rappeler de ce jour merveilleux où tu m'es apparue pour la première fois jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Oh Castle, sourit-elle émue, c'est tellement… adorable !

\- Je suis quelqu'un d'adorable, approuva-t-il avec un air fier de lui.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement d'abord, puis plus langoureusement.

\- Hé ! On n'a pas fini la visite ! Vous vous ferez des bisous plus tard ! s'écria Alexis en revenant vers eux.

Ils se séparèrent en riant et suivirent la fillette pour la fin de la visite.

A la fin du dîner, Kate fit une surprise à Alexis.

\- Tiens, je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau, dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet.

\- Wah ! Un jeu de Uno ! Se réjouit la fillette. Merci Kate ! On peut faire une partie tout de suite ?

\- Je veux bien, mais ensuite, il faudra aller te coucher sans protester, l'avertit Castle.

\- Papa, c'est toi qui fais des histoires d'habitude, pas moi, contra Alexis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, rit Kate, je m'occupe de le mettre au lit à une heure raisonnable.

\- Méfie-toi, parce qu'il est très fort pour trouver des excuses, l'avertit Alexis.

\- Ah oui ? Merci du conseil alors, je ne me laisserai pas embobiner !

\- Non mais oh ! Bougonna Castle, c'est une conspiration ?

Trois parties de Uno plus tard, il était évident qu'Alexis avait une chance insolente au jeu et que Castle était un très mauvais perdant. Sans doute lassée de leurs chamailleries, Kate déclara leur souhaita bonne nuit et quitta la pièce.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est fâchée ? Demanda Alexis ennuyée.

\- Bah… Je ne sais pas trop… Il faut reconnaître que ça ne devait pas être très amusant pour elle…

Alexis baissa la tête, elle semblait réellement triste d'avoir pu causer du souci à Kate.

\- Ne t'en fais pas va, je suis certain qu'elle ne t'en veut pas, la rassura Rick. C'est moi qui ai fait des histoires avec ce jeu, pas toi.

\- Ça c'est vrai ! Approuva la fillette. Tu es trop mauvais perdant !

\- Mais je n'avais qu'une main! C'est normal que je n'arrive pas à jouer correctement!

\- Papa! Râla Alexis en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et je tâcherai de m'améliorer de ce côté-là ! En attendant, viens, il est temps d'aller dormir.

Lorsqu'Alexis fut endormie, Rick partit à la recherche de Kate. Ne la trouvant ni dans la chambre, ni dans la cuisine ou le salon, il se rendit à l'extérieur et la trouva assise, face à l'océan.

\- Hey, lança-t-il.

\- Hey…

\- Je croyais que tu étais partie te coucher…

\- Non… Je n'avais pas sommeil.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah… Pour mon comportement pendant le jeu ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir ennuyée avec mes réactions de gamin !

\- Ah ça ? Non, rassure-toi, mon père est encore plus mauvais perdant que toi, même quand il a ses deux bras valides, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de scènes, sourit-elle.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Absolument ! D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu évites de jouer avec lui lors des réunions de famille, si tu ne veux pas que ça tourne au pugilat !

\- Alors… Tu n'es pas partie parce que tu étais fâchée ?

\- Non, rit-elle, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air et de réfléchir, c'est tout ! Tu t'installes avec moi ?

Soulagé, Rick s'installa derrière elle et l'entoura de son bras valide. Elle s'adossa contre son torse, savourant le bonheur d'être contre lui.

\- Alors… Dit-il au bout de quelques instants de silence et de contemplation de l'océan. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- La même chose que toi, je pense…

\- Quelque chose me tracasse ?

\- Tu crois que je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ton changement de couleur quand ta mère a parlé de mon retour à Stanford ?

\- Touché… Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon et je comprends tout à fait que tes études t'éloignent de moi, géographiquement parlant bien entendu ! Je serai patient et étant donné que tu es la plus brillante étudiante qui soit, je sais que ça ne sera pas trop long !

\- En fait… Hésita-t-elle avant de lui livrer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ça pourrait être encore moins long que tu ne le penses.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu envisages d'arrêter tes études, demanda-t-il surpris. Je reconnais que l'idée de te voir repartir à Stanford me tracasse un peu, mais on trouvera une solution, tout ce que je souhaite, moi, c'est être auprès de toi et si cela signifie retourner là-bas pendant quelques années, je le ferai, après tout, je peux écrire n'importe où et Alexis est une enfant tellement sociable, qu'elle se fera des amis n'importe où…

\- Je dois reconnaître que j'ai eu un petit coup de blues tout à l'heure quand tu te chamaillais avec ta fille. L'idée de repartir bientôt loin de vous me peine un peu, mais ce n'est pas pour ça, que j'envisage de ne pas retourner à Stanford… Et je ne pense pas abandonner mes études, non… Je pense à les réorienter plutôt.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… Toute cette affaire a un peu changé ma vision des choses… Le meurtre d'Emma, ce politicien pourri, la détresse de la famille d'Emma, la tienne et celle de mes parents quand vous m'avez crue morte… J'ai fini par me dire que ma place n'était peut-être pas dans un tribunal, mais dans les rues à traquer les meurtriers.

\- Tu veux devenir flic ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui, je veux être utile aux familles des victimes et mettre les meurtriers derrière les barreaux.

\- Wah…

\- Tu trouves ça stupide ?

\- Non, pas stupide, non… C'est juste que… Tu voulais tellement présider la cour suprême…

\- C'était dans une autre vie, soupira-t-elle. Une vie dans laquelle je n'avais pas été confrontée à tous ces drames… Une vie dans laquelle seule mon ambition guidait mes choix…

\- Si tu es sûre de toi, alors lance-toi.

\- Tu le penses sincèrement ?

\- Je ne dis jamais rien que je ne pense pas sincèrement. Je comprends que tout ce que tu as traversé ces derniers temps t'ait bouleversée et ait changé ta vision des choses. Et je suis certain que tu feras un excellent flic. Les criminels n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

\- Merci Rick, sourit-elle.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour être toi, pour me soutenir comme tu le fais quels que soient mes choix…

\- Always, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Maintenant, il va falloir affronter une nouvelle difficulté…

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tes parents ! Il va falloir que tu leur annonces ta décision, je ne suis pas certain que l'idée de te voir rejoindre l'académie de police les emballe tant que ça. Ils sont plutôt compréhensifs, mais ils n'en restent pas moins des parents qui tremblent à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur enfant…

\- C'est sûr que mon père va se faire des cheveux blancs rien qu'à cette idée...


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapitre soixante-trois**

 **\- ...**

\- C'est une blague ? S'écria Jim.

Comme Kate s'y attendait, la réaction de son père à l'annonce de son projet de commencer une carrière dans la police était loin d'être enthousiaste. La veine saillante sur son front, signe de colère chez lui, était réapparue et déjà il arpentait la pièce de long en large en énumérant toutes les raisons qui faisaient de cette idée, la lubie la plus stupide du siècle.

Rick, qui l'avait accompagnée pour la soutenir dans ce moment difficile n'en revenait pas qu'une personne aussi calme et posée que l'était Jim Beckett ait pu se transformer aussi rapidement en un être aussi furieux que celui qui s'agitait devant lui. Peut-être avait-il été exposé à des rayons gamma lors d'une expérience atomique…

\- Mais c'est un métier tellement dangereux, Katie, commença Johanna d'un ton plus tempéré que celui de Jim.

\- Je le sais bien, soupira Kate, mais sans vouloir te faire de la peine, Maman, je te rappelle qu'il y a encore à peine quelques jours, un tueur à gages en avait après toi parce que tu es avocate !

\- Ne te sers pas de cette histoire pour minimiser la folie de ton nouveau caprice! Rugit Jim.

\- Ça n'est pas un caprice ! S'emporta à son tour Kate. C'est un choix mûrement réfléchi !

\- Tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire, jeune fille, tempêta Jim, tu ne postuleras pas à l'académie de police !

\- Eh bien désolée de te l'apprendre, mais ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as plus ton mot à dire en ce qui concerne ma vie ! Protesta Kate avec d'autant plus de virulence qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être traitée comme une enfant. Je deviendrai flic, que ça te plaise ou non !

Les cris entre le père et la fille fusaient de part et d'autre, Johanna tentait tant bien que mal de les calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Seul Rick, toujours sidéré par la situation, demeurait silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Et vous, là ! L'apostropha Jim. Pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour ramener cette bourrique à la raison ?

\- Moi ? Demanda Rick revenant soudainement à la réalité.

\- Bien sûr vous ! Vous êtes son petit ami oui ou non ?

\- Ah oui ! Absolument ! Répondit fièrement Rick.

\- Vous devriez être la première personne à vous inquiéter de ce qui pourrait lui arriver ! Fulmina Jim.

\- Papa ! Laisse-le tranquille ! L'interrompit Kate. Lui au moins il me soutient, pas comme certains !

\- Oh bien sûr ! Il te soutient ! Ça lui sera d'un grand réconfort quand tu te seras pris une balle par un coupe-jarret ! Tonna Jim.

\- JIM! s'écria Johanna choquée.

\- Un coupe-jarret ? Se moqua la jeune femme, mais plus personne n'utilise ce mot depuis au moins deux siècles !

\- Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait, grogna-t-il.

\- Jim, si c'est son choix, tu ne la feras pas changer d'avis, dit Johannaretrouvant une voix plus calme.

\- Ne te mets pas de son côté, s'il te plait, Jo ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié dans quel état tu étais quand on a cru qu'elle était morte dans cet accident ! Fulmina Jim.

\- Rohhh ! Ça va bien avec ça ! J'ai décidé d'entrer dans la police ! Pas de me taillader les veines ! S'écria Kate excédée.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? S'agaça Johanna.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! Protesta Kate en pointant son père du doigt.

\- Katie, je t'en prie, n'envenime pas les choses, soupira Johanna.

\- Mais... Mais... Ça n'est tout de même pas de ma faute, si Papa se croit encore autorisé à décider à ma place comme quand j'avais cinq ans! Je suis une adulte bordel!

\- Non, mais tu entends ça, Jo? Elle n'est même pas encore dans la police, qu'elle jure déjà comme un charretier! Fit remarquer Jim.

\- Toi aussi, ça suffit! Gronda Johanna.

Kate croisa les bras d'un air butté, campant sur ses positions, tandis que Jim, que le haussement de ton de Johanna avait réussi à faire taire également, marmonnait dans sa barbe.

\- Et vous, vous pourriez m'aider! Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Rick.

\- Moi? Mais c'est que je tiens à la vie, se défendit-il. Dites, vous êtes certaine que votre mari n'a jamais été exposé aux rayons gamma lors d'une explosion atomique?

\- …

Kate explosa de rire, tandis que Jim et Johanna le dévisageaient d'un air perplexe.

L'hilarité de sa petite amie étant communicative et ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve depuis près d'une heure, Rick l'accompagna dans son fou rire.

\- Ma parole, ces gamins ne prennent rien au sérieux! Siffla Jim agacé.

Ce fut au tour de Johanna de céder à la crise de rire générale, tandis que Jim, vexé partait s'enfermer dans son bureau en claquant la porte en criant que puisqu'ils le prenaient comme ça, il n'avait plus rien à faire en ces lieux.

Le calme revint aussitôt dans la pièce.

\- Il finira par se calmer, dit Johanna d'un air désolé.

-Bah... Soupira Kate, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé en fin de compte...

\- Ah non? Fit Rick étonné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut! On voyait presque la fumée sortir de ses oreilles! J'ai réellement cru qu'il allait devenir vert et craquer tous ses vêtements!

\- Il s'inquiète pour sa fille, expliqua Johanna en réprimant un sourire devant les plaisanterie du jeune homme. Vous verrez! Un jour Alexis volera de ses propres ailes et vous aurez du mal à conserver votre calme vous aussi!

\- Je ne voulais pas vous causer du souci, souffla Kate en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- Je le sais bien, Katie, répondit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Et à ce propos, je voudrais que tu me promettes qu'à chaque fois que tu endosseras ton uniforme et ta plaque, tu te souviendras de nos angoisses et que tu agiras aussi prudemment que possible.

\- ... Alors... Tu es d'accord avec mon choix de carrière?

\- Katie... Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux t'accompagner dans tes choix, plutôt que de s'y opposer et risquer de te voir t'y lancer tête baissée et sans aucun discernement.

\- Ta maman est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, sourit Rick.

\- Tachez de le lui rappeler le plus souvent possible! Répondit-elle.

Peu après, Rick et Kate s'en allèrent. La jeune femme refusa de prendre un taxi, prétextant qu'il serait criminel de ne pas profiter du beau temps.

Sur le chemin du retour, malgré le fait qu'elle faisait tout pour avoir l'air détaché, Rick voyait bien que sa petite amie était contrariée par l'attitude de son père. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Johanna, il n'avait pas prétendu sortir de son bureau et s'était muré dans un silence glacial.

\- Il va finir par se calmer, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

\- Qui ça? Mon père?

\- Bah à part toi, il est le seul à s'être vraiment énervé...

\- Hé! Minute! Si je me suis énervée, c'est parce qu'il s'est conduit comme un père de l'époque préhistorique! Je suis une adulte! Je prends mes propres décisions, il n'a pas son mot à dire là-dessus!

\- Ne te fâche pas!

\- Je ne me fâche pas!

\- Ah non?

\- Non. Là, je dirais même que je m'en fiche totalement! Assura-t-elle boudeuse en accélérant le pas soudainement. Oh! Regarde! Il y a un jongleur de rue là-bas, quel dommage qu'Alexis ne soit pas là, elle aurait adoré!

Rick la regarda s'éloigner pensif. Johanna avait raison, les disputes entre Kate et son père étaient terribles et risquaient de durer des jours tant ces deux-là étaient butés.

\- Tu viens, Castle? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

\- J'arrive! Dit-il en trottinant vers elle.

En fin de journée, Rick reçut un appel de Johanna, qui venait aux nouvelles.

\- Comment va-t-elle?

\- Bien, en apparence, mais je vois bien que cette histoire la tracasse...

\- Vous lui en avez parlé?

\- J'ai bien essayé, oui, mais j'ai finalement renoncé. Dès que j'évoque le sujet, elle se met immédiatement en pétard... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir mon autre bras en écharpe...

\- Non, vous avez raison et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'emporte de nouveau et quitte votre loft. Là au moins, je sais où elle est.

\- Comment va Jim?

\- Vous connaissez le dicton? Tel père, telle fille. Le nom de Katie est tabou ici...

\- Ouais... Bref, il n'est pas prêt de faire le premier pas, déplora-t-il.

\- Pour le moment... Mais ne vous en faites pas, je finirai par l'avoir à l'usure. Je gagne toujours!

Malheureusement plusieurs semaines plus tard, alors que Kate se préparait à entrer à l'école de police, Jim n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis et refusait encore d'entendre parler de cette histoire. Cela minait la jeune femme. Rick faisait de son mieux pour la réconforter, mais il savait que seul Jim avait le pouvoir de la tranquilliser à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il la découvrit en pleine réflexion, adossée contre la tête de lit.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question.

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Voyons voir… Parce qu'il est cinq heures du matin et que tu ne dors pas ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Tu es nerveuse ?

\- Un peu, oui… Tu crois que je fais une erreur ?

\- Tu as des doutes ? Je pensais que tu voulais rendre justice aux victimes, protéger les civils…

\- Oui ! C'est ce que je veux, bien sûr !

\- Alors… C'est à cause de… ton père ?

\- Non… Enfin oui ! Comment je peux m'épanouir dans ce que je fais, s'il réprouve mon choix ? Comment je peux me lancer dans cette carrière, si ça signifie le perdre lui ?

\- Kate… souffla-t-il en se redressant à son tour. Il t'aime ! Tu es sa fille unique ! Tu ne le perdras pas, même s'il n'approuve pas forcément tes choix…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ça fait trois semaines qu'il est fâché ! Jamais encore il n'était resté aussi longtemps sans me parler ! Même ma mère n'a pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison !

\- Il a peur pour toi ! Et je dois reconnaître que ça n'est pas facile de t'imaginer chaque jour confrontée aux pires truands de ce monde…Mais… Crois-moi, il t'aime, il reviendra vers toi…

\- Tu es adorable, sourit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je sais… répliqua-t-il en glissant les mains sous son tee-shirt… Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec tes inquiétudes matinales ?

\- Non, quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur lui.

\- Oh, je crois que tu le sais, mais je vais te répondre quand même, sourit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ça nous laisse le temps de faire l'amour avant que le réveil ne nous oblige à nous lever…

\- Tu as raison… Approuva-t-elle en se débarrassant de son tee-shirt d'un mouvement souple. Je le savais… Mais tu crois que tu peux ? Avec ta blessure, je veux dire…

\- Ma blessure va beaucoup mieux, je ne suis plus assommé par les antalgiques, il est grand temps de passer outre le cap des petits câlins bien sages ! Faisons trembler les murs !

\- Wah ! Monsieur Castle, tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur de cette promesse, l'avertit Kate d'un ton sensuel.

Il sourit, les yeux pétillants de malice et empauma ses seins avec gourmandise, bien décidé à l'emmener au septième ciel. Malheureusement pour eux, la porte s'ouvrit moins de dix minutes plus tard et Rick eut à peine le temps de tirer la couette sur eux pour les cacher.

\- Oups ! Fit Martha un brin confuse. Je n'ai plus de fil dentaire, je venais voir s'il y en avait dans ta salle de bain…

\- A cinq heures du matin ? Grinça Rick.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos, il vous arrive de dormir ?

\- Mère ! Râla Rick.

\- Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas les enfants, il ne s'est rien passé ici que je n'ai déjà fait moi-même, rit Martha.

\- D'abord tes parents, maintenant ma mère, grommela Rick, l'univers est contre nous !

Kate éclata de rire et se leva après avoir réussi à remettre discrètement son tee-shirt.

\- Je vais faire du café ! Annonça-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

\- Dans le premier tiroir sous le lavabo… Soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le fil dentaire, grogna-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la raison de ton intrusion dans ma chambre ?

\- Oh ça !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignait Kate dans la cuisine.

\- Difficile de croire qu'elle a son propre appartement, soupira-t-il.

\- Je commence l'académie aujourd'hui, elle est venue t'aider pour Alexis, l'excusa Kate en lui tendant une tasse de café. Après tout, tu es encore convalescent…

\- Tu ne disais pas ça il y a un quart d'heure…

\- Mhm… Je reconnais que tu m'as l'air d'avoir retrouvé toutes tes capacités, sourit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois, ils furent interrompus par quelques coups frappés contre la porte...


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapitre soixante-quatre**

\- Non mais c''est pas vrai! Grogna Rick. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel ?

\- T'en fais pas Babe, on se rattrapera ce soir, dit Kate pour le consoler.

\- Erreur! Une occasion de perdue, ça reste une occasion de perdue! Ça ne se rattrape pas! Bougonna-t-il tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- Tant pis! Dans ce cas, ne manquons pas l'occasion de...

Elle se figea en ouvrant la porte, découvrant leur mystérieux visiteur matinal.

\- ... ce soir... Papa?

\- ...

\- Papa? Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt en voyant son air grave. C'est maman? Il est arrivé quelque chose à maman?

\- Non! Ta mère va bien! S'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. C'est... Enfin, je voulais te dire que...

\- Que...?

\- Je suis désolé Katie... Parvint-il difficilement à dire la voix étranglée par l'émotion. J'ai agi...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, et se précipita sans attendre dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots. Elle avait tellement refoulé ses angoisses et ses larmes depuis leur dispute et face à son silence, que la pression se relâcha d'un coup et ses pleurs fusèrent.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Martha en arrivant près de son fils.

\- Réconciliation père-fille, il me semble. Johanna avait raison, leurs réconciliations sont aussi soudaines que leurs disputes, répondit Rick touché par le tableau que lui offraient Kate et son père. Je vais refaire du café! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi on n'a jamais connu des scènes de réconciliation aussi touchantes, nous deux?

\- Sans doute parce qu'on ne s'est jamais disputés de la sorte, répliqua Martha comme une évidence. Tu as la chance d'avoir une mère qui est un ange de compréhension! Et ce n'est pas peu dire étant données toutes les frasques dont tu t'es montré un grand spécialiste!

\- Et toi, tu es la spécialiste quand il s'agit de te couvrir d'éloges tout en me rendant responsable de tout ce qui tourne mal, grinça-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé, chérie, répéta Jim en caressant le dos de sa fille. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi durement.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, sanglota-t-elle blottie dans ses bras.

\- Je sais bien que tu es une adulte, que tu fais tes propres choix, murmura-t-il. C'est seulement que j'ai tellement peur de te perdre...

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, papa. Je serai prudente.

\- Tu as intérêt à ne jamais rien faire de stupide pour ce job, l'avertit-il.

Après de longues minutes passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le père et la fille séchèrent leurs yeux humides et rejoignirent Martha et Rick dans la cuisine.

\- Jim, un café? Proposa l'écrivain en levant une tasse.

\- Volontiers!

\- Vous prenez le petit déjeuner avec nous? Demanda Martha.

\- Oh, non, merci. Johanna va se demander où je suis passé, si je ne rentre pas rapidement.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'elle sait parfaitement où vous vous trouvez, sourit Rick.

\- C'est Maman, qui t'a obligé à venir? Blêmit Kate.

\- Oh, je ne vais pas te mentir en niant le fait qu'elle m'ait harcelé pour que je cesse de me comporter et je la cite en " grand cornichon de père incapable de soutenir son enfant dès que celle-ci le contrarie en faisant ses propres choix"... Mais non, Katie, personne ne m'a obligé à venir. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas cédé à son ultimatum d'il y a une semaine!

\- Elle t'a posé un ultimatum?

\- Oui, tel que tu me vois là, ça fait une semaine que je suis privé de... Enfin tu vois!

\- RAHHHH! Mais combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je ne veux rien savoir de ce que vous faites tous les deux! S'écria Kate.

\- Mère, et si tu nous parlais de... De ce que tu veux, pourvu que tu nous sortes de cette conversation, suggéra Rick mal à l'aise.

\- Oh! Bien sûr! T'ai-je déjà raconté la fois où je jouais au Carnegie Hall?

\- Tu as joué au Carnegie Hall?

\- J'ai joué partout où les plus grands acteurs ont joué! À l'époque, je faisais partie des figurants dans la comédie musicale " L'homme de la Mancha". Eh bien, figurez-vous que celui qui incarnait Don Quichotte ne sut résister à mon charme! Et je peux vous assurer qu'il fut l'un de mes meilleurs amants!

\- Mère! L'interrompit Rick. Quand je disais "sortir de cette conversation" je parlais du sujet dont n'importe quel enfant refuse d'entendre parler, à savoir la vie sexuelle de ses parents!

\- Roh! Vous les jeunes! Ce que vous pouvez être vieux jeu! Se désola l'actrice. C'était vraiment une histoire fantastique!

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Kate arrivait aux abords de l'académie de police, bien décidée à rapidement faire ses preuves. Elle était partagée entre excitation et anxiété à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Rick lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais elle avait refusé. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ce premier pas dans sa nouvelle vie seule et lui devait se mettre à l'écriture s'il voulait rendre les trois chapitres qu'il devait à son éditeur avant la fin du mois, lui avait-elle rappelé.

Mais en cet instant, elle commençait à regretter de s'être montrée aussi sérieuse. Elle aurait apprécié un bon petit câlin réconfortant avant de se lancer dans l'arène pour la première fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle joue les femmes fortes et sûres d'elles, alors qu'il aurait été si simple de profiter des bras rassurants de son petit ami pour s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer?

Elle s'en voulut presqu'aussitôt d'avoir songé à cela ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Elle voulait devenir le meilleur flic de New York, celle qui protège les civils, rend justice aux victimes et apporte la paix à leurs familles, pour cela, elle devait être forte et sûre d'elle. Elle ne devrait pas chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son amant à la première petite difficulté venue. Et puis, elle allait faire ce boulot sans lui à ses côtés alors autant s'y habituer dès maintenant !

\- Tu vas y arriver, dit une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle se retourna aussitôt ravie à l'idée de revoir son ami.

\- Fletcher! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je viens voir ma protégée prendre son envol, sourit-il.

Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis si contente de te revoir! Comment as-tu su?

\- Je veille sur toi, pardi! Ça n'est pas parce que tu as retrouvé ta famille, que je ne m'inquiète plus pour toi, fillette.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veilles sur moi?

\- Bien sûr ! Je t'ai sortie de cette eau glacée, je suis responsable de toi maintenant ! Mais je n'ai rien pu faire, quand ce tueur a tiré sur ton ami... Ni quand il t'a agressée à l'hôpital... Je suis arrivé trop tard. Je fais un bien piètre garde du corps, désolé.

\- C'est parce que toi, tu es fait pour sauver des vies d'une autre façon, répliqua-t-elle d'un air entendu.

\- Non, ça, c'était dans une autre vie!

\- Et pourquoi? Parce qu'un sénateur a usé d'un passe-droit ? S'indigna-t-elle. Tu ne devrais pas enlever aux autres patients la chance d'être soigné par un aussi grand talent que le tien à cause de ça! Tu devrais au contraire te battre pour que ça n'arrive plus!

\- Mhmmm... Tu devrais être avocate, tu sais? Tu es très convaincante.

\- Dans une autre vie, sourit-elle. Alors? Tu vas te décider à sortir de ton ermitage?

\- Mhm… Je retournerai à l'hôpital, si c'est ta question, mais j'aime trop ma cabane pour vouloir revenir en ville.

\- T'es sérieux là? C'est à peine si tu as l'eau chaude dans ce taudis! Se rappela-t-elle en frissonnant.

\- Hé! C'est mon taudis et je m'y sens bien! Enfin quand je ne me retrouve pas à recueillir des petits chats blessés, qui perturbent ensuite ma petite routine pépère!

\- C'est de moi que tu parles-là?

\- Exactement chaton! On pourra dire que tu me l'auras bien perturbée ma petite retraite tranquille! La preuve, à cause de toi, je vais reprendre le boulot !

\- D'abord, rétorqua-t-elle en pointant son index sur son torse, tu es trop jeune pour être à la retraite et ensuite, l'Univers t'a doté du don de soigner les gens, tu dois le faire! Ça serait du gâchis sinon!

\- Et toi? Tu ne devrais pas suivre ton talent et défendre les gens?

\- Non, moi je suis faite pour les protéger et pour chasser les meurtriers! Assura-t-elle.

\- Mhmm... Ouais... Une amazone… C'est vrai que ça te va bien, dit-il en se souvenant de tout ce dont elle avait été capable alors qu'elle était très affaiblie et malade. Mais je te préviens! Il est hors de question que tu arrives dans mon bloc! Tu te casses un ongle en mettant les menottes à un criminel, passe encore, mais pas question que tu te prennes une balle ou tout autre fantaisie de ce genre!

\- J'ai déjà été briefée à ce sujet par mes parents et par mon petit ami. Promis, s'il doit m'arriver un truc en service, ce sera me retrouver coincée dans un conteneur réfrigérant ou encore attaquée par un tigre affamé!

\- Ah ah! P'tite maligne, méfie-toi des bombes aussi, il y a pas mal d'allumés dans cette ville, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Allez, il faut que je te laisse. Et ne te laisse pas impressionner par tous ces bleus à l'académie de police, tu es la meilleure!

\- Pas encore, mais je le deviendrai, promit-elle.

Il la salua et s'éloigna.

\- Fletcher! Le rappela-t-elle.

\- Ouais?

\- Ton sénateur... C'était Bracken? S'enquit-elle curieuse.

\- Non, c'était un vieux, qui abusait un peu trop des cocktails et de la nourriture trop riche pour espérer pouvoir faire centenaire, pourquoi?

\- Pour savoir s'il y a d'autres sénateurs pourris en liberté.

\- Ne chasse pas trop vite le gros gibier, il finira par venir dans ton cercle tout seul. Conseil de chasseur.

\- Ce n'était pas plutôt une réplique de Zorro? Tiqua-t-elle.

\- Ah? Oui... Peut-être bien...Mais Zorro, c'est un chasseur de méchants après tout ! Allez, à bientôt Chaton !

\- Ah ! Au fait, Fletcher!

\- Tu vas finir par être en retard pour ton premier jour!

\- Tu devrais utiliser ton vrai prénom! Conseilla-t-elle. C'est très joli Simon.

\- D'où tu sors ça toi?

\- Quand tu retourneras à l'hôpital, si tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, dis leur de renouveler les magazines de la salle d'attente!

\- Ouais... À plus tard... Chaton! Dit-il en s'en allant pour de bon cette fois.

\- Chaton, marmonna-t-elle... J'espère que personne n'a entendu, parce que sinon je suis bonne pour me faire chambrer dès le premier jour!

\- Allons ! Reste pas plantée là, chaton, fit une voix amusée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et fusilla du regard le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

\- Woaw! Je croyais que le port d'arme ne nous était pas autorisé les premiers jours, dit-il en levant les mains.

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois chaton et c'est à mains nues que je te ferais ravaler ton petit sourire de minet! Grogna-t-elle.

\- Oh! Oh! Oh! Rit-il, mais c'est qu'elle grifferait!

Le nouvel arrivant était un jeune homme à l'air plutôt sympathique, charmeur et visiblement un brin moqueur.

\- Tu ferais bien de te méfier! L'avertit-elle.

\- J'ai trois sœurs, tu ne m'impressionnes pas du tout!

\- Ouais, eh bien on verra si tu diras la même chose ce soir.

\- Kevin Ryan, se présenta-t-il pour apaiser la conversation. Tu peux m'appeler Kevin.

\- Beckett, et t'as intérêt à m'appeler Beckett! Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du batiment.

Envoyé de mon iPad


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapitre soixante-cinq**

L'été approchait peu à peu enfin. Après un hiver difficile, le printemps était calme et agréable. Rick avait terminé son nouveau livre et pouvait enfin reprendre un rythme normal selon ses dires, à savoir procrastiner et faire absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Kate avait pris ses marques à l'académie de police et était déjà citée en exemple par ses formateurs. Elle ne s'était pas officiellement installée au loft avec Rick et Alexis, mais y passait la plupart de son temps et ensemble, ils avaient très rapidement trouvé leurs marques.

Ce matin là, cependant, ils s'apprêtaient à franchir une étape importante. En effet, après en avoir repoussé l'échéance autant que possible, Rick avait finalement dû accepter de partir en tournée promotionnelle pour deux semaines. Pour la première fois, Kate et Alexis resteraient seules toutes les deux et la jeune femme allait devoir s'organiser pour s'occuper au mieux de la fillette. Martha et Johanna avaient bien entendu promis d'être là pour l'aider, il n'était pas question qu'elle soit pénalisée dans sa formation.

\- Surtout, commença Rick en déposant sa valise dans l'entrée, s'il y a la moindre chose, promets-moi de...

\- T'appeler même en pleine nuit s'il le faut, termina Kate, qui connaissait cette phrase par cœur tant il la lui avait répétée souvent depuis la veille.

\- Exactement! Si je saute dans le premier avion, je pourrais être là en moins de deux heures, trois maximum!

\- Et il n'arrivera rien! Alexis est une enfant raisonnable et je suis tout à fait capable de lui faire ses repas et de l'emmener à l'école.

\- Il peut se passer tellement de choses dans cette ville! Elle pourrait être victime d'une intoxication alimentaire... Ne laisse pas ma mère s'occuper des pancakes.

\- N'exagère pas, ta mère cuisine bien, répondit-elle amusée.

\- Ce qu'elle nomme pancake est une insulte au créateur du pancake! Je devrais peut être annuler cette tournée... Tu es déjà tellement accaparée par ta formation... Te demander de t'occuper d'Alexis, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- Ce qui n'est pas raisonnable, ce sont tes tentatives de dérobade! Si tu ne fais pas cette tournée maintenant, ton éditrice insistera pour que tu la fasses, que tu finiras par la faire pendant les quelques jours de congé que j'aurais cet été!

\- Mhmm, grogna-t-il en prenant sa valise à contre cœur.

\- On t'appellera tous les jours, promit-elle devant son air triste.

\- Matin et soir?

\- Matin et soir!

\- Le midi aussi?

\- Oui!

\- J'aurais peut être dû la réveiller...

\- C'est toi, qui ne voulais pas... Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas la perturber en la réveillant d'aussi bonne heure!

\- Oui, mais...

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais que répéter tes paroles! Tu es son père, si tu veux aller l'embrasser, vas-y!

\- Non, tu as raison, mieux vaut la laisser dormir, elle ne sera pas en forme à l'école sinon, répliqua-t-il alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel amusée.

Il l'embrassa encore une bonne dizaine de fois, tout comme il changea de décision quant à Alexis une bonne dizaine de fois. Finalement, il quitta le loft, après que le chauffeur de taxi l'ait appelé trois fois pour lui dire que s'il ne voulait pas rater son avion, il ferait bien de descendre au plus vite, car il n'avait pas l'intention de risquer sa licence avec des excès de vitesse pour lui, même s'il était l'auteur préféré de sa femme.

Kate, quant à elle, fit un peu de yoga pour se réveiller, puis prépara consciencieusement un copieux petit déjeuner pour Alexis. Elle déposa la fillette à son école, avant de se rendre à l'académie de police, où elle retrouva Ryan. Finalement, malgré ses airs taquins, le jeune homme se révélait être un gars très sympathique et si elle avait eu la chance d'avoir un petit frère, Kate se disait qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il lui ressemblât.

\- Salut Beckett! Tu n'es pas très matinale ce matin, constata-t-il alors qu'elle s'installait près de lui dans la salle de classe.

\- Tiens, il est tout frais de ce matin, répondit-elle en lui tendant un paquet.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Ton goûter.

\- Wah et en quel honneur?

\- Quand tu as la bouche pleine, tu te tais, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Dis plutôt que tu crains de ne pas finir première de la promo si tu ne me désavantage pas en me faisant prendre quelques kilos...

Elle se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je finirai première de cette promo même avec une jambe en mousse et une main attachée dans le dos.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Une jambe en mousse? Non mais tu es sérieuse là? C'est le fait de vivre avec un écrivain à succès, qui te rend comme ça ou tu avais déjà une imagination délirante avant de le rencontrer?

\- Pause déjeuner, sur les tatamis de la salle de sport. Je te montrerai que même sur une jambe, je peux t'envoyer au tapis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire!

\- Oh non, pas la pause déjeuner! Disons plutôt en fin d'après midi, juste après les cours.

\- Impossible, je dois partir dès la fin des cours.

\- Pourquoi? Tu as un rencard secret?

\- Ça mon vieux, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh allez! Tu peux bien me le dire!

\- Dire quoi? Demanda Kemp en venant s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

\- Beckett a un rencard secret!

\- N'importe quoi! Bougonna-t-elle.

\- Alors, dis-nous! Ça ne va plus avec ton écrivain? Tu lui as trouvé un remplaçant où tu profites de sa tournée pour t'amuser un peu?

Kate roula des yeux et préféra ne pas répondre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se gênerait? Tous les gens célèbres ont une vie privée dissolue. Je suis certain que son écrivain prend du bon temps en tournée. D'ailleurs, c'est pas lui, qui signe sur les poitrines de ses groupies?

\- Signait! Corrigea Kate agacée. Il ne le fait plus.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir? Tu es ici, coincée à l'académie et lui, il est là-bas, entouré de femmes qui n'attendent qu'un signe de sa part pour se jeter à ses pieds ou même carrément dans son lit!

Énervée, Kate se leva et alla s'asseoir à une table loin d'eux.

\- T'y es allé un peu fort, dit Ryan. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris?

\- Roh! ça va, c'est pas méchant. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion de la déstabiliser un peu, elle nous bat à plat de couture à chaque fois, j'aimerais bien de temps en temps avoir l'occasion de briller un peu devant les formateurs! Répondit Kemp en s'adossant dans son siège d'un air satisfait.

\- Quand elle nous bat, c'est toujours à la loyale! Grogna Ryan. Tu crois que ta victoire aura une grande valeur si tu la bats alors qu'elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

\- Hey, si cette gonzesse ne sait pas contenir ses émotions, c'est pas de ma faute, rétorqua Kemp. Pas le temps de faire du sentimentalisme dans ce boulot. C'est l'académie de police, pas une de ces facs où on vous dorlote comme des coqs en pâte!

Malheureusement pour Kemp, la jeune femme ne perdit pas sa concentration et l'envoya ainsi que tous ses autres adversaires au tapis en un temps record durant leur séance d'entraînement au corps à corps.

Le jeune homme gémissait de douleur étendu sur le tatami, lorsqu'elle se posta au-dessus de lui et lança:

\- Tu avais raison, dans ce boulot, pas le temps de faire du sentimentalisme ou de pleurnicher au moindre bobo, alors relève-toi !

\- C'est bon, Beckett, dit l'instructeur Ortiz. Il a eu son compte.

La jeune femme lança un dernier regard noir vers Kemp, puis alla prendre ses affaires pour quitter les lieux.

\- Cette nana est incontrôlable, marmonna Kemp en se relevant.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire des pompes et quelques tours de stade, au lieu de te chercher des excuses bidons !

\- Hey ! Beckett ! Ça va ? Demanda Ryan qui l'avait suivie.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- Bah… Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec Kemp…

\- Cet abruti l'a bien cherché.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire… Je… Tu veux de la glace pour ta main ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis jeta un œil à sa main. Elle était légèrement gonflée.

\- Erreur du débutant. C'est le métier qui rentre, comme on dit, sourit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'examiner. Elle n'a pas l'air cassée, du froid et du repos et ça ira vite mieux.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'idée que ton mec se tape ses groupies ne te dérange pas, lança Kemp qui sortait à son tour de la salle de gym. Vous êtes un couple libéré !

Beckett allait réagir, mais Ryan l'en empêcha en lui retenant le bras.

\- Mais tu pourrais choisir un peu mieux, sérieusement, l'irlandais ! C'est un nab…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le poing de Ryan que Beckett n'eut pas le temps de retenir lui arriva en plein dans le nez dans un sinistre craquement.

\- J'y crois pas ! Râlait Ryan en sortant de l'académie deux heures plus tard.

\- C'est le règlement, soupira Kate, tu devais bien te douter que tu écoperais d'une mise à pieds !

\- Moi oui, je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure ! Kemp aussi, il l'a bien cherché ! Mais toi ! Tu n'as rien fait !

\- Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, crois-moi, répondit-elle en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

\- Mais tu n'as rien fait ! Ce n'est franchement pas juste !

\- C'est comme ça… Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en remettrai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda l'irlandais.

\- Là, tout de suite, je vais aller à l'école.

\- Tu as un enfant ?

\- Mais non ! Je sors à peine de la fac ! Et puis je ne suis pas encore prête à devenir maman ! Non, je vais chercher Alexis.

\- La fille de ton copain ? Il te la confie pendant ses tournées ? Mais dis-moi, c'est du sérieux !

\- Très sérieux ! Sourit la jeune femme.

\- Eh bah dis-donc ! Alors ? A part du babysitting pour la fille de ton cher écrivain, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tes journées ?

\- Potasser mes examens.

\- Tu es déjà la meilleure ! Tu vas sortir major de notre promo !

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour me reposer sur mes lauriers. Si tu veux, tu peux venir réviser avec moi. Mieux on est classé, plus on a de chance d'avoir l'affectation de notre choix.

\- Pourquoi pas, de toute façon, je vais avoir du temps à tuer et si je reste à la maison, ma mère va me harceler pour savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'académie.

\- Alors on se retrouve demain à 9h au café habituel, rit-elle en imaginant son ami dans ses petits souliers face à sa mère.

Après avoir quitté Ryan, Kate se rendit devant l'école d'Alexis et attendit la fillette au milieu des parents et des baby-sitters. Peu après, les enfants commencèrent à quitter l'établissement et le trottoir se vida rapidement. La jeune femme se retrouva bientôt seule devant la grille. Etonnée, elle entra dans le bâtiment à la recherche de la fillette.

\- Kate ! Je suis là ! Appela Alexis.

Soulagée, Kate tourna la tête en direction des escaliers et découvrit la petite fille en compagnie d'une dame qui devait être son enseignante.

\- Alexis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Vous êtes la baby-sitter ? Demanda la dame sans laisser le temps à la petite de répondre.

\- Euh… Je viens chercher Alexis, si c'est ce que vous demandez, répondit Kate ne souhaitant pas étaler sa vie privée.

\- Je pensais que monsieur Castle viendrait chercher sa fille, répliqua la dame sans prêter plus d'attention à la réponse de Kate.

\- C'est qu'il est en tournée… Alexis ne vous l'a pas dit ?

\- Je n'arrête pas de lui dire ! Intervint la fillette en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ennuyeux, il faudrait que je lui parle… commenta l'enseignante tandis que Kate interrogeait Alexis du regard et que cette dernière lui répondait d'un haussement d'épaules.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapitre soixante-six**

\- Si vous me disiez de quoi il retourne, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose, proposa Kate.

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas, je dois en parler au père d'Alexis.

\- Si c'est d'un tuteur légal dont vous avez besoin, je peux appeler sa maman, si je ne me trompe pas, elle n'est pas en tournage en ce moment, n'est-ce pas Alexis ?

\- Oui, elle a même dit qu'elle pouvait m'emmener faire les boutiques cette semaine, approuva la fillette. J'ai dit non parce que j'ai classe, mais si on l'appelle elle viendra.

\- Oh… euh… Non… Je préfère rencontrer celui qui a la garde de la petite la plupart du temps…

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra que vous attendiez, rétorqua Kate fatiguée par cette conversation en prenant la main d'Alexis. Je ne dois le déranger qu'en cas de problème, donc à moins que ça ne soit urgent, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. S'agirait-il d'une urgence qui nécessite que je le dérange en pleine tournée ?

\- … Non…Ça peut attendre, répondit l'enseignante d'un air pincé.

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas… Au revoir madame! Conclut Kate.

\- Dites, euh... La rappela l'enseignante. Vous allez bien lui transmettre le message, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir assuré à l'enseignante qu'elle avait bien compris qu'il fallait absolument que Rick la rencontrât et qu'elle lui transmettrait le message dans les plus brefs délais, Kate emmena Alexis.

En chemin, elle essaya d'en savoir un peu plus auprès de la fillette.

\- Tu as eu des ennuis à l'école? Une dispute avec un autre enfant?

\- Non, répondit Alexis. Je m'entends très bien avec mes amis. On a joué à la corde à sauter aujourd'hui. Betty est super forte à ce jeu! Elle sait même sauter en arrière! Moi je m'emmêle les pieds dans la corde en même pas trois sauts!

\- Et ça t'ennuie ?

\- Un peu... fit Alexis en haussant les épaules. Betty n'arrête pas de frimer...

\- Tu sais, c'est normal de ne pas être le meilleur en tout.

\- Oui, mais c'est normal aussi que Betty soit si forte, elle a une grande sœur qui lui apprend un tas de choses!

\- Toi, tu as un super papa, qui t'apprend plein de choses lui aussi.

\- Je sais, mais on ne joue pas au laser game dans la cour de récréation et je ne peux même pas montrer à mes copines comment on crochète une serrure avec une pince à cheveux...

\- Ton papa a bien dû t'apprendre un truc de cour de récréation...

\- Non... Il ne sait ni jouer à la corde à sauter, ni à l'élastique... Mais c'est normal, c'est un garçon. Les garçons font les idiots, jouent au foot ou au basket, mais ils ne jouent pas avec les filles...

\- Et les billes? Les garçons et les filles jouent aux billes et je suis sûre que ton père doit être super fort à ce jeu.

\- Mhmm, fit Alexis d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Et puis... Pour la corde à sauter... Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux...

\- C'est vrai? Tu sais en faire?

\- J'en fais tous les jours à l'académie.

\- Youpi! Se réjouit la fillette.

\- Donc... Tu t'es disputée avec Betty? C'est pour cela que ta maîtresse veut voir ton papa?

\- Non, je ne me suis pas disputée avec elle, assura Alexis. Elle m'a agacée, mais je ne me suis pas fâchée.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi ton travail alors? Demanda Kate dubitative car elle savait la fillette plutôt précoce.

\- Non, j'ai même fini en premier et la maîtresse m'a dit que c'était très bien.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir fait de bêtise? Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des bêtises. Moi la première.

\- Toi? Tu fais des bêtises?

\- Eh oui... Parfois j'agis un peu trop rapidement, soupira Kate. Je me laisse emporter par mes émotions et ça tourne en catastrophe.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une bêtise, si on le fait pour une bonne raison...

\- Bonne raison ou pas... Agir trop spontanément, ça peut blesser les gens... Alors? Tu as déclenché une catastrophe? C'est pour ça que ta maîtresse veut voir ton père?

\- Ben non... Je n'ai rien fait du tout... Je mettais mon manteau quand elle m'a demandé de rester avec elle, Parce qu'elle voulait voir papa. Je lui ai dit que papa était en tournée pour son nouveau livre, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle a écouté ma réponse...

\- Bah, elle attendra, sourit Kate. Si tu n'as pas de souci à l'école, c'est le principal. Allez viens, allons prendre un bon goûter!

\- Yeahhhh !

\- Tiens ! Allons le prendre dans Central parc, comme ça, je te donnerai un cours de corde à sauter !

\- Kate ! T'es trop géniale ! s'écria Alexis folle de joie.

\- On a fait de la corde à sauter dans le parc, expliquait Alexis euphorique au téléphone. Je sais sauter en arrière maintenant !

\- Eh ! Mais je vais avoir l'air ridicule moi maintenant ! se plaignit aussitôt Castle.

\- Tu ne fais jamais de corde à sauter avec moi, tu n'auras pas l'air ridicule. Et puis si tu veux, je t'expliquerai, Kate explique super bien !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Donc tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Très bonne ! On a acheté des cookies à un marchand pour le goûter et on a pris des jus de fruits aussi.

\- Tu as fait tes devoirs ?

\- Oui, Kate m'a aidé à terminer mon dessin.

\- Je croyais que les grands n'avaient pas le droit de dessiner à la place des enfants...

\- Ils ont le droit de donner des idées et Kate a des idées géniales…

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il. Et que fait-elle là ?

\- Elle coupe les tomates pour le dîner. Tu veux que je te la passe ?

\- Si tu m'as raconté tout ce que tu voulais me dire, je veux bien, oui.

\- Tiens Kate ! C'est papa !

Kate s'approcha et prit le combiné.

\- Salut Babe, comment vas-tu ?

\- Exténué. J'ai signé des tas d'autographes au point d'avoir des tas d'ampoules !

\- Ne te tue pas à la tâche, rit-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Oh… Euh… ça a été…

\- Toi, tu as eu des ennuis. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Alexis ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Sa maîtresse voulait te rencontrer, mais apparemment, ça peut attendre ton retour.

\- Bizarre… Tu es certaine qu'il n'y a rien de grave ?

\- Certaine. Je lui ai proposé d'appeler Meredith, mais c'est à toi qu'elle veut parler. Et puis j'ai questionné Alexis, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier à l'école aujourd'hui.

\- Bon ! Dans ce cas, ça attendra ! Et toi alors ? Tu me dis ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Rien… Des histoires d'égos à l'académie… Soupira-t-elle. Je me suis retrouvée suspendue trois jours à cause d'un crétin…

\- Tu l'as frappé ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt connaissant parfaitement le tempérament de feu de sa petite amie.

\- Même pas ! Tu vois ? Je fais des progrès ! Répondit-elle fièrement.

\- Et ils t'ont quand même suspendue ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez eux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai pas mal de pain sur la planche pour rendre ce monde plus juste, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Au moins tu le prends bien, répondit-il rassuré.

Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de se séparer pour le dîner qu'Alexis et Kate partagèrent avec Martha lorsqu'elle arriva au loft.

Les jours passèrent. Alexis et Kate se débrouillaient parfaitement bien toutes les deux et appréciaient ces moments privilégiés passés ensemble. Kate et Kévin avaient mis à profit leur suspension pour travailler et s'entraîner ensemble, si bien qu'ils continuèrent de faire équipe à leur retour à l'académie. A leur grande surprise, Kemp avait reconnu être le seul responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé et la mesure disciplinaire dont ils avaient fait l'objet fut effacée de leur dossier. En fin de compte, Kemp n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

L'enseignante d'Alexis demandait quotidiennement si Rick serait bientôt de retour, ce qui agaçait sérieusement Kate.

\- Lorsque Castle sera de retour, il viendra vous rencontrer, dit-elle un soir d'un ton un peu rude. Ce n'est pas en me posant la question tous les jours, que ça le fera rentrer plus vite !

\- Excusez-moi de prendre mon rôle d'enseignante à cœur, se vexa l'enseignante.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'harcelez-vous pas les parents de vos autres élèves ?

\- Et si vous restiez à votre place de baby-sitter ?

\- Eh ! Kate n'est pas ma baby-sitter ! Intervint Alexis.

\- Ah non ? Et qui est-elle alors ? Ta cousine ?

\- Allez viens Alexis, dit Kate pour couper court à cette conversation _, elle n'avait pas envie de débattre de son statut dans la famille Castle devant l'enseignante_. On n'aura pas le temps de faire cette partie de catch Ball avant le dîner si on ne se dépêche pas.

Elles quittèrent rapidement l'école main dans la main. Alexis demeura un long moment silencieuse. Tout comme Kate d'ailleurs. Cette bonne femme commençait à lui sortir par les yeux.

\- Dis Kate, je peux te poser une question ? demanda finalement la fillette.

\- Tu sais bien que oui.

\- Tu vas te marier avec Papa ?

\- …

Kate s'arrêta net et dévisagea la rouquine.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Parvint-elle à articuler au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu es la copine de papa, pas vrai ?

\- Euh… Oui…

\- Le papa de mon amie Laura a une copine, lui aussi.

\- Ah !

\- Et ben il va se marier avec elle !

\- Oh !

\- Laura dit que ça se passe souvent comme ça ! Les parents divorcent, le papa a une nouvelle copine et après, il se marie avec. La copine devient un peu comme une autre maman…

\- Je vois, répondit Kate en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille. Et tu en penses quoi, toi ?

\- Ben… Je t'aime beaucoup, mais… J'ai déjà une maman !

Kate sourit.

\- Ecoute… Avec ton papa, on n'a jamais encore parlé de se marier. Je suis encore en formation et pour le moment, on est très bien comme ça.

\- Mais vous êtes amoureux et quand on est amoureux, on se marie.

\- Oui, ça arrive, c'est vrai, mais pas toujours… Certaines personnes ne se marient jamais. Et puis peut-être que ton papa ne veut pas se remarier…

\- Mais si ça arrive ?

\- Si ça arrive… Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre la place de ta maman. Ta maman sera toujours ta maman, moi, je serai toujours Kate. Ça te va comme ça ?

La fillette hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée.

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Absolument pas. Une maman, c'est sacré, personne ne peut prendre sa place, tout comme les papas.

\- T'es géniale Kate, se réjouit Alexis en lui sautant au cou.

\- Et pas un mot de cette histoire à ton papa, okay ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas te marier avec lui ?

\- C'est pas ça…

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Disons que… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je veux qu'il me demande en mariage s'il n'en a pas envie…

\- Ce que vous êtes compliqués les grands ! Soupira la fillette.

\- Mhm… C'est bien possible…

Finalement, les deux semaines de tournée de Rick se terminèrent et l'écrivain s'empressa d'aller chercher Alexis à l'école pour le plus grand soulagement de Kate, qui ne supportait plus les demandes de l'enseignante.

\- Bonsoir ! Dit-il en serrant la main de la professeur. Alors, qu'y a-t-il de si important au sujet de ma fille ?

\- Noooonnnn ! Je ne le crois pas s'écria Kate lorsque Rick eut terminé ses explications. Sérieux ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux ! Elle a commencé par me dire qu'Alexis était une élève adorable, particulièrement éveillée et douée. Elle a continué ses éloges en disant qu'elle tenait certainement tous ces incroyables talents de son papa… Elle a lu tous mes bouquins ! Et elle a terminé en me demandant ce que je faisais vendredi soir.

\- Elle t'a proposé un rencart ?! Eh ben ! Elle ne manque pas de toupet celle-là !

\- Elle a même ajouté qu'elle connaissait une jeune fille adorable qui accepterait de garder Alexis pour la soirée, parce que, et je la cite : « la baby-sitter à qui j'ai confié Alexis durant ces deux semaines, n'est pas la personne idéale pour un travail aussi important ! »

\- Je vais me la faire ! Grogna Kate.

\- Calme-toi ! Rit-il, je lui ai répondu que ma fiancée serait enchantée de connaître son opinion à son sujet.

\- …

\- Hé ! Oh ! ça va ? Demanda-t-il en agitant la main devant Kate qui s'était figée.

\- … Ta quoi ?

\- Ma fiancée ! Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé ? Bon sang ! Où avais-je la tête ? Ajouta-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir une bague qu'il tendit aussitôt devant elle. Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- …


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapitre soixante-sept**

\- ...

Kate fixait la bague bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, mais alors pas du tout! De son côté, Rick commençait à s'inquiéter devant le mutisme de sa petite amie. N'aurait-elle pas dû sauter au plafond, crier sa joie et tomber en admiration devant sa bague? Et si elle n'était pas prête? Et si elle ne voulait pas l'épouser? Et s'il venait de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en l'effrayant?

\- Kate... Je t'en prie dit quelque chose, supplia-t-il.

\- ... Attends... T'es sérieux là? Demanda-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- Euh... Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux... Répondit-il incertain en se levant à son tour.

\- Wah... C'est si soudain! Je... Je ne savais pas que tu pensais au mariage, surtout après ce que tu as vécu avec Meredith...

\- Oui, mais tu n'es pas Meredith, fit-il remarquer tandis qu'elle commençait un va et vient devant lui sans cesser de parler.

\- Ça, je le sais. Ben mince alors! Quand est-ce que tu as acheté la bague? Je n'ai rien vu venir! En tournée! Évidemment, tu as eu tout le temps de planifier ça là-bas!

Rick la regardait monologuer, médusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de déclencher?

\- Et tu en as parlé à quelqu'un? Martha et Alexis? Elles doivent être au courant! Et mes parents?! Bon sang! J'espère que tu es passé les voir avant! Mon père peut être assez vieux jeu quand il s'y met!

\- ... Euh... Tenta Rick incertain, tu es surprise…Je comprends, mais…

\- Et l'académie? Il y a quelque chose là-dessus dans le règlement? Il va falloir que je me renseigne! Rahhh! Si ça vient aux oreilles de Kemp, il va encore me faire des remarques sexistes!

\- Tu sais que normalement on est censé donner une réponse ? Demanda l'écrivain.

\- Évidemment! Dit-elle comme une évidence sans cesser ses allers et retours. C'est certain, je vais me faire charrier pendant des semaines. Toutes les occasions vont être bonnes! Un léger manque de forme et BAM! J'aurais droit à un "c'est ton fiancé qui t'épuise?" Un score légèrement en dessous du maximum et VLAN! Ce sera parce que je batifole au lieu de potasser mes cours... Et mon père... Le connaissant je vais avoir droit à tout un sermon... Euh... Nan, à la réflexion, c'est toi qui y auras droit... Oh! Bon sang! Ma mère va devenir hystérique! Elle va me traîner dans toutes les boutiques et tu peux être certain que dans moins d'une semaine, on aura plus d'une centaine d'invités rien que pour elle!

Elle marqua une pause et tourna la tête vers lui et le découvrit toujours planté au même endroit, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, tenant toujours la bague devant lui.

\- ...

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Tu as décidé de me torturer? J'attends toujours ta réponse...

Elle se mît à rire et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Donc... C'est un oui? Demanda-t-il en mettant fin à leur baiser à contre cœur.

\- Évidement que c'est un oui, rit-elle, tu crois que je t'aurais embrassé comme ça si je n'avais pas envie de dire oui.

\- Mhmmm... Un point pour toi, approuva-t-il en lui prenant la main pour lui passer la bague au doigt.

\- Wah! Elle est... Énorme!

\- C'est que tu as les doigts vraiment très fins! Remarqua-t-il en les regardant de plus près.

\- C'est pas un peu trop tôt?

\- Quoi donc?

\- Ben... Se marier alors que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'on se connaît...

\- J'aurais pu t'épouser le jour où je t'ai rencontrée perchée sur ton arbre, sourit-il.

\- Ah oui? Tu es du genre à épouser une femme que tu viens à peine de rencontrer?

\- Oui, s'il s'agit de l'amour de ma vie! Approuva-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle répondit à son baiser, passionnément. Il la souleva, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre sans cesser leur baiser.

Des étreintes passionnées et bien des baisers brûlants plus tard, ils savouraient ces instants de bonheur parfait. Kate dessinait du bout du doigt des arabesques sur le torse de son fiancé, qui lui caressait doucement le dos.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il se décidant finalement à rompre le silence béat qui régnait dans la chambre.

\- Je me demande comment Alexis réagira quand on lui annoncera la nouvelle, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Alexis t'adore, elle réagira très bien, répondit-il confiant.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre, soupira-t-elle.

Il se redressa en prenant appui sur ses coudes et la regarda intrigué.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose quand j'étais parti ?

\- Une de ses amies lui a dit que quand les parents divorçaient, le papa finissait par avoir une nouvelle copine, qu'il se mariait avec et qu'elle devenait une nouvelle maman… Elle se demandait si j'allais prendre la place de sa maman…

\- Oh ! Je vois, dit-il. Mais quand on connait sa mère, ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème.

\- C'est sérieux Castle ! Sa mère a beau être un peu excentrique, Alexis l'aime et je comprends que l'idée puisse lui faire peur.

\- Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu as su trouver les mots pour la rassurer.

\- Mhm… Je lui ai dit que si on en arrivait là, je resterais Kate et que je ne prendrais jamais la place de sa maman, même si je serais toujours là pour elle, mais je ne sais pas si ça a suffi.

\- Moi je trouve cette réponse parfaite, sourit-il.

\- … Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certain ! Alexis voulait simplement savoir si tu avais l'intention de remplacer sa mère et tu as su la rassurer.

\- Je l'espère, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout se passera bien… Pour toi en tous cas…

Kate fronça les sourcils, que sous-entendait-il ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas pour toi ?

\- Tes parents…

\- Tu n'es pas allé les voir ?

\- Ben non… Je me suis dit que tu étais la première concernée et la seule à qui je devais poser la question… Mais depuis ton numéro de tout à l'heure, je dois t'avouer que la réaction de tes parents m'inquiète…

\- Pour ma mère, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, elle est cool et elle t'adore, alors…

\- Et ton père ?

\- Bah… Etant donné qu'il te parle normalement… Comme à un être humain, je veux dire, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas être contre non plus.

\- Comme à un être humain ?

\- Il était plutôt glacial avec mes anciens petits amis. En général, il parlait d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Les chiens du quartier avaient droit à plus de considération de sa part qu'eux.

\- Wah ! Il va falloir que je prenne conseil auprès de lui, quand Alexis sera grande.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra que je prenne conseil auprès de ma mère, parce que sans elle, je serais au couvent et mon père serait en prison pour le meurtre d'un de mes prétendants !

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Un grunge qui puait le chien mouillé... On peut dire que le torchon a brûlé entre mon père et moi à cause de ce gars… Le pire, c'est que je ne l'aimais même pas !

\- Pourquoi es-tu sortie avec lui alors ? Demanda Rick surpris.

\- Parce que mon père me l'interdisait.

\- … Pourvu qu'Alexis ne grandisse jamais !

Kate éclata de rire devant la mine effarée de son fiancé.

\- Mais elle va grandir mon chéri et tu auras droit, toi aussi, aux petits amis plus ou moins acceptables pour un papa, c'est la vie !

\- Dans ce cas, tuez-moi tout de suite ! S'écria-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

\- Pas question que tu meures, dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je tiens trop à toi !

\- Tu sais que ça arrivera un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, mais pas avant une bonne cinquantaine d'années !

\- Seulement cinquante ? T'es un peu dure, non ?

\- C'est à peu près l'espérance de vie d'un homme, non ?

\- Parfois, j'aimerais bien que tu ne sois pas aussi rationnelle, ça fiche les jetons, marmonna-t-il.

L'annonce de leurs fiançailles fut bien accueillie. Alexis, que Kate avec bien rassurée quant à la place de sa maman dans sa vie, sauta de joie à l'idée de voir entrer Kate dans sa famille. Martha se réjouit de voir son fils enfin « entre de bonnes mains ». Johanna, quant à elle, les embrassa chaleureusement, heureuse pour eux après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées.

Assis côte à côte dans le canapé du salon des Beckett, ils attendaient désormais que Jim prenne enfin la parole. Il n'avait en effet pas décroché un mot depuis leur annonce. Johanna, qui n'avait cessé de crier et de sautiller en frappant dans les mains, était allée chercher un calepin afin d'y noter tout ce qu'il y avait à faire avant le grand jour et depuis les minutes s'égrennaient dans le plus grand des silences.

\- Papa, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! Râla finalement Kate. Rick va finir par me broyer tous les os de la main tellement il stresse !

\- Il n'avait qu'à suivre la tradition, siffla Jim.

\- Sérieusement ? On n'est plus au Moyen Age ! Je suis la seule personne qui soit en droit d'accorder ma main ! Rétorqua-t-elle piquée au vif.

\- Ta fille a raison, Jimmy, dit Johanna en revenant avec son précieux calepin. Il ne va pas falloir tarder à appeler pour la salle, les plus jolies sont très demandées.

\- Maman ! On n'a même pas encore choisi de date !

\- En plus, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, ajouta Jim. Cela ne fait pas un an qu'ils sont ensemble !

\- Tu m'as toujours dit que tu aurais pu m'épouser le jour de notre rencontre, répondit Johanna. Ce n'était donc que des paroles en l'air ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit Jim.

\- Donc ton argument est rejeté par la cour ! Sourit Johanna. Le traiteur ! Les meilleurs ont des mariages programmés très longtemps à l'avance.

\- De toute façon, Katie est bien trop jeune pour se marier ! Argumenta Jim. Dix-neuf ans ! Elle n'a encore rien vu de la vie !

\- J'en ai assez vu pour savoir que je l'aime et que c'est avec lui que je veux passer le reste de ma vie !

\- Et elle aura vingt ans le jour du mariage, tenta Castle avant de se ratatiner dans le canapé sous le regard noir que Jim venait de lui lancer.

\- Papa ! Arrête d'intimider Rick ! Râla Kate.

\- J'ai bien le droit de le torturer un peu, non ? répondit Jim en se calant contre le dossier de son fauteuil d'un air satisfait. J'aime savoir qu'il craint ma réaction, c'est le signe que mon futur gendre est quelqu'un de lucide et qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir.

\- Ton futur gendre ? Sourit Kate. Alors… Tu es d'accord ?

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais su te dire… Ahhh ! Attention ! Tu m'étouffes !

\- Je t'aime papa !

Rick sourit, amusé par la réaction de sa fiancée qui bien que criant haut et fort que personne n'avait son mot à dire quant à ses décisions, se réjouissait de la bénédiction donnée par son père.

\- Si vous dites que Katie aura vingt ans le jour de votre mariage, c'est que vous avez une idée de la date, non ? Demanda Johanna en levant le nez de son calepin.

\- Maman !

\- Je pensais à son anniversaire, répondit Castle.

Kate se tourna brusquement vers lui étonnée.

\- Quoi ? Et tu pensais m'en parler quand ?

\- Bah…euh… Maintenant…

\- Ah, ce sera plutôt le 20, annonça Johanna, sauf si vous souhaitez vous marier un mercredi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Castle en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa muse.

\- Il vaut mieux choisir le samedi, répondit Kate. Je n'aurais pas fini ma formation…

\- Alors ce sera le 20 novembre ! Déclara Castle.

\- Oui, enfin si on trouve une salle, répondit Johanna.


	68. Chapter 68

**Eh voilà, c'est la fin! Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, chaque commentaire me motive et m'encourage à écrire. Merci et à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure!**

* * *

 **Chapitre soixante-huit**

Les flashs crépitaient dans la foule compacte, qui attendait impatiente la star de la soirée. Une femme blonde au sourire quelque peu guindé s'installa au pupitre pour y faire son discours.

 **-** Meurtre, mystère, macabre... Comment un policier au sang-froid implacable, une femme fatale, et le canon glacé d'un revolver nous tiennent tant en haleine et réussissent à nous maintenir éveillés jusqu'aux premières heures du matin ? Encore une fois, l'alchimie est là, et ce soir nous célébrons le maître du roman policier en fêtant la sortie de son dernier livre, "Tempête d'automne". Le dernier chapitre est la sensationnelle conclusion de la série policière du héros Derrick Storm que nous adorons tous. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le maître incontesté du macabre, Rick Castle !

 _Castle s'avança sur la scène sous les applaudissements, profitant pleinement d'avoir les projecteurs braqués sur lui avant de s'avancer dans la foule pour signer des autographes._

A quelques kilomètres de là, Beckett s'avançait lentement sur une scène de crime, prenant le temps de tout observer soigneusement afin d'être certaine de ne rien laisser passer.

 **-** Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la victime déposée sur une table, le corps recouvert de pétales de roses et des tournesols sur les yeux.

\- Allison Tisdale, 34 ans, annonça Esposito, diplômée de la Fac de New York, elle travaillait dans le social.

 **-** Sympa pour une assistante sociale ! Dit Beckett en désignant le logement de la victime.

 **-** Une fille à papa ! Rétorqua Ryan.

 **-** Les voisins se sont plaints de la musique, et comme elle ne répondait pas... Ils ont envoyé le gardien pour vérifier, expliqua Esposito.

 **-** Aucune trace de lutte, constata Beckett. il la connaissait.

 **-** Il lui a même acheté des fleurs, plaisanta Lanie. Qui a dit que le romantisme était mort?

\- Moi, à chaque fois que je me retrouve devant le résultat d'une soirée qui tourne mal, soupira Beckett.

\- Commence par mettre du rouge à lèvres, murmura Lanie. C'est juste un conseil...

\- Mon dernier bâton a servi à faire de l'art rupestre... Marmonna Kate. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a offert à part les roses ?

 **-** Deux balles dans la poitrine, provenant d'un petit calibre, expliqua la légiste en écartant des pétales pour montrer deux orifices d'entrée sanguinolents.

 **-** Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? Demanda Kate en tournant autour du cadavre.

\- Euh nan, dit Esposito. Mais, c'est pas vraiment mon truc les allumés. Je suis plutôt classique, un gars tue sa femme adultère, je boucle le gars et je rentre !

 **-** Oui, mais les allumés sont plus compliqués. Et ils nous en apprennent plus, regardez comment il l'a laissée. Il l'a couverte pudiquement, répondit Beckett avec un petit sourire.

 **-** Et alors ? Demanda Ryan.

 **-** Et alors malgré tous ses efforts et toute sa préparation, vous ne trouverez aucune trace d'abus sexuel, affirma Kate.

 **-** Ah oui, et comment tu le sais? Demanda Esposito surpris.

 **-** Simplement parce que j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part.

 **-** Tu as déjà vu ça ? Et où ? Demanda Ryan.

 **-** Les roses sur son corps, les tournesols sur ses yeux... Ça vous arrive de lire? S'exaspéra-t-elle devant les airs de totale incompréhension de ses collègues.

Pendant ce temps-là, la soirée pour le lancement du dernier roman de Rick battait son plein.

 **-** Quel espèce d'idiot tue le personnage principal de ses best sellers ? Demanda discrètement Gina en posant près de Rick pour les journalistes.

\- Oh! Mon éditrice vampiresque s'inquiète pour son compte en banque? Ricana Rick.

 **-** C'est ça ta façon de te venger de nos dernières négociations? Tu me punis en tuant la poule aux œufs d'or ?

 **-** Oh je t'en prie, je sais bien que je suis mesquin et inconscient mais pas à ce point-là, ce serait exagéré !

\- Vraiment, alors pourquoi ? S'agaça Gina.

 **-** Derrick Storm était devenu ennuyeux, j'avais l'impression de bosser.

 **-** Oh ! Pauvre biquet, il avait l'impression de bosser. Il y avait d'autres solutions ! T'aurais pu le mettre à la retraite ou l'estropier ou le faire engager dans un cirque. Ah mais non, bien sûr, t'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui mettre une balle dans la tête !

 **-** Eh oui, une vraie boucherie, la balle l'a défiguré. Mais t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas Derrick Storm la poule aux œufs d'or, c'est Rick Castle. J'ai écrit une demi-douzaine de best sellers avant lui, tu penses peut-être que je n'en suis plus capable ? Demanda l'écrivain fatigué d'entendre son éditrice se plaindre.

 **-** Oh je n'en sais rien, tu ne devais pas me rendre un manuscrit il y a déjà deux mois ?

 **-** Ça ne se commande pas le génie ! Rétorqua Rick.

 **-** Ah oui vraiment ?! Et la page blanche Richard, ça fait quel effet ? Provoqua l'éditrice. Je sais que t'as rien écrit depuis deux mois !

 **-** C'est ridicule, siffla-t-il.

 **-** Mes sources sont extrêmement fiables.

 **-** Et bien elles ont tort !

 **-** Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi parce que sans aucun manuscrit sur mon bureau d'ici trois petites semaines Rick, Blackpawn demandera le remboursement de l'avance qu'on t'a accordé.

 **-** Trois semaines?! Mais c'est le printemps!

 **-** Tu feras le guignol dans Central Parc quand tu auras fini ton travail! Asséna Gina avant de s'éloigner.

\- Sorcière... Grommela Castle en lui faisant une grimace.

Non loin de là...

\- Chérie, sérieusement, personne ne fait ses devoirs pendant une fête! S'écria Martha en voyant Alexis faire ses devoirs au bar.

\- J'ai un examen la semaine prochaine ! Répondit Alexis sans lever les yeux de son livre.

 **-** Et alors, moi aussi, j'ai un examen du foie ! Pourtant je ne suis pas en train de réviser, dit Martha en haussant les épaules avant d'interpeler le barman. Servez-moi une coupe de champagne !

 **-** Mettez en deux ! Lança Rick en arrivant à son tour.

 **-** Bonsoir trésor, comment se fait-il qu'ils ne servent que de l'alcool bon marché ? Les ventes de tes bouquins ont chuté ou quoi ?!

\- Salut papa.

 **-** Ca va chérie ?!

\- Oh toi, fit Martha, on dirait que le père Noel vient de t'annoncer qu'il ne passerait pas cette année.

\- C'est tout comme... Gina veut mon prochain manuscrit dans trois semaines! Pfff... J'écris des romans! Pas des notices de montage de meubles! Marmonna-t-il.

\- Elle ne fait que son travail, répondit Martha. Et puis, il est normal qu'elle s'inquiète, puisque tu viens de tuer Derick Storm !

\- Je lancerai une nouvelle saga quand j'aurais profité de mes vacances !

\- Tu es toujours en vacances !

\- Pas du tout ! J'écris parfois !

\- Ah oui, entre deux jeux !

\- A part ça Mère ? Tu…

 **-** Chut, chut, chut, chut, Richard pas si fort, j'ai peut-être encore une chance ! Le coupa Martha.

 **-** Tu es venu draguer ?! S'offusqua Rick. Moi qui pensais que tu venais pour me soutenir !

\- Aussi ! Mais autant lier l'utile à l'agréable, non ? Une seconde chéri, mon détecteur de cheveux gris s'est mis en alerte !

\- Oh...

 **-** Bingo, pas d'alliance ! Poussez-vous les enfants, maman va à la pêche ! Annonça Martha en s'éloignant.

\- Ne prends pas exemple sur elle pour ta vie sentimentale, conseilla Rick en tendant une coupe de champagne à sa fille.

 **-** T'as oublié que j'avais que 15 ans ? Reprocha cette dernière.

 **-** Non mais t'es précoce !

 **-** Même si je suis précoce, je préfère quand même attendre, assura Alexis en repoussant le verre qu'il lui proposait.

 **-** Quand j'avais ton âge moi... Nan, je ne peux pas te raconter ça, ça serait extrêmement déplacé. Même si justement c'est le but. T'as pas envie d'avoir plein d'histoires glauques que tu pourras raconter à tes enfants ?

 **-** Je crois que t'en as largement assez pour nous deux.

 **-** La vie doit être une aventure. Maintenant, tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'ai tué Derrick ? Y avait plus de surprises, je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer dans mes bouquins avant même de les écrire. C'est un peu comme ces soirées, tout est si prévisible : "Je suis votre plus grand fan", "Où allez-vous chercher toutes ces histoires?!"

 **-** Change de métier... Suggéra Alexis. Ça fera des mécontentes, mais...

 **-** Mhm... Non… J'aime ma liberté ! Mais je reconnais que j'ai besoin d'un vent de nouveauté, je voudrais qu'on vienne me voir pour me dire un truc nouveau !

 **-** Monsieur Castle ?

 **-** A quel nom la dédicace ? Demanda avec un sourire commercial Rick en se tournant et en sortant son stylo.

\- Lieutenant Karpowski, police de New York. Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions à propos d'un meurtre commis plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Ca c'est nouveau ! Dit Alexis en lui reprenant le stylo des mains.

Rick attendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire depuis quelques minutes partagé entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude. Il avait déjà entendu tellement d'histoires de bavures policières qu'il n'était pas totalement confiant. La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup.

 **-** Monsieur Castle ! Vous avez un casier bien rempli pour un auteur de best sellers. Conduite contraire aux bonnes mœurs, refus d'obtempérer...

 **-** Vous savez ce que c'est que les mecs ! Sourit Castle en reconnaissant le lieutenant qui venait de l'interpeler.

\- Je vois que vous avez aussi volé le cheval d'un policier !

 **-** Emprunté ! Corrigea-t-il.

 **-** Ah... Et vous étiez tout nu sur le cheval !

 **-** C'était le printemps.

 **-** Et à chaque fois toutes les charges ont été abandonnées.

\- J'ai un super avocat!

\- Sauf que là, elle ne pourra pas venir, elle est de garde. Elle ne prend aucune affaire quand ses petits enfants dorment chez elle…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... J'appellerais le maire, dans ce cas, c'est un de mes plus grands fans, mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir, donnez moi la fessée pour me punir, je l'ai bien mérité !

 **-** Ça, tu vas voir en rentrant à la maison, mon cher petit mari!Finit-elle en s'asseyant devant lui avec un grand sourire. Alors? Ça t'a plu de te faire arrêter dans le cadre d'une enquête pour meurtre?

\- C'était super! J'y ai cru jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans cette pièce! Dis donc cette Karpowski, là je ne la connais pas! Elle est redoutable! Pas tant que toi, mais...

\- C'est une nouvelle, elle est arrivée il y a deux semaines. J'espère que ça va pour Alexis, ça a dû lui faire drôle de voir son père se faire embarquer par les flics...

\- Elle est grande, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais dis-moi, depuis quand tu dépenses l'argent public pour faire une blague à ton mari?

\- J'ai seulement sauté sur une occasion en or. On a vraiment un meurtre, dont je veux te parler! Tiens, regarde! Allison Tisdale, fille du magnat de l'immobilier Jonathan Tisdale.

 **-** Elle est mignonne.

 **-** Elle est morte, tu l'as déjà rencontrée ? Pendant une dédicace, un gala de charité ?

 **-** C'est possible. Mais je vois tellement de monde à ces soirées... J'ai dû y voir presque tous les new-yorkais... À part ma femme, bien entendu!

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça...Soupira Beckett. Et ce type, Marvin Fisk petit avocat spécialisé en droit fiscal.

 **-** Désolé mais mon avocate est du genre exclusive...

\- Il ne fallait pas épouser sa fille aussi... Tu es devenu son fiston maintenant!

\- Elle est rigolote... Presque autant que toi. Alors... Je peux savoir quel est le rapport avec moi?

 **-** On l'a retrouvé mort, assassiné il y a deux semaines. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avant de voir la scène de crime d'Allison Tisdale ce soir, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant la photo de la scène de crime.

 **-** "Des fleurs pour ta tombe", énonça-t-il en reconnaissant parfaitement la mise en scène qu'il avait utilisée dans son roman.

\- Et voilà comment on a retrouvé Marvin Fisk, copie conforme de "Pas de Furie en Enfer".

\- Ah! Quelle super fan!

\- Tu trouves? C'est un vrai taré, oui!

\- Mais non, tu n'es absolument pas tarée!

\- Quoi?

 **-** "Pas de Furie en Enfer", une bande de sataniques assoiffés de sang. Je t'en prie, il n'y a que les irréductibles groupies qui l'ont lu celui-là ! ... Et ma tendre épouse! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant son regard noir.

\- Est-ce que par hasard l'une de tes groupies t'a déjà envoyé des lettres ? Des lettres bizarres que tu m'aurais cachées? Expliqua-t-elle devant son regard interrogateur.

 **-** Malheureusement elles le sont toutes, ce sont les risques du métier... Soupira-t-il.

 **-** Parce que, parfois dans des cas comme celui-là, on découvre que le...

\- … le tueur tente d'entrer en contact avec l'objet de son obsession, termina-t-il en même temps qu'elle. Je sais, je me suis beaucoup intéressé au comportement des psychopathes et à leur méthodologie. J'écris des romans policiers, alors je fais des recherches. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais des yeux magnifiques ?!

\- Ne change pas de sujet! Grogna Kate. Des tarés t'envoient des tas de lettres bizarres et tu ne m'en parles pas?

\- Pour que tu ailles leur refaire le portrait ? Je te rappelle qu'on a quatre enfants à la maison!

\- On va devoir vérifier ton courrier.

 **-** D'accord, mais promets-moi de ne pas jouer les Zorro!

\- Mhm... Promis.

Le lendemain, Kate eut la surprise de trouver Rick avec deux cafés au poste de police. Le meurtrier se servant de ses livres pour tuer, il tenait à aider la police à l'arrêter. Au début, Kate fut furieuse, elle avait toujours tenu à tenir sa famille éloignée de son métier, mais comme l'avait souligné le capitaine, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire à ce sujet, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une demande du maire. Cependant, elle dut reconnaître que faire équipe avec Rick était amusant et très efficace ! Ils se complétaient parfaitement et bouclèrent cette affaire rapidement sous les regards amusés de ses collègues.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Kate en trouvant Rick étendu sur leur lit perdu dans ses pensées.

\- A mon prochain roman…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes d'avoir tué Derrick Storm, soupira Kate en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. On t'avait dit de bien y réfléchir !

\- Non ! Les aventures de Storm, c'est fini ! J'en ai fait le tour !

\- Tu as une idée pour ton futur personnage ?

\- Oui ! Une super idée !

\- Tu vas écrire sur qui ? Un agent du FBI ? Un privé ?

\- Non et non, sourit Castle, c'est encore mieux !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas vraiment écrire cette histoire d'Alien vivant incognito sur Terre ? Demanda-t-elle horrifiée à cette idée.

\- Non… J'ai en tête un personnage bien plus intéressant… Une femme lieutenant de police particulièrement têtue, un peu froide, mais super efficace !

\- …

\- Elle enquêterait avec un consultant, un super journaliste particulièrement beau gosse…

\- … et plutôt vantard ! Compléta-t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

\- Bien entendu, il faudrait que je fasse des recherches…

\- Oh ! Non ! S'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Oh allez ! Reece et Jake vont entrer à la maternelle bientôt ! Je vais m'ennuyer ici tout seul, moi !

\- Rick ! Tu n'es pas formé ! C'est dangereux !

\- Mais je serai avec la meilleure flic de New-York ! Et puis je serais sage ! Parole de scout !

\- Tu n'as jamais été scout ! Bougonna-t-elle les bras croisés.

\- S'te plaaiitt ! Insista-t-il. Reconnais que c'était plutôt chouette cette enquête tous les deux !

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, je dis juste que c'est trop dangereux !

\- C'est ça ou on refait un bébé !

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Bougonna-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Bon, alors, c'est tout vu ! J'appelle Bob !

\- Tu es insupportable, râla-t-elle.

\- Allez, on va se marrer !

\- On va enquêter sur la mort de gens et toi, tu penses qu'on va se marrer ?

\- Non, tu as raison, on va leur rendre justice et aider leurs familles ! A deux, on sera tellement plus efficaces pour traquer les tueurs ! Tu ne voudrais pas que des tueurs s'en sortent parce que tu n'utiliserais pas tous tes atouts ?

Kate soupira et Rick sut qu'il avait gagné. Tendrement, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. La situation commençait à s'embraser, quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit et les rires envahirent le loft.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Jake suspicieux alors que Rick et Kate réajustaient leurs tenues.

\- Vous êtes seuls ? Demanda Kate pour changer de sujet.

\- Non, mais mamie Johanna a perdu la course ! Expliqua Reece.

\- C'est bizarre, ça, répondit Kate. Vous n'auriez pas truqué un peu la course ?

\- Non ! Répondirent les jumeaux d'un air angélique.

\- Lily ? Demanda Kate en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- Ah non ! Je ne dois pas trahir ma famille ! C'est Papa qui l'a dit !

\- Tiens donc ? Et à quelle occasion demanda Kate suspicieuse en se tournant vers Rick.

\- Je disais ça pour qu'elle ne révèle pas ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Se défendit l'écrivain les mains levées.

\- Vous me le paierez, petits chenapans ! Lança Johanna en passant la porte à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Demandèrent leurs parents.

\- Ils ont organisé un faux départ ! C'est de la triche, jeunes gens ! Les sermonna-t-elle.

\- Mais tu cours trop vite !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour tricher et oui, renvoyer l'ascenseur au rez de chaussée alors que je suis encore dedans, c'est de la triche !

\- On est désolés Mamie, on le fera plus, répondirent les garçons avec une mine contrite.

\- C'est bon, je vous pardonne, dit Johanna en les embrassant tendrement.

\- Dire que moi j'aurais eu droit à tout un sermon sur le fairplay et les bienfaits de l'honnêteté, soupira Kate, tu te ramollis avec les années Maman !

\- Non, je ne me ramollis pas, je suis une mamie, c'est tout, sourit Johanna. C'est ton rôle de sermonner ! Moi, je suis là pour les bons gâteaux et les câlins !

\- Tu les pourris, oui, comme leur père, mais c'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas d'être la rabat-joie ! Marmonna Kate.

\- C'est dingue, ce que tu ressembles à ton père, rit Johanna. Alors, Richard, tu lui as parlé de ton projet ?

\- Quoi ? Tu es au courant ?

\- Oui ! Un livre dont tu serais l'héroïne ! Se réjouit Johanna en applaudissant d'excitation. N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse idée ?

\- Il t'a parlé de ses recherches en tant que consultant aussi ?

\- Une autre grande idée ! Je serais rassurée de le savoir auprès de toi !

\- Il me gênerait, oui ! Ce serait plus dangereux !

\- Moi, je dirais plutôt que ça t'obligerait à être plus prudente, rétorqua Johanna.

\- …

\- Ah ! Maman Beckett a marqué le point décisif ! Constata Rick.

Kate le fusilla du regard, agacée de s'être fait avoir comme une débutante. Elle avait déjà du mal à dire non à son mari en temps normal, mais quand il faisait équipe avec sa mère, ça relevait de l'impossible.

\- Vous êtes insupportables, marmonna Kate en se rendant dans la cuisine pour faire du thé.

\- Allons, chérie, tu verras, cette Nikki Heat va faire un malheur !

\- Nikki… Heat ? Répéta Kate les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu ne lui avais pas encore dit ? Demanda Johanna en se tournant vers Rick.

\- Euh… Non… J'avais déjà du mal à lui faire accepter l'idée de la suivre dans ses enquêtes…

\- Nikki Heat ? Répéta Kate irritée.

\- Une sacrée flic à la dent dure ! Assura Rick.

\- C'est un nom de stripteaseuse, oui ! Contra Kate.

\- Ah ! Jim non plus ne le trouvait pas terrible ce nom, c'est fou ce que tu peux lui ressembler chérie !

\- Change le nom, Castle !

\- Ah désolé, mais je ne peux pas, se défendit Rick.

\- Lily, Reece, Jake ! Venez les poussins, je vous emmène au cinéma ! Cria Johanna.

\- Au cinéma ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lily en revenant dans la pièce.

\- Tes parents ont des négociations à faire, expliqua Johanna.

\- Maman ! Râla Kate.

\- Oh ça va, chérie, je n'ai pas dit dans quelle tenue vous alliez les faire !

\- Ils vont se déguiser ? Demanda la fillette.

\- Mettez vos manteaux les chéris, rit Johanna, on y va !

Lorsque la porte du loft se referma derrière Johanna et les enfants, les regards de Kate et Rick se croisèrent.

\- Tu es craquante quand tu es en pétard, sourit l'écrivain.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour essayer de me convaincre ?

Il sourit et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Madame Castle, en route pour deux bonnes heures de négociations ! Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

\- Vantard !

\- Tu vas voir, si je me vante ! répondit-il en la déposant sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi t'inspirer de moi pour ton nouveau personnage ? Demanda Kate en se laissant retomber sur le matelas épuisée et satisfaite.

\- Parce que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse et extraordinaire au monde, dit-il en se mettant sur le côté pour mieux l'admirer.

\- Tu dis ça, parce que je suis ta femme, rit-elle.

\- Absolument pas ! Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai. Tu me motives chaque jour, grâce à toi je suis un homme meilleur et parce que…

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise de le voir aussi ému.

\- Tu es un mystère que je n'arriverais jamais à résoudre, avoua-t-il! Et même aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années passées à tes côtés, je suis toujours aussi impressionné par ta force de caractère, ton courage et … ton sex-appeal!

\- Et cette Nikki Heat…

\- Elle sera la plus extraordinaire des flics, assura-t-il, elle sera brillante, forte…

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais, mais l'idée de l'avoir avec elle sur ses enquêtes l'enchantait. Elle savait qu'avec lui, elle ferait de grandes choses, qu'ensemble, ils résoudraient les enquêtes les plus difficiles, car il la rendait meilleure. Oui, avec lui, elle était toujours prête à relever de nouveaux défis et elle savait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

Fin


End file.
